Water of Life
by MindyMouse
Summary: Twilight x Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover. The Fountain of Youth grants immortality, what would it do to already immortal vampires?
1. Timeline

**AN:** I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"Fate Steps In" refers to a different fanfiction I am writing. It chronicles what I would have preferred to happen directly after _At World's End_. Any important information from that story necessary to understand this one will naturally be included, but the other is now available.

I try to keep the characters in character, but I'm only human. Any suggestions will be read and carefully considered.

I am a perfectionist and stickler for grammar and spelling. If you see any flaws, please let me know. I will fix them. Which is why you may be getting various e-mails telling you I've updated when I was just fixing something. Sorry. I've got OCD in more ways than one.

* * *

Timeline (from the Twilight Lexicon and "Fate Steps In"):

birthdates other than Bella's & Edward's are made up, as are the dates of events in _Pirates of the Caribbean_

**1640:** Carlisle Cullen born in London, England (January 13)

**1663:** Carlisle becomes a vampire

**1700:** Jack Sparrow born off coast of India (July 17)

**1708:** Gov. Swann's first wife dies in childbirth, baby boy assumed dead really kidnapped by Anna Baker, raised as Samuel Jonathon Baker

**1709:** William Arthur Turner Jr. born in Glasgow, Scotland (June 21), Gov. Swann remarries

**1711:** Elizabeth Anne Swann born in London, England (May 24)

**1717:** Elizabeth's mother, Lydia Swann, dies

**1719:** Gov. Swann and Elizabeth cross the Atlantic headed for Jamaica, Elizabeth meets Will

**1720:** Carlisle finds "civilized" vampires in Italy

**1724:** After finding out the truth about his life, Samuel Baker flees to American colonies, changes name to Swan

**1727:** June 2 – July 12: Events of _Curse of the Black Pearl_

**1729:  
**August 8 - October 30: Events of _Dead Man's Chest_ (interrupted wedding – Barbossa's return)  
November 15: Set sail for Singapore

**1730:  
**End of January: Beginning of _At World's End  
_March 26: Maelstrom Battle, Will and Elizabeth are married, Will becomes captain of the _Flying Dutchman  
_June 22: Will learns he can visit Elizabeth as long as they are on the sea & he doesn't have souls to ferry  
June 23: Will returns to Elizabeth the first time, he learns she's pregnant  
December 20: William Arthur Turner III (Liam) is born, William Turner II is freed from the curse

**1733: **Jack James Turner is born (August 19)

**1735:** Charlotte Lydia Turner is born (September 4)

**1740:** Jack, Will & Elizabeth find the "Agua de Vida" (Jack is forever 40, Will is 31, Elizabeth is 29)

**1752, 1755 & 1757:** (respectively) Liam, Jack & Charlotte drink from the Fountain of Youth – they stay 22

**1775:** Liam meets and courts Katherine (Kate) Jane Rochester

**1776:** Liam and Kate are married

**1781:** Kate drinks from the Fountain (so she's 22 as well)

**1812:** Charlotte saves Abigail Susan Edwards from being attacked, Abby falls for Jack Turner

**1813:** Jack and Abby are married, she drinks from the Fountain

**1843:** Jasper Whitlock is born in Texas (February 20)

**1863: **Jasper becomes a vampire

**1895:** Esme Anne Platt born in Columbus, Ohio (April 29)

**1901:  
**June 20: Edward Anthony Masen is born in Chicago, IL  
November 9: Mary Alice Brandon is born in Biloxi, MS  
The Turner family moves to the USA

**1915:  
**April 8: Emmett McCarty is born in Gatlinburg, TN  
October 20: Rosalie Lillian Hale is born in Rochester, NY

**1918:** Edward becomes a vampire

**1920:** Alice becomes a vampire

**1921:** Esme becomes a vampire

**1933:** Rosalie becomes a vampire

**1935:** Emmett becomes a vampire

**1948:** Alice finds Jasper in Philadelphia

**1950: **Alice and Jasper join the Cullens

**1980:** Liam and James Turner attend classes at California State with Terry Rossio (eventual screenwriter for _Pirates of the Caribbean_)

**1987:** Isabella Marie Swan is born in Forks, WA (September 13)

**1989:** Bella & her mother leave Forks

**1990:** Jacob Black is born in La Push, WA (January 30)

**2003:  
**The Cullens move to Forks  
July 9: _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ bio film is released as fiction

**2005:** Bella moves in with her father, Charlie

**2006:  
**June 13: Bella & Edward are engaged  
June 26: Elizabeth Swann Turner learns about Bella & the Cullens – the story begins


	2. Family Ties

Chapter 1: Family Ties

Elizabeth Turner drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her. Even after nearly three centuries of life, she had never learned to be patient. The instant gratification of DSL Internet connections, cell phones, fast food and any number of other modern conveniences did little to improve her tolerance.

While she waited for Will she let her mind wander, desperate for some kind of distraction. She remembered waiting for him as a girl, eager to see her best friend whenever possible. When they were older, she recalled waiting for him to make deliveries to her house. She reminisced about wishing for opportunities to sneak into town in hopes of seeing him, even from afar.

Then Captain Barbossa and the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl_ entered their lives. Even while trapped aboard the ship, she trusted Will would rescue her. And he did. He always did. Through all of their adventures on the high seas with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will always came for her. Not even supernatural debts and death kept him away.

She still remembered the first time he had returned to her after being made captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. At their friends' insistence, she was staying aboard the Pearl at the time. Four months after realizing she carried his child, she was ready to give up on life; ready to give into the nagging idea that they would both be better off if she killed herself so she could be bound to the ghost ship as well. Having cried as much as humanly possible, she had passed out at the desk in her cabin.

* * *

_The sound of the door creaking open partially roused Elizabeth from her restless slumber. She assumed it was Jack, the only one who ever came to check on her in her room._

"_Please, just go away Jack," she mumbled, not fully awake._

_Will let the door close behind him and took in his wife. She looked tired and careworn, completely different from the last time he'd seen her, but still utterly enthralling. Gone were the elaborate fashions from Singapore. Instead, she wore threadbare trousers and what appeared to be one of his shirts, left onboard from a past voyage. Her hair had fallen from the loose bun she wore earlier, obscuring most of her face. She hadn't yet removed her boots for sleep. The sword he had made her and the Asian one she had carried during the Maelstrom battle were both leaning against the far wall. He didn't see the dead man's chest, but could feel it was near. _

_She spoke again when she heard the muffled sound of his footsteps. "I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone. Don't make me shoot you. Then you'd have to explain to Will that you died for no other reason than because you annoyed me."_

_Unable to help himself, Will laughed heartily. "Knowing Jack I'm sure that would be some explanation."_

_Elizabeth sat bolt upright, fully awake and staring at him in wide-eyed shock. "Will! Why are you here?! You have to go. Go! Go now!"_

_He didn't respond, just smiled tenderly and continued to approach her. Nearly jumping to her feet, she retreated. "You can't be here," she hissed, jerking away when he reached out to brush her hair from her face. "Don't touch me. I won't be able to bear it. We can't be together, please, go! You'll destroy yourself and I can't let you!"_

"_You're wrong, Elizabeth."_

_The way her name rolled off his tongue like a soft caress made her knees weak. His fingertips brushing her cheek brought tears to her eyes she thought she could no longer shed._

"_Why are you doing this to me? To yourself? You'll just have to leave again," she locked her gaze on the floor, unable to look at him._

"_Only when I'm needed," he told her softly._

_She looked up in surprise. "What?"_

"_Calypso came to me. She said this isn't right, what happened. It was never supposed to be like this. And while she cannot break the curse, she has eased it. Jack and members of my crew petitioned her for help on our behalf. We can be together on the sea without fear. I will have to leave to ferry souls, but otherwise I can be with you." Will attempted to pull her into his embrace. She resisted, needing to be positive she understood first._

"_We can be together?"_

_He nodded and folded his arms so as to keep from touching her, giving her time._

"_You only have to leave to carry people to the other side?"_

"_Yes, my love."_

_Elizabeth stepped forward into his arms hugging him tightly. They stood for a moment before she pulled back slightly. Tears of joy were rolling down her face. "And you won't become all fishy?"_

_Will smiled in amusement, tears of his own threatening to fall. "No, Elizabeth. We will be fine. And we will be together."_

* * *

Immediately following the birth of their first son, William Arthur Turner III, Will was entirely freed from his duty. Two years after Liam, as he was affectionately called, came Jack James who was named for the pirates and good men who had repeatedly saved his parents' lives: Jack Sparrow and James Norrington. Their second son was known as James to avoid confusion since they often traveled and lived with Jack Sparrow. Two years after James, they'd had Charlotte Lydia. Five years after Charlotte's birth, they found the Fountain of Youth.

Elizabeth was pulled from her reverie when she heard the door to the garage slam closed. Will was finally home. He'd been gone since early that morning, out with the man they considered their brother, Jack Sparrow. She half turned away from her computer to call for her husband, "Will! Will come here!"

Her breath caught as he appeared in the doorway to their study. They had been together for nearly three centuries, but he still amazed her on a daily basis. It seemed to Elizabeth that the goodness of his soul radiated from him, making him more extraordinarily handsome than anyone had a right to be. She smiled at him, completely forgetting the reason why she'd called him in the first place.

Likewise, Will paused to examine his wife. She looked absolutely stunning this evening, even with the computer screen giving her a slightly blue pallor. This year they had celebrated their 276th wedding anniversary, but he still found her as beautiful as the day they'd met. She was his angel, his reason for existing. Every day she found new ways to awe him with her kindness and strength.

"What is it, love?" he asked, coming up to rest his hands on her shoulders.

She tilted her head up to receive the kiss he brushed across her lips. "I found her," she whispered. Turning, she tapped a few keys and brought up a window on the screen.

He was genuinely confused. "Found who, Liz?" he leaned over her shoulder to examine the information on the computer. She smiled at the shortened version of her name. It had taken him the greater part of the first 250 years to get used to calling her anything but 'Elizabeth' even though Jack had about a thousand nicknames for her.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great niece." Elizabeth smiled at the stunned look he gave her before pulling up the other chair in their office to sit beside her.

"What?" his tone was incredulous.

Her story began tumbling out so quickly he could barely keep up. "I had that dream again last night – the one where I had a brother. And it really bothered me; more so than it has before. You were gone, out with Jack, and I couldn't get it out of my head."

"I'm sorry, love," Will interrupted. He hated thinking that his wife had been suffering without him. "I wish I'd been here to help."

Rolling her eyes at him, Elizabeth replied, "Don't be silly. I could have called you if I really needed you."

He nodded. Having been born in the 1700s, it was sometimes hard to remember that with their cell phones they were literally always available to each other.

"Anyway, I got on the Internet and just started looking at genealogy websites, trying to trace my family tree. Let me tell you – it wasn't easy. Although it is funny seeing how often our names are repeated."

Will smiled wryly at that. Since they had partaken of the waters of the Fountain of Youth in 1740, they had to fake their deaths every few decades. Their daughters-in-law helped them maintain the updated, albeit forged, records necessary in the modern age of technology.

"It took a lot of digging and Google is probably worn out because of me alone today, but I found the truth. You know my mother was my father's second wife," she paused, thinking about the woman she'd lost at such a young age. Lydia Swann had died two years before Elizabeth and her father moved from England to Jamaica. Elizabeth was only six. She pushed aside the residual pain and pressed on.

"When his first wife died in childbirth, my father assumed that the baby had died as well. But I was able to find evidence that he survived, but barely. The doctor thought he was dead. But the nurse who was with my mother, Anna Baker, realized he was still breathing. She had no children of her own and desperately wanted one, so when she found he was alive she said nothing. She just took the baby and raised him as her own."

Elizabeth had somehow managed to sound calm and objective during this recitation. But Will saw her hand was clenched in a fist. He reached out and took it, trying to ease her pain. If it hadn't been for this interfering woman, she would have grown up with a brother. He understood why she was so upset.

"Anna's husband, Noah, must have gone along with the plan," she continued, pointing out names on the screen. "Together, they raised my brother as Samuel John Baker."

There was a pause then as Elizabeth struggled with the information. Without words, Will pulled her to her feet, moved to her chair and settled her in his lap. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

His whispered words opened a floodgate; the tears that had been building all day finally burst forth. Will held her silently, knowing both instinctively and because of their time together that words would not help at the moment. He heard a noise at the door and looked up to see their grown children watching from the hall. Liam, Kate, James, Abby and Charlotte all fixed their father with questioning gazes. He said nothing, but shook his head slightly. The five nodded in understanding and disappeared from sight. They had always been very perceptive and knew that when the time was right, there would be an explanation.

After a while, Elizabeth calmed herself. With a deep, shuddering breath she looked up at Will. "Sorry, Will."

"Never be sorry," he murmured, resting his head against hers for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"What's done is done and I can't change the past. It's just… it would have been nice to have a brother."

Will nodded sagely. He knew all too well how she felt.

"Anyway," Elizabeth continued. "Apparently Samuel found out what had happened. He fled to the American colonies and changed his name back to Swan, but spelled it with one 'n' instead of two. You can see the family as it progressed," she traced her finger down a list of names. "It stops here with her – my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great niece, Isabella. It seems a silly thing to be excited about, but I have this extended family. It makes me happy, I guess," she gave him a timid smile.

He smiled back. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, love. But the children are worried about you."

"I haven't been out of this chair much all day," she bit her lip. "I suppose I've neglected them."

"Elizabeth, they're all adults," he reminded her gently. Despite the fact that both boys were married, the Turner children often lived at home with their parents. They'd each been to a dozen colleges and held several advanced degrees. Currently enrolled at Stanford, they were home for the summer.

"I still need to explain it to them," she argued.

"Of course. Go wash your face and I'll get them."

Will assembled his family in the living room and waited for Elizabeth to return. Liam and Kate sat together in one of the oversized armchairs, fingers entwined. They had just returned from yet another honeymoon, having been married for the fifth time. Across from them on the loveseat, James had his arm around Abby, playing with her hair. Like his uncle, James was extremely playful and rather ornery, but Abby kept him in line. Charlotte had lithely settled herself on the floor in front of them. She had yet to find someone who inspired those same feelings of true love.

"What's wrong, Mother?" she asked, being the first to notice Elizabeth's entrance.

"Nothing is wrong, per se," Elizabeth began as she moved toward her husband. "I'm sorry if I worried you all today. But I found something very interesting."

"Spit it out, Mum!" James encouraged. It was somehow easier for him than for the others to adopt modern mannerisms and speech patterns as the years passed.

"James!" Liam warned. He recognized this news was putting a strain on their mother.

Before he could retort, Abby had taken his hand and given him a warning look. From where she sat, Kate's face reflected her sister's. James decided it was best to remain quiet. Familiar with these interactions, Will ignored the children and rested his hand on Elizabeth's back. Even after 290 years she still drew courage from this action and smiled slightly at him in thanks.

"I learned today that I had a half-brother who was essentially kidnapped and raised by a different family. His descendants, our relatives, are living about 900 miles north of us."

Charlotte looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "Oh, Mother," she rose gracefully from the floor and went over to hug Elizabeth. The others weren't far behind. They all understood the importance of family and the difficulties associated with losing loved ones. Over the centuries, they'd lost many friends and both Kate and Abby had willingly left their families behind forever.

"I'm alright," Elizabeth promised.

Ever uncomfortable with too much emotion, James tried to bring the conversation around. "What're their names?" he asked.

"Charles and Isabella Swan," she replied, waiting until they all sat down again to continue. "Charles is the police chief in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington called Forks. Isabella is his daughter. It sounds like she'll be nineteen in a few months. Up until a year and a half ago, she lived with her mother in Phoenix. And she's engaged – there was an announcement in The Seattle Times."

"Engaged and not even nineteen? Isn't that a little young?" Liam asked, in a mock-stern tone.

They all laughed at his joke. He and Kate had been engaged when she was sixteen and married soon after. She had waited five years before drinking waters from the Fountain of Youth in order to look the same age as him.

"Who's the fiancé? When's the wedding?" Kate asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "His name is Edward Cullen and it's August 13th."

Charlotte looked thoughtful. "Did you say Cullen?" she inquired.

"Yes," Elizabeth gave her a confused look.

"I wonder…"

James rolled his eyes. His sister was perpetually starting sentences and leaving them unfinished. Interestingly enough, it bothered him when she did it, but not when their uncle Jack did. "Hey Char, we can't hear your thoughts. Care to share?"

She looked up, surprised to find the whole family watching her. "Sorry. I've just been reading about a doctor with that name. He works in Washington. Wait here a second." Charlotte hurried from the room and returned with her laptop. She sat down again, already pulling up a website. "I was right!" she exclaimed.

"About?" Liam prodded. He was often just as perplexed by his sister as James, but less likely to tease her.

"It's the same family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a well-respected physician known for having multiple specialties and an extremely low mortality rate. He's really young too and he and his wife, Esme, adopted five teenagers. I thought it was odd because we used to tell people that story."

Will looked from his daughter to his wife with a frown. The story she had just told did closely mirror ones they had used in the past. The children could pass for high school seniors, making it possible for them to live in an area longer. But because it was impossible that at thirty he and Elizabeth would have eighteen-year-old children, they often told people that the children were adopted. "That is strange," he agreed.

"But offers us more plausibility," Liam offered. "If there actually are families out there that do that…"

"It doesn't really matter," Elizabeth interjected. "People believe what they choose to believe."

"Does that mean we're choosing to believe the Cullen family is 'normal'?" Abby asked, making air quotes when she used the word normal. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious? What if they're not? Would Isabella know?"

That question aroused the protective instincts in the Turner family. Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she squared her shoulders. Will tensed and unconsciously moved into a fencing stance. Charlotte set her computer aside, out of the way and pushed herself into a kneeling position. Shifting in his seat, Liam leaned forward, ready to move at a moment's notice. Kate sat up straighter and clenched her fists. Unable to stay as calm as his brother or sisters, James came to his feet and made to walk toward the door. Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Calm down," she commanded them all. When they obeyed her quiet words, she smiled. "I should have known better." Abby was the newest member of the Turner family. She had seen first hand how defensive they could get when someone was in danger.

She met James and his family during the War of 1812. The Turners and Jack Sparrow fought on the side of the Americans when the threat of impressment hit a little too close to home. Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Kate fought alongside the men, much to their annoyance at first. But it was Charlotte who came across the soldiers dragging Abby into the woods. It was Charlotte who called for her mother and sister to get the rest of the family while she ran pell-mell toward the tree line. It was Charlotte who pulled the first man off of Abby before the others reached them. James never complained again about his sister fighting at his side.

Abby had been so traumatized she was unable to speak. She shied away from everyone but the young dark-haired boy who hadn't tried to approach. He sat with her when she couldn't sleep, voiced her thoughts when she couldn't speak, made sure she wanted for nothing. He was the only one, the only thing that could comfort her. While the rest of his family continued to fight in the war, he stayed with her aboard the infamous Black Pearl at their behest, ensuring her continued safety and wellbeing. They were married less than a year later.

"I know how you're all feeling, believe me," she spoke softly. "But who are we to assume that they aren't normal? Or if something is different that they haven't told her? I was merely suggesting we find out more. For our peace of mind."

They all nodded in agreement, missing the mischievous glint in James's eye.

"Plus, it's a wedding. And like Uncle Jack, 'I love weddings! Drinks all around!'"

* * *

I was sitting in the Cullens' living room with Edward and his family. He, Jasper and Emmett were playing Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter at an insane volume. Carlisle was reading, though I wouldn't have had the concentration necessary to tune out the violence of the video game. Esme, Alice and Rosalie, who seemed resigned to but not happy with the situation, were tying ribbons around tiny bottles of bubbles.

I was watching, forbidden from helping. Apparently someone, and I had no doubt that someone was Edward, was concerned I would cut myself with the sharp fabric scissors. My infamous clumsiness was also the reason for bubbles over the traditional rice or birdseed. Having seen me slipping on both other options thereby breaking my ankle, Alice had decided bubbles were best. After all, she'd tutted, we didn't want another repeat of prom; plaster never fit with formal wear.

It seemed a bit surreal to me, watching them perform such mundane tasks when only two weeks earlier I had watched them sparring in the meadow, preparing to fight Victoria's newborn army. Then again most of my life seemed a bit surreal. I had only graduated high school fifteen days before, but I was engaged and would be married in less than two months. To further complicate matters, my fianc­­­­é and his family were vampires. After the wedding, I would be changed as well. My best friend, well, at least he used to be my best friend… was a werewolf. My change would make us mortal enemies. And top it all off, I was a danger magnet, attracting all sorts of supernatural trouble.

I only hoped our wedding would go off uninterrupted, though I sincerely doubted it would. That thought made me sigh heavily.

"I'm so glad you came around, Bella," Alice cooed at me, trying to draw me out of my thoughts. "This is so much more fun with you happy."

She was right. The wedding preparations were infinitely more enjoyable now that I had decided to enjoy them, so I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. "Like you didn't see it happening."

"Actually, I didn't know until you did."

I frowned for a moment. "Oh." I hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose my decision to appreciate this experience was unforeseeable. Interesting. As much as the idea of being married terrified me, I realized it would be different for Edward and me than it had been for Charlie and Renée. We were meant for each other. Our marriage would not fail. It was simply another way for me to show Edward how much I love him.

But as much as I love my fiancé, I don't understand him. Our wedding – the thing he wants more than anything other than for me to remain human – is only a month and a half away. Yet he's… depressed. Moody. Wallowing. It was concerning me to no end.

Though she couldn't read my thoughts or emotions, Alice was so keenly attuned to me she knew something was wrong and guessed what it was.

"He's afraid that after everything he's going to kill you one way or another," she explained in a barely audible whisper, relying on the noise from the Xbox 360 to ensure he didn't hear her. "He won't, of course," she assured me unnecessarily. I trusted Edward implicitly. "But once again he's too stubborn to take my word for it."

"You're only psychic," I muttered sarcastically making her laugh.

Then all of a sudden, Alice went rigid. Her eyes were blank, glassy and unseeing and she started rocking back and forth. In an instant, the game was forgotten. Jasper vaulted over the back of the couch and was crouched in front of her almost faster than I could comprehend. I backed away from them and Edward's arms were around me. The entire family was riveted, watching Alice carefully as Jasper tried to coax her back so she could explain what she saw. This was the most intense vision she'd had in a long time.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Jasper demanded, managing to sound gentle at the same time.

"Swann… Turner… Sparrow… Family… Bella."

The look on Emmett's face was a cross between excitement and confusion. "I'm sorry, did you just have a vision telling you that Bella is going to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with us?"

I tried very hard not to smile when he found himself fixed with several glares ranging from mildly annoyed to nearly livid and cowered. Apparently he was wrong, but that's what it had sounded like to me.

"That is not what I saw, Emmett!" Alice growled. "I saw them coming here."

The others were shocked speechless, but I was not. I guess after everything I'd learned about the supernatural in the last eighteen months, finding out that supposedly-fictional characters were coming to visit was almost normal. But I was confused. "I'm sorry, what? Wh… why?" I stuttered.

Alice looked a little uneasy and didn't answer me at first. She kept muttering, "Bella Swan. Elizabeth Swann. Impossible."

"Bella is related to the Elizabeth Swann?" Emmett looked like he was about to burst. He absolutely loved _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

She nodded without her usual energy level. "Elizabeth Swann Turner is Bella's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt. They're alive, somehow."

"Alice, who's they?" Esme asked, sounding a bit confused. Edward was shaking behind me.

"Elizabeth and Will Turner, five people who I can only assume are their children, and Jack Sparrow."

Emmett made a noise in the back of his throat as if he were trying very hard to suppress something. Knowing him it was probably some kind of inappropriate comment.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and hissed, "Yes, we know. Captain Jack Sparrow." She had an angry and annoyed look on her face. I couldn't tell if it was related to me or to Emmett or to what was happening. I decided it was probably a combination.

"They're coming here to check on her," Alice continued, ignoring them. "They saw the engagement announcement and something else… I think they must suspect us."

Hearing the words come from her mouth must have been more difficult than seeing what she had seen, because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the couch in Edward's room. I was certain I hadn't passed out, but I didn't remember being moved from the living room. I looked around for Edward. He was locking the door, his entire body tense as he rested his head against the wood.

"Edward? What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Finally," he muttered dryly, not turning back toward me.

For a moment, his response confused me. Then I realized what he meant and rolled my eyes. Seriously? We're back to that again? I thought. "Edward, I meant the situation is scaring me. Why did you react like that?"

He sighed unnecessarily, "I can't lose you. Not to anyone."

"You won't," I promised, coming up to lay a hand on his back. I felt the tension ease slightly under my palm. "Why are you so upset? Alice said they wanted to check on me, nothing more."

"James. Victoria. The newborn army. The wolf pack. The Volturi. Me… Now this? I don't like having to worry about multiple threats. The more my attention is divided, the more likely it is something will slip through to take you from me."

"Edward," my voice was low and understanding. "Look at me." He obeyed, turning slowly to face me. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We will assure them that nothing is wrong or out of the ordinary and send them on their way. We will be married. We will be together forever."

I had purposefully left out the part where he would change me, knowing it still upset him. Reaching out, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. After a moment, his arms came up to hold me as well. I don't know how long we stood there, but slowly he began to relax.

"Edward? Bella?" Carlisle called. "Could you please come back downstairs?" I'm sure his volume was for my benefit; Edward would have heard even if it were whispered.

Edward froze again.

"It will be okay," I promised.

After another tense moment, he nodded sharply before leading me back down the stairs. He caught me as I tripped on the second floor and carried me the rest of the way. The rest of the family was talking quietly in the living room, I could see them from the stairs. I cringed a bit – Rosalie was furious looking again. But for once it did not seem directed specifically at me.

"She's not mad at you," he assured me in a quiet tone. It was pointless, of course; they could all hear him. "She's upset over the situation. Concerned."

"Edward, I didn't get that they were upset or looking to fight," Alice jumped up and hurried toward us. "Just curious. Worried about family."

I couldn't help it; I smiled and replied, "Sounds familiar."

Edward set me on my feet but kept me in his arms as they all turned to look at me.

"You're telling me you don't see the parallels? I seem to inspire over-protectiveness in everyone I meet."

I could tell from their faces they knew what I was saying was true, even if they didn't want to admit it. I somehow managed not to laugh at the varied expressions. They must have assumed I would be as worried over this newest obstacle as I was over the Volturi. But I couldn't be. Yes, this newest threat was unknown in many ways, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it was more dangerous or menacing than the vampire rulers. I'd seen them in action. I knew they had no concerns about my safety, just that of their secret. They were ruthless and horrible, the embodiment of evil. On the other hand, these new people, the Swanns or rather, Turners… I had seen their movie. Everything they did seemed to be out of love. I could understand that. For the past eighteen months, I'd lived that. All I had to do was show them how much I loved Edward and nothing could go wrong.

"Alice is right, Edward," Carlisle's voice pulled me out of my reverie. "And so is Bella. I don't see any reason to be overly concerned at this point."

Behind me I could feel Edward shaking again before a wave of calm washed over the room. "Let Jasper help," I murmured. He relaxed a bit under his brother's influence.

Esme spoke up as well, "Be that as it may, it can't hurt to find out more about them and be prepared."

Carlisle quickly agreed and the rest seemed to take comfort in that. After a moment, there was a flurry of activity. The next thing I knew, only Edward, Rosalie and I remained in the living room. From the way he went rigid again, I could tell he was not pleased with her thoughts.

"Please, Edward. Just a few minutes," she fairly pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt her or try to scare her, I just want to talk to her. Please."

I was utterly confused. Why on Earth would Rosalie want to talk to me? Then again, if she was nearly begging it had to be important.

"Edward," I turned around to face him. "It'll be okay."

He nodded somewhat reluctantly and disappeared up the stairs, probably headed to the room they'd euphemistically dubbed "the library." More like the-super-secret-completely-illegal-activities room.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you. Again," she began, clearly uncomfortable.

I moved around her and sat down on the couch. She perched herself on the arm, her expression torn.

"It's alright, Rosalie," I finally managed. "Whatever you have to say."

Part of me expected her to rail at me, furious that I was, once again, putting her family in danger. Part of me expected her to give me more reasons why she thought I should stay human. Part of me expected her to do exactly what she promised Edward she wouldn't. I was convinced nothing she could possibly say would catch me off-guard. I thought I was ready. I was wrong. Her words floored me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I was absolutely stunned and it must have been written all over my face. "What?"

"So sorry. For everything. For how horrible I was. For what happened in March. For the way I've treated you. I… I've been thinking a lot. And my family is very important to me. Very important. I couldn't see how changing it could be a good thing. But I see now the differences you've made. They're wonderful. And I feel just awful for the way I've behaved in the past. You've done nothing but love us unconditionally, despite what we are."

I was still very confused. What had brought this on? "Why now, Rosalie?"

"I realized that while I understand my… change of heart, if you will, you had no idea. Just now I was worried about you and Edward and how you would take this newest turn of events and you thought I was angry with you again. Nothing could be further from the truth. You are part of this family no matter what you decide to do, even if I don't particularly agree with the choice.

"Bella, I saw my family without you. We weren't a family. We existed, we did not live. We were physically together, but mentally, emotionally and spiritually we were worlds apart. No one functioned properly. Our family will cease to exist without you. Nothing is going to take you from us. I need you to know that. I will fight to protect you to the bitter end because you are my sister."

I couldn't speak. Couldn't think clearly enough to respond coherently. I knew the rest of them felt the same way to varying degrees. But I never thought Rosalie did. And I never ever expected she would tell me.

I didn't realize there were tears streaming down my face or that I looked like I was about to faint. I didn't notice the rest of the family returning as quickly as they'd disappeared. Edward looked furious, probably because I was crying. It was ridiculous, of course. I knew they'd all heard what she told me. But for some reason, probably because of the added outside stress, they all looked somewhat annoyed.

Then a thought occurred. What if they weren't annoyed with Rosalie, but with my absurd outburst? I hurried to try to reign in my emotions, to stamp down that fear as well as the elation, hope and love that Rosalie's speech had inspired. I was too slow, that much I could see in Jasper's eyes. He must have silently explained what I was feeling to Edward, who then relayed it to the rest faster and softer than I could hope to follow.

And then I was in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around me. The rest of them moved closer so they could all touch me somehow. Esme took my hand and sat across from me on the coffee table. Carlisle sat beside her, his hand on my elbow. Alice and Rosalie each squeezed one of my knees gently and Jasper and Emmett each had a hand on my shoulders. I couldn't control the surge of fear that swept through me when they moved closer. It was soon replaced by guilt. I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella, dear, why are you frightened? You have to know we won't let anything hurt you," Esme questioned.

Jasper frowned. He must have linked the fear and guilt and realized the cause. I'd never been scared of them before, not once. He looked at me in confusion. "Why are you afraid of us, Bella?" he finally asked, sounding a bit hurt.

I hung my head, unable to meet any of their shocked eyes. "I'm sorry," I managed, unable to elaborate.

"Bella, no one is angry with you," Alice must have seen this exchange and so knew what was troubling me. "Just because we can't cry doesn't mean we never feel that way too. Especially when Rosalie says something so unexpectedly kind."

There were some smirks and stifled laughs at that and I joined them.

"Silly Bella. Once again, she's not frightened because she's surrounded by vampires, but because she thinks those vampires are bothered by a few tears," Edward grumbled good-naturedly, causing them to laugh more. I truly loved my vampire family and for some reason, they loved me.

It was close to my curfew now. My father's reaction to my engagement was both expected and surprising.

He wasn't happy at all with the situation, but he had anticipated it and would be respecting my wishes. So even though both Charlie and I both knew curfew was a joke, I was trying to respect his wishes in kind. I bade the Cullens goodbye and let Edward escort me to his shiny silver Volvo. I smiled at the sight of it, even though it had initially annoyed me. I found myself feeling very grateful I hadn't given into my brief impulse to rear-end the car a little over a year ago. Edward had confused me then, but I now had a better understanding of what had been occurring. It made me love him all the more.

My beloved truck had died the day before, sputtering to a stop from which it would never recover no matter how hard Rosalie worked on it. I was resigned to the fact that I had to rely on the Cullens for transportation at least until the replacement car Edward had ordered for me arrived. I was not looking forward to seeing what he had chosen, positive it would redefine ostentatious and unnecessary. But he was looking forward to doting on me, so I pretended not to mind around him.

"You're taking this very well, Bella," his melodic voice broke through my musings.

I smiled up at him. "What? The supposedly-fictional-ancestors coming? Or Rosalie admitting how she feels?"

"Both, love. You never cease to amaze me."

"Consider it payback for all the dazzling you do," I replied.

I probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing I knew, he was looking at me with his wonderful crooked smile. "You mean like this?" he asked, his breath fanning my face.

I couldn't think coherently enough to answer him. I sighed and gave him what I'm sure was a ridiculously goofy grin.

We were at my house before I knew it thanks to Edward's aversion to the speed limit. He walked me to the door, on the extreme off chance that Charlie was watching, kissed me goodbye and left. I was fairly certain that by the time I actually made it to my bedroom he would be waiting for me.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad!" I followed the sound of his voice. "What are you doing?"

His head appeared around the corner. "Just having a snack before bed. Want anything?"

"Nope, but thanks. I'm really tired. This wedding thing is hard work," I smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Bells."

I climbed the stairs carefully, conscious of my near-crippling clumsiness. I beat Edward to my room and so hurried to ready for bed. We still called these my "human moments," even though I was joking when I first used the term. When I finally pushed open my door again, I found Edward draped across my bed, grinning at me. I quickly closed the door behind me and crawled into his lap.

"Hello, beautiful," his voice was like velvet.

"Did you actually get the car home this time or is it just hidden?" I asked, trying to maintain some amount of control over my thoughts.

He shrugged and kissed me.

"You've calmed down a lot since Alice's vision," I commented, wanting to know why.

"She checked and we're still together in the future. There is the potential for that to change, but I won't let it happen," he replied simply. It was good enough for me. "Sleep now, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. More than I will ever be able to say."


	3. Reconnaissance

Chapter 2: Reconnaissance

Captain Jack Sparrow had given up traditional piracy before the American Revolution. He had never adapted to the greedy, violent ways of his brethren and neither had the Turners, the people he considered his family. So when most of the world's pirates had died out, Jack and his family had survived, drawing strength from their love for one another.

As years became decades and decades became centuries, they had remained what they always had been – freedom fighters. At first, they traveled the globe fighting injustices with swords and pistols. Over time, their efforts shifted towards financing rebellions against wrongs worldwide. The money they had accrued over time benefited many causes.

But now there was another threat facing them all, or so Jack feared. Will had called the night before with newly discovered information about Elizabeth's family; information that shocked the normally unflappable Pirate Lord. He and Elizabeth still joked about their titles though technically the Brethren Court had long since been disbanded. It had taken Will a good thirty minutes to convince Jack that all Elizabeth needed was a good night's sleep. Even so, he planned to arrive on the Turners' doorstep with the sunrise, eager to ensure she truly was coping with the news well. He had been just as suspicious as his niece over the Cullen family. And he was anxious to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding their odd existence.

_There could be nothin' wrong 't all, Jack_, he reasoned with himself as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes. _Then again, how often 's 'at true? _The sun was not yet peeking over the horizon, so he forced himself to slow down. Jack paused in front of the mirror. He was still surprised from time to time to see himself dressed in modern clothing, even with the dreadlocks still framing his thin face. But he had to admit he did love t-shirts and blue jeans almost as much as he missed his sea boots. Tying the faded red bandana around his head, Jack grinned at the picture of the modern pirate in the mirror.

He locked his front door as the sun appeared and crossed the street to the Turners' house in Fremont, California. Jack had never done well behind the wheel of any vehicle but the _Pearl_ and so did not own a car. He relied primarily on either his feet, which his namesake argued was dangerous as he'd never found his land legs, or on his family to get around. For this reason and others, they always lived within a few blocks of each other.

Abby had the front door open before Jack was finished knocking. His nieces and nephews were waiting for him in the dining room. While their parents slept that night, they had been strategizing, trying to find ways to relieve some of the stress their mother felt about the situation.

"Uncle Jack!" Charlotte hurried around the table to embrace him. "We're so glad you're here. Mother is too stubborn to admit to anyone how much this is bothering her – we'll need all the help we can get!"

The others greeted him after she was finished. Being so much like Elizabeth and having never lived on her own, Charlotte's bond with her mother was very strong. They were so similar it seemed to Jack that they almost shared the same thoughts at times.

_No, that's a silly idea, mate. _Jack Sparrow was no longer plagued by disturbing hallucinations, hadn't been since that fateful day when he had saved Will by helping him stab the heart of Davy Jones. But he did still argue with himself from time to time, more out of habit than anything else. It was a practice he had adopted in his years on his own, one that he never outgrew despite his family's constant companionship.

"Right then, fill Uncle Jack in," he sat down and paid close attention as the story unfolded.

By the time Will and Elizabeth joined their family, Jack knew that they did and Abby, Kate and Charlotte were prepared to move onto the new information they'd uncovered. Their laptops were all open around the dining room table. Pages of printed material with highlighted sections littered its surface as well.

Everyone in the family was quite proficient at using the Internet, but Kate was best. She had managed to pull up the Cullens' family tree, financial information, police records, even school files. Kate printed what she found so Abby and Liam could read through and sort it. Being the most suspicious of this new turn of events, Charlotte looked through various sites on the supernatural, trying to find possible explanations for what they'd uncovered. James had helped wherever needed.

A few minutes before Will and Elizabeth joined them, Liam and James had gone to pick up breakfast. They returned quickly, lugging several bags of various pastries, breakfast sandwiches and warm drinks. Once everyone was seated and the food passed around, they turned their attention to Abby. She was flipping through the notes she'd hastily scribbled out, comparing them to the printed sheets stacked beside her and not noticing they were all watching her. Her husband snickered. Abby was easily drawn into things and often missed what was occurring around her. Slowly but surely, the whole family was smirking and stifling giggles until, finally, Will took pity on her and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" she gasped as she looked up. "Sorry. I didn't realize… Jack James Turner – are you laughing at me again?"

James had the good grace to look apologetic and kissed her hand. "Sorry, love." It was moments like that where he truly sounded like his uncle. Will and Elizabeth shared a grin. Jack shook his head. _'S almost like he's me son… Wifout all the work!_

"Right, well," Abby pressed on, no longer bristling. "To elaborate, since we know the basics… though Carlisle and Esme Cullen are only 28 they have adopted five teenagers. Emmett Cullen and the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, are the oldest. Apparently, Rosalie and Jasper were Esme's sister's children. She's cared for them for the past 8 years and naturally they came with when she was married. Alice and Edward Cullen are younger. From what I understand, both Carlisle and Esme are the legal parents of all five. The strangest part is that their names are repeated time and time again on a family tree. There are different last names – Whitlock, Masen, McCarty, Brandon, Platt, but it seems strange because of the adoptions. Birthdates and death dates are sketchy and vague at best. Overall, it's very odd."

Jack looked from face to face. "Did they take a page from the Turner family, I wonder? Sounds like you lot," he smirked and then paused, thinking. "'Course that's the problem, init?"

Kate took over to briefly summarize the other information she'd found. "Their financials are impressive, even with a well-respected doctor in the family. Their credit histories are perfect, their stock portfolios stellar. They have bank accounts to rival ours. Quite impressive, I must say. They do not have police records. Not even a traffic ticket in the bunch, which seems odd. And the Cullens' school records are pristine. The kids are all straight-A students. Comments on their report cards reflect surprise in their knowledge, but many of their teachers note that they seem apathetic in class." She nodded sharply and sat, silently turning the floor over to Charlotte.

"Taken individually, these things are interesting at best," the youngest began. "But in combination, they seemed too fantastic to be real. Too similar to us to ignore. We can theorize all we want, but I think we need to see things first hand."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad you agree. The plane leaves for Seattle at 11:00. We've got an hour and a half before we have to leave for the airport."

* * *

After the two hour flight to Seattle, half hour layover and the hour long flight to Port Angeles, Will and Elizabeth went to procure rental cars. They had to go because the children's licenses listed them as too young and Jack couldn't be trusted to drive. The others ensured they had all the luggage.

Jack rode with Will, Elizabeth and Charlotte. Liam, Kate, James and Abby were in the other car. The Turners had learned long ago that Jack and James should not end up in the same vehicle if at all possible. As always, Sparrow came up with names for their vehicles. Elizabeth believed this habit of naming his means of transportation made it easier for him to cope with the changing times. The green Chevy Malibu Will would drive was appropriately christened the_ Flash of Green_. The light grey Saturn Ion Kate had the keys for was dubbed the _Silver Streak_.

"Fittin' names, those," Jack proclaimed as he climbed in the backseat. "Not nearly as nice as the _Pearl_ though," his expression grew wistful as they cruised down the highway. He thought of his beloved _Black Pearl_, currently docked in San Francisco where it served as a tourist destination under his close supervision with Will and Elizabeth's help. It would remain closed while they were in Washington, as safe as possible.

There was another vehicle Jack deemed worthy enough to share that name, James's brand new sleek black Jaguar XK. It was the one car that Jack had managed not to crash, much to his namesake's relief. And it was a car they only used on special occasions.

Apart from the Jag, the entire family owned hybrids, preferring them because they were better for the environment. Will and Elizabeth both drove Accords in dark green and dark red. Kate and Abby each had their own Civic in pale blue and silver. Liam didn't own a car, preferring to ride with Kate or one of his siblings. On normal days, James drove a grey Camry and Charlotte had a white Prius.

Jack had, of course, bestowed names on each of the cars. Will's and Elizabeth's were the most unimaginative and yet the most amusing to their children; the _Dutchman II_ and the _Empress II_. When they had protested Jack argued that it was their own faults for choosing cars in those colors. He claimed with a smirk that he had no choice in the matter when they made such "incredibly stupid" decisions like that. They quickly stopped complaining and saw the humor in the situation. Kate's car was known as the _Blue Horizon_, Abby's as the _Silver Lining_ and James's as the _Morning Fog_. Charlotte's car had the most unique name. Jack had struggled with it before deciding it would be known as the _Not Nearly As Rare, But Still Quite Beautiful, Savvy? White Pearl_. He called it the _Pearl Jr._ for short.

Before he knew it, they were driving past a worn wooden sign welcoming them to Forks and drawing his attention back to the present. Charlotte had thought to make reservations at the Forks Motel in the center of town, so they went to check in before the reconnaissance began.

* * *

They were draped over the furniture in the living area of the suite Charlotte shared with her parents. She had brought her laptop and portable printer to set up a kind of command station for the surveillance. Both as stubborn and as protective as Will, Elizabeth and Jack combined, she was bound and determined to ensure that all was right for her long lost, very distant cousin.

"I found pictures!" she announced as soon as she pulled the door open to allow her uncle and siblings to enter. Will and Elizabeth were waiting for them, smiling in resignation. They all knew that once Charlotte got started she wouldn't stop.

"Here," she handed them each a packet of information she'd apparently gathered and printed in the twenty minutes since they'd arrived. Inside was a photo of each member of the Cullen family, as well as one of Charlie Swan and one of Isabella.

James let out a low whistle. "Well, aren't they pretty?" he asked and then flinched, clearly expecting Abby or one of his sisters to smack him. He was shocked when no one did.

"Well they are!" Abby explained when he gave her a questioning look.

The rest smiled to themselves. They agreed, but didn't feel the need to voice it.

Liam cleared his throat. "So, what's the plan?"

"The next page is a map of the city. I've indicated various important locations," Charlotte explained. She had hacked into the city's mainframe to find addresses for the Swans and the Cullens. During the car ride from Port Angeles, Liam and James had debated whether or not to actually drive by the Cullens' home. The remote location of the house made that impossible, but they would do a sweep by the Swans'.

Ultimately, they decided to split up. Thankfully, there weren't many public places to survey in Forks, making it easier to cover the entire area.

Even inside Jack shivered slightly, so before they left he retreated to his room and pulled on a sweater. He, Liam and Kate would be watching the east side of town. James, Abby and Charlotte would take the west. Will and Elizabeth were planning on surveying Isabella's house and the police station. Jack sighed. He didn't really enjoy this kind of thing, though it would be more fun with his niece and nephew around. And given that the sequel to their movie was due out in a week, he was sure to be approached by more than one fan.

But Jack Sparrow was a man of action. Though he understood the need for information, he preferred to face a challenge head-on rather than slinking around it. Which is why his plans always seemed so… chaotic. Even though he was quite capable of concocting genius schemes, he did his best thinking on the fly. Will and Elizabeth knew and understood this in ways no others ever had. They also recognized they knew very little about their current situation, which is why they insisted on learning more before rushing into things. Much of their impetuosity remained, but it was tempered by both parenthood and centuries of experience.

When everyone was ready they exited the hotel as a group and walked a ways down the street.

"Everyone have their cell phone?" Elizabeth asked as they prepared to separate.

A chorus of yeses met her question.

"Good. We expect to hear from you every 2 hours," Will nodded his head. "Keep in touch. Call if anything's amiss."

And with that, the hunt began.

* * *

"Whoa! You look just like Jack Sparrow!" Mike Newton looked up in amazement as three people entered his family's store.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack responded, quite used to the attention.

Liam and Kate chuckled at his typical and expected retort. They wandered the sporting goods store together, feigning interest in the various tents and other camping equipment. It was raining outside and they had wanted to get out of it for a while. While they looked for umbrellas and other rain gear, Jack meandered around near the counter.

"Are you excited for the new movie, man?" Mike asked, still enamored with the customer that looked so very like Johnny Depp's infamous pirate captain.

Jack resisted the urge to give the kid a look. At least he didn't need to worry about editing his normal speech patterns when people thought he was simply wearing a costume. "Indeed I am, savvy?" It was then that Jack noticed the Employee of the Month photos on the wall behind the counter. The photo for the month of April was of one Isabella Swan.

"Eh! She's got the same last name 's me friend 'Lizabef!" Jack exaggerated his accent for Mike's benefit and raised his voice a bit to ensure Liam and Kate heard.

Mike turned around and followed his gaze, not noticing that the other two had approached. He turned back around. "Oh yeah, Bella. I guess she does."

"Says 'Isabella', mate," Jack corrected with a smirk.

"She prefers Bella," Mike explained, remembering her insistence on that name when she'd first arrived in Forks. "She's my best friend," he embellished.

"So tell us 'bout this girl, mate," Jack encouraged, giving him an appraising look. "Date 'er then?"

"Er, no," Mike flushed with embarrassment.

Jack jumped at his chance. "You're not a eunuch are you?" he asked, knowing the question had never failed to get Will to talk.

"Of course not!" Mike looked horrified at the thought.

"Leave him alone, Jack," Liam threw in half-heartedly.

"'F he's not a eunuch 'e won't mind talkin' 'bout 'er!"

"Well… Like I said, Bella's my best friend. She moved here about a year and half ago from Phoenix. We met that first day of school and things just clicked."

Jack smirked, "Couldn't woo her, eh?"

"Er, no," again Mike blushed. "She's dating, well no, she's engaged to another kid we went to school with."

"Really? A wedding? I love weddings!"

They watched as Mike's expression shifted between annoyance, jealousy, anger, and hurt before he settled on indifference. "I don't think it'll last though," he said in a detached tone.

"Why not?" Kate asked, sounding much like her mother.

Mike shrugged. "Cullen's left her before. I can see him doing it again. And when it happens, I'll be the one to pick up the pieces, not that Quileute kid."

"Huh?" Liam and Kate shared a confused look.

"Sorry," Mike suddenly seemed to realize he was not alone; that they had heard his last thought. "Oh, well, um… I guess I gotta explain. The Cullens moved away at the beginning of the school year. Bella was really torn up about it, moved around all zombie-like. This Quileute kid, Jacob Black, I think, helped her out. I'm pretty sure he was interested in her, but then the Cullens came back and now she's engaged to Edward. I would never have left her to begin with, but she doesn't see that."

"Sorry mate," Jack offered. "But eh, yeh're probably better off wifout 'er. Seems like a nice girl, but somefin' 'bout that name makes 'em trouble."

Mike half-nodded, half-shrugged. "Did you need something?" he asked a bit rudely, not thrilled with this unwanted advice and not sure why he had shared so much with these strangers.

"Umbrellas?" Liam asked.

With a laugh, Mike pointed out the various umbrellas Newton's carried. While Kate texted the rest of the family to check in, Liam made the purchase.

_It's almost nine o'clock and we haven't seen anyone yet. We should probably pack it in for the night, _Charlotte texted back.

_Sounds wise. See you all at the hotel,_ Elizabeth responded.

Liam, Kate and Jack headed out of the store with an umbrella for everyone and waited until they had rounded the corner before bursting into laughter.

"You're so good at acting like a bad impersonator of yourself, Uncle Jack!" Kate giggled.

"Do what I can," Jack responded.

When they had reconvened in the hotel, they relayed what they had learned. It was, by far, the most useful information of the evening.

"He's left her once?" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, sounding both concerned and infuriated.

Will tried to calm her down, specifically using her nickname to help. "Now Liz, we don't know the whole story. There could be any number of reasons for what happened. Remember how concerned we are about people misinterpreting what happens in this next movie? Who's to say that's not what's happening here."

She nodded and sat down again. "Do we know who this Jacob Black is yet, Charlotte?"

"Jacob Black. 16 years old. Resident of La Push, Washington. Lives on the Quileute Reservation. Father: Billy Black, last chief of the tribe. Mother: deceased. Two sisters: twins, Rachel and Rebecca, no longer living at home. The picture is printing. We'll just have to add him to the watch list."

"It's a good thing that Mike kid was so easy to manipulate. He was quite stupid. No wonder Isabella ignores him!" James said, throwing his arms wide.

"Bella, James. He said she prefers Bella. And since he was so forthcoming about everything, I bet that's the truth," Kate corrected.

"Bella then. Either way, she's still smart enough to avoid that obnoxious-sounding Mike Newton."

* * *

"Alice, what time?" Rosalie asked.

"They will be arriving in Forks around 3 o'clock this afternoon," Alice answered.

She, Jasper, and Rosalie were preparing to tail my long-lost relatives as soon as they set foot in Forks. I thought Edward should go with them since he had experience with Victoria, but my fianc­­é flat out refused to leave my side. The family had agreed it was best for Emmett to stay with Edward and me as well. While he was an excellent fighter, the stealth necessary for clandestine operations often eluded him, or that's what they told me. I had a feeling Edward was nervous someone would directly attack the house to take me by force. Regardless, Emmett would be helping Edward and Esme track down what information they could through the Internet. Carlisle was working, of course, so he wasn't part of the group at the moment. I'm sure he had discussed things with them before leaving this morning.

"Hotel?" Jasper practically barked. He was in full soldier mode, pacing back and forth.

Alice gave him a look I couldn't read. "The Forks Motel."

Ever the concerned mother Esme asked, "Do you have your phones with you and charged?"

Rosalie and Alice held them up for her inspection, grinning. Jasper simply nodded sharply.

"And yes, Jazz, they're on vibrate," Alice assured him. Ignoring his attitude, she walked over and pulled him down to where she could kiss his cheek. Their height difference still amazed me, but they made it work.

The brief interaction seemed to have a semi-calming effect on Jasper, whose shoulders relaxed visibly. He was able to speak at a normal volume and pace, his hand in Alice's. "We'll check in every three hours to update you. Just try to relax," he directed this last to Edward. I was fairly certain the reason Jasper was so on-edge was standing beside me, one arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"Yeah, whatever you say, soldier-boy!" Emmett smirked, trying to ease the tension in his own way. "He couldn't relax if there were a hundred of you to calm him down."

Rosalie glared at him. "Just don't you do anything that will make it worse!" she commanded.

"You'll call if you have another vision, right Alice?" Edward asked, still sounding concerned. I knew he was torn between his desire to track them and his need to stay with me. But after the newborn battle, I was sure he would always choose to remain with me in any kind of fight.

She rolled her eyes, having heard this question at least a dozen times already. "Of course, Edward."

Esme hugged Jasper, Alice and Rosalie in turn. "Be safe," she cautioned before returning to the library. I knew she hated watching her children leave.

I pushed gently at Edward until he let me go so I could hug them all as well.

"Now don't do any of that silly self-sacrificing stuff, Bella!" Rosalie admonished with a laugh. "We're just tracking! No one's going to get hurt!"

She was actually teasing me! I smiled and teased back, "You'd better not. You're just starting to like me!"

They all laughed, probably pleased with the fact that things between Rosalie and I were no longer tense. I knew I was.

I let Edward steer me away toward the couch. Alice and Jasper slipped out the front door. We all tried to give Emmett and Rosalie a chance to say goodbye in private. She wouldn't be gone long, but the stress of the situation was affecting everyone whether they admitted it or not. And though the concept of privacy was a little lost in the house full of vampires, especially with three that can read futures, thoughts and emotions, I supposed it was the thought that counted.

Emmett joined us a few minutes later and I knew they were gone. I was secretly pleased that Jasper was not at the house to feel my guilt well up. It was mine alone to bear. Again, the Cullens were throwing themselves into harm's way for me. The unworthy feelings that seemed to hover under the surface whenever I was around them, or thought of them for that matter, flared to angry life.

I realized I had tensed when Edward sighed. Though I knew I would be unable to rid myself of this irrational guilt, I would do my best to hide it from him. I was mildly surprised that Alice hadn't notified Edward, hadn't seen this coming. I assumed that meant she was more preoccupied with this latest turn of events than she let on; that all of them were worried, not that they'd ever tell me. Willing myself to relax, I shifted closer to Edward.

"So, research then?" Emmett asked, trying to sound casual. He was uneasy whenever Rosalie was away.

Edward nodded and lead me toward the stairs. I followed them at my excruciatingly slow human pace, not really paying attention to our destination. Before I knew it, lost to my guilt as I was, we were on the third floor, standing outside a door that was unfamiliar to me. I knew it was the library, but I had never previously been inside. He opened the door and stood aside, allowing me to enter first.

It looked a bit like a task force room in a police drama. There were two large, well-lit tables with various silver instruments lined up at the end of one of them. It seemed almost surgical in its precision. Several extremely powerful looking computers sat against one wall, networked together and linked to multiple printers. In one corner, a complicated digital camera was positioned on a tripod in front of a plain DMV-like backdrop, presumably for photo IDs.

I felt extremely apprehensive about being in a room with so much expensive equipment. There were a million things that could go wrong – I could trip and crash into something, I could drop something, I could knock something over, I could trip and crash into something… the list went on. But I felt like I should be helping in some way and I was certainly more likely to be allowed to Google than to track.

Esme was already seated at one of the tables, her hand moving furiously over a legal pad. She stopped taking notes every now and then to double check the information sheets spread out before her.

"Bella," her soft voice distracted me from my thoughts. "Could you help me with something?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, Esme," I stepped toward her, promptly caught my foot on something and pitched forward. Edward caught me, of course, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. I heard Emmett try to stifle a chuckle behind me as I blushed. "Well, maybe you'd better tell me what it is first. I don't trust myself with all this," I waved my hand around the room.

She swept toward us and took my elbow, nodding at Edward over my head. I'm sure she told him something to the effect of "I've got her" telepathically. Stupid mind-reading fiancé's silent conversations.

Esme helped me sit down at the table where her notes were scattered. I looked up to see Edward already deeply engrossed in something on a computer screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Emmett was beside him doing the same.

"I would ask Emmett to do this since I know how he loves the movie, but I'm afraid he'll get distracted. Again," she explained, setting up a portable DVD player on the table in front of me.

It was definitely the most expensive model I'd ever seen; I was afraid to breathe on it. Beside the electronic were two DVD cases. The first one I had seen before. The black case faded into an red-orange color with the silhouette of a ship adorning the bottom right corner. Across the middle, the faces of Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp and Geoffrey Rush seemed to fix me with penetrating, calculating gazes. Above their heads a banner proclaimed this DVD to be _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_.

Beneath it was a plain black case. There were no pictures on it, there was no writing. I had no idea what the second DVD was. Cautiously, I opened the case. The silver disc inside was similarly blank. I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Emmett for this one. He was counting down the days to July 7th, but with everything that's happening now… It was important that we get all the information we can, so Alice and Jasper got an extremely advanced copy."

My face was frozen in surprise. I was fairly clueless when it came to movies, but I did understand that I was holding a copy of _Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest_ 10 days before it was scheduled to debut in theaters. It was probably one of the most expensive things in the room. I quickly closed the case and pushed it back toward the center of the table. A glance at Edward revealed he was doing his best not to laugh at my reaction. I hated it when they spent money like there was no tomorrow. For a family of vampires, there's nothing but tomorrow! Why couldn't they see it my way?

"Anyway, dear," Esme was speaking again. "I would be ever so grateful if you could watch the movies and note their reactions, observe their interactions, things of that nature. I'm well aware that this may be pure fiction, but it's a start, at least."

I nodded and reached for the headphones. My hand shook as I plugged the cord into the jack. I knew that Esme, Edward and Emmett would still be able to hear the movie, but I hoped it would help me to focus if I couldn't hear them. If this was going to be my contribution I planned on doing the best I could.

They didn't really need me to re-watch a movie they'd all seen several times, this was simply a way for them to make me feel involved without having me do anything important. This would be less helpful than when I marked the trail to lead the newborns to the meadow. I hated being the weak link in the family and couldn't wait for the day that I became one of them.

Or days, really.

I suppose they considered me "one of them" in spirit already. Then on August 13th I would become "one of them" again, a Cullen by name. And soon after that I would become "one of them" when I was changed. I eagerly anticipated each of these, but it was that last that would keep me from being the weakest. The one who needed protecting from everything including herself. If any of them had been clumsy in life, which I couldn't picture, they didn't remember it. How crippling and stifling it feels at times. I know it's a source of amusement and entertainment and I laugh with them because it's easier. But it's awful being unable to… how did I put it with Edward? Ah… to walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over.

So yes, I was now eagerly anticipating my wedding, thrilled to be binding myself to my soul mate for eternity. I was actually more excited about that day than anything. But part of me was still excited about my impending transformation.

I sighed as the DVD previews gave way to the menu. With the slightest touch on the control pad, the movie began to play.

The story began on a ship making the journey from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. A young girl, I estimated her to be about eight, stood at the bow of the ship singing about pirates. The crew members were not happy about this as fog engulfed the ship and they were superstitious. I smiled at that. Knowing what I know, superstitions seem more than a little silly.

Soon after Elizabeth Swann, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt, was kidnapped by the undead pirate crew of the _Black Pearl_, I looked over to see that someone, and I had no doubt that this time it was Esme not Edward, had brought me popcorn, a Coke and some chocolate. Maybe this wasn't such a bad job after all. Between the snacks and the action, I was set. True, neither Johnny Depp nor Orlando Bloom could hold a candle to my Edward, but they were certainly attractive. So that was a plus.

A little over two hours later, I was feeling stiff as the movie wound to a close. I watched raptly as Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann stepped between the Royal Navy and their pirate friend, struck by a sudden memory of my various attempts to sacrifice myself to protect the Cullens. True, the situation was not the same, but I could see similarities. Like I thought, most of what these people did was out of love for each other. They could see past labels into a person's heart.

"_On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency. And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Weatherby Swann practically spat at Will in fury._

"_And a good man!" Turner asserted._

Will's claim about Captain Jack Sparrow could easily be employed when discussing my family-to-be. They may be vampires, but they too were good men. Well, and women for that matter.

I smiled as Jack flitted from person to person, mockingly saying goodbye. I grinned when he teased his friends about relationships and hats. I laughed out loud when he fell over the wall before finishing his parting shot. My heart warmed when Will kissed Elizabeth and she demanded he accept himself for who he was. That part sounded very familiar. And when Captain Sparrow finally got his _Pearl_ back, I knew just how he felt. It was like when I got Edward back after those awful months he was gone.

"_Now, bring me that horizon…" Jack flicked open his compass and studied it for a moment, humming the pirate song Elizabeth taught him. "We're devils and black sheep… really bad eggs…" he looked up and out over the open water with a smirk. "Drink up, me hearties yo ho!"_

The credits rolled and I resisted the urge to bob my head with the music. It was the kind of tune that got into my system and just made me happy, though I couldn't explain why. Carefully, I took the headphones off, set them down and turned off the DVD player.

"I hope this helps," I said as I handed the pages I'd filled with my messy notes to Esme.

She smiled warmly at me. "You have no idea, Bella. Yes, we've all seen the movie before, but this way we get a new perspective on matters."

Before we could get any further, Rosalie called to check in. I'm sure Alice and Jasper had her do it to help reassure Emmett.

"How are they?" Esme asked.

Emmett made a bit of a face. "She sounded bored. They aren't getting anywhere."

Edward gave him a look. "What did she say?"

"She said Jasper thinks that they are trying to find and track us. They've split into three groups and Rose and Alice are trying to convince him to split up too," Emmett's tone indicated he thought that was a bad idea. Esme and Edward's expressions mirrored his tone. "So far, there's apparently nothing to report."

I cleared my throat, eager to get them to stop dwelling. "How close did they get to Captain Jack?"

Emmett grinned. "As close as I am to you. Ready for the second movie, Squirt?" he asked cheerfully. My distraction had worked.

I nodded. "Can I walk around a bit first?"

"I thought we could watch downstairs," he explained, looking over at Edward who nodded slightly. I knew he didn't want to let me out of his sight, but accepted that I was safe with his brother, especially considering his other siblings were tracking the geographically closest threat. I walked carefully back across the room with the DVD in hand, managing somehow to not trip over anything. Emmett joined me in the hallway, carrying the remnants of my snack and the pad of paper I had left on the table. He hummed "A Pirate's Life for Me" all the way down to the living room.

"Need something to drink, Bella?" he grinned mischievously at me. "Some rum, perhaps?"

"NO, EMMETT!" I heard Edward bellow down the stairs.

"Joking, Edward!" he replied, turning back toward me. "About the rum, not if you wanted something."

I shook my head. "I'm good, Emmett. Thanks though." I curled up on the couch, ready for the next movie.

He grumbled good naturedly about all the jokes he could have made about rum while setting up the DVD player. There were no previews on this disc and the menu was certainly not what would be used on the commercial product. Emmett sat down on the other end of the couch and hit play.

It was raining and I was suddenly reminded of Forks. Then I felt horror wash over me - it was raining on a wedding. The camera panned over the bride. Elizabeth Swann was kneeling in a puddle, clearly wearing her wedding gown. She looked utterly heartbroken and Will Turner was no where to be seen. Fear seized my heart – fear that she was either about to marry someone she didn't want to or that he had abandoned her. On the screen, Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and ran toward a covered plaza. Will was lead toward her in shackles. I watched in dread as they were both arrested by the East India Trading Company on behalf of the King of England for helping Jack Sparrow escape.

I'm not sure how I managed to force myself to focus on anything but the emotions stirred up over that scene, but I did. This movie didn't have the same happy ending as the last, mainly because a third would follow in less than a year's time. I took diligent notes, offering more of my own perspective on the events of this movie.

If examined at face value alone, their actions in this movie were less than altruistic and noble. Rather than focusing on each other, their motives often appeared selfish. Betrayal begot betrayal and by the end they were all absolutely miserable, if they were alive at all. But I didn't see it that way. I saw three people so bent on doing what was best for all of them that they didn't realize they were fighting on the same side. Their hearts were in the right place, I was convinced.

I firmly believed that in having Will explain he was aboard the _Dutchman _to settle Jack's debt, Sparrow had actually saved his friend. The expression on Davy Jones's face during that scene mirrored Aro's when we met the Volturi. He seemed given to overreactions and harsh punishments and I honestly thought it was this curiosity that saved Will. And then when Davy Jones appeared on the deck of the _Pearl_, Jack tried to bargain with him to save Will again. Maybe it was just because of my experience with the supernatural, but when Jones shook his hand, it looked a bit like he had influenced Jack's decisions or emotions or thoughts or something. I didn't like it at all and felt sorry for both pirate heroes.

Ultimately, Jack's search for the dead man's chest indicated to me that he thought he needed a bargaining chip to save himself and his friends. With the heart of Davy Jones, Jack would have been able to rescue Will from the _Dutchman_, protect both Will and Elizabeth from the East India Trading Company and elude a fate worse than death. I could understand how Elizabeth and Will and the others could so easily misinterpret his actions. After all, Jack Sparrow did seem a bit daft. Maybe I was "daft like Jack," as Gibbs put it in the first movie, because it made sense to me. I only hoped that one of two things was true. Either this movie was purely fictional and they did not actually act like this or my interpretations of their actions were correct.

Actually, I rather hope it was the second over the first.

I followed Emmett back up to the library. As had become customary with all the Cullens, he had his hand on my elbow so I wouldn't fall. I had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, I felt like they shouldn't have to help me walk up the stairs and like it was a huge inconvenience. On the other, I felt loved and cared for every time one of them reached out to steady me. It was confusing, being around them. I almost always felt singularly unworthy of such attention and love.

"Bella, dear? What's wrong?" Esme asked as we reentered the library.

I shrugged and handed her my new notes, unable to put what I was feeling into words. Edward was beside me in a second.

"Bella?" he peered into my face. I could almost see him straining to read my thoughts.

"The second movie doesn't end happily," Emmett supplied. "Doesn't start happily either."

I'd almost forgotten that as silly as my brother-to-be often acted, he was quite perceptive. Maybe I hadn't hid my reaction to the beginning of the movie as well as I thought. Edward must have seen in Emmett's thoughts what happened and pulled me close. I don't know if it was to ease my mind or his since we were both nervous about the wedding.

Behind me the door opened and I stiffened.

"It's just the others," Edward murmured. I hadn't heard them return but obviously he had.

"They decided that since they hadn't seen anyone they would head back to their hotel," Alice explained without being asked. "They'll start again tomorrow with a sweep by Bella's house. I already called Charlie and you're cleared to stay here tonight. He's staying in La Push anyway."

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled weakly at her, slightly surprised to see Carlisle had returned as well.

"It's what I do," she smiled back. "And stop worrying about your wedding! I've seen it! It turns out beautifully!"

They discussed the various things they'd learned through research and observation for a long time before my eyelids drooped and I yawned. I'm fairly certain I heard someone, though I didn't know who, say something to the effect of "Be more fun when she doesn't need to sleep anymore" as soon as the door closed behind us, Edward ushering me to bed.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

"It's been four days. What are we expecting to find?" James complained good-naturedly over lunch. They had been scouring Forks for signs of the mysterious Cullen family. Finding the Swans' home was easy enough and Elizabeth had gone so far as to speak with the police chief, but they had yet to see any of the others or Isabella.

Abby set her fork down and focused her eyes on her plate. She looked strained and pale. Elizabeth observed her in concern from across the table.

"Abby, sweetheart?" she began. "Are you alright?"

They all watched as she shook her head slowly. Then, without any further warning, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, sliding out of the chair.

"Abs? Abby?" James was on his knees beside her in an instant, cradling her head in his lap and panicking. "Abigail? Talk to me!"

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she gave him a confused look. "James?" she managed before they slid closed again.

Their waitress was on the phone at the front podium, presumably calling 911.

The restaurant manager came running over. "Is there anything I can do? We have the paramedics on the phone, they're on the way," the man huffed. He was clearly not used to running at all.

Will stepped forward, "I don't think that's necessary." Given their situation, they tried to avoid medical attention if at all possible, not that it had been considered more than five times in the past 250 years. So while Will was concerned about his daughter, he was still hesitant to accept help. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Dad?" Charlotte's voice came from behind him where she knelt near her brother and sister. "Maybe this is for the best."

The paramedics arrived and tried vainly to get James to move. He stubbornly refused to leave his wife's side. They finally accepted that and worked to check her vitals. In the midst of this, Abby opened her eyes again.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You passed out, Abs," James replied before the EMTs interrupted his explanation. They asked her everything from "When did you last eat?" to "Could you be pregnant?"

Her vital signs were well within normal limits and none of her answers hinted at any dangerous underlying cause, but the paramedics wanted to take her to the emergency room anyway. They strapped her to a gurney and wheeled her to the ambulance outside. James held her hand the entire way, utterly bewildered by this turn of events.

As they loaded her into the back of the truck, the female EMT tried to reassure Abby, who was looking quite anxious. "You'll like Dr. Cullen," she whispered conspiratorially. "His wife is definitely the most envied woman in the area."

Though the men were preoccupied with what was happening, Elizabeth heard her comment and realization hit her. She had faked fainting enough to realize what her daughter was doing.

"Liam? Ride with your father and Jack," she directed. "I need to speak with your sisters."

Jack had stayed inside to try to pay for their food. The manager insisted they owed nothing, probably concerned about potential lawsuits. As soon as Sparrow joined the rest outside, they were in the cars and headed toward Forks Hospital.

"Girls," Elizabeth began as soon as the doors were closed, "What's going on?"

Kate cleared her throat and kept her attention on the road as she spoke. "Well, um, Abby and Charlotte and I were discussing the situation last night. We know how frustrated everyone is with our lack of progress, so we came up with a solution that we hoped would put us in contact with at least one of the Cullens."

"James's question was the catalyst. We wanted to be sure everyone was frustrated and we also had to be in public to make sure we would actually have to go to the ER. Abby's the best actress, so we decided she would do it," Charlotte continued where her sister had stopped.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be annoyed with or proud of her daughters. It was a well thought out plan and used a diversion she was fond of.

"Mother?" Charlotte sounded hesitant. "Are you angry?"

The question helped Elizabeth decide how to feel. She giggled a little. "Not at all, girls! I'm quite proud, actually. Wherever did you get the idea?"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Really, Mum? Really?" Kate laughed. "'Can't breathe…'"

"From you, of course! 'Oh! Oh the heat!'" Charlotte teased.

They arrived at the hospital, parked and moved to the waiting room. Elizabeth leaned close to Will, Jack and Liam to explain. "It's a charade. The girls wanted to get close to Dr. Cullen and set the whole thing up."

"Well done, ladies!" Jack congratulated them quietly.

After surveying the room, he took a seat near the fish tank. At first he had avoided sea creatures, claiming they reminded him of Davy Jones's crew. But he had gotten over that fear and now enjoyed watching the fish play with each other. Charlotte sat down and picked up a magazine she had already read as there were limited choices. Will, Liam and Kate turned their attention to the baseball game playing on the television. Elizabeth wandered between them all, making conversation. They played their parts well, all looking like a concerned family. After a while, Elizabeth approached the nurse behind the desk.

"Excuse me," she began. "My daughter was brought in a short time ago. She fainted while we were at lunch. Is there anything you can tell me?"

"I'll check, ma'am," was the polite but distracted response. The nurse was watching the men with a dreamy expression.

After a few moments, she returned. "Dr. Cullen will be right out to answer your questions," she fairly giggled. Elizabeth thought she understood why, especially given the paramedic's comment about Mrs. Cullen being the luckiest woman in Forks. Between Jack, Will, Liam, probably James and Dr. Cullen, the nurse was overwhelmed.

Kate caught the direction of the nurse's glances and stifled a laugh. The Turner women were quite used to others gawking at their husbands. To be honest, they did a fair amount of it as well. She smirked at her mother when Elizabeth joined them again to wait for the doctor.

A short time later, a tall, pale, blond man entered the waiting room. Sure they had seen Carlisle Cullen's picture, but it did not do him justice. The man should have been a movie star. Certainly in this case, James was not wrong when he had proclaimed the Cullens "pretty."

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" he asked, though he surely knew the answer. The Turners and Jack were the only ones in the room.

Will and Elizabeth stood together and moved toward him. Will had a slight frown etched across his face that she knew wasn't out of concern, but she assumed he was acting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm the physician responsible for Abby's care," he stretched out his hand and shook first Will's then Elizabeth's. They were both surprised at how cold his touch was, but then again, the hospital was chilly.

"We ran some tests and kept her under observation, but I don't see anything wrong with her. At this point, I feel confident in diagnosing the episode as a vasovagal syncope. Basically, this means she fainted because of an abnormal circulatory pattern. It can be triggered by anything from stress to illness to posture. From what Abby described, I have a feeling it was a combination of stress and fatigue.

"It's really nothing to be worried about and recurrences are rare. I wouldn't be surprised if this never happened again. But of course if it does, you should bring her back to see me, just to be on the safe side. Do you have any questions?"

Elizabeth looked up at Will and shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Dr. Cullen. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I hope you enjoy your time in Forks," Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure we will. Will Abby be out soon?" Will asked.

"I just have to sign one last form and she'll be free to go," he handed Will a business card. "Here's my card. If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"It really was my pleasure. Have a better afternoon," Carlisle smiled and turned back toward the doors that separated the waiting room from the actual emergency room.

"That was… odd," Will said quietly, almost to himself.

"We'll discuss it when we get back," Elizabeth replied just as softly. "Not here."

They waited a short while longer before Abby and James came through the doors. Still acting, James was holding her carefully, ostensibly to ensure she didn't fall again. Elizabeth was sure Abby had told him the truth because she could tell her son was not worried about his wife. Then again, he was worried about something.

"So, back to the hotel then?" Jack asked at a normal volume. He knew something was up and they needed to talk as a group.

"I think I'd like a nap," Abby responded tiredly. Charlotte was right, she was a good actress.

Forks was such a small town that the ride from the hospital to their hotel took less than ten minutes. So fifteen minutes after they walked out of the emergency room, they were again seated around Charlotte's makeshift command post.

"Abby, you start," Will instructed. He still had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was trying to put together a difficult puzzle.

"Well… He had the best bedside manner I've ever seen in real life or on television," she began. "But he was really cold. I don't know if it's because the hospital was so cold or what, but it seemed very strange. And his hands were like rock, which, again, seemed strange. Because as strong as they were, they were really smooth. Almost unnaturally so.

"And I wasn't exactly… uneasy around him, but I would have to say my initial instinct was to avoid him. But as soon as we spoke that was overcome. Overall, he was kind and cordial. Very professional. But it seemed… it seemed like he was expecting me."

They looked at her in surprise. The gravity of the situation keeping anyone from scoffing, especially when James nodded seriously.

"Expecting you?" Liam frowned. "In what way? I mean, all ER doctors must expect to see cases like yours from time to time."

Abby shook her head vehemently. "It's much more than that. He didn't pause or hesitate when he walked in. He didn't have to check my chart for my name. So either he has a phenomenal memory, fantastic concentration or he was expecting me. It's hard to explain other than that. Just a feeling I got."

"And I shared," James added. He didn't like it when his brother questioned his wife, no matter the situation. "It was a very strange experience in more ways than one. I was on my guard from the moment he entered the room and I didn't realize it until he left."

Silence fell over the group as they all tried to understand, to make some sense of the situation.

"I've only ever seen them with red eyes," Will murmured after a time, drawing everyone's attention.

Jack frowned at him. "Just can't be. 'S got to be somefin' else."

Will gave him a thoughtful look. "That's the only conclusion that works, Jack."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments sharing in the same silent communication that had served to keep them alive and safe for nearly three hundred years. They couldn't die of old age and the waters would heal them if they were ever to be injured or to fall ill, but a bullet or a bomb could easily end their lives. They were immortal, but far from indestructible.

"We've seen cursed treasure, ghost ships with doomed crews, gods bound in human form. Sirens and mermaids. Magic of all sorts. We've been to the ends of the Earth and back. We found the Fountain of Youth. We've both been dead. Why can't this be true, Jack?"

With a shake of his head that sent his trinketed dreadlocks jingling, Jack answered hesitantly, "Just don't want it to, William. Means trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Elizabeth asked, trusting that they would soon enlighten the rest of the room.

"Like I said, I've only ever seen them with red eyes. So its entirely possible, even likely that I'm wrong. But the descriptions, the feelings, it points to something supernatural. In my time as captain of the _Dutchman_ I ran across several mythical creatures. Dr. Cullen reminds me of one in particular," Will explained, staring out the window at the rain. He heaved a sigh before continuing. "A vampire."

Behind him, the family reacted to his bombshell.

Kate gasped, "What?"

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, lost in thought.

"Is that possible?" Charlotte bit her lip in concentration.

Jack fixed his gaze on the floor in resignation, "Makes sense, mate. I don't want it to, but it does."

James slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch.

"There was certainly something unnatural about him," Abby murmured.

Elizabeth simply stared at her husband until he finally turned to meet her gaze. "Do you really think that's what it is, Will?"

"I can't be positive, but it seems plausible."

"Where are the bodies?" Liam asked quietly, his eyes still closed as if he was trying to see the connections and the things they'd missed. "Where are the missing persons reports? Where are the grieving families?" He looked at his father for answers that weren't there.

"On it!" Charlotte jumped to her feet and retrieved her laptop.

"Like I said, it's quite possible I'm wrong. Maybe they've found some other way to live. Maybe the answer is something else entirely," Will responded. "I have my doubts for the very reasons you've presented."

They were all quiet again, weighing this information in their minds.

"Alright," Charlotte's voice was more subdued than they'd heard in a while. "There are no such records for Forks. No murders or disappearances. A few minor break-ins and a bunch of wild animal sightings – mostly large bears, but nothing sinister.

"A few months ago, there was an outbreak of unexplained deaths in Seattle. But it looks like they started suddenly and ended suddenly. If that had been them, the timing doesn't make sense. I would expect to see a sustained increase in the number of deaths, but there hasn't been one."

Liam gave his sister an appraising look. "What if it was a slip in control? A mistake?"

"I suppose that's possible," James looked intrigued.

"But it would mean that they have some kind of control in the first place," Kate pointed out.

Abby added, "Not to mention the fact that one of them works as a doctor and five of them attend school regularly. So I rather doubt that what happened in Seattle is linked to the Cullens."

"Well then," Jack began, "If they are vampires, what do they eat? If they're not, what are they?"

"Charlotte, could you please look up other possibilities for supernatural beings, particularly focused on those who have at least some of the characteristics we've observed," Elizabeth directed. "Jack, Will, please, tell us what you remember."

"Alright then," Jack nodded, making his dreads clink together again. "Vampires. Vam-pyres. Vampira. The undead. In Greece, vrykolakas. In Romania, Strigoi mort. All of it means the same thing. Some dead bloke who drinks blood to stay movin', savvy? Arguably, these miscreants 've been 'round since the beginning. But they came to the attention of greater English society right after we did.

"They've been highly fictionalized, eh? No tellin' what's truth and what's all… Hollywood anymore. Quite popular in movies, books, video games… almost as popular as we are."

Though he smiled wide at that last sentiment, Will held up his hand. "Jack, let me."

"Floor's yours mate," Jack nodded and spread his arms wide.

Will spoke slowly and deliberately, outlining all that he knew about vampires. His explanation was seriously lacking in his normal confidence as he hesitated to assert anything. Each pause was filled with a question, which he answered to the best of his ability. Carefully highlighting the differences between what he had observed and how fictional vampires were portrayed, Will painted a frightening picture of bloodthirsty, uncivilized beasts.

"But like I said, I've never seen them without red eyes. That seemed to be caused by the blood drinking. So if the Cullens are vampires, something is different," he finished. "Alright, Charlotte. What did you find?"

"Supernatural immortal creature options include the following," she began her recitation. "Fairies, elves, gorgons, gods, demigods, aliens, various demons and vampires. Then there's a list of individuals or instances including the, um," she coughed and glanced at her father, "captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"I'm in the article you're reading?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Dad. But the information about the position is so wrong it's laughable."

He shrugged in amusement. Charlotte had successfully lightened the mood.

"Anyway, if I had to put money on something, I would say elves, fairies or vampires. But your guess is as good as mine."

For the third time that afternoon, silence fell over the group.

"Well, we know little 'bout this for sure, mates. They could be vampires. They could be somefin' else all together. The truth is we don't know fer certain. Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option… We must introduce ourselves. We're going to have to meet them."

* * *

Five days after Alice's initial vision I was trying on my wedding dress, even though we already knew it would fit perfectly. The family had finally convinced Edward to go on a badly needed hunt, noting how black his eyes were and how awful the shadows beneath them had gotten. He agreed so long as they didn't force him to go far so he could be back within a few hours. Additionally, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett promised to stay in the house with me at all times and I was never to be left alone. Alice being Alice decided to take advantage of Edward's absence and had me try on the dress.

As she had with prom, she insisted on living vicariously through me, so we were doing all the things a bride normally did to prepare for her wedding. I had a feeling Rosalie was also taking a great deal of pleasure in the preparations. No one in the family had had a human wedding, so I was happy to be able to grant them this. It was the least I could do. Both Alice and Rosalie were serving as my attendants, a thought that had me giggling with its absurdity every time it crossed my mind. Like Edward, they were too good for me.

At my laughter, Rosalie smiled and raised a perfect eyebrow in my direction. "Still thinking that silly thought, Bella?"

I blushed in spite of myself and softly responded, "Yes."

"Are you ready for the arguments of the day?" In a sincere effort to make things up to me, Rosalie had been trying to find the perfect way to convey just how ridiculous she, Alice, Japer and Emmett found what they called my inferiority complex. These sentiments ran the gamut, including everything from the sincere, to the funny, to the utterly corny.

I instantly regretted nodding as Alice sighed heavily. "Now I have to start over," she said in martyred tone, readjusting the delicate fabric.

Rosalie laughed at her, "Like you care, Alice. But poor Bella has to play Barbie even longer."

A knock at the door drew our attention.

"You can come in!" Alice called brightly as she half-walked, half-danced to the dresser where my veil was carefully arranged in a box.

Emmett and Jasper entered, making sure the door was closed securely behind them since they didn't know when Edward would be back that afternoon with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper had inadvertently left it open a few days ago while Alice was practicing with my hair and Edward had nearly seen me. I'd never seen her so annoyed. When we were done, she and Rosalie treated all the Cullens to a lecture about the importance of certain wedding preparations staying hidden from Edward. I blushed hotly in the corner.

"Hi Jazz! Emmett!" she sang, actually dancing a little as she adjusted the veil on my head.

Her excitement level was through the roof these days. Everyone's emotions were infectious around Jasper, but with Alice it seemed to be particularly amplified. Lately, this often lead to the entire household feeling a bit giddy. He grinned. "Ladies," he inclined his head politely. You could take the boy out of the South… I smiled back at him as he sat on the floor near my feet, leaning against the dresser.

"Man! I wish you'd warned us about the dress fitting, Alice," Emmett complained in mock exasperation after kissing Rosalie and sitting near his brother. "Now we'll have to watch what we think for the next month! Hey Squirt! Fall over lately?"

I mentally cringed at his newest nickname. After all, Alice was shorter than me! "No, not lately. But they haven't had me walk in these shoes yet," I replied. I was dreading the long walk down the aisle in the deathtrap heels chosen for me. I had been assured by each and every one of my soon-to-be-official-siblings that they wouldn't let me fall, but I feared the experience just the same. Charlie was no vampire. In fact, he was the source of my extreme clumsiness. And if I tripped… I hurried to change the subject before I had them all arguing with me over that again.

"Is Edward's melancholy mood bothering you much?" I asked after Alice took the veil from my head to put it away again, apparently satisfied that all was well.

"It's better when you're around, that's for sure," Jasper admitted with a shrug. He spoke much more freely around me nowadays, something for which I was very grateful. Talking required breathing, which normally made it harder for him to be around humans. Not with me. Not anymore.

After the near-fatal disaster that was my eighteenth birthday party, he had worked diligently on his control so he could be around me again. At first, he was less confident in himself than even Edward was, if that was possible. But now it seemed almost as effortless for him as for the rest of them.

They all nodded in agreement.

I frowned in apology, not wanting to risk moving more than that. "I'm sorry! If I didn't go home sometimes Charlie would pitch a fit."

As one, the four of them responded.

"We know, Squirt," Emmett waved his hand dismissively.

Alice promised, "No one blames you."

"Quite honestly, he was like this all the time before you came along," Jasper assured me both with and without words.

"We like you a heck of a lot more than we like him sometimes!" Rosalie asserted.

They all grinned as I blushed. It figures that I would find my niche among those who, by nature, were also misfits. And after August 13th I would never have to worry about losing them again.

"You never know, Bella. You might end up liking this so much we do it again," Rosalie offered.

"And again. And again…" Emmett added.

She smacked him for teasing her before continuing as if he hadn't interrupted, "As soon as you're ready, we'll give you our reasons today."

Alice gave her a look. "You'd better wait until she's out of the dress," she warned.

I tried not to think about what that might mean as she helped me down off the step stool where I stood and toward her enormous bathroom. Rosalie followed, having scooped up my train. Between the two of them, I was out of the gown and back in my jeans in no time. It and my petticoat and slip were carefully packed away again before I even had my shoes tied.

I followed them back out to Alice and Jasper's room. What were they about to say?

"Stop looking like we're going to eat you, Squirt. It's not that bad!" Emmett teased.

"Try not to cry, Bella," Alice begged. "If you do, Edward might end up breaking the mirror."

She sat down on the end of her bed and pulled me down next to her. Rosalie perched on my other side. I looked back and forth at the two of them and the next thing I knew, Jasper and Emmett were kneeling on the floor much closer to me. They all had similar caring looks on their faces and I felt singularly unworthy of the attention.

"Looks like we're going to need a new mirror, Jazz," Alice said quietly. Apparently I was going to end up in tears. Emmett went and got the Kleenex box from the bathroom and set it in my lap.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked.

What else could I do? I nodded, though I didn't feel ready at all.

"Good. Now, we decided since you won't see reason, we have to show you how important you are to this family," she continued. It was then that I noticed something in her hands. "After all, a picture is worth a thousand words."

I nodded again, feeling apprehensive. Jasper gave me a look that said he understood but wouldn't be playing with my emotions so I knew my reactions were my own. I was grateful for that.

Rosalie had photos. The first few she showed me were of the family over the years. "Do you see? There's something fundamentally wrong with these pictures. There's something missing. And look," she pointed at Edward in each of them. "Do you see how he looks like he feels out of place? Like he knows, deep down, that he's incomplete?"

Alice had the next few photos. They were of Edward alone. "Look how depressed he is. How lonely. Jazz told you how miserable he was before you. And you don't have to be empathic to see it. It's written all over his face. We couldn't figure it out. None of us knew what was wrong."

"Now look at the difference between those and these," Emmett held up the photo that ran with our engagement announcement and the family portrait we had taken at the same time. The difference was like night and day. Suddenly, I could see the changes they were talking about. They were right in front of me.

Jasper felt the difference and smiled, cluing in the rest that I was starting to understand.

"So now that you see the differences you made, let us explain to you what that means for the rest of us," Rosalie said. "We're going to tell you what we most admire about you, what we are most grateful for and what you mean to each of us."

"I get to start!" Emmett called, never missing the opportunity to be competitive. "What do I most admire about the Squirt? Well, I admire the fact that you're so selfless. You've put yourself in danger time and again to help this family, even after everything that's happened. I am grateful for the fact that you let me tease you, even when you don't feel like hearing it, and you never yell at me over it. For these reasons and much more, you are a role model for me. I feel like, in addition to everything else you've done for this family and my brother, you have made me a better person too."

I didn't realize I was crying until Alice pressed a tissue into my hand. She gave Jasper a look that plainly asked him to calm me down, but he shook his head before turning to me.

"Bella, I admire your fearlessness. Even after what happened at your birthday party, you're never afraid to be around me. You are braver than any soldier, any person I've ever known. I am most grateful that you forgave me for what happened and that you don't hold my moment of weakness against me. And I want you to know that for me you symbolize hope. Hope that I won't hurt another human; that I can be strong enough."

They handed me more Kleenex. The tears were flowing faster and it was harder to breathe. Emmett squeezed my foot gently.

"Jasper!" Rosalie half pleaded, half snapped at him, hugging me awkwardly from the side.

"If I interfere, she'll never know how she really feels," he explained calmly, which was some trick given the strength of my emotions. I'm sure it was difficult for him to stay in the room with me.

Alice nodded, "He's right."

Rosalie made a face. "Alright. Well, I know that I'm the main reason why you feel like you don't fit with our family. Nothing could be further from the truth. If I could change the past, I would change the way I acted so you could see that. But I can't. I will, however, do what I can now to make amends for the good of our family. Because you are good for our family. I see that now.

"I admire very much, Bella, your heart. You are such a good person and you're willing to see the good in everyone else too, even me. I am infinitely appreciative that you've given me a second chance. I was just awful to you for no reason other than my own selfishness, but you've looked past that. I've always been very… narcissistic. But you, Bella, have shown me how much better life can be when I focus on others rather than on myself. I know I've complained in the past, but I need you to know you are never a burden."

And then there was one. I didn't know if I could handle hearing what Alice had to say on top of everything else.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Just think, we could have asked Carlisle and Esme to add their thoughts as well!" Alice coaxed. I did manage to laugh a little before she continued.

"There are so many things to admire about you, Bella. We've covered your selflessness, your fearlessness and your good heart. But what I admire most is your perseverance and stubbornness. If it weren't for your tenacity, you wouldn't have pursued the truth. You wouldn't have gone after Edward in Italy. You wouldn't be here with us today. I am thankful that you trusted my brother enough to go with him to the meadow that first day. Because of your faith in him, he had faith in himself. And Bella, you mean much more to me than a life-sized doll. You are my sister in every way except legally."

I completely lost it then and the silent tears became sobs. "You… wah…win…," I managed as they all hugged me at once.

"Edward's home," I heard Emmett mutter.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Alice counted down for us.

We heard him yelling as he came up the stairs, "I would appreciate it if you all didn't block me entirely when my fiancée is in the house, especially considering..." The door swung open with a bang and Edward appeared, trailing off as he saw me. "Why is Bella crying?" he asked in a confused yet still menacing tone.

I was so pleased he didn't tackle them. I know he could easily have overreacted and thought they were attacking me, especially considering they were all apparently blocking him.

"Th… they… luh…love…me!" I tried to explain, panting now.

Alice's face fell a little. "Oh! I was almost looking forward to finding a new mirror," I heard her murmur.

I watched Edward's expression change as he gradually began to understand what was going on. I could only assume that they had opened their minds to some degree and I knew my pitiful explanation helped too.

Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway behind him, looking concerned.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Esme swept around Edward and shooed the others away to hug me.

"I…I…family…love…" I couldn't get out more than that.

Rosalie looked like she felt guilty for making me emotional. "We were trying to get her to see how important she is to us all."

No one was surprised when I fairly launched myself at Edward. He held me close, rubbing my back and trying to ease the hiccups that had now shook my body.

"Of course we love you, Bella," Carlisle sounded more paternal than my own father ever had and a little confused at the same time. "After all that you've done for us, all that you continue to do… You are part of us. You complete our family in any form you choose."

I could hear them all moving closer to me, which must have meant they intended me too.

"Stop!" Alice suddenly called. "If we all hug her at once she'll pass out and we'll have to patch another Edward's-fist-sized hole in the wall!"

I burst into laughter at that and soon the rest of them were laughing too.

"Bella, you…" Edward began.

"I am absurd. Yes, I know," I finished for him.

* * *

I was staying with the Cullens that night since Charlie was at a training session in Spokane to learn how to identify various drugs and wouldn't miss me. Alice released me from choosing flowers at the first sign of fatigue and Edward followed me up the stairs to his room. After a brief human moment, I was snuggled beneath the coverlet. I curled into his chest with a happy sigh.

"I told you, Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. I hope my siblings helped correct that to some degree," he murmured, kissing my hair.

"Our siblings," I corrected sleepily. I guess I was more tired than I thought. "And while I don't feel worthless anymore, I still don't see how anyone could possibly deserve everything you all have given me." I could feel him inhale to respond and pressed my hand against his mouth. "Let me finish!" He nodded and I continued, "But I suppose unconditional love is harder to receive than to give since most people have at least some kind of regret. But that's why it's 'unconditional,' right?"

I felt him smile before removing my hand. "You are wise beyond your years, Bella Swan. Wise beyond mine too."

We didn't say anything more. He kissed my head again and started humming my lullaby. I was asleep in minutes, or so I thought.

I was having another strange dream like the one I had the night before the battle. I was vaguely aware that Edward was no longer holding me and it sounded like he was standing in the hall outside his door with the rest of the family.

"What did you see now, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

The words were unintelligible, but I could hear her soprano voice responding.

"This isn't good, Carlisle," I thought I heard Esme. "Edward, stop fighting your brothers."

"You should tell Bella," Rosalie's voice wafted through the door. This was one confusing dream. What should they tell me?

I heard Edward growl and Esme rebuke him again.

"He's still resisting," Jasper sounded frustrated, probably because of Edward.

"Edward!" they all snapped at once and I finally realized I wasn't dreaming. Alice had seen something new and Edward was more than unhappy about it. I decided I would probably learn more if I stayed still and calm than if I let them know I was awake. I didn't move.

"That's a little better," even Emmett's normally jovial tone was missing. I assumed he was physically restraining my fianc­­é while Jasper was trying to help calm him.

"The secret is out. This will bring the Volturi here!" Edward protested. I redoubled my efforts to stay calm and still.

"We don't know that, Edward," Alice argued. She must have moved closer to the door since I could hear her now. "All we know is what they suspect. If we can prove otherwise…" she trailed off.

"How did they even arrive at 'vampires?'" Emmett asked. "I mean let's face it – most people's concept of a vampire is nothing like us. Even if they've been watching, why would they think that of all things?"

My heart was racing now and I was sure that they could all hear it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward coming toward the room.

And then, I heard another brief struggle. Alice must have stopped him. "She's just dreaming. Leave her be," she lied. I don't know how she managed to block the truth from Edward, but I heard the tussle end. I'm sure she just wanted me to be aware of what was going on and knew he wouldn't willingly tell me.

"They're suspicious," she continued. "But they aren't positive we're vampires. It's just one of the options. There's obviously something different about them – how else would they be here? Furthermore, I see them approaching Bella tomorrow while she's in town to introduce themselves."

Upon hearing that, I knew what I would do. I would introduce these once-fictional relatives to my family. My decision made, I could almost hear Alice's smile as she continued to explain.

"Bella will bring them to meet us," she finished. "Assuming, of course, she doesn't change her mind. I still don't see any kind of malice. Just concern."

"And as I told you earlier, Edward, I sensed no duplicity when I treated the young woman," Carlisle said.

The family must have broken up then, because Edward was entering the room. I knew he wouldn't believe I was sleeping anymore.

"Edward?" I asked, desperately trying to sound as if I'd just woken.

"Bella… I'm sorry I woke you," he replied as he crawled back onto the bed and cuddled close.

"It's alright," I promised and endeavored to keep up the pretense Alice had started. "I was dreaming again."

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "About what?" I knew he would be curious since my heart had been racing.

"Our wedding. If it's half as good as the dream… I'll be thrilled."

"Oh, Bella," he kissed my cheek and entwined our fingers. "Just two weeks ago you were quite reluctant to marry me and now you're dreaming about it?"


	5. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

"Well?" Jack demanded. "What say you?"

"Oh Hell yeah, aye!" James agreed quickly. He almost always immediately backed his uncle, no matter the plan. But he was more enthusiastic about this than they'd seen him in a long time.

"Aye," Liam asserted more calmly.

Abby and Kate glanced at each other before joining their husbands. "Aye."

"Yes, of course," Charlotte added, sounding so much like her mother her siblings and uncle snickered.

"Well, 'at leaves the Captains Turner then, doesn' it? Gonna let yer offspring an' yer brother do this all by their onesies?"

In unison Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Thanks for the chance to respond before calling us out, Jack," Will mock-complained. "Aye."

"Really…" Elizabeth sounded exasperated before finally responding, "Aye."

"It's settled then! We just have to find her, eh?"

* * *

After another hour of discussion, they realized there was no way for them to meet Bella without some kind of intervention by either man or Providence. This fact served only to frustrate them all.

"We need to get away from this problem for a while," Abby advised when she sat up straight having ducked when her husband whipped a throw pillow at his brother. "We all need to calm down and think about something else."

With a stern look at his sons, Will agreed. "I think that's wise, Abs. We should get out of town."

"Let's see a movie," Liam suggested quietly, trying to make amends for his argument with James.

"What's out?" Elizabeth asked from her position at the window. She was watching the rain fall. Again.

"_The Break Up_, _The Omen, Cars, The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, The Lake House, Nacho Libre, Click, Superman Returns, _and _The Devil Wears Prada_," Charlotte supplied, having looked up movies and showtimes for Port Angeles. Forks didn't have a movie theater so they'd have to travel for entertainment.

"No chick flicks! Please! No chick flicks!" James begged, pretending to cower in the corner, arms covering his head.

"As long as you don't pick something stupid," Kate shrugged.

"Shall we support Disney then?" Jack offered. "'S a fine comp'ny what's done right by us in the past? Lettin' us be involved wif the movies an' the ride an' all?"

No one had an argument and no one minded seeing the animated film, so the decision was made.

"_Cars_ it is then," Jack asserted. "To the boats! Er… cars. To see _Cars_. Funny ol' world, init?"

* * *

With some amount of the luck that seemed to follow Jack Sparrow around for most of his near 306 years, they arrived at the movie theater in Port Angeles with twenty minutes until the next showing of _Cars_. Jack and Will procured tickets and Liam, James and Charlotte waited in the line with the massive snack order. While the rest of the family went to find and save seats, Jack waited with his niece and nephews to help them cart the junk food to the theater.

"Hi there, I'm Mark. What can I get you?" the teenager behind the counter smiled enthusiastically at them. Liam had a sneaking suspicion it had much to do with Jack's appearance.

"Well, Mark, we need four large Cokes, two large Diet Cokes, one orange soda and one Sprite," Charlotte smiled apologetically as she ticked items off her list. "That's four, two, one, one… eight, yes. Um, then we also need four large popcorns, a large bag of Peanut M&Ms, a large box of Raisinets, a large package of Twizzlers, a large bag of Skittles, a large bag of Starburst, a large box of Milk Duds and a large Kit Kat bar."

It was a testament to the young man's professionalism that he neither blinked stupidly nor commented on what Charlotte had ordered. He simply offered a suggestion. "Miss, if you go with four of the Super Deluxe combos," he pointed at a menu on the counter between them, "you'll save about eleven dollars and you'd get another candy choice."

She smiled widely. "That would be perfect, thank you." She turned to Liam, "Okay, so you're getting candy whether you want it or not – what'll it be?"

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "What did Kate ask for again?"

"Um… the Twizzlers, I think."

"So something chocolate then… Let's go with the chocolate covered peanuts, please."

Charlotte turned back to Mark behind the counter, "Did you get that?"

"I certainly did. To double check you wanted four Super Deluxe combos with the following: four Cokes, two Diets, one orange and one Sprite. As for the candy you said Peanut M&Ms, Raisinets, Twizzlers, Skittles, Starburst, Milk Duds, a Kit Kat and Goobers?" She nodded in confirmation. "Alright, that comes to eighty dollars," he accepted her credit card and ran it through.

After dumping the candy in a plastic bag and putting the drinks in two trays, the concessions worker began passing them the food. Jack had their tickets, one bucket of popcorn and the bag of candy. Liam and James each had one of the drink trays and Charlotte took care of the other popcorns.

"By the way, Miss, I sure hope to see you all Thursday night. It's our first midnight show ever and I don't have to work! I just love _Pirates of the Caribbean_! And your friend's a dead ringer for Captain Jack Sparrow," the teen blushed, but looked pleased that he had spoken up.

"I don't know what our plans are yet, Mark, but if we come we'll keep an eye out for you. Thanks for your help," she smiled again and hurried after her brothers and uncle.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself sitting in the dim theater, dreading seeing the preview for _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. She had avoided going to the movies for the past few months whenever possible and when they did go, tried to arrive after the previews were finished. This movie did not chronicle her proudest moments, rather it focused on those that haunted her to this day. She had betrayed both her husband and her brother, the two men she loved most, within the span of a few seconds. True, she had been able to salvage the relationships and ultimately their family had come out victorious. Nonetheless, she did not relish the idea of seeing it play out on the screen for millions to see. To misunderstand. To judge.

And judging they were. The speculation over whether or not there would be a love triangle between her, Will and Jack was already bothersome enough. The press seemed to fixate on minute details that had naturally been sensationalized. The trailer itself was a series of randomly cobbled-together scenes and lines from the movie. It did not serve as much more than a vague representation of the story.

The kiss would make things much worse, she was sure. Especially because the public didn't know her motives. Elizabeth had kissed Jack for no other reason than to distract him long enough so she could chain him to the _Pearl's_ mast. There had been no feeling. No spark. The only reason the ploy had worked was because Jack had been dumbfounded and utterly shocked. She doubted the public would understand that.

Already fans of the franchise worldwide were dividing into factions. Half seemed to know she should be with Will – they referred to the relationship as "Willabeth". Most of the others argued for "Sparrabeth," or some crazy relationship they believed she had with Jack. And then there were those who believed she should wind up with either Norrington, "Norribeth," or, for some unfathomable reason, Barbossa, "Hectabeth." Elizabeth truly wished that the fans would just stop adding parts of names together. She truly wished that people would stop painting her as a whore. She truly wished that these so-called fans would understand her. She found their perspectives extremely creepy.

But not as creepy as Will and Jack found the fans who thought they belonged together. An entirely separate faction, even including some fans who proclaimed to be members of another camp, was devoted to the supposed love between Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. When Kate and Liam had stumbled across entire websites devoted to these ridiculous relationships, they didn't know whether to be amused or horrified. After reluctantly sharing the information with the others, the entire family settled on horrified.

As disturbing as these fansites were, they did not compare to the rumors associated with the new movie's plot. It seemed that with a lack of information available, fans and moviegoers were allowing their imaginations to run wild. All in all, the family couldn't wait for the film to be released and the questions answered.

Then again, given the ending, they were all certain more questions would come. Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. As always he knew exactly what was troubling her. "Focus on the good. We're together now. We're happy. We've got a wonderful family. We're stronger because of the past. I know it will be hard having people think so poorly of us, but we know the truth. That's all that matters. Don't worry yourself in a circle."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know. I just don't like reliving that time. It was so awful."

This argument was not new. Will knew that though Elizabeth did understand and accept that the past was necessary to ensure the present, she didn't like it and wished it were different. Elizabeth knew that no matter what, Will would not change the past because he loved their life together. So they were at an impasse.

Will leaned in to kiss her before resting his forehead against her. "I love you," he murmured after a moment of silence. That never failed to distract her.

Liam, Jack, James and Charlotte soon appeared at the end of the row with enough food for a small army. With minor effort the drinks, candy and popcorn were distributed and everyone settled in for the show. Various trivia questions and word games appeared on the screen, inciting a playful competition.

The lights in the theater dimmed then and the screen went dark before shifting to the obligatory green preview notification. It too faded and Barbossa's flag waved across the screen. The music they'd all come to associate with the movie version of the cursed pirates of the _Black Pearl _played as first the Walt Disney Pictures and then the Jerry Bruckheimer Films logos appeared. Elizabeth Turner stopped breathing, vaguely aware of the concerned looks her children, husband and brother were giving her.

There was a grounded ship, slowly sinking in the rain. Orlando Bloom, playing Will Turner, moved slowly through the storm, soaking wet and holding a lantern high. In her wedding dress, Keira Knightley, as Elizabeth Swann, knelt with a confused look on her face. Somewhere in the bowels of the _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow, portrayed by Johnny Depp, looked for more rum. The scenes continued, disjointed and out of order. Davy Jones and his crew. The _Flying Dutchman_. The island of the Pelegostas. Tia Dalma. Images swirled before her as if she were caught in a nightmare. The only thing keeping her grounded and sane was Will's hand firmly gripping her own.

When it was finally over and the screen read "Captain Jack is back – July 7" applause echoed through the theater.

"Hell yeah, Captain Jack is back!" a young man's voice called from the back.

Apparently the parents with children in the audience were not happy with such language; he was vehemently shushed.

The girls directly behind her were whispering about the trailer as well.

"I hope that the trailer is lying. It looked like she was with Jack but it should totally be Will!" one of them argued.

"What were they thinking?" the other agreed. "I bet it's a hoax. Or if it does happen, momentary insanity. She has to be with him at the end of the series. Jack's their friend, that's all."

Elizabeth felt a little better and took a few deliberate breaths. By the time the feature began, she was focused on relaxing.

* * *

"That seemed like the longest animated movie I've ever seen," Liam commented as they walked out of the theater.

Elizabeth was surprised. Like his father, Liam was usually very stoic and didn't often share his opinions unless asked. "It did drag a bit in the middle, didn't it?"

"I thought the little red car was cute!" Kate protested. "And he learned a valuable lesson or two."

They all looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Well wasn't the point of movie night to calm down and have a few laughs? Yes, the story was fairly simple, but we did go to a children's movie," she argued and pushed the door open. They moved out into the cool night air.

Abby concurred, "Yes. But I liked _The Incredibles_ better."

James looked around and couldn't help but grin at the coming soon poster for _Dead Man's Chest_. "Anyone else amused by the reactions to the trailer?" he asked before realizing what he'd said. He glanced nervously toward his mother as Abby elbowed him.

"It's alright," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. She was deliberately focusing on the memory of the girls sitting behind her and what they'd had to say.

"Cap'n Jack didn' go anywhere, savvy? Don' know what all this 'back' talk is about," Jack offered.

They all laughed again as they walked back to their cars. Charlotte had, again, made reservations, this time for dinner at a highly recommended Italian restaurant in the center of town. Arguably, they could have walked, but Bella Italia was five and a half miles away from the Deer Park Cinema.

Liam and James were largely responsible for the _Pirates of the Caribbean _franchise. They shared several classes with Terry Rossio at California State University in the early 1980s. Terry had been fascinated by pirates then and the boys had told him some of the stories of their parents. They kept in touch through letters over the years and were eager to help when Terry asked permission to turn the tales he had heard during college into a movie.

The Turners and Jack Sparrow had gone to meet with Terry and his writing partner, Ted Elliot. On the condition that they stay out of public knowledge, they influenced the story a great deal more than anyone knew. Terry and Ted were the only ones who knew the truth – that the Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Turner and Jack Sparrow they met were the same pirates that fought Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company in 1730.

When the script was finally picked up, producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Gore Verbinski had been fascinated to learn that Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow were actual pirates in the Caribbean. They were also thrilled to find out that their 'descendants' were still around, had a wealth of information on the subject and were ready, willing and able to be involved in the movie, so long as they stayed under the radar.

When it came time to cast the movie, the casting directors Jennifer Alessi and Ronna Kress relied heavily on Jack, Will and Elizabeth's input. They chose Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley because they bore a striking resemblance to the pirates' 'descendants.' The rest of the cast was fleshed out with outside advice as well. This continued through the second and third installments which were filmed simultaneously. The three would eventually be highly involved on the movie again, discussing options with Industrial Light and Magic when working on the Maelstrom Battle scenes.

The movie talk continued quietly after they'd arrived at the restaurant while they waited for their table. Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her close. "The girls behind us seemed to get it at least," he pointed out.

"I know I said it three years ago when they made the first one, but I think they did a phenomenal job of casting you three," Abby asserted.

The other children nodded in agreement.

"It does help that they've talked to us," Elizabeth agreed as well. "Listened to what we had to say. Read what we wrote. And Johnny Depp took a lot of your uncle's advice."

"He's not perfect, but he does a pretty good job," Charlotte contended.

Jack spread his arms wide, "Well who could hope to be perfect as Captain Jack Sparrow? Other than me onesie, of course. 'Ave they had you two help pick out who's to be Liam here yet?" Jack ruffled his oldest nephew's hair.

"It would have been easier if they weren't so insistent on using the wrong version of the story. Apparently having Will cursed for ten years, or longer if the editors get their way, makes a better movie," Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "So because they're stubbornly ignoring the facts we had to find a nine year-old rather than a baby."

Will nodded and admitted, "It was hard. But we found a boy who looked like a cross between Keira and Orlando; the way Liam's a cross between us. He actually looks a lot like you did at that age, son."

They stopped talking about it after they were seated. The rest of the night was calm and peaceful, just as they'd planned.

* * *

The next day, they stayed together and wandered around Forks for a while. There wasn't much to do, but Kate had argued well that their best chance of finding Bella was to stay local. A few small shops dotted the main street of Forks and the family spent much of their time perusing the meager offerings.

"Let's have dinner, eh?" Jack suggested.

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Already, Jack?"

"'ve got a feeling," he responded cryptically.

It was more than enough to convince the rest of the family. They ducked inside the restaurant he pointed out and stopped just inside the door. Out of habit, Will scanned the room. His eyes landed on some very familiar and yet alien faces. In the far left corner sat the Cullen children and Bella Swan.

"Eight o'clock," he murmured, swiftly moving his gaze again.

Charlotte glanced in that direction before pulling out her packet and ducking behind her father to skim it unnecessarily. She knew immediately who was sitting in the corner.

"It's them," she whispered before shoving the papers back in her purse.

Elizabeth reached for Will's hand.

"How do we do this?" Liam asked in a quiet tone. He was sure no one would be able to hear him except his family.

But before anyone could answer, Bella was moving toward them. The Cullens watched from their table in shock for a few moments before first Edward then the others followed.

Bella stopped in front of Elizabeth, arm outstretched. "Elizabeth Swann Turner?" she began. "My name is Isabella Swan. I believe we're related."

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes the next morning, I cringed as Alice's voice carried up the stairs. "Bella! We have plans today!" she called.

"Bella's sleeping," I informed the pillow. Her tinkling laugh echoed through the house and I could feel Edward tying not to chuckle behind me, his silent laughter shaking the bed.

"If Bella answered me she's not sleeping, now is she? Come on! Downstairs in half an hour!"

I groaned. There would be no stopping my pixie-vampire-sister-to-be today. "Do I even want to know what time it is, Edward?"

"Probably not, love," he replied before kissing me good morning.

With a martyred sigh, I pulled myself toward the bathroom, relieved that they were at least respectful of my necessary human moments. By the time I was ready, Edward had remade his bed and changed as well. He was idly flipping through a car magazine and looked up when I reentered the room, his expression conflicted.

I flinched, "I'm going to hate today, aren't I?"

"Probably," he sighed. "There's no way around this, love. I'm told it's standard pre-wedding procedure. But I promise I'll be beside you the entire time."

His words did nothing to allay my fears. "What is going on, Edward?"

"He's sworn to secrecy, Bella," Alice suddenly appeared in his room. "Until it's time."

Behind her in the doorway were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were grinning rather evilly at me. This was decidedly not good. I knew they'd never hurt me or let me get hurt, but I was very apprehensive nonetheless. Despite this, I didn't protest as I was half-lead, half-carried down the stairs.

"We begin today with movie time," Alice proclaimed. The stack of DVDs sitting below the television was staggering.

"That's only the beginning of today? But it'll take forever to watch all of those!"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice, could you please enlighten her? She's killing me here!"

"Oh, fine. Killjoy," she muttered. I didn't know if I was the killjoy or if Jasper was. "We're watching one movie and some other scenes today Bella. And you have absolutely no reason to be afraid. We're all going with you when you go into town this afternoon."

I looked at her in confusion. "I didn't know I needed to go into town today."

"It's for the wedding," she explained slowly as if I was a small child.

"No need to be rude, Alice," Edward chided.

She looked chagrined. "Sorry, Bella."

"You're under a lot of stress. Don't worry about it," I assured her, still feeling apprehensive, but much less so. Probably thanks to Jasper rather than her vague explanation.

Alice had the first DVD, _The Wedding Date_, queued up to the right scene. She turned on the television and the frozen picture faded in. When it was bright and crisp, she pressed play and settled on the floor, ready to change out discs as needed even though they had a five-disc DVD player.

"_The wedding dance," the instructor intoned, "is the most important dance moment in a person's life."_

I felt my heart speed up and struggled to breathe around the sudden lump in my throat. Five pairs of golden eyes fixed on me as I turned tomato red. "No!" I whisper-shouted.

"_A room full of friends and family; watching… smiling… betting on how long the marriage will last."_

"You can't…!" I protested lamely. Alice nodded with a look that seemed to say "Oh yes I can!"

"You have to," Rosalie said firmly.

"_All you'll have is each other and whatever skills you acquire today."_

I sputtered lamely as Alice paused the DVD, clearly preparing to argue with me then and there. Edward, Jasper and Emmett seemed content to allow my sisters-to-be handle this debate. I knew Edward would have to join me if and when I eventually capitulated. I assumed the other two were there because their wives had cajoled and/or threatened them.

"You have to learn sometime," my psychic friend stated as if it was fact. "Trust me – I've seen two possibilities based on the decision you make right now. In one of them you're bright red, very embarrassed and in pain. In the other you're enjoying yourself."

"Listen to us. Take the lessons. Practice. Let us help you. You'll be fine," Rosalie added. "If you weren't so afraid of hurting yourself or others do you think you could like dancing, Bella?"

I shrugged. I had never really thought about it before. "I guess. I did take ballet lessons. The parts where I managed to stay on my feet were pretty fun."

"Did you have fun at prom?" Jasper wondered.

I really didn't like this third degree, but wanted to be honest. "Yes."

"Do you trust us to help make sure you don't hurt yourself, stay on your feet and have fun again?" Emmett inquired. Their questions were so fluid I had a feeling someone (cough, Alice, cough) had scripted it.

"Yes. Fine. Alright. I'll do the dance lessons. I'll practice when you want me too. I'll listen to what you say." I knew I was defeated and waved my hands in submission. "Do what you must."

"Good!" Alice grinned at me. "I no longer see pain or embarrassment. Lots of laughter though."

Esme took that moment to ask me what I wanted for breakfast. When I didn't have an answer, she asked Alice which option would be best. And that's how I ended up nibbling on a bagel and fruit during the next movie she turned on, _Take the Lead_. It was the story of a dance instructor who taught inner city high schoolers how to ballroom dance. It was also only released in theaters in April. They had another "advanced" copy of another movie. I tried not to flinch over that.

"Appropriate title," Edward murmured in my ear. "As I told you, love, it's all in the leading."

I watched the movie, slightly curious as to how the two worlds presented in the beginning – one very modern, very urban and very, I couldn't think of any other way to describe it than "gangsta" and the other very classy, very traditional, very… Edward – would meet. I shuddered involuntarily at the _Romeo and Juliet_ reference. Edward noticed and held me a little more tightly.

"I'm so sorry, my Bella," he kissed my head and said nothing more when I nodded.

"_I'd want one if I could move like her," The awkward girl, Caitlin, lamented on screen, eyes locked on the beautiful blonde. "It's like sex on hardwood. I would kill to dance like that."_

I totally understood how she felt. Klutzy. Clumsy. Utterly lacking grace, especially when compared to the others in the room. I was apparently focused on the wrong part of the scene because the next thing I knew, the blonde, Morgan, was dancing with the instructor, DuLaine, for the inner city kids.

"_That was amazing! I've never seen anyone move like that!" Sasha gushed when the performance was over._

_Morgan's answer was a haughty "I'm sure."_

Alice's finger was already hitting the pause button as I burst out laughing at the exchange.

"Yes, Bella, I know. She's just like me," Rosalie gave me a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry!" I panted, trying to catch my breath. "I don't think that!"

Emmett's laughter filled the room. "The rest of us do." I avoided looking at Rosalie, knowing that if I did I would just keep laughing.

Alice unpaused the movie and it played for a while, until one boy scoffed, _"I'm so fly I can make anyone look good,"_ and we were interrupted again.

"He's a modern ghetto Edward!" Emmett laughed again before Edward threw a pillow at him and silence descended once more.

The movie was good. The story underlying the dance competition was lovely, even if the _Romeo and Juliet _allusions continued to bring back painful feelings. With a gentle hand on my foot, Jasper allowed me to get past those emotions so I could focus on the beauty of it. I smiled at him in thanks and he nodded.

The final round of the tango competition reminded me of the way I wish things were between Edward, Jacob and me. Then again, I suppose it was basically the same. I didn't think the boys on the screen were friends, but I doubted they were mortal enemies. It made me smile either way. The following waltz reminded me of my life with Edward. As the pair on screen danced, the rest of the world faded away. I felt like that when we were together.

Caitlin's cotillion intrigued me most. I had seen her transition from gawky and uncoordinated to a beautiful dancer. True, she did trip down the stairs and I felt them all glance at me again when that happened. But she got through the dance itself without problems. Maybe I could too.

Alice had ensured I was up at the ungodly hour of seven o'clock, so we had lots of time to view everything she had planned. We watched parts of _Dirty Dancing_ as well as scenes from probably every Disney princess movie ever made plus _Anastasia_. I was a little amazed that the boys weren't mocking them or complaining, but then again when had the Cullens not surprised me?

By lunchtime, we had seen all that my sisters-to-be had deemed important. I was sent to the kitchen to have lunch and then whisked off to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper were riding with Edward and me, presumably to ensure I didn't talk Edward out of dance lessons. Rosalie and Emmett followed in her M3.

To my great relief, the dance studio in Forks was nothing like the one in Phoenix. It was housed in a converted barn and there were no mirrors, which struck me as a bit odd. But the space was airy and brightly lit. It looked quite cheerful.

"So are you all here to keep me from escaping?" I joked darkly. Despite my earlier curiosity, I felt a sense of dread over what I was about to attempt.

They shook their heads in unison.

"That's just Alice," Emmett said with a nod. She glared at him.

"We're here for moral support," Jasper assured me. He was good at that. Stupid emotion manipulating vampire. Or was it something else? That feeling of belonging perhaps?

Rosalie smirked at me. "Besides, This way it'll be easier to keep our promise to catch you."

They quieted then when the dance instructor entered the room. Edward had his arms around my waist the entire time she spoke with us. She gave us a similar speech to the one I'd heard in the movie that started this day, but was less sarcastic about it. Without further ado, we were moving. After only fifteen minutes I had managed to step on Edward's feet probably a hundred times. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice wince and Jasper move himself between her and the instructor so it would go unnoticed. Great, now what was going to happen?

It turns out that the dance instructor's son had decided to climb a tree. Alice saw him reach for a weak branch and tumble to the ground, breaking both his right leg and left wrist. The instructor got a phone call and had to leave. She let us stay to use the studio.

"Just turn the lights out and make sure the door is closed when you leave," she called before her car door slammed shut.

"Bella, stop," Rosalie commanded. Edward caught me as I tumbled forward having frozen mid-step "This isn't working, she was having you go too fast. We have to start with the very basics."

Apparently, that meant walking. Like they had in the movie, I spent a good twenty minutes walking forward and backward, following Edward's lead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked forward yet again.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Why, pray tell?"

"For one thing you know how to do this already and shouldn't have to take lessons. For another I've stepped on you like a hundred times today. And for a third, your sisters are bossing you around right now and it's my fault."

The others snickered at my reasons and Edward stopped us. I couldn't understand why until he leaned forward to kiss me. Apparently he thought that doing that while moving was beyond me, which was probably true.

"Bella, you're being absurd again. You should know already that I would do anything for you, including putting myself at the mercy of Alice and Rosalie."

They laughed harder and we started moving again, even though I still felt guilty. We walked back and forth a few more times before they had us try waltzing. Well, they had me try it since Edward was already quite accomplished as a dancer. He's good at everything. Stupid perfect vampire fiancé.

"You're not going to blindfold me, are you?!" I squeaked, suddenly remembering another part of the movie from that morning.

"Nope. No trust issues, no blindfold. Plus, we may be vampires, but keeping blindfolded Bella upright and injury free might be beyond even us!" Alice giggled, teasing me gently.

After an hour I finally got the hang of the waltz, though I'm fairly certain at least 99 of that was Edward's leading and the rest dumb luck. Rosalie insisted we practice with the rest of them dancing too, which made me very self-conscious. She explained my self-consciousness was the reason for practicing. This was something I had to get used to. It turned out to be very fun.

A short time later we moved on to the foxtrot, which was very similar to the waltz only with four beats to remember rather than three. I apparently now knew the basics.

"Excellent!" Alice skipped toward me after another hour. "What else do you want to learn?" her eyes were glittering with anticipation, which told me she had seen my decision and its outcome.

I couldn't manage to vocalize my request. It sounded ridiculous in my head and I'm sure to actually hear it aloud would make it worse. I was suddenly afraid not only of their reactions, particularly Edward's, but of my strange and very uncharacteristic desire.

Jasper hurried over from where he stood with Rosalie and Emmett, though they followed out of curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fear, shame, embarrassment, and self-disgust; but also excitement, enthusiasm, amusement, and hope… Bella, what on Earth are you thinking?"

"You're going to laugh," I informed the floor. It was a pretty light brown wood.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "No we won't," she promised with a glare at Emmett. He crossed his heart and pantomimed locking his lips.

"I kind of… maybe… might… want… to at least try…" I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to spit it out. My wish came out in a whisper, "Swing."

I counted to thirty before forcing myself to look up again for three reasons. One, I needed time to collect myself before facing them. Two, I wanted to give them a chance to recover from their silent laughter so they didn't break Rosalie's promise. And three, I didn't really want to see the horrified look I knew would be on Edward's face.

"Awesome!" Emmett grinned at me with what appeared to be some modicum of respect.

"No," Edward looked at me with a peculiar expression. It seemed to be a combination of surprise, awe, betrayal and suspicion.

I'm sure my face fell because he actually stuttered trying to explain fast enough.

"Swing is… it's a physical style of dance, Bella. Humans bruise each other! I can only imagine what could happen… You could break something quite easily. I could hurt you without meaning to."

Why did the argument against swing dancing sound so much like his argument against intimacy? I almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation before responding.

"I know you could. But you won't. I'm not asking you to throw me or flip me or anything. Not yet, anyway. They were swing dancing in the movie without doing all the tricks."

"Aerials, Bella," Rosalie supplied. When I looked over to thank her I was surprised to see she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Edward. "We've finally gotten her interested in dance and you're saying 'no'?!" she fairly shouted at him.

"Dancing is not worth risking her life!" he growled.

I stepped between them, my arms held up. "Please don't fight. Edward, can we try a compromise?"

After a long moment both he and Rosalie calmed themselves, probably with help from Jasper who I was starting to pity. He had a difficult job in a house full of several emotionally volatile vampires and a psychotically emotional human. Plus he had the monumental task of keeping his wife calm, which was a feat in and of itself.

Eventually Edward agreed to try swing dancing with me on the conditions that I tell him immediately if anything felt even remotely wrong and that we wait to participate until the next time. They were very reasonable requests, I thought.

So for the last hour of what was already a very long day of dance, I watched Jasper and Emmett flip Alice and Rosalie around. It was so energetic, graceful and exciting that all my apprehension disappeared. If nothing else, today had shown me that with practice and leading I could dance. Swing was simply a new challenge to be met.

Afterwards, they decided for some God-unknown reason that dinner in town would be appropriate. I hated going out with any of them since inevitably I was the only one who ate anything. It was exceedingly awkward in public whereas at home it was only mildly uncomfortable.

I had a nagging feeling there was a reason other than dance lessons for me to be in town that afternoon, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to figure it out the entire way to the restaurant to no avail. We were seated and were waiting for the waitress. They were regaling me with stories of previous Cullen family weddings when first Edward then the others froze.

Turning around in my chair, I suddenly remembered why I had to be in town today. I was going to finally meet my long-lost relatives. Sure enough people I easily identified as Will and Elizabeth Turner were standing in the doorway with Captain Jack Sparrow and the Turner children.

One of the girls had a packet of paper in hand. She stepped slightly behind her father, examined it and then hurriedly stuffed it in her purse. I could only assume she had alerted the rest with a quiet word because they were suddenly all staring at me. Rather than waiting for them to approach, I stood up and walked toward them, stretching out my hand.

"Elizabeth Swann Turner? My name is Isabella Swan. I believe we're related."


	6. First Impressions

Chapter 5: First Impressions

Elizabeth Turner blinked a bit stupidly at the short, dark-haired girl offering her hand. Bella Swan was much prettier in person than she was in the photo Charlotte had found. In the picture, she had appeared shy and self-conscious. Standing before them was a confident young woman with a self-assured demeanor.

That was not all that took her aback, of course. Elizabeth had no idea how this girl knew who she was or that they were related. And the look in Isabella's eyes was a bit frightening in its intensity. She looked as though she would die to protect whatever it was she felt she was protecting.

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth's response sounded more like a question than she wanted it to as she shook Bella's hand. This was not how she pictured this meeting at all.

Before either could say anything else, Kate spoke up. "Perhaps we should take this outside?" she suggested.

Seeing that they had already drawn the attention of every patron and employee, the others quickly agreed and they all moved out of the restaurant.

"So… are you interested in genealogy too?" Bella asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. "'Cause I mean, I know you and I know how I know you, but you didn't seem very surprised about it. Or that you found me here, for that matter. And frankly, I'm very surprised to see you here – not many people come to Forks," she babbled.

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment, weighing her options. "I suppose you could say I have an interest in genealogy. As to why we weren't surprised to see you, well, it's why we're here in the first place."

Bella blushed. "Oh."

There was another long and awkward pause in which they all stared at each other. The Cullen boys were on edge and looked ready to fight, the blonde girl appeared disinterested and black haired girl could barely contain something akin to excitement. Their reactions to the situation made the Turners uneasy. Will, Liam and James shifted their weight back and forth on their feet. Abby, Kate and Charlotte kept looking back and forth between everyone. Jack watched Bella with a keen expression.

"Care to introduce us, dearie?" Jack asked, not directing his comment specifically to either Bella or Elizabeth.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Elizabeth sounded flustered. "Isabella, this is my husband, Will; our sons Liam and James; their wives Kate and Abby; our daughter, Charlotte; and our very good friend, Jack," she pointed out each of her family members and they all nodded their heads or waved in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Bella responded formally. "But please, call me Bella. This is my fiancé Edward, his brothers Emmett and Jasper and his sisters Rosalie and Alice."

* * *

While Elizabeth spoke with Bella, the remaining members of both groups eyed each other guardedly. Will had the same uneasy feeling he'd had the day before at the hospital. He was certain now that the Cullens were supernatural in some way.

Will's uneasiness was compounded by the fact that his emotions weren't stronger. He couldn't identify why it was happening, but his frustration and concern seemed to ease, leaving him feeling a little fuzzy. He had a feeling it was not a natural phenomenon and was probably linked to the people before him somehow.

As much as he hated to admit it, the group in front of him just looked dangerous. Their beauty had been striking in pictures, but in person it was a bit eerie; almost as if they were designed to draw a person in. And they were scarily pale, something he hadn't really noticed until they stepped into the natural light, even though it was dim because of the clouds overhead. Though they all appeared between the ages of seventeen and twenty, they carried themselves as if they were a lot older. And none of them looked particularly pleased with this turn of events, in fact they looked downright angry.

Furthermore, Bella's fiancé, Edward, seemed to focus on everyone who wasn't talking. His eyes darted back and forth from person to person, almost as though he was trying to read minds. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Elizabeth took that moment to introduce them all and Will nodded dutifully. He had nothing against the Cullens or Bella Swan, but he was feeling very cautious. Especially considering the boys looked ready to fight and even the girls gave off deadly vibes.

As Bella introduced her fiancé and his family, Will's mind raced. The longer he was around them, the stronger he felt that they were vampires of some sort. He had never known such creatures to show much restraint and so knew that they weren't typical or else Bella would be long-dead.

"You said you were here to see me?" Bella asked hesitantly. Will couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of Kate and Abby when they had first joined the family.

Next to him, Elizabeth nodded but did not elaborate, "Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a rather long story, Bella," she stalled. They hadn't exactly worked out what to tell her. "I would be happy to enlighten you with the entire thing, but not right now. Suffice it to say I just recently ran across your name and I've never known any extended family. You lived so close…"

"And Mum can be a bit eccentric," James interjected. Abby and Kate glared at him and Will stifled a laugh at his impetuous son. Even though it was true – after nearly three centuries they were all a bit eccentric – James would be in for a reprimand later.

Liam jumped in to keep his brother from further embarrassing himself. "We were due for a vacation anyway and thought we might look you up…" his explanation trailed off. They all mentally kicked themselves for failing to come up with a cover story and, in absence of that, not letting Jack do the explaining.

To their surprise, Bella did not look suspicious or confused. Will didn't like that; he found her a bit too trusting. But she smiled widely at them and they couldn't help but smile back. "I just found you too," she explained. "And I can totally sympathize about the family thing. Before Edward, my family was all of me, my mom, her husband and my dad. Oh! You should meet him too!"

"Sounds good, Bella," Charlotte grinned. "I've always wanted cousins."

"Would you like to come for lunch tomorrow?" Bella asked. "I have some wedding things to work out right now, but I'd really like to talk with you all again."

Her hopeful expression reminded Will of a hurt puppy and he couldn't help the swelling of fierce protectiveness he felt. A glance at his children showed they felt the same. The Turners would not be leaving Forks until they were positive Bella was safe.

Elizabeth looked up at him, though he knew it was for show rather than permission. She would be agreeing either way but wanted to look like she was confirming they had no other plans. "That would be lovely, Bella," she nodded.

The decision made, Charlotte scribbled down Bella's address, though she already knew it well, and Bella took cell phone numbers. In a flurry of handshakes and waves both groups bade each other goodbye.

The Turners and Jack watched as Bella, her fiancé and two of his siblings got into a silver Volvo and drove away. The other two followed in a red BMW. James whistled appreciatively.

"What? It's a nice car!" he protested at the looks he got.

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her finger in his face. "Don't ever refer to your mother as 'eccentric' again!" she warned.

"'At's reserved for me, eh?" Jack smirked. He had been quiet to that point and they were quite eager to get his take on things. "Dinner then?"

"They didn't eat anything," Kate noted as they went back inside. "We scared them off."

Will held up his hand. "Wait till we get back," he advised with a meaningful look.

After their meal, which took much longer than expected, they returned to their hotel again. They were all lost in thought, contemplating what had happened and what they needed to discuss. It was approaching nine o'clock before they finally returned to the Forks Motel.

"So, mates," Jack began as soon as the suite door closed on the hallway behind him. "Wot do we think?"

With the exception of Charlotte, who was leaning against the wall near the television, and Elizabeth, who had taken up her vigil at the window again, the others were draped over the furniture. From her position, Charlotte gave them all a grin that bordered on maniacal. "I love her!"

Liam and James shared a look before bursting into laughter. They were quite used to their sister acting like this. To say she was enthusiastic would be to sell her short. Abby and Kate shushed them, nonetheless.

"What's not to love?" she demanded, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips. The combination of her posture, her tone and the way she shook her head had Jack and Will trying very hard not to laugh as well. At times like these, Charlotte looked exactly like Elizabeth.

"Did you see her? She's adorable! I've never seen anyone who could be both shy and commanding at the same time. Her mind works at a mile-a-minute, you can see that in her expressions and the way she moves."

"Charlotte?" Abby asked. Charlotte continued, oblivious to her sister.

"And she obviously cares a lot for people. I mean did you see the way she looked at them when she introduced them? I've seen that look on our faces…"

"Char?" Kate held up a hand to no avail. Charlotte ignored her.

"She's obviously brave. I mean, to approach us like that? And she babbled when she got flustered – it was cute. So was the invitation to lunch."

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth used something they didn't often hear – her mom tone. It worked, Charlotte stopped listing her reasons for loving Bella. "Your uncle meant what do you think about the Cullens. I think it's safe to say we all liked Bella."

"I knew that," she said quietly with a slight blush before taking a seat.

"I think…" Liam paused, trying to remember names. "That Alice could tear us apart single-handedly, much less the rest of them. I understand now what you meant when you said Dr. Cullen put you on edge, Abby. They just seemed dangerous."

"Did anyone else feel unnaturally calm given the situation?" Kate asked. She stood to pace back and forth in front of Liam. After a few moments, he caught her and pulled her down next to him again. Kate was a problem solver and detested the unknown. When faced with a quandary such as this, she was given to fidgeting, claiming it helped her think. But the room they were in was too small for her to pace.

"Aye," James agreed. "It was like trying to see through fog, only emotional rather than physical."

Will nodded. "That's a good way of putting it, son. You've been quiet, Jack. What did you think?"

"There's somethin' not right with 'em," Jack began. "It was like bein' around Tia Dalma again – where somethin' says they're not quite human but yeh can't place what it is. I'm tendin' to agree wif your assessment from yesterday, William."

"You think they're vampires too, Uncle Jack?" Abby tried to clarify.

"Aye."

"Then why isn't Bella dead?" Elizabeth asked, looking torn. "She's been around them for over a year now. She was alone with them this afternoon and I'm sure she's been alone with them in the past. Why is she still alive?"

After her minor crazy moment, which was a common enough occurrence that her brothers secretly referred to the events as "pulling a Charlotte," Charlotte had pulled out her laptop again to take notes. "Let's look at the facts. First let's hear the 'Cullens Are Something Else' arguments."

James's hand shot into the air. "Bella's still alive?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you. Very original, James," Charlotte teased. "Anything else?"

"Dr. Cullen's a doctor. He's around blood a lot. I would think that would be impossible for a vampire," Abby offered.

Kate expanded, "Not to mention there aren't any unexplained deaths here or really anywhere around here."

"The kids go to school," Liam submitted.

"And their eyes aren't red they're gold," Elizabeth reminded them.

"Anything else?" Charlotte asked. "No? Alright, then give me evidence supporting the 'Cullens Are Vampires' theory," she requested.

"They're cold," Abby shivered at the memory of shaking hands with first Dr. Cullen and then his children. It wasn't so much that she felt threatened, she simply shivered because of the temperature.

James misunderstood, thinking she found them frightening, and rubbed her back comfortingly. "They're kind of creepy," he added and then clarified, "They seemed like they could easily be dangerous, to say the least."

"Their records are shady, like ours, pointing towards them being immortal, like us," Liam said. "And for them all being adopted they certainly look similar. It's eerie."

Kate thought for a moment, "They seem to have some kind of calming influence, the way a predator would falsely lull its prey."

"Yer father thinks so and he's usually right, eh?" Jack broke the tension, providing a necessary laugh. "In all seriousness, there's something… surreal about 'em."

No one spoke for a moment. "Mother? Father?" Charlotte asked. "Do you have other reasons?"

"It's just a feeling I get," Will explained. He ran a hand over his face. "It's a kind of other worldly pull I haven't felt this strongly in 275 years, since before Liam was born."

Elizabeth looked at him with a strange expression as if to ask "Really?"

He nodded. "I don't like it, but it's the truth, my love."

"Then I guess we have an answer," she sighed. "As strange as it sounds, I think you're probably right. My niece is engaged to a vampire." She let Will pull her toward him and perched on the arm of his chair.

"If it helps, I don't think they're like the vampires I've met before," Will offered, kissing her hand. "They seem a lot more civilized, for one. They have a home here, they're not nomadic. And it's such a large group of them… something has to be different."

"Let's assume they've found some other way to live then. What could that be?" Kate asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Wot 'f they hunt fer animals instead o' people?" Jack surmised.

"The national park isn't far. It could explain everything – the lack of deaths, their eye color, why Bella's still around…" Kate began putting pieces together. "I think you figured it out, Uncle Jack."

James cleared his throat, "But does Bella know?"

"Is it our place to tell her?" Liam countered.

They argued back and forth for a few minutes before Charlotte interrupted, "I think she does know and they're trying to hide it from us because she thinks we'll interfere."

Elizabeth frowned, "What makes you say that, dear?"

"Like I said before when I was 'pulling a Charlotte' is it boys?" she glared at her brothers who looked down sheepishly before she assured, "I'm only teasing. Anyway, the way she looked at them while she did the introductions… I see that look every time I look at one of you. It's protectiveness and affection and love and so much more all rolled into one.

"I think she must know the truth. Their situation is not so different from ours."

"And if she does know, she will do anything to protect them. If she does knows, she accepts them for who they are and will keep their secret," Abby spoke from experience. She remembered how it had been when she learned the truth about the Turners. She remembered vowing to herself that she would die before letting their secret get out.

Kate did too, but she also remembered something else – her eagerness to join the family to be with Liam. "Do you suppose Bella is going to have them change her?" she asked quietly.

The others shared a horrified look.

"We can't let her do that!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she found her voice. She was beginning to panic.

Will tried to calm her, "Of course not."

"There's another option," Jack offered. "We've got the waters. She'd be able to be wif him ferever. Not get older 'an 'im. But she'd be alive, if that's your worry."

Elizabeth looked relieved. "It would be worth telling her if it keeps her alive and happy," she decided. "We'll tell her tomorrow what we know and offer it to her. If she accepts, some of us will have to go home and get some."

They had learned that the waters of the Fountain of Youth were transportable, in a fashion. If two people who shared either a mystical or blood bond - that is, if they were related through blood, marriage or shared a friendship like Jack, Will and Elizabeth did - bottled the water together, the source itself was bottled. It could then be moved. The Turners ensured that each house they moved into had a water feature on the property to create a new Fountain. James and Abby quickly volunteered to make the trip home if necessary.

As the family meeting began to break up, Liam didn't move. He was staring at his hands, which lay folded in his lap, a look of fierce concentration on his face.

"Liam?" Kate tapped his shoulder, jumping back when he jumped in surprise. "Sorry. Where were you then?"

"Thinking. What if…" he began slowly. The others turned back to look at him. "What if the Cullens drank from the Fountain? What would it do to them? It cures all other things…"

"Oh!" Elizabeth followed her son's reasoning immediately and her entire face lit up. "We could… oh! It might… Yes… And then they'd… She'd… Oh!"

"'Lizabeth? Startin' to sound like me, dahrlin'," Jack smirked at her. "Let's hear it."

She stared at her family with a silly grin on her face, unable to speak.

"Liam?" Will prodded. He had only seen his wife this giddy ten times before: the first time he asked her to marry him, their one day on the beach before he had to leave for the _Dutchman_, the three times she had told him she was pregnant, at the births of their three children and at the weddings of her sons. "What is it?"

"I don't know, of course. Then who among us would? But arguably, the Fountain of Youth heals other ailments… assuming it's what they want, could it, maybe, turn them human again?"

* * *

I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do as soon as we got home. I was actually quite shocked that Edward, Alice and Jasper weren't yelling at me while we rode home in the Volvo. It must be worse than I thought; I couldn't imagine what awaited me when we arrived. They were probably all going to pitch fits at me for my actions. At the same time, undoubtedly.

Yet I still wasn't frightened. Seven angry vampires I could handle. It was the idea of being taken from Edward that was unfathomable. I hoped they would understand when I explained my reasons.

I had approached the Turners because I didn't want to be caught off guard or ambushed. It wasn't planned at all. One moment I was turning around in my seat, watching them enter the restaurant. The next, I was moving to intercept them. In retrospect, I guess should have waited a few seconds after making the decision for Alice to see its outcome. But I had acted without much thought because I had a feeling Edward would have held me in my seat if he knew what I was planning. He was still afraid that they would grab me and disappear.

There was nothing I could do now. Edward was so angry he was actually driving the speed limit. Or maybe he was afraid they were watching and didn't want to give them another reason to take me away. Either way, I had a while to think about my actions. At the time I think I was vaguely aware that he and our siblings followed me as I moved carefully toward the front door, but it didn't really register. At the time I still had no idea what I was going to say when I stretched out my hand. My words came as a shock to everyone, including me.

"Elizabeth Swann Turner? My name is Isabella Swan. I believe we're related." What a stupid thing to say! I disgusted myself sometimes.

My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt – and I decided right then and there to think of her as my aunt because all the greats were ridiculous and she only looked about ten years older than me anyway – Elizabeth had stared at me completely dumbfounded. It wasn't often that something I said shocked someone speechless, but it did now. When she finally found her voice, it sounded more like a question than anything else. It reminded me of middle school when my math teacher asked me a question and I wasn't sure. My tone reflected my uncertainty and he made me answer again and again until it finally sounded like I was sure I was right. Of course, the answer had been wrong. I hate math.

"Pleased to meet you," she had responded before shaking my hand.

Standing amid both the Cullens and the Turners, I had been feeling utterly inadequate. I was used to the former being preternaturally beautiful, but my aunt and her family were gorgeous as well. And they didn't even have an excuse like vampirism. Or at least I hoped they didn't have that kind of excuse. I guess the brown eyes could have been contact lenses. Then again, I didn't know if vampires could wear contacts. I suppose I could ask Carlisle about that. But if they were vampires her hand would have been cold when I shook it. And I'm sure Edward and our family would have known immediately. So then what were they?

Of course I had been thoroughly embarrassed to find every pair of eyes in the place fixed on me and my extremely extended family. When we moved outside, the Turner boys held the doors open displaying the same impeccable manners the Cullens shared. I felt Edward tense as he debated whether or not to grab me and run the other way. I reached back and squeezed his hand in both warning and reassurance. He didn't relax at all, but he did take a few steps forward until he was beside me rather than behind.

We wound up having the very important conversation in the parking lot of all places. I know it was strategic on Edward's part. If we were near the Volvo, he could whisk me away even faster while maintaining the human pretenses. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air and I had to speak. I tried my best to sound natural and hoped my acting skills were believable. They had never been more important. Of course I ended up babbling and I knew it. I hoped they had assumed I was just nervous and perhaps impressed by them, not terrified that they would learn the truth and try to prevent my wedding.

I was struck by how much she looked like the Elizabeth Swann in the movies, only more so. I suppose it was as if she was Keira Knightley in character only enhanced. Actually, it was more like Keira in character was a watered down version of the woman before me. Either way, the Elizabeth I met was an enhanced version of the one I saw in the movie, similar to the way a person's features were augmented if he or she became a vampire. The same went for Will and Jack.

When she admitted they were there to see me, I felt my face heating. It was absolutely ridiculous since I knew why they were here in Forks, but I blushed anyway.

Then my non-answer seemed to put a damper on the conversation. There was another long and awkward pause in which we all stared at each other. Behind me, I could feel Edward, Emmett and Jasper on edge and ready to pounce. I glanced behind me to see Rosalie looking disinterested – indicating her agitation – and Alice bouncing. Normally this was a physical manifestation of her excitement, but today her expression belied that. She was probably just frustrated with indecision.

Behind Aunt Elizabeth, my uncle and cousins – since I decided all the greats was confusing with him too and tenth? I wasn't sure how the cousin thing worked, so they were just going to be my cousins – looked just as uneasy. Uncle Will and the boys kept dancing back and forth. I recognized the shifts in their stances from the movie – they were related to sword fighting. The girls kept looking between everyone, almost as if they weren't sure who posed the greatest threat and needed watching. Jack Sparrow had his eyes fixed on me. It was… weird.

"Care to introduce us, dearie?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or my aunt. She spoke first.

"Of course, where are my manners? Isabella, this is my husband, Will; our sons Liam and James; their wives Kate and Abby; our daughter, Charlotte; and our very good friend, Jack," she pointed out each of her family members and they all nodded their heads or waved in turn.

I was momentarily relieved to have names to go with the faces. Odds were the Cullens knew their names before then, I knew Alice and Edward did at least, but I hadn't been enlightened. "It's very nice to meet you all," I responded. I tried to sound as polite and formal as she had.

"You were magnificent back there, Bella," Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to gape at her in shock. The last thing I expected was for one of them to side with me.

"I mean, I had seen that we would be talking to them and all," she continued. "But I didn't see how we got to that point until you stood up from the table. So no matter what my brother says," she glared at the back of Edward's head, "That was excellent."

I bit my lip and glanced at him; his expression was unreadable.

"They were still mildly suspicious," as usual, Jasper sounded thoughtful. "But they weren't concerned about letting Bella leave with us. I dampened their emotions, but couldn't calm them entirely without raising further suspicions. As it was, they were fighting it, even if they didn't know what it was."

"They noticed," Edward growled. I was fairly certain he was upset with the situation and me rather than with Jasper. "Will specifically linked it to us. He knows something is up. His mind was fairly screaming 'vampires' and he must have had contact with our kind in the past."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed heavily, "He kept thinking 'I've never seen them without red eyes.'"

They all fell silent again, contemplating the meaning of this turn of events. Edward's eyes were glued to the road for once. The last time I had seen him this intensely focused while driving was right after we met James, Victoria and Laurent. I shuddered at the memory and he reached out to take my hand. "It'll be fine, Bella," he assured me, still sounding rather gruff. He was mad at me alright.

"I'm not worried. Just remembering…" my voice trailed off.

"Try not to think about Italy," Alice advised quietly. They thought I was remembering the Volturi rather than James, which should have been the case. Just another example of my freaky mind.

"I wasn't."

We pulled up at their house and Edward parked the Volvo in the garage. Rosalie pulled in behind us, putting her M3 next to the Mercedes.

"Good," Jasper nodded. "Carlisle's home." He and Alice ran ahead of us to find Esme and Carlisle for a family meeting.

Emmett and Rosalie hurried over to us and walked at my pace to the house. I had the distinct impression they were acting as bodyguards and tried not to laugh at the situation. By the time we got inside, the others were waiting around the dining room table.

I couldn't keep quiet any longer. As soon as I sat down, I blurted, "I'm so sorry!"

Six pairs of topaz eyes rested on me with confused expressions. Edward looked everywhere but at me.

"Why is that, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"If I hadn't approached them – "

"They would have found some other way to talk with us," Rosalie pointed out calmly. The others nodded in agreement.

Alice gave an exaggerated, unnecessary and martyred sigh. "I tried to tell her that already. We'll see them again tomorrow. All will be well."

Esme looked at me for a moment before fixing her gaze on her eldest son. I had a feeling she was silently telling him something again. He shook his head reluctantly and looked over at Jasper. Again, I'm sure something passed silently between them. He finally nodded and gave me an apologetic look. I don't know what they had been thinking at him, but it must have worked.

"I'm not angry with you, Bella," he promised sincerely. "As Alice said, the situation was inevitable. I'm just afraid. Their thoughts… they weren't good. They weren't dangerous or threatening, but… they know too much. I don't know how they know it, but they do."

Turning away from me, Edward began answering his family's silent questions.

"As Alice has said time and again, they're here because they're suspicious of us. I was able to glean some of their reasons for this, including our family tree, our financials and our other records. The Turners are immortal as well and have had to fake many of the same things we do, so they recognized the signs that something is amiss.

"While we were there, Elizabeth focused her thoughts on Bella, though she was disappointed in herself and the family for not thinking up a better cover story than the one they gave you," he turned slightly towards me as he spoke. "Charlotte decided you were an interesting enigma and an exciting opportunity. Her thoughts reminded me of yours, Alice," Edward nodded at his sister and Alice smiled back.

Oh great. Now I would have two crazy kind-of relatives competing for my attention. A pixie vampire and an immortal pirate. Lovely.

"Kate and Abby were cautious in their thinking. Most of their thoughts were observations they planned to share later. Liam thought we were intimidating and perhaps a bit frightening. He wished for his sword a few times…"

Edward paused as Emmett made a choking sound again. "I'm sorry. I'm trying. Really."

"You're doing really well," I promised him with a wink. The others didn't look like they necessarily agreed, but I was proud of him. I thought Emmett's restraint regarding the pirates was impressive, but I suppose the idea of meeting his fictional idols and the reality of them threatening his family were two very different things.

"However, Liam's primary concern was that his brother was going to provoke us and we would end up fighting. James considered it a few times, but realized he too was unarmed. He also didn't want to disappoint his mother.

"Captain Jack Sparrow was confusing. It was as if his mind never rested on one thought long enough for me to read it. And finally, as I said in the car, I think Will Turner has come across our kind in the past. He spent a great deal of time trying to convince himself we weren't vampires because our eyes aren't red. Furthermore, he recognized that he felt unnaturally calm and attributed it to us."

Jasper offered his own quick summary of their emotions. It was little more than what he had told us in the Volvo.

"I don't see what else we can do. We must continue to be polite and cautious," Carlisle advised. "Alice, do you see anything?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "They decided to have dinner and discuss things when they get back to their hotel. They haven't decided what to make of us yet. They will be at lunch tomorrow at Bella's."

Esme nodded firmly. "So will I. Carlisle, can you get away?"

"I'll check my schedule. Barring any emergencies, I think so." He looked at me then and had to try very hard not to laugh. The others were not so successful and snickers spread around the table.

"And what is that face for, Bella?" Rosalie asked, her eyes twinkling.

I hadn't realized I was making a face, but I knew instantly what it was and blushed what had to have been a spectacular shade of red. "I hate it when you have to pretend to eat," I informed the table, unable to meet their eyes.

Emmett's booming laughter shook the chair I sat in and was soon joined by a spectacularly beautiful cadence of other expressions of mirth. I had never before heard them all truly laugh at once, only chuckle, smirk or snicker at my silly human behavior. I didn't have the proper words to describe it.

Edward and I had to leave then. Charlie was due back from his conference later that night and I wanted to be home when he arrived.

"I'll be over to help you however I can early tomorrow, dear," Esme promised. "And I'll bring the boys – they can help us move things." It was completely unnecessary, of course, since she could easily lift anything we came across in my house. But it made her feel more human and it was funny.

"We'll all be there bright and early, Bella. Think as soon as Charlie's gone for work early," Alice winked.

I said goodnight while Edward ran up to change his clothes. He was back by my side before I had even reached the front door.

"How would you like to drive, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm not driving your car!" I protested.

"Not my car. Your car," he responded silkily, handing me a set of keys.

I groaned inwardly. "Where is…" I began and then trailed off. "Edward!"

The black monstrosity of a car that sat in front of the garage waiting like some kind of snake coiled to spring was far too much for me. I groaned inwardly again.

"The Mercedes Guardian. Guaranteed to withstand missile attacks, so I'm sure it's safe for you," he explained proudly, moving around to open my door for me. "Bear in mind this is only for before the wedding. The car for after our wedding you will enjoy much more, I'm sure of it."

"Before… After… Two cars?" I sputtered. "One of which I will only be driving for a month and a half?"

He nodded and said simply, "It's safer."

"It's missile proof?" my voice was reaching super-sonic levels despite my vow to allow Edward to dote on me. I was vaguely aware of the rest of his family coming to watch from the porch.

"It's Bella-proof," he responded as if that resolved all of my arguments.

I forced myself to take a soothing breath before responding. And then another. One more. I glanced at the porch to give Jasper a look and he obligingly helped me in my endeavor to calm myself.

"Thank you, Edward," I finally managed, rising up on my toes to kiss his cheek. I still felt it was ridiculous, but didn't want to cause him any more worry or heartache. I would have the rest of eternity to get back at him, but not now.

He looked a bit taken aback that I accepted the car with such minor protestation. Then his expression turned suspicious as if he thought I was going to deliberately drive it into a tree or something.

"I'm trying to accept your gift graciously," I promised quietly. "Like you want me to."

"She's not lying, Edward!" Alice and Jasper both called at the same time, once again for my benefit.

I hoped Jasper was hiding my feelings from Edward the way I was trying to. I didn't need him knowing I was feeling very apprehensive about driving this car that had to have cost at least a half million dollars. I refused to dwell on the fact that in a month and a half I'd be getting a different new car. Instead, I focused on not hesitating as I slid in behind the steering wheel and buckled my seat belt. Edward closed the door carefully behind me and was in his seat before I knew it.

"It'll be faster and more responsive than your truck was, so take it slowly," he advised. His eyes, which were gorgeous on a normal day, were shining brilliantly with delight and excitement. I found myself feeling a bit dazed and looked away quickly.

"If you dazzle me I won't be able to drive," I warned him and he chuckled his deep, sexy chuckle.

I turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. I already missed the clamor of my truck, but there was nothing to be done about that. More carefully than I had since I'd first gotten my learner's permit, I nudged the car into drive. I was immensely grateful that I didn't have to back up in it immediately since whoever had parked it made sure it was facing the road. At a tenth of the speed I would have gone in my truck, I crept along the Cullens' ridiculously long driveway. Edward was so pleased I was driving the car without complaint that he said nothing about my lack of speed. I was sure that would change soon, but I since I wasn't used to this hulking machine I wasn't about to go any faster.

I eventually worked up to the speed limit, trying to ignore the incredulous looks from those I drove past. At least the windows were so dark they couldn't see inside the car. Edward snorted when we drove by the Stanley's mini-van.

"They're hoping that there's a movie star in here. Mr. Stanley is wishing for Jessica Alba or Scarlett Johansson, Jessica would prefer Brad Pitt or Chad Michael Murray, her mother wants Tom Selleck or Harrison Ford," he explained.

"Sorry, ladies," I muttered as if they could hear me. "Then again, the guy in the car is definitely far more attractive than any of them."

Edward shook his head, "Ridiculous, Bella."

We beat Charlie home by about an hour. He came in around eight thirty to find dinner warming in the oven and Edward and I innocently watching a movie. We had been snuggled together on the couch, but were now across the room from each other for Charlie's benefit.

"Hey, Bells! Hello, Edward," he greeted us from the doorway. At least he hadn't simply glared at my fiancé this time as he had in days past. Spokane must have agreed with him.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled at him.

Edward smiled politely as well and bobbed his head. "Chief Swan."

"How was Spokane? Learn about any new drugs?" I asked, feigning interest.

Charlie nodded. "Unfortunately. What will these kids think of next? They'll do anything for a high."

"Dinner's in the oven?" I interrupted hesitantly. Charlie seemed genuinely upset by the thought of his conference. Maybe Spokane hadn't really agreed with him at all. Maybe he was just being nice to Edward because he was grateful I was engaged rather than on drugs.

"Thanks, Bells," he sounded relieved and grateful. "Did you have a good time while I was gone?"

I thought for a moment before responding, "Things were… interesting."


	7. The Truth

**AN:** I apologize for taking so long in updating. I moved across the country this week.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

Lying in bed with Will's body curled around hers as he slept, Elizabeth watched the nightstand clock as the minutes ticked by. In her youth she had never been an early riser, something her father had often lamented. Her time on the sea had caused a fundamental shift in her body clock and she now rose with the sun.

Or she would if the sun was at all visible. Here in Forks, she could barely tell the difference between night and day. Not that it was technically day yet. According to the clock it was only four forty-six in the morning; dawn wasn't for another thirty-eight minutes.

Trying hard not to wake her husband, Elizabeth stifled a sigh and a groan. She had to wait another six hours and fourteen minutes to see her niece. It would be even longer than that before she could offer her solution. Her impatience was rearing its ugly head again.

"Liz?" Will asked quietly, his voice rough. He propped himself up on one elbow to peer over her shoulder. "Why are you awake? She's not going to disappear overnight."

"Just nervous, I guess. And excited. I'm sorry I woke you."

He shook his head ruefully and teased, "It's not your fault I can't sleep unless you're sleeping."

She gave him a small smile and teased him back, "Perhaps I should have taken a sleeping pill for both our sakes."

"I've done more with less," he responded cryptically. Elizabeth understood his veiled reference to his time as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a part of the past Will loathed discussing. "The question is, how can I calm you down?"

"Tell me this will work," she begged.

"Beloved… Assuming we're correct in our conclusions, I don't see how it could fail. If we're right, they're already committed to a peaceful lifestyle. I can't fathom how they wouldn't want it to come more easily, if that's possible. But you have to be prepared to accept things the way they are if vampirism is something the waters can't help. And no matter whether you like it or not, you have to respect Bella's wishes. It's her life."

With a sigh, Elizabeth nodded. "I just don't want it to be her death."

"I know," Will murmured, bending his head to kiss her cheek. "But it's her choice either way."

Rather than rising with the dawn, Elizabeth Turner finally fell into an emotionally exhausted slumber just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Will soon joined her in sleep, only to be woken rather rudely several hours later by an incessant buzzing noise.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching involuntarily.

"Your phone," he replied, reaching out to pluck the offending object from the nightstand. "Don't recognize the number."

She blinked at the screen. "It's probably Bella," she decided just as the phone went still. "I need to call her back."

Instead, the vibrating began anew and the display showed it was the same number.

"Hello? Bella? Is everything alright?" Elizabeth didn't wait for a response before assuming the worst.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner, it's not Bella. It's Alice Cullen," a high soprano voice responded. "I sorry to call so early, but we wanted to make sure the change in plans was alright before we got everything set up. My mother was wondering if you and your family wouldn't mind coming to our house for lunch rather than going to Bella's. You see, our house is a bit bigger and better equipped to handle such a large group."

"Oh. Yes, of course, Alice," she looked bewildered. Alice's intensity reminded her a bit of Charlotte. "That would be lovely."

"Excellent. Now we live outside of town and it's hard to find our house so my brother, Emmett, and my husband, Jasper, would be more than happy to come lead you there," Alice continued.

Will could hear both sides of the conversation and raised an eyebrow. Clearly Bella's tiny sister-to-be had no idea who she was talking to, because even without Jack's magical compass they could easily find the place.

Elizabeth shared his bemused look and replied, "Oh, that won't be necessary, I assure you. I wouldn't want to put them out. Just give us directions and we'll call if we get lost." Copying down the information on the off chance that Alice would hear the pen scratching against the paper, she said goodbye and snapped her phone closed. "Into the lion's den, then?" she smiled.

"That plan has never failed us before," he agreed before scoffing playfully, "Mrs. Turner indeed…"

"Well they don't know who we are… yet."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was not only wearing his pirate bandana when he joined the others in the lobby of their hotel, he was wearing his worn brown tricorn. He was clearly doing his part to convince the Cullens and Bella that they were not lying.

Kate snorted, "Subtle, Uncle Jack. Where's your sword?"

"'S in me room, luv," he replied with a smirk. "Thought it might come across threat'ning, as it were."

As soon as they were outside, Elizabeth held out her hand. "May I please see your compass, Jack?"

"Know what you want, dahrlin'?" he teased, already knowing the answer.

She did not dignify him with a response. Will followed her directions easily and Kate followed him. Though it was slightly harder to navigate via roads rather than the open sea, they were on time to the Cullens' house.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle greeted them. "It's lovely to see you all again. I believe you've met our children, but allow me to introduce my wife, Esme."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen – " Will began.

He interrupted, "Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle, then, thank you," Elizabeth nodded. "And it's very nice to meet you, Esme. Hello again, everyone." She wanted nothing more than to blurt out that they knew the truth, but her deeply ingrained childhood training wouldn't allow it. She still loathed the word 'propriety,' but now recognized that social norms were a necessary evil.

"We have met your children, of course, and you met James and Abby the other day, Carlisle; but for Esme's sake I'll do introductions again. I'm Elizabeth Turner and this is my husband, Will. In the order they're currently standing in, we have our daughter, Charlotte; our daughter-in-law, Kate; our son, Liam; our son, James; our other daughter-in-law, Abby; and our very good friend, Jack."

"When Bella told us yesterday that her long lost family was here to visit I was so excited for her. And now I get to meet all of you as well, it's just wonderful. Carlisle and I consider her a daughter, so that makes you family too," Esme fairly gushed. "Please, do come in and sit down. Lunch is nearly ready."

They made small talk for a while, though no one was really paying attention to what was being said. Each of the Turners was focused on the hope that Bella would accept their offer. Jack stayed silent, watching the others interact with a shrewd eye.

The smallest Cullen, he thought her name was Alice, looked so excited she was ready to jump out of her skin. Jack smiled to himself, reminded of Charlotte. Sitting on the arm of her chair her blond brother, Jasper, though Jack rather doubted that was they were siblings given the situation, had his hand on her shoulder. It appeared as though he was trying to calm her down a bit. On the floor beside them was the blonde sister, Rosalie. She was trying her best to appear disinterested, but Jack saw her eyes dart back and forth as everyone spoke. She was nervous, he decided. Beside her, the big dark haired brother, Emmett, was grinning widely. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Given the situation, Jack was nearly positive that though they looked very similar, Rosalie and Jasper were not twins. He was also fairly sure Alice and Jasper were mates, as were Rosalie and Emmett.

His musings were interrupted by a call to lunch. Deciding that the meal would prove interesting, since nearly half of those present were vampires who didn't eat food, Jack suppressed an interested grin. He was respecting Elizabeth's request that they leave the discussion for later. She wanted a chance to speak with her niece for a while before getting into the vitally important topics at hand.

Jack was slightly dismayed when five of the seven Cullens ate their meals. Furthermore, the fact that Alice and Jasper didn't even pretend to touch their food was fascinating. He wondered at their reasoning, but refrained from commenting. His eyes met Elizabeth's and he saw that she had noticed too. She nodded slightly at him and then brushed Will's hand. They wouldn't be waiting any longer.

"So Edward, tell me – when's your birthday?" Jack asked, leaning back slightly in his chair.

The bronze-haired boy cleared his throat and responded, "June 20, sir. I just turned nineteen."

"Really? I don't believe you. William over here – his is the day after yours an' he just turned 297. 'Lizabeth's is 'bout a month earlier an' she's 295. Liam'll be 276 in December, James'll be 273 in August an' Charlotte 271 in October. Kate's 247 an' Abby's the baby at 214. As for me, mine's in fifteen days an' I'll be 306. Sure yer only nineteen then? I rather doubt it."

His nieces and nephews chuckled at his frank disclosure. Bella looked confused and stunned and most of the others appeared shocked. Alice simply had a knowing smile on her face.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack smirked. "So the truth then? How old are you really, son?"

Edward looked from Jack to his sister who was staring at him expectantly. He shook his head ever so slightly and her glare became more intense, her eyes dark with warning. The two stared at each other in some kind of silent communication for a long time before Alice responded calmly.

"He's 105, Captain Sparrow. And I will be, too, in November."

Jack nodded once, "So you know who we are then?"

She nodded, still glaring at Edward. "Yes. And I also know you know what we are."

"An' what would that be, luv?"

Edward's fists slammed through the table, splintering the wood and he growled at Alice. "Don't. You. Dare," he warned.

"Oh fine," she huffed. "We're exactly what you decided we were yesterday."

Jack nodded and looked toward Will and Elizabeth

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE BLOCKING?" Edward roared. In a flash, Jasper and Emmett were holding him back, preventing him from attacking his sister. "YOU SAW THIS HAPPENING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Alice responded placidly, "If I had told you earlier things would have turned out very badly. I saw it."

Edward calmed a bit and stopped struggling.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth demanded in confusion. It was a testament to the Turners' characters that they hadn't so much as flinched at the unexpected outburst. Jack was actually grinning over the strong reaction he had helped elicit.

"Aunt Elizabeth, it's nothing," Bella stammered, looking terrified and trying to regain control of the situation. "Alice and Edward are just playing. I don't understand it, but they like to joke with each other like this. Edward is only 19 like he said. And Alice will turn 19 in November…"

"Bella," Charlotte smiled at her cousin. "It's alright. We know the truth, though I don't know why Uncle Jack can't ever just come right out and say things. You don't live for two and a half centuries without figuring some things out."

Will nodded, agreeing with his daughter. "Not to mention, once you've come across the supernatural you tend to notice it when it happens again."

They all watched as Bella paled significantly. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and it seemed she was struggling to catch her breath. No one in the room dared to move or even breathe, much less address her.

After a long moment, Edward asked so quietly they could barely hear him. "Bella? Are you alright?" He reached toward her slowly, as if he thought he would frighten her.

She gave him a strange look. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she managed before her eyes fluttered and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bella?" fourteen anxious voices called at once. Edward caught her before she fell out of her chair to the floor and swept her carefully into his arms.

"One minute, forty four more seconds," Alice said. She stood up and went to the kitchen to refill Bella's water glass. In less than thirty seconds she was at Bella's side. "Put her on the couch, Edward. The rest of you, please give her some air."

Recognizing both the reality of her request and the fact that Alice seemed to be able to see the future somehow, Elizabeth ordered, "Do what she says."

Fifteen seconds after Edward laid her on the couch in the living room, Bella woke up. "Edward?" she whispered, looking for him.

"I'm right here, my Bella," he assured her, brushing the hair off her face.

She was panicking again and struggling to sit up. "They know. They know the truth. I don't know how they know, but they do."

With an arm under her back, Alice helped her sit and handed her the glass of water. "Drink this and try to breathe, Bella," she directed.

Reluctantly, the girl obeyed. The moment the glass was empty, she was speaking in an urgent tone. "We have to go. They'll try to keep me away from you."

"Now why on Earth would we do that, Bella?" Elizabeth asked, perplexed. She had to ask; couldn't allow her niece to stay so worried and upset. Approaching the back of the sofa slowly, she explained, "Just because we know they're vampires doesn't mean we would try to take you anywhere or keep you away from them."

"We're not exactly normal either," James offered ruefully from behind his mother.

Will stepped forward to stand beside his wife. "Bella, what we told you yesterday was to an extent true. Please, let us explain."

Bella gave him a wary look before nodding her head slowly. Both families sat down around the living room.

"Elizabeth did just find out about you," Will picked up the account. "And, though it's certainly not your fault, the family history you share was a little disturbing. But she wanted to know you. Apart from the eight of us standing here and our parents, she and I have no other family."

"I found your engagement announcement online," Elizabeth continued. "And Charlotte recognized Edward's last name from an article she read at school on Dr. Cullen." She turned her head slightly to address the Cullens rather than Bella. "The story you tell people about the adoptions, it's one we've used in the past. I will admit we were a little suspicious and tried to learn more about you. Charlotte suggested the best way to set ourselves at ease would be to come here."

"And you spent four days trying to observe us," Carlisle asserted.

"Yes. When we hadn't seen any of you, the girls decided the best way to actually meet you would be to wind up in the hospital," Will explained.

Carlisle smiled, "I thought you might have been faking it, Abby."

She blushed lightly, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, outside the hospital no one calls me that. Carlisle is fine. For all of you."

"After the incident in the hospital, Will was convinced," Elizabeth added. "We had to meet you. And after yesterday, we knew. Alice merely confirmed it, as she said. I don't know how she knew that, though."

Alice grinned and shifted in her seat. "I see visions of the future based on people's decisions. I had occasional premonitions as a human and the trait was amplified when I was changed," she informed them matter-of-factly.

"Do all of you have special powers then?" James asked.

"It is a rare occurrence," Carlisle responded looking at Edward and Jasper. "Even for vampires."

Alice poked her husband sharply. "Well…" she prodded.

"I have some amount of influence over emotions; I can either calm or excite your system. I can also tell what you're feeling because of this," Jasper sounded uncomfortable. He was not enjoying being in the spotlight.

Kate tilted her head in an expression of understanding. "That explains why we were all so calm the first time we met."

"I was trying to prevent fighting and everyone was on edge," he defended himself.

Abby looked from James to Jasper with a mischievous grin. "Can you come home with us? It might make controlling him a little easier," she teased gently.

Emmett laughed, "Jazz's got his hands full with Alice and Edward. The little pixie's always excited about something and Eddie, well, Eddie is the world's most frustrating and frustrated vampire."

"Do not bring that up again," Rosalie threatened him before giving Edward a pointed look.

Edward threw his hands up. "Fine. Stop yelling at me!" The Turners looked at each other, confused. "I can read thoughts," he snapped in the direction of his siblings.

"Oo… They're yelling at you telepathically? Harsh!" James sympathized. The good-natured man really liked the Cullens, even if they were vampires. "I'm glad I don't have that ability. I'd never hear the end of anything!"

Bella cleared her throat and asked, "Why were you worried about me?"

Elizabeth tried to elaborate, "In his travels, Will ran across, um…"

"Our kind?" Esme supplied.

"Well yes and no," she seemed at a loss as to how to describe what she meant without being offensive.

Bella solved the problem by murmuring, "The other kind, yes." She shuddered. "I can understand why you'd be concerned then. But why before?"

"'Twould help if you knew our stories," Jack Sparrow explained. "I'm assumin', since you know who we are, you've seen the _Pirates o' the Caribbean_ movie? Well that's only the beginnin'."

* * *

As promised, Alice was on my doorstep the moment after Charlie's cruiser disappeared around the corner. The others, however, were no where to be seen.

"Change of plans," she informed me, taking my arm and guiding me to my car. I guessed she had run over. "We're eating at our house. I've already left messages with your aunt."

Edward moved ahead to open our doors for us. He looked unhappy. Alice ignored him and hopped into the backseat, cooing over the car's interior features.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, unsure whether or not I really wanted to know.

"Alice is blocking me. She's seen something important and doesn't want me to know what it is."

I frowned. "But if she's blocking you, doesn't that mean whatever she saw was either unimportant or not dangerous? She wouldn't let us walk into a bad situation."

He sighed and a ghost of a smile played over his perfect lips. "I suppose you're right, my love."

I was only mildly surprised that Edward insisted I drive again since I did so slowly. But both he and Alice were unusually patient with my pace.

"Okay, what gives? Usually the two of you scoff and sigh over my speed, or lack thereof. Now you're being pleasant…" I trailed off, assuming the worst. "What's going to happen?"

"Silly Bella – this is a human experience. There will be plenty of time for speed when you're one of us," Alice explained. Edward still scowled over that truth, still hated that in order to be with him I would have to become like him.

I rolled my eyes. Them and their "human experience" insistence. "Technically, speeding tickets, disease, taxes and hangovers are all human experiences too. Why aren't you insisting I have them?" I asked in a light tone.

Alice laughed at my joke and Edward gave me a stern look before he too realized I was kidding. His scowl returned when we arrived at his house and he found Jasper blocking him as well. "They're both translating Disney songs into Mandarin," he informed me. "He must have been there when she had the vision. Bella, stay close to me today. Please."

I agreed and went to supervise and assist with the cooking. Though they had all relearned how to cook for me, Alice, Esme and Edward wanted me there today to answer any questions they might have. It was ridiculous, really, what with the perfect memories and all, but I was glad to help.

Carlisle took the entire day off and was helping Jasper and Emmett rearrange the furniture to make room for an additional table. I had no idea where the other beautiful wooden table came from, nor did I want to. Knowing Alice and Esme, they had probably gone out to purchase one just for today. I suppressed a shudder, knowing it was likely never be used again.

The Turners and Jack Sparrow arrived promptly at eleven o'clock. I was a bit amazed that they had been able to find the house. Then again, at least three of them were presumably gifted sailors and there was that compass to consider as well. I didn't need it to tell me what I truly desired, I already knew.

At the moment, my heart's desire was standing beside me, welcoming my family. He had a strange look on his face that I associated with him concentrating on mind reading. Carlisle and Esme played the perfect host and hostess, though she had never met any of them. I couldn't help but smile when she referred to me as her daughter.

Lunch went very well. We ate soon after they arrived and much to my dismay, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward insisted on actually consuming their food rather than merely pretending. I assumed they didn't want to take any chances at arousing further suspicions. Alice and Jasper, however, weren't even pretending to eat. Naturally, the others glared at them whenever they thought no one else was looking.

I couldn't understand their reasons. I figured it probably had to do with Alice's vision that had them blocking their thoughts. I assumed that Jasper was only doing what she asked him to because he looked a little uncomfortable. Then again that could be because we were all feeling a bit awkward at the moment. Aunt Elizabeth was watching them surreptitiously. Apparently being much too observant was a trait I picked up from her side of the family. Though it had definitely skipped Charlie. I noticed her lock eyes with Jack Sparrow and brush Uncle Will's hand with her fingertips.

I didn't want them to see me watching, so I hurriedly looked away. When Jack asked, "So Edward, tell me – when's your birthday?" I nearly choked.

Without hesitating, Edward cleared his throat and responded, "June 20, sir. I just turned nineteen."

I held my breath, though I didn't know why. And it didn't help.

"Really?" Jack pressed. "I don't believe you." He went on to list their impossible ages before asking again, "Sure you're only nineteen then? I rather doubt it."

My cousins were laughing at his little speech and, with the exception of Alice who very rarely looked surprised, the Cullens all looked shocked. I'm sure my face mirrored their confusion and near panic.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack smirked at my fiancé. "So the truth then? How old are you really, son?"

For what seemed like ages, Edward and Alice glared at each other in their silent communication. I knew Alice must have been screaming at him in her head and I knew Edward was stubbornly sticking to whatever decision she opposed. Her eyes darkened with warning, shifting from amber to onyx. Edward spared a look at Sparrow before returning his deadly stare to Alice. His eyes were dark as obsidian too. The standoff continued until Alice responded calmly.

"He's 105, Captain Sparrow. And I will be, too, in November."

I watched in horror as Jack and Alice bantered back and forth before Edward actually put his fists through the table. I jumped significantly. He hadn't lost control of himself around me like that before. And he was growling at her. Actually growling. The others seemed upset as well, naturally, but none of them reacted as violently as Edward.

"Don't. You. Dare," he warned.

"Oh fine," she huffed, looking put out. Then she turned back to my other family and replied, "We're exactly what you decided we were yesterday."

Edward was absolutely livid. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE BLOCKING?" he roared. I didn't see them move, but suddenly Jasper and Emmett were holding him back. He struggled, trying to get to Alice. "YOU SAW THIS HAPPENING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

I was fairly upset with her too until she responded placidly, "If I had told you earlier, things would have turned out very badly. I saw it." Well that made sense. Of course she would make a different decision if she saw one turning out poorly.

Edward must have seen reason and probably the other outcome and calmed himself. I'm sure Jasper was having to help him.

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Elizabeth demanded in confusion. None of the Turners had moved during this exchange. I didn't think any of them had even flinched. Jack was actually grinning for some reason. I suppose it was because he enjoyed causing chaos.

"Aunt Elizabeth, it's nothing," I stammered, trying desperately to find some way to explain this outburst to them. "Alice and Edward are just playing," it was a horrible lie that made absolutely no sense and I knew it. That did not stop me from continuing to babble, "I don't understand it, but they like to joke with each other like this. Edward is only 19 like he said. And Alice will turn 19 in November…"

"Bella," Charlotte smiled at me, cutting me off. "It's alright. We know the truth, though I don't know why Uncle Jack can't ever just come right out and say things. You don't live for two and a half centuries without figuring some things out."

"Not to mention once you've come across the supernatural you tend to notice it when it happens again," Uncle Will agreed, watching me with a kind expression.

I could feel it happening as all eyes turned toward me. I couldn't move or breathe. I felt the color draining from my face and my vision swam. Fighting to regain control, I was vaguely aware that no one in the room was moving or speaking. They were watching me intently.

After a long moment, Edward finally spoke. He was so quiet I had to strain to hear him. "Bella? Are you alright?" He reached toward me slowly.

I looked at him feeling guilty and apologetic and hopeless all at the same time. If they knew there was no way they would leave me here. And if they knew there was a good chance the Volturi would eventually come. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the Cullens' sofa. "Edward?" I searched for him in fear.

His velvet voice came from beside my head. He was kneeling on floor next to me. "I'm right here, my Bella," he promised, running his fingers over my forehead.

Then it hit me – my aunt Elizabeth knew the truth. I had to warn him! "They know. They know the truth! I don't know how they know, but they do."

Alice appeared behind him and helped me sit up. She pushed a glass of water into my hands and ordered, "Drink this and try to breathe, Bella."

I did my best to obey, carefully consuming the cool liquid. I didn't down it too quickly, not wanting to get sick. But I continued trying to warn them the moment I swallowed the last of the water. "We have to go. They'll try to keep me away from you."

I flinched when Aunt Elizabeth spoke from behind me. "Now why on Earth would we do that, Bella?" I looked over to see her move toward me cautiously. "Just because we know they're vampires doesn't mean we would try to take you anywhere or keep you away from them."

My cousin James said something, but I missed what it was. I was focused on the hope that she wasn't lying and I wouldn't have to fight to stay with Edward.

"Bella," Uncle Will stepped forward as well. "What we told you yesterday was to an extent true. Please, let us explain."

I examined him carefully before agreeing to hear what they had to say. My families moved from the dining room where they had been watching me to sit down around me. I listened as they explained the situation, amazed that though I had just met them the day before they were concerned about my safety and well being. Aunt Elizabeth questioned Alice's foresight and the questions about vampire abilities flowed from there. My sisters-to-be forced first Jasper and then Edward to explain themselves. I stifled my inappropriate laughter when Emmett teased both Alice and Edward. But while a healthy dialogue flowed, I couldn't help but wonder why they were initially so worried about me.

Unable to stand it any longer, I finally begged, "Why were you worried about me?"

Aunt Elizabeth hesitated before trying, "In his travels, Will ran across, um…"

"Our kind?" Esme offered, trying to be helpful. It was so like her.

"Well yes and no," Aunt Elizabeth responded.

I knew what she was talking about without her having to come out and say it. "The other kind." I couldn't help shrinking back at the memories. James, Victoria, Laurent, Felix, Jane… all vampires who wanted to kill me at some point. But at first, my family hadn't know the Cullens' secret. "I can understand why you'd be concerned then. But why before?"

Jack Sparrow interrupted. "'Twould help if you knew our stories. I'm assumin', since you know who we are, you've seen the _Pirates o' the Caribbean_ movie? Well that's only the beginnin'."

"So the movies are true then?" I asked in a small voice.

"Movies?" Liam questioned.

I nodded and blushed furiously. "Yes. I've seen the new one too."

Jack smirked at me, "Pirate. If you've seen it you're clearly related to Lizzie there. But yes, dahrlin', to a degree the movies are correct. How could they not be, wot wif us helpin' an' all? Been Hollywood-ified, but the truth is there, 'f you know what to look for. Second's worse than the first. Tell me, what is it you thought?"

My aunt and uncle seemed to lean forward and shy away at the same time. It was almost as if they both wanted to know my opinion and dreaded it.

"I thought the characters – you – were treated unfairly. I saw three people trying to do what they could to benefit everyone. But they didn't seem to realize they were fighting for the same cause so they worked against each other rather than together. I thought their hearts were in the right place, but much of what happened was because of a lack of communication and a lot of misunderstandings. And I hope that either the movie was more fictional than you say and you did not actually act like that or I'm right."

None of them spoke for a long moment, they simply stared at me in disbelief.

"She nailed it!" Charlotte cried with a grin. "And you were worried, Mother."

Liam shushed her and whispered something at her. I caught the words "…not everyone…same opinion."

Aunt Elizabeth looked as if she would cry. "You really believe that, Bella?"

I was suddenly concerned, despite my cousin's exclamation. "Am I wrong?"

"Not at all, Bella," Uncle Will assured me, hugging her with one arm. "We were just concerned that no one would see the truth of the situation since they didn't know what we were thinking and it was sensationalized."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

"Apologies, this will ruin the third movie for you, but 's necessary," Jack looked almost chagrined.

I gave him a kind of half smile that I'm sure I learned from Edward. "It's alright, Captain Sparrow."

He actually snorted at me. "'S Uncle Jack, dahrlin'. At the very least, Captain Jack. No need to be usin' me last name." He waited until I nodded in understanding before telling his story:

"So, though they weren't speaking wif each other, 'Lizabeth an' William teamed up wif Barbossa. They visited Singapore and an old friend, Captain Sao Feng. After some underhanded deals, they got charts from him 'at showed the way to World's End, the portal to the realms beyond this one. While Beckett and Jones terrorized the rest o' the world, pirate or not, they came after me onesie. Long story short – when we returned, Lizzie ended up Pirate King, Norrington and Feng ended up dead, and William ended up wif Jones and Beckett.

"The Pirate Armada and East India Trading Company," Uncle Jack made a face at the name of the company, "Fleet were set for a battle. The newly released sea goddess, Calypso, who jus' so happened to be Jones's wayward lover, created a maelstrom and the battle began. William an' 'Lizabeth were married by Barbossa while fightin'. They came to help me onesie deal wif Jones and William was stabbed. To ensure we didn't lose him, I helped him stab Jones's heart, makin' him captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"After getting' a day together, William had to leave to ferry the souls o' those who died at sea to their end. 'Lizabeth couldn't go wif him so she stayed wif me. She didn't know it at the time, but he asked me to watch 'er. In a brilliant move, William released Jones to Calypso's care. They reconciled and it made the goddess willin' to help us. She amended the _Dutchman's_ curse so Will could visit Lizzie.

"She was testin' 'em, of course. Once they proved themselves worthy an' defeated Beckett's brother, who was incidentally tryin' to kill 'Lizabeth out o' revenge, Calypso urged Fate to intervene. William was freed the day Liam there was born. For the followin' nine years, the three o' us sailed together, lookin' for the Fountain of Youth. In time, James an' Charlotte were born too. Five years after Charlotte, we found the Fountain in Florida.

"Since 1740, we've been fightin' injustices where they pop up, workin' against governments and companies like the East India Trading Company," he made the face again, "wot take advantage of people. While helpin' you Americans durin' the revolution, Liam met Kate, saved 'er life, fell in love an' got married. Few decades later, we met Abby, Charlotte saved 'er life, she fell in love wif James an' they got married.

"We've survived all this because of our family. 'S the thing wot got us through the tough times. An' 'at, Bella, 's why we were worried. Whether you like it or not, you're family. An' there's nothin' more important than family, savvy?"

I didn't quite know what to say. I was touched and intrigued and overwhelmed. It was humbling, knowing that something so distant as a blood relation could have such a powerful impact on people. A thought occurred – if family was so important to them, how did they not know about me earlier?

"I don't understand. How is it you just learned…?" My question trailed off as I remembered what Uncle Will had said about a disturbing shared family history. "I'm sorry. It's not important."

Aunt Elizabeth let out a shuddering sigh. "I never knew I had a brother," she began, explaining things anyway. "Or a half-brother, I suppose."

We listened in silence as she wove her story. My cousins and uncles looked uncomfortable, though I assumed it was because they disliked seeing her upset. I could understand that feeling. After a few moments, I felt small waves of serenity wash over the room.

The first of my cousins to realize what was happening was Liam. He grinned down at the floor, composed himself, flashed me a small smile and then gave Jasper a grateful look. It was a bit amusing. But not nearly as funny as watching the rest of them slowly recognize it as well. Uncle Will was next and he had a relieved expression as he gave Jasper another smile of thanks. I could almost see a huge weight lift off his shoulders. James looked uncomfortable for a moment as if he didn't like that someone could influence him like that before shrugging slightly. I could see Kate, Abby and Charlotte resisting the urge to do something, though I didn't know what that something could be. They looked fairly giddy and very thankful, so it could have been either giggling or hugging Jasper. Uncle Jack's countenance never changed.

Probably because she was the one telling the story and was therefore distracted, Aunt Elizabeth noticed the change last. She suddenly paused and looked around in confusion before it dawned on her. "Thank you, Jasper. This is much easier when I'm not fighting the urge to sob."

My brother-to-be shrugged casually and drawled, "Makes it easier on me too, ma'am." It always amused me when his accent came out.

"So basically," she resumed, "I had no idea that I had any kind of extended family until a week ago."

I felt awful for her, having heard her story. I also experienced a kind of connection that hadn't been there before. I didn't know where it came from or what it was, but I finally felt like she was my aunt. Like we were family.

"Can you stay or come back for the wedding?" I asked. Alice was already handing them invitations.

"Actually, Bella, we were planning on staying for a while at least," Abby informed me.

Uncle Will smiled at not just me, but all of us. "And we already have your wedding present."

Edward went rigid and looked at them incredulously. Alice was beaming so widely it was a wonder her smile fit on her face. This was going to be big.


	8. Life or Death

**AN:** Sorry again for the delay, everyone. I'm still unpacking and getting settled in. Additionally, our Internet connection here in Florida is just awful. Please bear with me during this transition period. I think it will be worth it and if you're still reading I would assume you'll think so as well. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Life or Death

"We do have some questions for you first though, Bella," Elizabeth shifted in her seat, trying to keep her excitement from bubbling over. "Keep in mind your answers change absolutely nothing, so please be honest."

Bella nodded guardedly. Alice prodded Jasper, who moved closer to the girl, and gave Edward a meaningful look.

"Were you planning on staying human?"

For the second time that afternoon, Bella began to panic. She paled again and her breathing grew instantly labored. Wordlessly, Jasper rested his hand on her shoulder and she was able to get control of herself. With wide, somewhat frightened eyes, she looked over at her aunt.

"No," she whispered and then winced, obviously waiting for some kind of angry response.

None came. "Why is that, Bella?" Will asked her in a composed tone.

She shook her head, utterly unable to answer his quiet question.

"Bella is somewhat of a danger magnet," Edward stated smoothly.

Emmett's rumbling laughter caught them all off guard. "'Somewhat?' That's being a little generous, don't you think? Weren't you the one who claimed she couldn't be left alone for a moment for fear of something perilous occurring?"

"I was trying to be polite, Emmett. Tact is something you apparently never learned," Edward responded almost haughtily. "But while it is a bit rude, my brother is not wrong. In addition to drawing in supernatural dangers, Bella just seems to have a knack for getting into trouble. Close calls with car crashes, human attackers, teenage boys, pieces of furniture… the list continues."

"An' you'd be willin' to live wif the bloodlust?" Jack questioned. "To avoid all 'at, as it were?"

"It's more than that. I don't want to have to rely on them to protect me anymore," Bella finally answered. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked absolutely mortified. "More, I don't want them to have to protect me at all. It's not fair. It's dangerous. I would do anything for that freedom. This is the only way."

As one, Elizabeth, Will, Liam, Kate, James, Abby, Charlotte and Jack grinned at her.

"No. It's not," Charlotte's eyes were sparkling.

Her brother looked thrilled, "Don't you see, Bella?" James asked.

Shaking her head slowly, Bella tried her best to follow their logic. With the exceptions of Edward and Alice, the Cullens were frowning, trying to understand as well.

"We're not nearly as fast," Liam began.

"Or as strong," Abby added.

"And our senses aren't nearly at that level," Kate included.

Jack bobbed his head a bit, "But we're not 'xactly human either, dahrlin'."

At this point, everyone understood except Bella. "I'm sorry?" she questioned. "I'm not following."

"Silly Bella!" Charlotte exclaimed with a giggle. "It's not obvious?"

Kate gave her a look, "Clearly not, Char, or else she wouldn't look lost."

"Everyone else followed," James protested. "You can see it in their faces."

"Stop making her feel self-conscious!" Abby demanded.

Liam rolled his eyes, "She's in the room listening to us. Knock it off!"

"Children..." Will warned before turning back to his niece. "Bella, we have a different solution for you."

Elizabeth nodded and beamed, "One that doesn't require your death. But we've gotten ahead of ourselves. Again," she swept her gaze over her family. "It's a wonder you're not utterly overwhelmed, dear."

"I'm getting there," Bella mumbled in irritation. "I thought I could handle anything. Vampires. Werewolves. Supposedly fictional, long-lost immortal relatives. But the talking in circles is beyond me."

They all laughed at her annoyed disclosure.

"The Fountain of Youth does much more than ensure immortality," Will began. "The waters make a person stronger and faster. They improve one's reflexes, dexterity and senses. They can heal disease and, provided the person is close enough at the time, most injuries. It would take a severed major artery or a bullet to the head or heart to actually kill one of us."

"Our minds are sharper, too. We think more quickly and more clearly. Things seem easier than they were before. As you can see, we don't age," Elizabeth expounded. "I suppose you could say that the waters from the Fountain give superhuman abilities and strengths. We're not at the same level as your vampire family, but we're steps above other humans."

"Are you following us now?" James asked eagerly, disappointed when Bella still looked confused.

"They're offering you the opportunity to drink from the Fountain of Youth instead of becoming a vampire, my love," Edward explained quietly. He looked truly excited and thrilled by this concept.

Bella shook her head almost violently. "No! We still wouldn't be equals!" she protested.

The others watched as Edward debated with her, "But it would be easier, love. You wouldn't have to go through that pain. I wouldn't have to worry so much about touching you. You would be more durable."

"But not your equal," she insisted.

"You'd be better – you'd be human! You wouldn't have to worry about the bloodlust. You wouldn't have to worry about accidentally killing someone. You wouldn't have to fight your natural instincts every second of every day. What's more, you'd keep your soul. You wouldn't be a monster."

"You are not a monster, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Bella fairly shouted. "Stop saying that! I don't care that you don't think you have a soul! I know you do! You all do! If you didn't you wouldn't fight so hard to keep me safe – you wouldn't care about me! No one who loves other people the way you all love each other and claim to love me could possibly be soulless!" Now nearing hysterics, she pulled away from him and stormed out of the room toward the stairs.

"Take it yeh argue 'bout that often then?" Jack wondered, voicing the thought shared by each member of his family. They had never seen Bella so angry or so animated.

Edward looked stunned and couldn't answer.

"My son firmly believes that he has no soul. Bella firmly believes otherwise," Carlisle responded for him.

Slapping the back of her brother's head, Alice stood up to follow Bella. "Jazz, please don't try to interfere. She'll get more upset." She motioned for the other women to accompany her and floated up the stairs. Bella was so distressed she fled not to Edward's room, but to Alice's.

"You're an imbecile, Edward," Rosalie informed him, taking the time to hit him as well before following her sister.

Once the women were gone, the men in the room rounded on Edward who sat with his face in his hands.

"Never been married meself, son, but I've seen 'nough to know yeh should avoid topics that lead to fightin' like 'at, savvy?" Jack offered in his rarely heard serious tone.

Will could understand the other's dilemma. He himself had misgivings about courting Elizabeth since they were from different social classes. If Edward truly believed he had no soul that compounded the matter significantly. "If it helps, Edward, I know for a fact that you do have a soul."

The bronze-haired boy looked up at him, a profound sadness etched across his otherwise gorgeous face. "How do you know?"

"It's residual from my time as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I can see it."

"So you upset my little sister for nothing then? Way to go, Edward," Emmett sounded furious.

Jasper nodded, looking angry as well. "I don't think you realize how much it hurts her to hear you say things like that. I have half a mind to show you."

"I think you should, Jasper," Emmett asserted, growling at his brother. "Then we can take him out back."

James offered, "I'd help if I could. Let me know. You in, Liam?"

Liam nodded, looking nearly livid.

"That's enough, boys," Carlisle and Will ordered at the same time.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Will continued.

Carlisle looked at his oldest and yet youngest son. "Learn from this moment, Edward. Don't let it happen again. The next time you want to fight with her over something like this, remember how miserable you feel right now. Remember the look on her face and the hurt in her voice. I'm not saying arguing in some fashion isn't inevitable, but when it comes to a matter where you both know where you stand and you both know you're too stubborn to change your minds, avoid it like the plague."

Edward nodded miserably. "Should I… should I go talk to –"

"No!" the others quickly asserted, cutting him off.

"Give her time," James commanded.

Emmett looked ready to tackle him if he tried to move, "She'll come back when she's ready to deal with you again."

"Let her breathe," Liam added.

"Don't go gettin' yourself slapped again, mate," Jack advised. He had certainly been smacked often enough to recognize when to back off.

Jasper was quiet for a moment, "She's just starting to calm down. If you go up there she'll get upset again. And then we will hurt you."

"Why weren't you listening to us telling you to stop?" Emmett demanded. "We've all been married infinitely longer than you've known her. We do know some things."

"Because in many ways he's still a teenager," Liam observed. "No offense, Edward. In many ways I'll forever be twenty-two."

"Could have fooled me," Will smiled at his son. "You were born older. James, on the other hand… He still acts twelve some days."

"Hey!" James looked affronted before his uncle's words calmed him.

"'S true, mate. True of me onesie too," Jack offered. "Life's more fun 'at way, eh?"

* * *

The women found Bella curled up in the middle of Alice and Jasper's bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Esme and Elizabeth sat down at her sides and each placed a comforting hand on her back. They all recognized the importance of allowing her to cry for at least a few moments. She needed to get out her emotions.

When the sobs became sniffles, Bella raised her head slowly and blinked. Through her tears she had not realized how many others were in the room with her. "I'm sor– "

"Don't even think of apologizing, Bella," Rosalie held her hand up. "My brother's an idiot. He should know better by now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"You will have to get used to it though," Kate cautioned. "Men can be stupid sometimes no matter how hard they try."

"And he's so stubborn…" Alice lamented. "It makes it worse. I'm sure if he knew what you were thinking he would have stopped."

The Turner women shared a confused look.

Abby cocked her head, "I thought he could read thoughts."

"Bella's mind is blank to him and to others," Esme explained before turning back to Bella. "But that does not give my son any excuse for such behavior. He knew what he was doing."

"And ignored the rest of us telling him to shut up," Rosalie said darkly before flashing an evil smile. "Good – Emmett's threatening him. Now it's Jasper… James… Liam… Carlisle's lecturing him. We won't let him get away with hurting you, Bella."

"It's more that he actually believes it than that he would argue with me," Bella said softly. "I just don't understand it."

Elizabeth stroked her hair, "Sweetheart, your uncle didn't want to court me because we were from different social classes. He thought that if I were to marry him, I would somehow be lowering myself. He didn't see himself very clearly. Neither does Edward. If he did, he would listen to your arguments, rather than hearing them as platitudes when you speak. Because you're right."

"He does have a soul, Bella," Abby assured her. "Dad told him right after we all left."

"How does he know?" Bella queried.

"He was captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," Kate answered. "He says he can see it."

Alice closed her eyes. "Edward believes him. I see him apologizing and begging forgiveness. I don't see him ever bringing it up again."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "When?"

"As soon as we decide you're okay and go back downstairs so he can come up."

"Give me a few more minutes," she requested.

It was Esme's turn to brush her hair out of her face. "Do you want us to go, dear?"

Bella nodded her head, "I just need a few minutes to myself, please."

One by one they filed out of the room, each glancing back toward the small brunette hugging her knees.

"Call us if you need us, Bella. I'll send Edward up when you decide you're ready," Alice murmured before disappearing into the hallway.

Only Charlotte remained in the room. She looked torn between doing what her cousin requested and doing what her heart demanded. "Bella, I know you want to be alone, but can I talk to you for just a moment?"

"Sure, Charlotte," Bella's miserable voice was directed at the bed.

"It's not really my place," Charlotte began as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "But have you told Edward how he makes you feel when he says things like that? Or does he have to figure it out based on your reactions?"

"I don't know. I suppose he has to figure it out. He knows I don't like hearing it and don't agree with him."

Charlotte nodded and put her hand on Bella's. "I know it's hard, honey, and I know it's embarrassing at times, but you have to be completely honest with him. I've seen what hiding things can do to a relationship. It nearly destroyed my parents, though that was before my time. But I've lived through having my heart broken because the man I thought I loved saw only what he wanted to. He believed I would be happy leaving my family and sitting at home doing nothing but caring for his children. When I told him the truth, he ran the other way as fast as he could.

"That's part of the reason I was so worried about you. I had this feeling that maybe the truth wasn't being told and I had to see for myself. I had to know that there were no secrets to hurt you. Because like Uncle Jack said, Bella, family is the most important thing to us. I feel a connection with you that I can't explain. You're so mature it's almost like you've lived as long as I have. But you also have this innocence and naïveté about you that brings out my protective instincts. If I can help it, I won't let you get hurt.

"I've said my piece and that's about all I can do. It's up to you now. Just know that whatever happens, I'm always just a phone call or e-mail away. So is the rest of our family."

Charlotte stood up and walked toward the door.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Bella said quietly. She gave the other girl a small smile. "I think I'm ready to talk to Edward now."

Before Charlotte could step out of the room, Edward was standing in the doorway looking ashamed of himself.

"You listen carefully to what she has to say, Edward Cullen, or you will answer to me," Charlotte fairly hissed before disappearing.

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting at the foot of the stairs to hug her daughter. "I know that was hard, sweetheart. I'm proud of you," she murmured. They had all heard Charlotte's admission and advice.

"Bella's worth it," Charlotte responded clearly, surprising her mother. In the past it had only taken a veiled reference to that time in her life to cause tears. She never spoke of it and the family usually pretended it never happened. "Even if she doesn't listen to what I had to say, I had to say it."

"She will," Alice assured quietly from the couch. She had an odd look on her face as if she had also seen something she did not like.

Jasper noticed, of course. "What is it, Alice?" he asked so quietly no one heard but her.

She responded just as softly, "Her future disappears."

"Bella's?" he wondered at the fact that she wasn't more concerned.

"No. Charlotte's."

Jasper frowned, "The dogs?"

Their near-silent conversation was interrupted when Carlisle asked, "Have you ever considered bottling the waters as a treatment for disease? Or would that automatically result in immortality?"

"Yes and yes," Kate answered. "It would be wonderful to offer this as a cure for AIDS or cancer, but it would upset the natural order of things further than we already do."

The two families had resumed their seats around the living room, waiting for Bella and Edward to return. They kept up the conversation so that whatever happened in the room above them was easier to ignore.

* * *

I hadn't realized Edward was already there until Charlotte hissed at him before leaving. Without a word, he walked slowly toward the end of the bed where he sank to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking. I was too selfish to see how my words were hurting you. Please, forgive me, my love."

"When Alice says 'begging,' she really means it," I couldn't help but smile sadly. "I love you, Edward. Of course I forgive you. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook here."

"I didn't expect it too," he responded without moving.

I needed him to hold me; needed to know everything would be alright. I opened my arms, silently asking for him to do just that. He understood my request and carefully sat down beside me. When he obligingly wrapped his arms around me, I sighed softly, already feeling better.

"I really am sorry, my Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"I know," I nodded. "I need to say something, Edward, if for no other reason than to get it off my chest. From now on, I need you to listen to me. Really listen. Don't just hear what I'm saying; focus on it. And don't do it to patronize me; respect my opinions. Don't assume I don't know what I'm talking about just because I'm human and less experienced. Stay honest with me and I'll stay honest with you.

"I do need you to stay honest with me, Edward; like we discussed after you took me to Florida. But I also need to know that you're at least considering my point of view. I know I've made some dangerous decisions in the past with James and to some degree the wolves, but I will be more willing to talk with you first if you promise to listen to what I have to say."

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to continue. When I did, my voice was much softer and sounded like it would break. "It kills me to hear you claim you don't have a soul, Edward. Everything I see, everything you do points otherwise. And earlier it seemed like you didn't even contemplate what I was saying to you. That's what hurts me the most."

Edward was quiet for a long time and I trusted he was thinking about what I had just said. Charlotte said honesty was vital. I just hoped this wasn't the point where Edward realized what I already knew – I wasn't good enough for him.

"Once again, my Bella, you have proven yourself wise beyond your years and mine. I'm sorry for ignoring that and for hurting you. It's no excuse, but I've been alone for over a hundred years. I have to learn how to be in a relationship and I fear I'm not doing well with it. I keep hurting you unintentionally. I promise to do my best to really listen to what you have to say, to not underestimate you again.

"I need you to do the same, though. I need you to recognize that in some things I do know more than you. And I need you to know, really know, that anything I do is to try to protect the most important thing in the world to me."

We talked for a while longer, agreeing to, among other things, listen to each other in everything and be completely honest. We also promised to talk our problems out rather than ignoring them and letting them fester.

After a few moments where we simply enjoyed being together again Edward reminded me, "Your families are waiting for us, love."

"Whatever happened to 'what's mine is yours?' If that works both ways then our families are waiting for us," I kissed his cheek and scooted out of his lap. "Come on, or they'll think we've given in to temptation and we'll never hear the end of it from Emmett."

"At the moment he's still contemplating ways to hurt me," Edward replied quietly. "I don't think it will be an issue."

We made our way back down to the living room. I tried not to think about the frightening glares being shot at Edward while giving a small smile at the "are you okay?" looks I got from literally everyone in the room.

"We're okay now," I assured them, squeezing Edward's hand in reassurance as well. I'm sure there were some pretty angry thoughts being directed at him.

Picking our way across the room around the furniture and people that seemed to be everywhere, I finally got back to where I had been sitting before my outburst. I pushed gently on his shoulders so he sat before I crawled into his lap. He still seemed very tense.

"We talked. We compromised. We're fine. Please stop threatening him now," I fairly begged, directing this mostly towards my cousins and siblings-to-be. It must have worked at least a little bit because he relaxed beneath me. "What are we talking about?"

"We were killing time before you came back, Squirt," Emmett explained, smiling at me.

James laughed, "Squirt? That's excellent! Can I call you that too, Bella?"

I shrugged, forcing myself to remember that it was a term of endearment that meant they cared.

"Anyway, Bella," I could see Liam was trying not to roll his eyes again at his snickering brother. I had a feeling that happened fairly regularly. "Before when we were talking, we didn't get to the most important part of the offer."

"The best part too! If it works," Kate sounded more bubbly than I'd ever heard her before. Come to think of it, they all looked anxious and very, very excited. I was starting to feel a little worried.

Edward and Alice gasped at the same time.

Aunt Elizabeth smiled, "Ah, yes. I suppose the two of you figuring it out was inevitable."

"Figuring what out?" I asked tentatively.

"We don't know for sure whether it will work or not, but we thought we'd make the offer and let them try it. We told you the Fountain cures disease, Bella. It's possible that it could reverse the… that is…" she struggled again to find the words. "I'm sorry, I don't even know the mechanics of becoming a vampire so I don't know how to say this."

Uncle Will stepped in. "Liam was the one who suggested it in the first place. It seemed plausible enough to offer the chance. The waters heal other ailments and, assuming it's what you all would want, it might possibly turn you human again."

I looked over the faces of my pirate family sitting on one side of me. Their eyes were glittering with anticipation. Slowly, I turned my head to look at my vampire family. They too were watching me with eager expressions.

Could this possibly work? Would I be able to give them their humanity back with a single word?

_But at what cost?_ A small part of me asked. _You would never be their equal. You would still be plain and clumsy. You would never fit in_. _You would still need them to do too much. You would still be a burden._ "No!" the protest escaped my lips before I could stop it. That one word was harsh and strangled sounding, expressing every bit of anguish I felt over the selfish thoughts filling my head.

Fifteen pairs of eyes focused on me, each with its own unique expression. I blushed furiously as my mind worked overtime to identify and process each look. In doing so, I was struck by the different colors that met my gaze. True, the biological Turners and Jack Sparrow all had brown eyes and the Cullens all had golden ones, but the varying shades were striking. Gold, topaz, honey, amber, butterscotch, caramel, and ochre on one side. Chocolate, mocha, chestnut, hazel, sienna, ebony, azure and emerald on the other. And they all held one common underlying emotion – confusion.

"I mean, that's all well and good," I tried to explain, needing the betrayed look in many of their eyes to disappear. "But I want to be changed."

The house was so quiet at that point I could have heard a pin drop without the supernaturally enhanced hearing the rest of my two families possessed. Their expressions were now demanding to know why I objected and I hurried to answer their unspoken questions.

"I can't live this way for eternity," was all I could manage. I didn't dare look over my shoulder at Edward. I knew he would misunderstand me. After all this time he was still waiting for the moment when I would run from him screaming. I tried to clarify my meaning, "I'm such a burden."

"Bella, we'd all be in the same position," Carlisle explained slowly. I had managed to confuse even him. "In fact, you'd probably have to help us adjust. You would have many advantages…"

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant. I'd still be…"

"Still be what, Bella?" Uncle Will was frowning at me, trying vainly to follow my thoughts and failing.

"Klutzy. Clumsy. Unable to walk without tripping."

My pirate family heaved a collective sigh of relief. My brothers-to-be were trying not to laugh while their wives and parents glared at them warningly. Edward was silent, but when I glanced at him he no longer wore the look of stunned betrayal he had a moment ago.

"No you won't," Kate assured me in a quiet, understanding tone. She stood up, shaking off her husband's arm, and walked over. Alice got up off the loveseat so Kate could sit beside me. Edward moved as she pulled me close. Though she knew everyone could hear her, she spoke to me as if we were the only two in the room. "Oh, Bella. I was just like you, honey. I spent most of my childhood covered in bruises and all manner of cuts. It was awful. I actually fell off my father's ship once after tripping over my own feet. The waters helped immensely, as did some other things we can teach you."

I gave her a skeptical look. It wasn't as if I hadn't tried everything I could think of to end my clumsiness.

She coughed uncomfortably and shifted, but I caught the word "Fencing."

"Huh uh!" I protested again, unable to even get a word out this time. The idea of me with a sword was insane. I waved my hands back and forth and shook my head, "I'd kill you. Probably all of you! No way!"

Unlike Emmett, who was fairly trembling with his efforts to stay quiet, James was outright laughing at me now, not even trying to contain it. "Just… like… Kate…" he managed between guffaws.

"I thought the same thing you did," she explained after shooting her brother an evil look. "When your aunt and uncle suggested it to me, I turned the same bright red you are right now and started hyperventilating. But I was severely underestimating their teaching abilities. I'd say it took…" she paused and looked toward them for confirmation, "about ten minutes for me to improve drastically. And keep in mind that I started learning before the waters.

"When you look at me now, would you have guessed I was ever uncoordinated? Honestly?"

Truth be told I would not ever believed my cousin had been clumsy. She was so graceful now. Yet still, I hesitated. Decision making was still difficult for me. I glanced at Alice for help.

"You know I can't see anything until you decide for yourself, Bella," she seemed almost sad. "But we won't do this if you don't want to."

I looked at each of the Cullens watching me intently. Though they were trying to maintain indifferent expressions, I could see how this idea excited them all. Even Carlisle, who I thought was the best adjusted, seemed hopeful.

None of them had chosen the life they now had to live, or not live depending on which way I viewed it. They'd done the best with what they have for decades; in Carlisle's case for hundreds of years. Every day they had to fight every instinct forced upon them. They had to suffer without what was stolen from them, dealing with the pain of losing out on children and the other human experiences they so desperately wanted me to have. Sometimes it seemed like a fate worse than death. And the bloodlust… I'd seen that first hand. I'd seen what it could do to them. It nearly destroyed the family.

If this worked, I would give them so much. I would give them their lives back. I would be able to start repaying them for all the times they had risked everything for me. And not only would I finally be equal to Edward, he wouldn't feel guilty about it. He wouldn't see himself as a monster anymore. He would never see me that way either. Surely that alone was worth the potential clumsiness for the rest of time.

Everyone knew the moment I made the decision because Alice squealed and threw herself at me. Still quite conscious of her strength, she hugged me as tightly as my frail human body would allow.

"She sees it," Edward explained unnecessarily. I could hear his grin reflected in his voice, though I couldn't see it for the pixie who was now half in my lap.

"And?" Charlotte asked.

"It works."

Where it had been merely Alice hugging the breath out of me, I now found myself quite literally buried beneath immortal beings.

"Holy crow!" I managed after a few moments before reminding them, "The human needs to breathe!"

"Off!" someone commanded. My vision was a little fuzzy and my ears were ringing so I couldn't place who had yelled it. I knew it wasn't Edward, but couldn't decide if it had been Esme or Aunt Elizabeth. The tone had sounded rather mother-like.

I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to focus and found seven ecstatic people and seven ecstatic vampires grinning at me. Uncle Jack, however, had a calculating expression on his face that I recognized from the movies. Johnny Depp did a remarkable job capturing his personality and mannerisms.

"So we're all happy then?" I asked.

"No, dahrlin'. Th' question is 're you happy?" Uncle Jack countered. "'At's what's important. Me da' once told me 'it's not about livin' forever. The trick is livin' with yourself forever.' Yeh can't sacrifice your own 'appiness for others. Can yeh live wif this decision, Bella?"

I thought carefully for a moment, but I already knew in my heart the answer. "I can. I really am happy."

After much cooing and giggling and cheering and many, many more hugs, the members of my two families, that now appeared would be merging into one, finally managed to calm themselves down. Everyone resumed their seats, Edward pulling me back into his lap where both he and I felt I belonged.

"I'm sorry for that, Jasper," I gave him an apologetic look, not realizing that he was probably just as elated as the rest of them.

"Hey," he threw up his hands, "I'm probably making it worse for everyone else at this point!"

I had never seen my brother-to-be so exuberant. I knew he had to be thrilled at the prospect of losing the bloodlust with which he struggled so much. But he was starting to look a bit like his wife and I couldn't help but giggle. There were a lot of things I couldn't keep myself from doing lately.

Sitting on the arm of the loveseat beside me, Alice made a funny little sound and went rigid. Jasper caught her before she fell off, focused on the future rather than the moment. Her eyes were glazed over, the pupils huge again. Everyone went silent as they watched her. Behind me Edward was tense as well, seeing what she was seeing. It was by far the longest vision I could remember her having. It seemed to go on and on.

"Whoa!" she finally managed, shaking her head to clear it. "That was new."

"What was new?" Jasper solicited, clearly confused by the emotions she'd been feeling.

She looked around. "Everything. I saw new futures for all of us. Then they disappeared."

"The pack?" I asked. How would they react? Would they be pleased? Would I be able to stay friends with Jacob? My train of thought ended when she nodded.

"Yes. Well, Jacob anyway," she explained, answering one of my questions.

Emmett frowned, looking a little like he was ready to fight. "How do you know it was just Jacob Black?"

"I saw him. Everything disappeared for a moment then it returned. He was there, which was definitely strange."

"If Jacob is your friend," Abby began. "How has Alice never seen him before?"

I looked at my cousin in confusion. How did they know about Jacob?

She blushed as soon as she realized what she had inadvertently admitted. "We've been, um…"

"Spying," I smiled ruefully and gestured toward Alice. "We know. Jacob is a werewolf. Alice can't see them."

"Them?" Aunt Elizabeth asked.

At the same time, Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "I thought you were kidding about the werewolves."

"Wasn't kidding," I responded before remembering the treaty. I glanced at Edward and then Carlisle. "I'm not on the treaty, can I tell them?"

Alice answered cryptically, "They'll find out soon enough anyway."

Carlisle shrugged, "Go ahead, Bella."

"Apparently, though they can get along just fine if they try hard enough," I shot Edward a look. He and Seth had remained friendly since the battle with Victoria and Riley, proving my argument that a vampire and a werewolf could be friends. "…werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. Never mind the fact that throw in little old me and they can fight together against a common adversary. The wolves are members of the Quileute tribe, though they believe the gene only… spikes when vampires are around."

"So you weren't kidding when you called her a danger magnet, huh?" James smirked.

Edward shook his head, "No."

"I'm sitting right here!" I protested good-naturedly. I knew it was true. "Anyway, my friend," I choked a little on the word, "…Jacob, is one of them. While the Cullens were gone, I spent a lot of time with the pack. And Alice can't see any future that's linked to one of them." Edward's arms tightened around me, though not enough to hurt. I rubbed his hands gently.

"That's behind us now," I reminded him quietly, forcing myself to think of something else as well. Aunt Elizabeth noticed the interaction, of course. I was beginning to see why Edward lamented my being so observant. It was a bit obnoxious to have nothing go unnoticed.

Liam looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you can see him once you're no longer a vampire," he offered.

"That could explain it," Carlisle agreed. "If we disappeared before changing it would make sense."

Alice was shaking her head. "We were human when it happened. And if that were the case I doubt I would see him now. It's some change with him, I think." I could tell she was hiding something, though I didn't know how I guessed or what it was. The discussion had dead ended no matter what.

Rosalie had been contemplative since her initial jubilation over the idea of becoming human again. "You saw new futures for us, Alice?" she asked quietly, an almost wary look on her face.

Alice turned toward her, beaming. "Yes. And to answer your question, it's possible, depending on your decisions in the future."

The cautious look melted into one of pure bliss. I knew what Rosalie was wondering without having to hear the words. All of the Cullens did, I'm sure. She would finally have the chance for her dream; the chance to be a mother. Emmett wore a matching smile, pleased beyond words for his wife. I had a feeling that if they could have cried at least Rosalie would have. Tears were something else they all had to look forward to now. Sleep too, for that matter. And dreams. And chocolate. This really was a magnificent turn of events.

My pirate family seemed to recognize the exchange was meant to be somewhat private and so asked no questions about it.

Uncle Will brought everyone's attention back to the subject at hand. "I suppose that we have plans to make now. And I would assume the sooner the better?"

"No one needs any last 'vampire experience' before their change, do they?" I asked a bit sarcastically, teasing them.

"No!" was the resounding response.


	9. Road Trip

Chapter 8: Road Trip

The Turners chuckled at the vehement response Bella's simple question had elicited.

"Given the dripping sarcasm, I'd wager they've asked you about final human experiences?" Elizabeth asked with a smile that grew wider when her niece nodded. There would be no need to worry about that any longer. "Boys are you still willing to go home?"

"Sure, Mum," James nodded, answering for them both.

"An' I shall accomp'ny you. Lead the shore party, so to speak," Jack volunteered.

Between spending an entire afternoon trying to hide his excitement and the added thrill of the prospect of becoming human again, Emmett couldn't help the odd, squeaking noise that escaped him. Everyone's attention was soon directed at him and the pirates wore questioning looks.

Bella smiled and explained, "Emmett is a very big fan of your movies."

Rosalie gave a martyred sigh. "That is the world's biggest understatement. Obsessed is more like it," she corrected.

"Well why didn' yeh say so, mate?" Jack asked. "'F that be the case, you should come wif us, as it were."

It was quickly decided that they would leave the next evening. Elizabeth noticed Alice looked quite excited about something, though she didn't share what it was. The psychic did, however, force the entire family to go hunting together.

"It's the last time we'll have to do this!" she explained. "We might as well go together."

"You all need it and you'll have more fun that way," Bella pointed out.

It was Charlotte who identified the torn expression on Edward's face. "We'll stay here with Bella, if that makes you feel better."

* * *

"Emmett is starting to look like an enormous version of Alice," Bella whispered. She was standing in the front yard with Charlotte, Abby, James, Edward and Jasper waiting for the rest of her families. The "shore party" would be leaving soon.

Edward looked at his brother who was wearing his _Pirates of the Caribbean_ t-shirt and a pirate bandana. The big guy was fairly bouncing in anticipation. He smiled at his fiancée. "Indeed he is, love. And he keeps thinking nothing but the pirate song over and over and over."

"I'm glad I don't have to hear it over and over and over," she responded.

Charlotte clucked her tongue, "Come now, Bella. If you're a Swann, and you are no matter how you spell it, you have to like the song. It's really not so bad!"

"It's better when you're drunk though," James added, wincing when his wife playfully smacked him.

"I'm just glad I won't have to sit in the car with him," Jasper shuddered at the thought. "You guys think Alice is bad – what she felt when you agreed to let her plan the wedding doesn't compare with what he's broadcasting right now."

Rosalie gently closed the hood of Carlisle's Mercedes and joined them. Since the trip would take them into sunny California, Emmett would probably need the darkly tinted windows. She had been doing a cursory check of the engine and fluid levels, ensuring everything was in proper working order. "I already confiscated the eye patch and foam sword," she informed the group before turning to Emmett. "You look ridiculous, honey."

"I love you too, Rose," he grinned before singing to himself, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love that song!" Jack announced as he sauntered down from the porch to join in. "Really bad eggs!"

Jasper muttered, "I have to go now. So… excited…" He turned to enter the house but stopped when Alice came running out the front door.

"Change of plans!" she announced. The others had followed her outside, curious about her speed and enthusiasm. "All the men have to go so we can do wedding things."

Edward looked annoyed. "Like?"

"A bridal shower."

His annoyance disappeared immediately and he smiled. Bella, on the other hand, groaned.

"You have two choices, Bella – bridal shower or bachelorette party," Rosalie informed her with a wicked grin.

Bella made an odd choking noise and exclaimed, "Shower! Bridal shower, please!"

With that settled, Carlisle returned to the house to call the hospital. He so rarely took any appreciable amount of time off that it was quite easy to get away. Though Edward and Jasper were reluctant to leave Bella and Alice and dreaded the idea of being stuck in a car with Emmett while he was obsessing over pirates, they recognized they would only be gone for about a day and a half. It would be difficult as it always was, especially after Volterra, but the whole reason for the trip was well worth any discomfort from being temporarily separated.

Alice had convinced someone at the Forks Chamber of Commerce to lend the family one of the city's thirteen passenger vans for the occasion. She had seen that sunlight would not be a problem.

"Be safe!" and "Keep a weather eye on the horizon" echoed back and forth between the two groups as the van pulled away. The house and the women standing on the lawn were soon obscured by trees.

"Well now," Jack began from the front seat as Will rolled his eyes. "First things first, mates. One, we've got to christen this fine automobile wif a proper name," he pointedly ignored Edward snickering at the assertion that their borrowed van was 'fine.' "An' two, we've got to make yeh part o' the crew, eh? Yeh can sign th' articles on the _Pearl_ later but now tell me: 'Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?' Not 'at death would be a problem for yeh, eh?"

"AYE!" Emmett boomed immediately.

Carlisle paused for a moment before clearing his throat and agreeing, "Aye."

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and then at their father.

"If you can't beat them, join them, boys," he explained.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper sighed, "Aye?" His agreement sounded more like a question than an assertion.

Jack turned in his seat to fix his gaze on his nephew-to-be. "Edward? Wot say you?"

"Aye," Edward managed not to roll his eyes, but he sounded disinterested at best.

"Need you to do better 'an 'at, lad, savvy?"

"Jasper's sounded like a question!" he protested.

Emmett turned to Carlisle with an incredulous look on his face, "Did Edward just whine at someone?"

"Your seventeen is showing," Liam teased.

With a very martyred expression, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaled and tried again with a bit more enthusiasm. "Aye."

"Excellent!" Jack crooned, making sweeping gestures. "Now then, for a name… Given 'at 's Bella an' 'Lizabeth wot brought us together, mates, I hereby christen 'is the _Swann Song_."

Liam smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Very appropriate."

"Nice one, Uncle Jack!" James reached forward to knock fists with Jack. "Huzzah!"

Behind the wheel, Will rolled his eyes again. James and Liam were deliberately encouraging Jack who was only acting so…Jack-like for Emmett's sake.

"Now then, as part o' me crew, lads, yeh have to know the song."

"We know the song," Jasper informed him.

Carlisle nodded. "With Emmett around there's no way we couldn't." He sounded almost apprehensive, as if he was concerned Jack was going to ask them to sing.

Jack looked appeased. "Good then. Won't make yeh sing until we're on the _Pearl_."

Emmett's sharp and decidedly unnecessary gasp drew everyone's attention. "We're… going… to get… to see… the _Black Pearl_?" his voice was strangled sounding.

"Aye," James looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You are part of the crew now."

"Gak!" was Emmett's only response.

"Didn't Bella make that noise before we left?" Liam asked with a laugh.

Edward nodded, "You should hear his thoughts. Let's see: '_Black Pearl_… crew… so cool… head exploding… must kill Edward.'"

He ducked as Emmett leaned over the seat to swipe at him.

"Oi!" Jack interrupted. "No fightin', lads. Least not while on board, as it were."

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Jasper snickered.

An hour and a half later, they stopped so the humans could eat dinner. Edward volunteered to drive so he had a distraction from Emmett's questions about pirates.

"What was your favorite port?"

"Tortuga," Jack asserted without thinking twice. "As I told young William on 'is first visit, 'it is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. If every town in the world were like 'at one, no man would ever feel unwanted.' Course now 's a tourist trap. Sad, really."

"I always liked Barbados. It's further away. Less crowded. Much calmer than Uncle Jack's choice," Liam said thoughtfully.

"An' Singapore! Singapore, mate. Learned a lot there," Jack added. He was apparently having a difficult time choosing. "Sao Feng made life difficult, but once Lizzie was in charge…"

James shook his head, "Lots of the Caribbean ports tend to blend together since they're quite similar. St. Thomas is particularly nice though. Gorgeous. Not nearly as great as Tortuga when it comes to parties, but the pirate museum is rather amusing. They have a statue there that looks just like Uncle Jack."

"An' of course there's Madagascar," Jack wasn't finished. "No East India Trading Company there, mates. Just me da'. 'Course 's little French for me tastes, but not bad, over all."

"Given everything, I would have to say Shipwreck Island," Will smiled. "You'll understand that better next year after the third movie."

James and Liam exchanged a 'didn't-need-to-know-that' glance. Jack chuckled. Edward shuddered.

"Edward's shaking," Emmett observed.

"And he's radiating discomfort," Jasper added with an evil grin.

"Well that can only mean one thing," Emmett asserted, turning to Will. "Honeymoon?"

Will nodded before their meaning sank in. "Oh. Sorry, Edward."

"It was still far better than ninety percent of what Emmett thinks on a daily basis," Edward muttered, his eyes glued unnecessarily to the road.

From the front passenger seat, Carlisle chuckled. "You're going to have to loosen up sometime, son."

"I – " Emmett began.

"Not. Another. Word. Of. That. Thought." Edward growled. "Ask something else!"

"Fine," Emmett sounded very disappointed. "So what was everyone's favorite adventure?"

"I rather enjoyed our part in the Battle of Baltimore," James answered.

It was Liam's turn to snicker, "That's only because Abby was with us for the first time."

At the same time, Carlisle asked, "Why is that?"

"Oh, shut up you," James frowned playfully at his brother before explaining. "To answer your question, Dr. I mean, Carlisle, we were fighting with the Americans during the War of 1812 to help protect 'free trade and sailor's rights'. In 1814 after burning and looting Washington D.C., the British were looking to take Baltimore. It was a busy port and they assumed it was the home base of a lot of the privateers who were attacking English shipping lines. In all fairness, we were harbored there and we were causing them headaches.

"Admiral Cochrane's sea campaign consisted of nineteen ships bombarding Fort McHenry. In order to stay out of the fort's range, the fleet was really too far away to do much damage. So after a day they decided to send in a landing party under the cover of night. Historically, their failure is blamed on bad weather and darkness. In reality, we drilled holes in their boats and alerted Major Armistead to their plans."

"Like I said, James. The only reason you enjoyed that one was because Abby was there with you. Take her out of the equation and you would prefer something more along the lines of when we freed those slaves and had to fight our way through the East India Trading Company," his brother argued.

"Yeah, that was a good one, too," James agreed readily. "But let's face it – it's much more fun when we don't actually have to worry about getting out alive."

"Alright," Liam admitted. "I'll give you that."

"That's right! And if you're so hot to share, let's hear your favorite!"

"I don't have a favorite. Like I said, I enjoyed when we raided slave ships. I liked plundering the gun powder and munitions from the English to help the Americans during the revolution. Nowadays I take pleasure in helping the police set up cyber stings to catch child molesters."

"Liar!" James asserted with a grin. "Your favorite adventure has to be when you had to dive into the Atlantic after Kate fell. Therefore I say, sir, you are a liar. And a hypocrite."

"For your information, my dear brother, I did not actually enjoy that particular afternoon. I was concerned she would drown."

"With us around? Highly unlikely. If Uncle Jack could rescue Mother after she fell off the battlements at Fort Charles and you when you fell off the _Empress_, Kate wasn't going to drown."

Liam gave him a look. "Aren't you the one that argues love makes one think and act irrationally? As silly as the concern may have been, it was very present and very real."

"Touch­­é."

"What's the _Empress_?" Jasper asked, amused by the banter between the brothers. Their stories had been intriguing enough and Emmett's curiosity strong enough that he was enthralled as well.

"Elizabeth's ship," Will explained. "Liam was about two and he slipped. Jack noticed from the Pearl before we even heard the splash."

Jack waved off the attention. "'S not like you weren't right behind me, mate. An' Lizzie had be restrained, even while expectin' 'at one," he pointed at James. "'Sides, they're like me own; you know 'at. But 's your turn, William. Wot is your favorite of our many adventures?"

"Apart from parenthood, which is both the most accurate and I suppose the most clich­­é of my answers, I would have to say, with the large exception of the night we had to spend on Tortuga, the very first. I met my best friend. We rescued my future wife.

"And I learned more in those two weeks than I had previously in life. I learned how to sail. How to sword fight in a practical setting. How to break a curse over Aztec gold. That the legal thing is not always the right thing. That following the rules can get one killed. The difference between what a man can do and can't do. The importance of following one's heart. And finally, that pirates can be good men and good men can be pirates. All in all, that was an excellent trip."

"And yeh had that nice hat too, mate," Jack reminded him with a grin.

"So what was yours then, Captain Sparrow?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Jack sighed. "Same goes for you lot wot goes for Bella, eh? If yeh're younger 'an me it's Uncle Jack or Captain Jack; either one."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "And since I'm older? What would you like me to call you?"

Emmett, Edward and Jasper smirked at the incredulous looks on the Turners' faces. They were apparently not used to being around anyone older than Jack. As usual, Jack's expression remained impassive.

"'F I'm to call you 'Carlisle' you, then, call me 'Jack'. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand.

Carlisle shook it. "Agreed."

"How much older then?" Jack wondered.

"Sixty years. But we are waiting to hear about your favorite adventure, Captain."

"Wotever you say, Doctor. Ah, but which of me grand stories to tell?"

"Oo!" Emmett interrupted. "Was it the one where you sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot? Or the one where you escaped from the seven East India Trading Company men? Or how about – "

"If you keep interrupting you'll never hear the answer," Jasper interjected sagely.

"Honestly? Me favorite adventures are the ones over the horizon," Jack answered cryptically. "The ones you listed, lad, they were meant to build me legend. A necessity of the life forced on me. Enjoyable in ways, to be certain, but not me favorites. Much prefer those wot include me family. An' I like ter think that the best is t' come."

There was a short silence in which they all mulled over the wisdom of his words.

"Don't ask that, Emmett," Edward warned suddenly, glaring at his brother in the rearview mirror.

"Ask what?" Will wondered.

"It's rude."

"That's not a problem. We're as good as family," Liam argued. "Let's hear it."

"Apologies, Captain Jack," Emmett began in a much more serious tone than they had heard before. "But what did you mean when you said 'life forced on me'?"

Jack knew the question made perfect sense, given the Cullens' situation and he looked right at them as he answered. "I didn't choose to be a pirate any more 'an you lot chose to be vampires. Started off in th' employ o' the East India Trading Company as captain o' the merchant vessel the _Wicked Wench_. The youngest captain in the company, I was at age 16. Transported any number o' goods for Cutler Beckett durin' the short time I worked for 'im.

"Picked up me cargo in what is now Nigeria. Thought 'twas spices at first. Turned out to be slaves and I couldn't have that, mates. Sailed me ship back to land an' set 'em free. Beckett tracked me down, torched me ship and branded me a pirate."

Jack pushed up his sleeve to show them the pirate brand. "Wif this 'twas impossible to find a respectable job. Had no choice but to take to the sea. Spent me childhood despisin' pirates and piracy fer takin' me da' away. Then I became one meself.

"I bargained wif Davy Jones to bring me ship back from the depths. In return fer thirteen years as 'er captain, I agreed to serve 'im for a century. The _Wench_ came back dark and haunted lookin'. 'Twas only fittin' to rename 'er. An' me _Black Pearl_ was born.

"Like you lot, I did the best wif the hand I was dealt, savvy? Didn't partake in the normal piratin' activities. Didn't harm women or children. Tried to avoid killin'. Focused more on damagin' the company wot ruined me life. Freed a lot o' slaves, as it were. An' like you lot, I found me place in th' world. I found me family.

"Strange as it sounds, 'm quite pleased wif all this: 'at you lot ended up the way yeh are; 'at we ended up the way we are; 'at 'Lizabeth found Bella. An' quite pleased to be sharin' 'is trip wif yeh, to be certain."

Silence fell again and a sense of brotherhood filled the small space in which they were enclosed. Jack's admissions had left them all feeling closer… bound together by a common theme - chance, near-tragic, life-changing events that lead to a profound belonging. The family link only made the bond stronger.

Jack seemed to recognize the serious mood he had put everyone in and immediately tried to correct it. He had decided this trip was going to be fun. "'Nough 'bout 'at, then. Edward!"

By this time, Edward had decided to take Carlisle's advice and play along as well. "Yes, Captain?"

"I trust your reconciliatory navigational skills have us on course?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Excellent work! Now, bring us that horizon!"

* * *

The humans eventually fell asleep, leaving the Cullens to converse in their too fast and too quiet to hear speech. The big van was not capable of reaching their normal speeds, so not only did Edward grumble incessantly about hating to drive slowly, it took them a full twelve hours to arrive at the Turners' home. Dawn was breaking as the so-christened _Swann Song_ rolled into Fremont. Will was awake enough to direct Edward to the right address. The others woke as they pulled into the driveway.

"Sorry, guys," James yawned. "So you don't have to sleep? That must be weird."

"But if Alice is right it'll change soon," Liam reminded them, conscious of the fact that his brother could be a bit tactless. He looked out the window and noticed the sun shining brightly. "Do we need to move the cars out of the garage so we can pull in and you can get out?"

Carlisle shook his head, answering for the group. "That's merely a myth. We can go out in the sun; it doesn't harm us."

"Vampires have been sensationalized, too," Jasper added.

"But we are quite… distracting in the sun, which is why we live in Forks where it's only a problem about once a month," Edward finished, turning off the engine. "It's probably where the 'vampires sleep during the day' and 'vampires are only out at night' myths originated."

"Distracting how?" James sounded curious as he opened the door.

In answer, Emmett bounded out of the van and stood in the sun. The light reflected off his skin making him sparkle. "It's cooler when the girls do it," he said casually. "Otherwise it's kind of sissy."

Jasper reminded him, "Of course our wives," he emphasized the term, "disagree."

"As you can see, that would be quite distracting. So we avoid humans when the sun is out," Carlisle smoothly redirected the conversation in a practiced way to avert an argument. "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you," Will responded appreciatively. He recognized and admired the subtle conversational maneuver, having used similar ones many times in the past with his own sons.

"Shall we head in an' get down to business then, mates?" Jack interrupted, eager to begin their conversation thereby moving things along. "Not that any 'f us is gettin' any older, o' course."

Edward raised his hand.

"We're not in school, lad. Wot is it yeh need?"

"I just wanted you to know Alice asked that we give her at least a full thirty six hours before we return. You have yet to see how frightening she can be when denied, but trust me when I say you do not want to make the pixie angry. So make plans accordingly."

Jasper frowned at him for a moment before a look of acceptance crossed his face. He knew his diminutive wife was not one to be denied, even if he would never say it and certainly not so bluntly.

Jack looked at them in confusion, momentarily forgetting Edward's telepathic abilities. "An' when did she ask that then?"

Edward merely tapped his head.

"Ah. Forgot 'bout that. Shall we take a moment an' relax then, lads?"

* * *

They spent the morning discussing everything from the finer points of piracy to the basics of existence as a vampire. The use of the microwave at lunchtime sparked a debate over which was the most important invention of the past century. It was late afternoon before Will brought the conversation around to the task at hand.

"I'm going to explain this in detail so that when it comes time for you to move away from Forks, you'll know how to do it," he began. "The process of harnessing the source of the Fountain of Youth is actually quite simple if you're prepared. It requires two people who share a spiritual bond and those two must have the correct incantation and keys. But the process itself is pretty easy.

"So to break down the relationship first, those involved have to be connected in some deep fashion. It's easiest when it's blood relatives or the pair is married. I would imagine it would work for those of you who share venom. With a little more effort, Elizabeth and Jack or Jack and I can do it, so a deep abiding friendship that closely resembles brotherhood constitutes an appropriate bond. Does that make sense?"

He watched them all nod.

"Good. We'll give you the incantation. It is an ancient rite that was originally in Latin. However, in order for it to be successful, it has to be adapted each time the move is attempted. Furthermore, those involved have to understand what they're saying, so it's in English now. The changes to the ritual are based on the location of the Fountain and those involved. It's easier to understand when you actually see it done rather than discussing it theoretically.

"Finally, the keys are two interlocking amulets, mystically tied to the waters themselves."

Carlisle interrupted, "Then we can't take those from you."

Will held up a hand, halting further protests. "There is a way to create new ones. Though we primarily live together, there have been times when some of us live apart. We've done this before.

"It took us nine years to find the answers, five of which we were focused on little else. Before the children were born, we acquired charts to regions beyond in order to get Jack out of Davy Jones's locker. The map also showed the location of the Fountain, making finding it the easy part. However, as we found out when we rescued Jack the chart also shows riddles that must be solved. These were more difficult to unravel and we had to use some of our supernatural contacts."

Will continued to describe their search for the Fountain of Youth, explaining the details as well as he could. As a rule, the family never tried to move the waters unless under the cover of night, so the explanation also served as a way to kill time. They planned to leave shortly after finishing, giving Alice roughly four hours more than she'd requested.

"So how'd you find the first amulets?" Emmett asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.

Jack glanced toward Will before tossing the other his compass.

"It'll be lost on them, but okay." Will held it up by the strap, allowing it to dangle from his fingers. "'What is it you want most?'" he deliberately quoted a line from the script for the third movie. It was a question they'd often asked each other through the years, primarily as a joke.

Emmett's only reply was, "Awesome."

"I'm sorry, I'm assuming the explanation is in the second film and the only ones who have seen it are Emmett and Bella," Carlisle began. "Edward knows what happened for obvious reasons but I, for one, am a little lost."

"Me compass does not point North. Rather, it points to the thing you want most in the world," Jack answered. "Quite useful, if you know what it is you want. Though for me onesie 't often points toward the rum."

Edward snorted and answered an unspoken question. "What do you think it would point at, Emmett? It would point toward Rosalie."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed and shrugged.

James snickered, "Been there. Done that."

"What he means is, for him it usually points to Abby," Liam clarified. "And we've all had those moments. James, let's go get the chest."

The Turner boys stood together and left the room.

"Chest?" Carlisle asked.

"Wif th' amulets," Jack responded simply, interrupted by a thumping noise coming from the basement.

They had been gone for less than a minute when Liam followed his brother back into the room, a large, silver, intricately carved chest in his arms.

"Ghnk!" Emmett made yet another strangled sounding noise. "Is that…?"

"Yes, Emmett, it's the dead man's chest," Will smiled in amusement. "After me they didn't need it on the _Dutchman_ anymore, so Calypso gave it to us. It's safer than any modern system."

Liam set the chest down on the coffee table and James handed their father the key. With a practiced motion, Will turned the double pronged key in the lock. The complicated mechanism shifted, the halves of the heart expanding, the circle surrounding the lock turning and once-hidden prongs popping out with a hiss. Will lifted the lid to reveal a now velvet-lined interior. Inside lay a rolled up piece of paper and two silver pendants. They fit together like puzzle pieces, forming a circle with a sun inscribed in the middle. Each pendant hung from a golden spiral chain.

"The most important thing to consider when creating new amulets for the ritual is that they have to fit together," Will explained as Liam and James took the talismans from the chest and donned them.

"Arguably, it could be something as simple as an interlocking friendship necklace like children exchange; but the more complex it is, the easier the ritual becomes. I can't really explain why. Symbols for life, eternity, birth, water and things of that nature, no matter what culture or origin, are appropriate. We'll take care of creating new ones when we get back to Forks. They'll need to be tied to that specific Fountain, so to speak.

"As for the incantation or ritual or whatever you want to call it, it's basically a fill-in-the-blank kind of thing. We've learned over the centuries what works best for us. Obviously you may have to tweak it for your family, but I doubt that'll be much of a problem."

"It sounds really hokey, but there's not much you can do about that," James offered, swiping the scroll from the chest and unrolling it.

The rite was written on the paper in a neat, elegant script.

_Always flowing – time.  
Always changing – water.  
Always binding – love._

_In __insert relationship__ we summon the source.  
To move from __insert location__ and continue on.  
Preserving. Healing. Living. Loving.  
For all eternity..._

_Until time is stopped.  
Until waters stand still.  
Until love's bond is broken._

Liam had already copied the ritual down onto another sheet of paper which he handed silently to Carlisle. Wordlessly, the group moved out of the Turners' living room and into their backyard. There was almost no moonlight, but none of them had trouble seeing. The Fountain was contained in a well-lit, pond-less waterfall the house's previous owners had built.

"Is this going to work with an audience?" Edward wondered.

Jack gestured in a fashion all his own, "'S never been a problem b'fore, lad."

"Always flowing – time. Always changing – water. Always binding – love. In brotherhood we summon the source. To move from California and continue on. Preserving. Healing. Living. Loving. For all eternity... Until time is stopped. Until waters stand still. Until love's bond is broken." James and Liam quietly recited the incantation before together dunking a clear glass bottle into the water. They were careful to each keep a hand on the bottle until it was full and as they pulled it out again. The fluid inside glowed dimly for a moment before the light faded, leaving only a bluish tinted bubbling liquid.

"Looks like aquarium water," Emmett observed. "Like for fish."

No one responded to his assertion and no response was needed. Silently, Liam held out his hand for something and Will produced another empty bottle, identical to the one James already held. Carefully, the younger boy, though it was almost laughable to think of him that way, poured about half of the liquid into the empty bottle. It glowed again for a few seconds before turning blue and bubbling. Liam tightly corked the bottle he held while James poured the contents of the other back into the waterfall. The entire feature glowed more brightly this time and the sensitive ears of the those present could hear a faint fizzing noise before the waterfall took on a normal appearance again.

"That seemed pretty effortless," Carlisle observed in a questioning tone.

"They've done it before," Will answered. "It gets easier over time. Being focused helps as well."

"And as James can tell you, if you laugh during the ritual, you have to start over. He learned that the hard way," Liam chuckled.

"So Emmett won't ever be allowed to help with that then," Jasper mused ducking as his brother playfully swung at him.

They moved back inside and Jack headed toward the television. "Guitar Hero anyone?"

"What's that?" Emmett asked, his curiosity piqued by the presence of a video game console.

"'S only the finest video game 've ever come 'cross!" Jack answered before launching into a colorful explanation of the basics of game play. He finished by declaring, "Rock an' rollers 're like the pirates o' today."

"Isn't that the opposite of what Johnny Depp said about his 'character'?" Edward made air quotes around the word character, knowing full well that not only was Captain Jack Sparrow a real person, he was the person to whom the question was posed.

Jack leered at him, "An' where d' you think he got th' idea, mate?"

While Jack demonstrated the game, James, Liam and Will headed upstairs. They had been asked to pack additional clothes since the family would be staying in Forks for much longer than initially anticipated. Once the additional suitcases were safely packed into the back of the big white van, they interrupted the Guitar Hero tournament.

With the game in tow, Captain Jack Sparrow's shore party returned to the _Swann Song_. No one wanted to admit it, but they were all eager to return to Forks and, more importantly, the other half of their family. The driving was split fairly evenly as the monstrous vehicle required many stops for gas. The time they'd spent together did little to diminish the number of questions Emmett had, so the car ride was full of more inquires about pirates. He asked about the movies and how they differed from reality. He asked about James Norrington, Hector Barbossa and Jack the Monkey. He asked if they would be attending the midnight showing of _Dead Man's Chest_ two days later.

"But yeh've seen it, mate," Jack looked confused by the request.

"So?" Emmett responded, just as confused.

"I don't think you realize, Captain Sparrow – " Edward began only to be cut off.

"Oi! Uncle Jack or Captain Jack for you 'specially, lad, since you're marryin' me niece!"

"Sorry. I don't think you realize, Uncle Jack, how exciting it would be for him to go with you all."

"He's fairly bursting with it," Jasper added.

"Well, 's a good thing we're goin', eh?"

Twelve hours after pulling out of the Turners' driveway, Carlisle turned down the obscured forest road that lead to the Cullens' house. As expected since Alice was with them, the women were standing outside waiting eagerly for them. Something appeared to be amiss.

"They're upset," Jasper said quietly. "Worried. This can't be good."


	10. Bridal Shower

Chapter 9: Bridal Shower

I was standing with Charlotte, Abby, James, Edward and Jasper in the Cullens' front yard watching Rosalie prepare Carlisle's Mercedes for the road trip to California. Emmett was waiting nearby with a silly grin on his face, decked out in his pirate bandana and t-shirt.

My aunt had decided that Liam and James would return home to acquire the waters from the Fountain of Youth. I didn't understand the whole process at all, but Aunt Elizabeth said something about two people needing to be present to bottle the source. She said they would be dividing it and bringing half here, but it was still very confusing. I trusted that they knew what they were doing. Uncle Jack had volunteered to "lead the shore party," as he put it. No one actually laughed at this, but I could see the twinkle in my aunt's eye and the way she and Uncle Will avoided looking at each other for a while. My cousins were unable to completely banish the amused smiles from their faces.

I had told my pirate family that Emmett really, really liked _Pirates of the Caribbean_. None of us had expected Uncle Jack to insist he accompany the others. The idea of an eighteen hour car ride with one of his heroes and the children of the other two was too much for my big, teddy bear-like, brother-to-be. The goofy grin he was currently wearing had been plastered on his face since the invitation was extended yesterday. He had taken to randomly calling, "Argh."

"You know we don' actually say that, right mate?" Uncle Jack asked him after the seventh time he startled me by jumping out from some hiding spot and yelling. "You did see the first movie an' how pr'post'rous young William looked wif the 'Aye, Avast!' nonsense didn' yeh?"

Emmett had shrugged and headed off in the other direction. I looked over at him and had to stifle my laughter. He was now bouncing in anticipation.

"Emmett is starting to look like an enormous version of Alice," I murmured to Edward.

Edward looked from me to Emmett and back again with my favorite crooked smile. "Indeed he is, love. And he keeps thinking nothing but the pirate song over and over and over."

"I'm glad I don't have to hear it over and over and over," I said truthfully. The song had a tendency to get on my nerves if I heard it too much. It was so repetitive! And why anyone would be proud of the actions it described was beyond me.

I turned to look at Charlotte when she made a noise. "Come now, Bella. If you're a Swann, and you are no matter how you spell it, you have to like the song. It's really not so bad!"

"It's better when you're drunk though," James added with a smirk. Abby hit him.

"I'm just glad I won't have to sit in the car with him," Jasper shuddered at the thought. "You guys think Alice is bad – what she felt when you agreed to let her plan the wedding doesn't compare with what he's broadcasting right now." Despite this, Jasper was in an excellent mood. We all were. So I had a feeling he was reinforcing our happiness and we were reinforcing his. It was a strange circle of emotions.

"I already confiscated the eye patch and foam sword," Rosalie closed the hood of the Mercedes and joined us. "You look ridiculous, honey," she informed Emmett as she passed him. I could tell she was kidding and not at all annoyed. If it was possible, she looked more beautiful than ever now that she was happy.

"I love you too, Rose," he grinned before singing to himself, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love that song!" Uncle Jack announced as he hurried out of the house to join us. "Really bad eggs!"

Jasper muttered, "I have to go now. So… excited…" He turned to enter the house but was stopped by a small black and white blur zipping out the front door.

"Change of plans!" Alice announced when she stopped. The others had followed her outside, curious about her speed and enthusiasm. I, on the other hand, dreaded what she would say. "All the men have to go so we can do wedding things."

Edward stared at her, no doubt hating the idea of leaving me. "Like?" Apparently Alice was blocking him again.

"A bridal shower."

His annoyance disappeared immediately and he smiled. I groaned, knowing there would be no way for me to get out of what she had planned with Edward on her side.

Rosalie gave me a wicked looking smile and my stomach clenched. "You have two choices, Bella – bridal shower or bachelorette party."

I nearly swallowed my tongue in my hurry to respond; the words couldn't come quickly enough. "Gak! Shower! Bridal shower, please!"

Leaving the group to chuckle at my reaction, Carlisle called the hospital. He was so important to them he could basically do whatever he wanted, not that he often exercised that right. It was quite easy for him to get away. I knew Jasper was almost as reluctant to leave Alice as Edward was to leave me. Our experience in Volterra made any kind of time apart difficult for them too. I also pitied the boys being stuck in a car with Emmett while he was obsessing over pirates. But I think everyone recognized it would only be for a little while and the trip was well worth it.

Alice had convinced someone at the chamber of commerce to lend the family one of the city's thirteen passenger vans for the occasion. I had a feeling this convincing had included a sizeable bribe. Edward growled a little when he realized he wouldn't be able to push the van the way he could push the overly modified engines of the family cars, but he soon got over it.

"Be safe!" and "Keep a weather eye on the horizon!" echoed back and forth between our two groups as Uncle Will started down the driveway. The white monstrosity was soon swallowed by trees.

"What does that mean?" I asked Abby, who had taken Edward's place beside me.

She looked at me confused. "What does what mean?"

"The eye horizon thing," I hoped it wasn't something obvious that I was just being clueless about.

My cousin turned with soft look on her face. "It's kind of an old family tradition, I suppose. It means a lot of things: Don't ever lose hope. I'll see you soon. I trust you implicitly. I love you. And so much more, too. It sounds kind of strange if I try to explain it though."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I think it's wonderful. You can say so much with so little like when Edward reminds me 'be safe.' It's sweet. Thank you for telling me."

"Family, Bella," she scoffed playfully. "But tell me why you groaned over the shower. They're fun!"

"She doesn't like to be the center of attention, do you dear?" Esme answered for me, putting her arm around my shoulders. The others had retreated back into the house. "I will do my best to reign Alice in for this. But at the same time I will warn you that even though they said having a shower means you won't have to go through with a bachelorette party, they probably lied, Bella."

I nodded, already knowing that to be true. "I just hope they won't get too crazy." I tried to suppress a shudder over what that 'too crazy' might possibly entail.

Abby smiled deviously. "What if you let me plan that? I promise to keep it minimally embarrassing."

I hesitated, not sure if my agreeing would hurt Alice's feelings thereby causing a bigger to do at the wedding. "Um, why don't you talk to Alice. It's not that I want to say no, but I promised her she's in charge." I swallowed the rest of what I feared.

"And you're afraid she'll go overboard with your wedding if you take this away from her?" Abby prodded with a knowing look. I must have looked every bit as astonished and morbidly curious as I felt because she explained, "Charlotte is a bit like that too. She doesn't understand that not all of us like to be in the spotlight. I will talk with Alice. Perhaps guaranteeing your participation without complaint will be enough for her."

Of course once Abby made the decision to ask Alice, Alice knew it was coming and so raced back out to the yard again.

"Would you really?" she demanded happily.

Abby looked almost bewildered. "Of course, if that's alright with everyone."

Alice's face lit up even more. "Excellent. I don't know what it is you plan or how you do it, but if you take care of the bachelorette party, she won't complain and we'll all have fun. If Rosalie or I try to do it there will be lots of grumbling.

"Now, Bella, we moved the bridal shower to tomorrow because your mother wouldn't be able to come no matter when it was. She sent your gift already. I already talked to Angela and she'll be here, as will a few other girls from school. I realize you aren't great friends with any of them, but it's only a few people and we'll be here to run interference."

I nodded my head stupidly. If the guest list was minimized to my family and a few others it couldn't be that bad. Alice had already moved on.

"Abby, I've already spoken with Elizabeth, Kate and Charlotte, but I want to ask you too – will you help us with the rest of the wedding preparations? We need to work on place cards for the reception tonight."

"Certainly, Alice."

My tiny, spiky-haired sister-to-be clapped her hands in excitement before taking our arms and leading us back inside. "Esme is taking care of dinner and once you've eaten we can get down to business."

The Cullens sat with us while we had pasta for dinner. I was immensely pleased they didn't have to pretend to eat this time.

Aunt Elizabeth smiled at me from across the table. "So Bella, how did you meet Edward?" she asked.

Alice nearly fell off her chair laughing. I missed the others already, at least Jasper could have calmed her down.

"We met at school. I transferred here second semester of my junior year and we had biology together," I answered. "Alice is laughing because it was extremely difficult for him not to kill me that first day."

The alarmed looks on their faces had me stumbling over my words again to explain. "I am what some call Edward's 'singer'. My blood smells much better to him than an average person's. He described it to me by likening it to a heroin addict who is offered a particularly enticing brand of the drug. I don't suppose there's really a human way to understand it. Obviously he has much more self control than he will admit," I argued, though he wasn't there to hear it.

"We first realized he was either in love or seriously deranged when he saved her from an out-of-control car," Rosalie offered.

Alice looked mildly affronted. "Speak for yourself, Rosalie. Some of us knew they were destined to be together."

"Not everyone is clairvoyant, Alice," the blonde retorted. "I thought he was deranged. The others seemed to recognize the feelings behind his actions."

Kate spoke up, "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

"I was in the parking lot at school and there was black ice everywhere. One of our classmates lost control of his van and it skidded toward me. I would have been crushed between it and my truck if Edward hadn't stopped it," I explained.

"I thought you drove the Guardian," she looked confused.

"That is Edward's idea of an appropriate replacement for my truck. It died about a week ago. Anyway, that was the first time he saved my life."

"First time?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Do go on."

"Well, he argues the first time was really when he managed to not kill me in biology that first day. I don't count it. The second time I got lost in Port Angeles and was nearly attacked. The third was when a vampire tracker decided to kill me, though that was definitely a family effort. The fourth time I cut myself and he threw himself between me and another vampire," I realized after the words 'I cut myself' left my mouth that I should have glossed over that one.

Aunt Elizabeth noticed the slight difference in my tone, of course, and gave me a look. "Bella, what really happened?"

I shook my head, unable to bring myself to explain my calamitous eighteenth birthday party or the unspeakably painful months that followed. Thankfully, Esme and Rosalie stepped in, fielding all the questions that came up while I tried to think of other things. Across the table, Alice was watching me carefully, trying to gauge my emotions without Jasper's help. I stubbornly kept eye contact with her, hoping it would help. Something worked because I was not an emotional mess when they were finished with the story.

"And after that he saved me from the tracker's vengeful mate while the rest of the family and the werewolves took care of the army of newborn vampires she had created for the sole purpose of destroying me," I tried to laugh off the situation with Victoria, but it came out sounding serious anyway.

"You really are a danger magnet, huh?" Charlotte asked. One of her sisters must have kicked her under the table because she gasped and shifted to rub her shin. "Sorry."

I tried not to laugh. "With Emmett around I've heard much, much worse at my expense. Besides, it is true."

Dinner was cleaned up quickly and Alice brought out the materials for the place cards. I was, again, forbidden to touch any of it because my handwriting was deemed atrocious. This wedding task was much quieter than the last few since the boys were gone. I tried not to dwell on that for fear that the ache in my very soul that plagued me whenever Edward was away would return.

"Alright, so you heard my story," I deliberately refocused. "What about you all?"

"You first, Mother. It'll be easier that way," Charlotte encouraged.

Aunt Elizabeth nodded but the movement did nothing to her perfect calligraphy. "As you all know I met Will when he was ten and I was eight on the crossing from England to Jamaica. I will not bore you by rehashing those facts that are in the movies. With the exception of perfunctory and necessary words, Will and I did not speak to each other from the time we were in Tia Dalma's cabin until we were well on our way to World's End. He didn't know the truth and felt betrayed. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone what I had done. Of course, the first time we did speak I compounded the situation by bringing up Jack right away.

"He approached me, when the truth came out, and we did finally talk then. There is a brief scene in the third movie, but it does not really encompass everything that we discussed. Neither of us knew where to go from there. The first time I really had hope for us as a couple again was after I found out my father had been murdered. Will did everything he could to comfort me then.

"We each took time to think things through and realized we needed each other, even while he was dealing with Lord Beckett and I was elected Pirate King. As Jack said, we were married on the _Black Pearl_ in the middle of a battle with the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones. Will was murdered shortly thereafter, but Jack ensured he would survive as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. We had twenty four hours together before he had to leave to ferry souls between worlds.

"About a month later I realized I was pregnant with Liam and became quite depressed. It concerned Jack so much that he petitioned the sea goddess, Calypso, for her help. She changed the rules of the curse so Will could at least visit me. What we did not know was that she was testing us and planned to intervene and free him early. The curse was lifted the day Liam was born. We've traveled with Jack ever since and found the Fountain of Youth."

Kate nodded and smiled before launching into her story. "Now imagine hearing all that and having no idea that the supernatural existed outside of your imagination. That's how it was for me. I told you, Bella, that I fell off of my father's ship once. I did not tell you that that's how I truly met Liam. He saw the whole thing happen and dove in after me. We had seen each other in passing in the city, but never spoke before.

"My father was a merchant sailor. With all the taxes levied by the British King, he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay in business. We were outside of Boston Harbor, which was still technically closed after the Boston Tea Party when it happened. To this day, I'm not sure what exactly occurred. I do recall the current carrying me further and further from my father's ship and no one noticing I was missing. And then I assume I passed out.

"The next thing I knew I was on the deck of a ship I'd only seen from a distance soaking wet and coughing up sea water. My petticoats were missing and my dress and corset had been cut off of me. I heard people speaking, but their words didn't register. Nothing did until your aunt and cousin wrapped me in a blanket. When I could think again, they explained what happened and introduced me to my rescuer. I never looked back. He courted me for a short time and we were married within a year."

I sighed, seeing similarities between her story and my own – though I sincerely doubted my cousin had ever felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to murder his wife.

"I suppose you could say the first of the Turners I met was actually Charlotte," Abby began. She had set aside her work and was staring at the table. I had a feeling her story was not as happy. "War had broken out again between the United States and Great Britain. My father and brother were off fighting, leaving me alone with my mother. One of our neighbors was injured and my mother hurried to help.

"While she was gone some American soldiers came, led by a neighbor whose marriage proposal I had declined. When I answered the door they dragged me out of the house and set it on fire. They had seen my mother leave and were waiting for the opportunity. There was a forest just outside of town and they seemed determined to get me there, no matter how hard I fought. About the time we reached the tree line, I gave up and shut down. Charlotte quite literally pulled one of them off of me before the others even got there. They were all so angry I didn't quite know what to do. I was so upset I couldn't think straight.

"Rather than focusing on the men, James focused on me. He wrapped me up in his coat and took me straight to the _Pearl_. It took me three weeks before I could even speak, I was so terrified. The others continued to fight in the war, but he stayed with me on the ship. He never approached me, he always waited for me to make the first move. I suppose that's why I felt comfortable around him. And over time I fell in love. My family assumed I had died in the fire. As horrible as it sounds, that was for the better because we were married five months later."

Wordlessly, Rosalie stood up from where she was sitting and walked around the table to hug my cousin. When she pulled back, she whispered something too low for me to hear. Abby nodded in understanding, hugged my sister-to-be again and whispered something else. I knew they were bonding over their shared experiences, horrible as they were.

Despite the sad story, the room remained calm and quiet. If I hadn't known Jasper was with Edward, the pair of them suffering through Emmett's insanity on I-5, I would have assumed he was responsible for the almost unnatural mood. Instead, I supposed it had something to do with the sense of kinship that had been building since the truth came out. Though I knew it was an almost futile hope, I wished the boys were experiencing something similar.

"Well that's that then," Alice announced when the last of the place cards was finished. She had a mischievous glint in her eye I was coming to know quite well. "Who's up for a slumber party?"

Charlotte clapped her hands together in delight, "Wonderful! How fun!"

Why was it the only slumber parties I'd ever been a part of included supernatural, immortal beings? Was I so weird? Did it really matter? If I made the effort to get past the annoyance and anger I'd been feeling when Alice kidnapped me in the past, I had enjoyed myself.

"Are you going to torture me again?" I asked teasingly.

"Painting your toenails does not equated to torture," Alice informed me before racing off, presumably to retrieve her slumber party supplies. "I have pajamas for everyone!" she announced as she danced back into the room.

I was tormented again, only this time it was Abby wielding the nail polish. She took the opportunity to ask me all sorts of questions about my likes and dislikes, probably to get a feel for what she should plan for the bachelorette party.

All of a sudden, the brush was back in the bottle and Alice was hugging my cousin. "That's perfect! They'll both love it!"

I gaped at them in confusion.

"Don't tell her yet," Abby begged. "I have to clear it with the boys first and they have to get Jasper and Emmett to agree. Not to mention Uncle Jack."

"Huh?" I finally managed.

"Get Jasper and Emmett to agree to what?" Rosalie asked from across the room.

Alice's lips moved, but I heard none of what she said. Stupid vampire abilities.

Rosalie, of course, heard every word. "I think we can pretty much guarantee they'll agree," she responded with a smug smile. This did not bode well for me.

"Abby, you know full well how to get Uncle Jack to agree to anything. Send in Charlotte. It just takes a pleading smile from her and some rum and he's putty. So I suppose you can consider the bachelor/bachelorette parties settled then," Kate nodded as if that was final. "Who's up for a movie?"

They turned on _The Wedding Date _again after learning that the only scene I had seen was the short snippet from Saturday. I sat down on the couch and tried not to think about how much I missed my Edward. It felt almost unnatural to miss him so much, though I did understand the cause. I certainly hoped it would not be this way for eternity, but I recognized the very real possibility that it would always be painful to be away from him.

* * *

I fell asleep before the others and at some point someone carried me up to Edward's room. I woke up the next morning curled around his pillow. Before I even opened my eyes, I knew someone was in the room with me because I could hear the stifled giggles.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Charlotte literally jumped onto the bed to sit next to me. "So he bought this just for when you sleep over? Nice."

I could feel my face was all scrunched up as I tried to focus on hers. The bed shifted again as Kate and Abby sat down on the edge of it.

"Sorry about her, Bella," Kate offered. "How did you sleep?"

"Um, not great," I answered, shaking my head to clear it. I never slept well without Edward beside me.

Abby patted my hand sympathetically, "He'll be back tomorrow."

I nodded sleepily, "Yeah…"

"Alice banned us from going back downstairs," Kate explained. "We're supposed to be getting you ready for the shower."

I tried not to wince, but the prospect of Barbie Bella with my cousins was little better than with my sister-to-be.

"Surely we're not that bad," Charlotte chided, bouncing up and down. "Just go get in the shower already. We've got an hour and a half."

I did as they asked, dragging myself into the bathroom.

"Don't bother drying your hair – we'll do that!" one of them called. I didn't know them well enough to distinguish their voices through a closed door and over running water.

It seemed Alice had let me sleep in, giving my cousins the chance to get back to their hotel and get ready before tackling the mess that was me. The light blue sundress they had me in was pretty, though it didn't feel very me. My hair was curled softly, half of it pulled off my face with a ribbon. Thankfully, the white shoes I wore were flats.

Ninety minutes later I was deemed ready to face the world. The four of us headed downstairs together and Kate kept her hand on my arm. I could not wait to be less clumsy, but greatly appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

The living area was decorated in shades of blue and silver, the colors Alice chose for the wedding. Elegant white and blue tablecloths were spread over two long tables. One held an array of hors d'oeuvres and the other a small pile of gifts. I had a brief flashback to my birthday, but managed to push it aside. Light blue and white votive candles resting on circular beveled mirrors with blue and silver confetti scattered between them served as centerpieces. Alice was flitting around the room, clipboard in hand, making small adjustments to various things. I had a feeling I was getting a preview of what my wedding day would be like.

The doorbell rang as soon as my foot hit the bottom landing, announcing the arrival of the first guests that weren't related to me.

"Hi Bella! You look very pretty!" Angela smiled genuinely as she hurried over to hug me. "Are you excited?"

I blushed lightly at the compliment and nodded.

"Go introduce her to everyone and I'll handle the door," Alice instructed, waving the clipboard at me.

"Angela, these are my cousins Charlotte, Kate, Abby and Elizabeth," I explained. We decided that age-wise it was best to introduce my aunt as a cousin.

"It's nice to meet you all," Angela nodded at them and shook their hands.

The other guests turned out to be Jessica Stanley, who was alternately bubbly and cool throughout the afternoon, and two girls who I had shared several classes with but did not know very well; Cindy Parker and Melanie Jones. I took care of more introductions before making the mistake of glancing at the clipboard, which was currently waving me toward the food table.

I obeyed Alice's clear instruction to start eating and nibbled on some fruit. The others followed suit, making small talk. It did not escape my notice that one of my family members was always at my side. I don't know if they were keeping Alice's promise from the day before or if they were concerned I would bolt if left alone.

"Your cousin looks a lot like Keira Knightley," Jessica informed me. "Weird how her name is Elizabeth and Keira's playing an Elizabeth."

At that moment, the phone rang and Esme disappeared into the kitchen to answer it. I found that very strange, having never heard anything but a cell phone ring at the Cullens' before. I hoped it wasn't a problem in California.

"Bella, dear?" Esme called from the other room. "It's for you!"

My sneaky sister-to-be had arranged for my mother to call me just as the shower was starting. I learned later that not only was it so I could speak with her, but it served as a distraction for me while they played their first shower game. While I sat in the kitchen relaying every detail Reneé asked for, Alice passed out paper and pens and had everyone write out what I was wearing in as much detail as possible. It seemed ridiculous to me considering at least three of those in the room had perfect memories and three others had been responsible for dressing me. Yet none of them won, the cheaters.

When I returned, Angela's description was deemed both most detailed and most accurate. After declaring her the winner, Alice handed over a small gift basket full of lotions, candles, and bath salts.

"Now for our next game. Before he left, we asked Edward twenty questions about himself and Rosalie has his answers. I want each of you to write down how many of them you think Bella answer correctly. Then we check to see how well she really knows him," Alice was fairly giggling over this.

As usual, I blushed. My mouth went dry at the prospect of trying to get these answers right in front of others. And Alice was setting up a white board, presumably to keep score. Great.

"Alright, Bella. Where was Edward born?" Rosalie asked.

I looked from her to Esme to Alice, trying to discern whether to try to guess at made up answers or not. I went with what I knew. "Chicago."

Alice made a mark on the white board.

"Before he died, what did Edward's biological father do for a living?"

"He was a lawyer," I answered, receiving another mark.

"And if Edward doesn't wear his contacts, what color are his eyes?"

That question threw me for a moment before I realized what they meant. "Green." Or at least they were. And would be again soon. That would take some getting used to.

The game continued for the next ten minutes, Rosalie firing questions at me and me answering, usually after some amount of hesitation. When we were finished, there were twenty tally marks on Alice's white board. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Abby was the only one who actually guessed I would get them all right, winning her a gift basket as well.

"One more game and then we'll break for presents," Alice announced. "I have here a list of fifteen famous couples from television shows and movies. Some of them have to be inferred, but you all have five minutes to write down last names and origins."

She handed us each a piece of paper and I glanced over the names, identifying a few right away. When she called go and started the stopwatch, I filled in the answers I knew and started trying to remember the rest. The five minutes flew by and the next thing we were done.

"Remember, I said some of these had to be inferred meaning they weren't necessarily married in the movie, but we all know they got there," the pixie reminded us before giving the answers, emphasizing the last names. "Scarlett and Rhett Butler from _Gone With the Wind_. Ward and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_. Anakin and Padmé Skywalker from _Star Wars_. Lucy and Ricky Ricardo from _I Love Lucy_. Chandler and Monica Bing from _Friends_. Mike and Carol Brady from _The Brady Bunch_. Samantha and Darrin Stevens from _Bewitched_. Laura and Rob Petrie from _Dick Van Dyke_. Han and Leia Solo from _Star Wars_. Lily and James Potter from _Harry Potter_. George and Jane Jetson from _The Jetsons_. George and Mary Bailey from _It's a Wonderful Life. _Howard and Marion Cunningham from _Happy Days_. Noah and Allie Calhoun from _The Notebook_. And last, but not least, Will and Elizabeth Turner from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ – I will not hear arguments on that one, thank you very much. None of this Jack Sparrow nonsense."

I didn't look at her directly, but out of the corner of my eye I could see my aunt trying not to smile at that last little bit.

Melanie and Cindy tied for first place, though again I knew there was cheating on the part of my family, and walked away with movie-themed gift baskets.

Alice clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Before Bella opens her gifts, I have bingo cards for everyone. Mark whatever she unwraps and we'll see who wins. Standard bingo rules apply, of course," she handed out more cards and pens.

And then all attention was turned to me as I was handed the first gift. Suppressing the memory of the last time I had opened a wrapped present in the Cullen home, I checked the tag. It read: "To Bella (and Edward) Best Wishes, Angela (and Ben)." I thought was very cute.

"I didn't know where you were registered, so I hope this is alright," she offered.

"I'm sure it will be great," I assured her, not mentioning that I hadn't registered anywhere. There had been absolutely no need to when the plan was to become a vampire. Now, on the other hand, we would actually use kitchen appliances, flatware, silverware, household items… I tried not to dwell on the inevitable shopping trips ahead of me with Alice. Bed, Bath and Beyond was going to really appreciate my aunt and uncle's wedding gift, even if they didn't know why.

I crumpled up the wrapping paper and examined the box in my lap. Angela had gotten me, or us, really, a can opener.

"I know you can be a little clumsy sometimes, Bella. And this model has magnets so you don't ever have to touch the edge of the can," Angela explained, sounding unsure. It was almost as if she was now concerned I would be offended by her gift.

I was touched by her thoughtfulness, even though I rarely had klutzy moments in the kitchen. "Thank you! I really appreciate that. Anything to keep me out of the ER!" I made a little joke at my own expense, still hoping that the promised grace would come with the waters from the Fountain of Youth.

One by one I unwrapped a set of knives, a food processor, a fancy white tablecloth, a stoneware set and various other home essentials. The final gift was from Charlotte, but I never saw what it was. As soon as I slid my finger under the flap, I saw Alice wince and her mouth move rapidly and soundlessly. I could tell that she, Esme and Rosalie stopped breathing and waited for the pain that would tell me I had cut myself.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, trying not to shake my hand. With my luck it would have sent blood droplets across the room.

Aunt Elizabeth recognized what happened immediately and was at my side in an instant. I think she realized how dangerous something as minor as a paper cut could potentially be around vampires.

"Where's the first aid kit, Bella?" she asked me with a quick glance at my soon-to-be in-laws. They had tight smiles on their faces and I didn't feel threatened, but it couldn't have been comfortable for them. I could smell the blood myself and felt my head start to swim.

Alice answered for me, "There's one upstairs in my bathroom."

With Aunt Elizabeth on one side and Kate on my other, I made my way out of the living room.

"Bella really doesn't do well with blood," I heard Angela explain.

The cut must have been deeper this time or maybe it was a lack of adrenaline since no one tried to pounce on me, not I blamed Jasper at all for what had happened nine months ago, but I could definitely smell the blood and it was turning my stomach. There was nothing else to think about. I made a small whimpering sound.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Kate asked me, concern coloring her tone and expression.

"Blood makes me really sick," I explained quietly.

"Try not to think about it," Charlotte said from behind me. She must have followed us out of the living room without my realizing it. "Think about Edward. Think about the wedding. And if all else fails, grin like an idiot. It suppresses the gag reflex so you won't throw up."

I did smile, though it was definitely weak. "I tend to just pass out."

"Oh, then I've got nothing."

They got me up the stairs and into Alice's enormous bathroom. For once I was thankful for the chair that never seemed to leave. Though it was normally the bane of my existence during Barbie Bella time, I needed to sit. While Kate found the bandages and peroxide, Aunt Elizabeth stayed with me. Having seen me safely up the stairs, Charlotte ran to the kitchen for some water. I heard the sink running and assumed Kate was washing her hands.

"Put your head between your knees, honey," Aunt Elizabeth instructed, laying a cool, wet washcloth on the back of my neck and sitting on the floor so she could keep an eye on my face.

Kate expertly cleaned the cut, which was indeed deeper than average. She then bandaged my finger and put the supplies away.

"Breathe in 2 – 3 – 4. And out 2 – 3 – 4," Aunt Elizabeth counseled, counting the time it should take me to inhale and exhale.

Charlotte reappeared with Abby in tow and handed me the glass of water.

"Alice sent the others home. She said you wouldn't be feeling up to coming back downstairs," Abby explained.

Alice was right, as usual. The minor, almost non-event downstairs had triggered graphic flashbacks that I was struggling to push aside. I heard the front door close and in an instant, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had joined us. I was panting heavily, trying to get control of myself and failing.

"Don't think about that," Rosalie instructed, realizing what was going on. I didn't realize it at the time, but she probably had experience with flashbacks and post traumatic stress disorder. Despite her gentle but firm order, I couldn't focus on anything but the remembered pain of Edward leaving me. I was vaguely aware of the others talking as I slipped further away.

Suddenly, my cheek stung. I brought my hand to my face to rub it and realized someone had slapped me. "Focus on me," Abby commanded. "That's it, Bella. Look at me. Focus." She could see I was coming around, able to pull myself out of the spiral. I knew who I was and where I was. I even knew that, though Edward was not with me, he would be back the next day.

Unfortunately, I also remembered something we hadn't considered in regards to the Fountain of Youth. The Volturi would certainly not be pleased with this turn of events. And with them expecting me to be changed, they would be checking up on us.

"Volturi," I finally managed.

If it were possible for vampires to pale, I'm sure Esme, Alice and Rosalie would be even whiter than normal.

"I hadn't thought of that," one of them whispered. I was too panicked to identify who it was.

"What's a Volturi?" Charlotte asked. The others wore matching confused expressions.

"The vampire ruling family. They're expecting us to change Bella. They're responsible for making sure that humans don't know about vampires and probably won't take kindly to us changing back," Rosalie explained.

I looked up at Alice, who had her eyes closed firmly, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"They have ways of tracking us down," Esme elaborated, sounding flustered.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Elizabeth assured us. "There is no reason to get all worked up now, especially when half of the family is not here and could very well have an easy solution. We're not going to think about the Volturi. We are going to go back downstairs and find something to occupy our evening."

I could hear the Pirate King come out in the way she issued orders. With a mother like that I had a feeling my cousins obeyed all of the time. Then again, with an uncle like Jack Sparrow, maybe not. We did as she suggested, trying to distract each other from the problem at hand for the rest of the night. They spent the night again and Abby insisted on sleeping on the couch in Edward's room. I think she was afraid I wouldn't be able to sleep.

The next day, we only had to wait until about ten in the morning for them to return. Alice had the exact time pinpointed, of course. We all found ourselves so anxious we couldn't help but wait on the front porch for the arrival of the big, white van and the other half of our family.


	11. To the Beach

Chapter 10: To the Beach

Inside the van, Edward stiffened when the women's thoughts reached him.

"Uh oh," Emmett observed under his breath. "Something's wrong. Cue Edward overreacting."

Without waiting for the van to stop completely, Edward wrenched the door open, just barely controlling himself enough to keep from ripping it off entirely, and sprinted toward Bella.

"Are you alright?" he begged, hugging her close and smelling her hair. "You cut yourself?"

"It was just a paper cut," she assured him, conscious that all eyes were now on them. "Nothing happened, really. We got it bandaged and taken care of. There is something we need to discuss, though."

He held her at arms' length and peered into her face with a worried frown. "What is it? What's wrong, Bella?"

"Edward," Esme put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down until someone explains what's going on! If it wasn't a big deal, why are you all so focused on it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "To keep you from overreacting. Worked real well, didn't it?"

Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you." She had, of course, but was also desperately trying to distract him from that failing logic and keep him from further questions.

The others piled out of the van and there was a brief reunion on the Cullens' front lawn. Infinitely grateful that Edward was currently distracted by her niece, Elizabeth shared a meaningful look with her husband and brother. Her eyes flicked over the bronze-haired vampire and then toward the front door. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Abby and Kate were silently communicating with their husbands to varying lesser degrees. It wasn't long before the travelers understood a conversation needed to happen and soon.

They trickled back into the house slowly and returned to the living room, silently agreeing that the additional luggage could wait. Having been easily distracted by each other, and their subtly amplified emotions courtesy of Jasper, Bella and Edward were the last to join them.

"Bella had a thought while you were all gone," Esme began, trying to find a good way to explain the sudden frightening revelation. "One that we overlooked in our haste and excitement."

A low rumbling sound drew everyone's attention to Edward. He was growling menacingly.

"Stop it," Bella warned him. "It's no one's fault. Calm down, please."

"This is what I was afraid of, Bella. Something slipping through the cracks to take you from me," his body was tense again and he sounded pained.

"Running away with her isn't going to help, Edward," Alice informed him from her spot on the floor. "It will just delay the conversation. Keep your butt in the chair and don't make us chase after you today."

Kate spoke up, "Edward, I know you're quite used to making decisions about her safety and playing the role of protector, but you can't do that blindly anymore. You are about to be married. That alone changes everything. Take a deep breath and relax. Have some faith."

"Nothing has happened. Between the sixteen of us we have," Liam paused to do the math, "over 3200 years of experience. We will figure something out. Don't immediately start panicking or overreacting. It doesn't solve anything and doesn't help."

"Plus, it's really annoying and getting old," Emmett added succinctly. "At least let them explain the situation before you freak out, Eddie."

"Emmett?" Bella looked at him.

"Yeah, Squirt?"

"Please don't call him that. Especially not right now when he's upset."

Looking a bit let down, Emmett nodded. "Alright. Sorry, Bella."

"You don't need to apologize to me…"

"Sorry Edward."

Carlisle swept his gaze over the room. "What was it we overlooked?" he finally asked.

"The Volturi," Bella answered quietly, staring intently at her folded hands. "They're going to be checking to make sure you changed me. I can't see them being thrilled with this."

The room was utterly silent for the space of a few heartbeats only half the occupants possessed before all Hell broke loose.

"NO!" Edward roared, jumping to his feet. He was snarling and growling as he stalked back and forth.

Alice closed her eyes and muttered, "Oh, Edward. Not again. We just replaced it!"

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance before moving to restrain him. He was so upset, he didn't even realize what they were planning until they had wrestled him to the ground.

"That is it, Edward Cullen!" Rosalie snapped, standing near his head, arms crossed and tapping her foot. "I am sick and tired of you throwing a tantrum every single time something doesn't go your way! You may technically be older than me, but right now you're acting like you're five, not a hundred and five. Let him up so he can hear this."

Edward was manhandled into a seated position on the floor, glaring daggers at his sister and brothers. Most of the rest of the room was trying not to laugh at him.

"Do you even listen when other people talk? Or are you so used to hearing their thoughts that you assume you know everything? What was just said? I know you have a perfect memory, so don't pretend like you don't know. I'm going to repeat it anyway. Maybe, just maybe it will get through that thick skull of yours the second time around.

"'Nothing has happened.' Nothing. Not a blessed thing. All we have to do is take something more into consideration. For all we know, it won't change the future. For all we know, it won't alter the plan at all, much less for the worse. And yet here you are, assuming something catastrophic will happen.

"'Between the sixteen of us we have over 3200 years of experience. We will figure something out.' I don't know how many advanced degrees they have, I'm assuming a bunch," she turned to see Abby nodding in agreement. "We do too. And from the stories I've heard, they've survived much worse than this. We have too. So just think about how much brain power is in this room. Take one tiny moment to consider the level of street savvy. Try to comprehend the combined abilities. We will find a solution.

"'Don't immediately start panicking or overreacting. It doesn't solve anything and doesn't help.' He's absolutely right. But that's your first instinct, isn't it? To panic and overreact. Part of that is because you are stuck at seventeen for eternity. I can understand that. Part of it is because you're new to relationships and don't know how to act. I can understand that too. What I cannot fathom is why you are so stubbornly ignoring the advice of people who have experience and knowledge. For a bright person, you sure are an idiot sometimes.

"Now, go sit down!" she commanded in a tone no one was about to question. When his brothers freed him, Edward obeyed sullenly, shooting her looks that, by all rights, should have killed her. Turning to her sister-to-be, she asked sweetly, "Bella, please go sit in his lap so he has to think twice before moving again." Bella complied as well, looking a little shell shocked over what had just happened.

Jack stared at Rosalie like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, 'at was… 'At was downright scary, eh? Lizzie, she could give yeh a run for your money. Probably make a fair Pirate Lord too, as it were. Wot is it we were discussin' then? Ah yes. The Vol-turkey, whatever 'at is."

"The Volturi are essentially the vampire ruling family," Carlisle explained. "They have taken on the responsibility of ensuring that humanity at large does not know vampires exist outside of fiction. Technically, Bella should not know what we are, nor should you. The only difference being that they know that she knows and are expecting us to change her. They have plans to visit at some point to ensure we followed through with the promise and do not take kindly to those who do not obey."

"That would explain the volatile reaction," Liam murmured. "And presents a bit of a problem."

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Esme asked. "I know you were looking last night."

Alice shook her head. "I won't see anything until they make the decision to send someone. And now because someone keeps changing his mind, I don't even know what the immediate future holds."

Will gave them all a shrewd look, "How, exactly, would they find you?"

"They have a tracker," Edward's voice was still very close to a growl. "Many of their guards have special abilities. One of them can find anyone he's met before by following the trail of that person's mind."

"Okay, I suppose that's more than a bit of a problem then," Elizabeth allowed.

"It doesn't matter, does it? It was there before, we just didn't realize. Now that we have, the question is what will we do?" Charlotte asked, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It was beginning to remind her of the stories her parents and uncle told about the Brethren Court and the East India Trading Company.

"You don't have… This isn't your fight," Bella protested.

"Honey, even if we were to set aside the family bond; even if we were to set aside the growing friendships, this is what we do. We fight what we feel is wrong. And quite honestly, I can't think of a bigger injustice than someone or some group forcing a certain lifestyle on others. So even if it wasn't our fight before, it is now," Elizabeth explained firmly.

"But you could die," her voice sounded faintly panicked.

Will smiled to himself. He knew what was coming and loved hearing Elizabeth's conviction when she spoke about such things. Her 'what shall we die for' speech before the Maelstrom Battle had cemented the knowledge that he was no longer angry with her. It chased away any doubts about their future. Watching her in all of her glory, her eyes flashing and hair whipping in the breeze, a deep longing had been rekindled in the very center of his being. He loved her and her alone because she was strong and different and unexpected. Will had known he would fight for Elizabeth that day the way she was going to fight for the Brethren, for her father. For him. For them both. The battle waged that day for love was one they would continue to fight together until the end of time.

"What better cause to die for than family? Than love? If that's not something we're willing to risk everything for, 'then what shall we die for?' Love is the reason our family has survived. It gives our hearts courage. We have never backed down from a fight, Bella. And we won't… we can't walk away from this. So Charlotte is right. We need to examine our options."

"There's always that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…" Jack muttered to himself.

"We can't fight them, Jack," Will countered, shaking his head. "And running away will only trigger predator instincts. So would hiding."

Jack made a face, "That's maddeningly unhelpful then, init?"

"So we can't fight them, we can't run from them and we can't fight them long enough to run? That just knocked out all three of Uncle Jack's standard solutions," James teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Carlisle tapped his chin, "What if we go to them, or rather I go to them, and explain?"

"Again, I wouldn't know until you were there, Carlisle," Alice responded. "It would be too late."

They were all silent for a moment, considering options.

"Then you'll have to change me. We'll wait for them to see I'm one of you and then change me back," Bella offered softly from her place in Edward's lap.

He did not like that solution, to say the least. "No!"

"But it's the only way!"

Jack snapped his fingers. "No 's not!" All eyes turned to him as he held up his compass. "Edward, 'what is it you want most?'"

Edward only glared at him, not understanding his meaning and not wanting to play games. "I want to not have to worry about this."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want? Because I would think, son, you'd want to find a way to save your bonnie lass most. An' the rest of th' family, as it were. Then 'twouldn't matter, eh?"

The glare did not go away. "And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Were yeh listening 't all on th' road? Use me compass, son. 'This compass does not point north. It points to the thing you want most in this world.' Ergo, in 'is case, it'll point at a solution to this pesky problem."

Bella put a hand on Edward's cheek and forced him to look at her. "Try it. For me?" she fairly pleaded.

After a moment, he nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Leaning across the coffee table, Jack handed over his compass. Edward looked at it warily for a moment before flipping open the lid. The big red arrow spun around and around before coming to rest on Bella.

Emmett looked at it and snorted "Jeez, Edward. You're supposed to be thinking about ways to save her, not – "

Edward cut him off. "Do not finish that thought. I am thinking of ways to save her."

"I'm the way to save me? Does that mean my solution was the right one?" Bella asked.

"No!" he said flatly. "If that's what it means, I'm not doing it. I'm not. I will not sacrifice you for the rest of us. I've been selfish enough."

Bella looked at him. "I don't understand. I thought you were coming to accept the idea of changing me? And I thought you said you would pay whatever price there was if you could become human."

"I draw the line at you. I refuse to exist without you. And I will not change you, not if I don't have to! I can't risk…" He took her hands in his. "Love, they won't be able to find you, remember? You can drink from the Fountain and we'll stay vampires. If they come for you, we'll hide you and claim you died. Assuming Aro isn't with them, which I sincerely doubt he would be since he never leaves Volterra, we'd be fine. For that matter, Bella, you'd be a lot safer going with your family then."

"That's insane, Edward!" She took her hands back and jabbed a finger at him. "You are as much my family as they are, only it would kill me to be away from you, even temporarily! I thought you knew that! And didn't we just talk about this?!"

It was a little amusing watching Bella argue with Edward from his lap, but she hadn't gotten up.

He sighed and stroked her hair. "You're right. I'm sorry, my Bella. But I still think there has to be another solution than changing you. I would prefer to exhaust all options before putting you through that."

"If it means ensuring you and our family get to be human again, I would do anything."

"Bella, please. For once, don't be so self-sacrificing. You hate hearing me claim I'm a monster. It kills me to hear you try to give up yourself for others."

Ignoring the argument, Abby finally stood and took the compass. She opened it gently and watched the needle spin for a moment before clearing her throat and asking, "What's in that direction?" She was pointing west.

The debate stopped as they all turned to look at her.

"See Edward, you were doing it wrong," Emmett informed him with a self-satisfied smile. "And you made fun of me…"

"No, Emmett. What I want most is to understand the solution to the problem," Abby corrected. "So what lies in that direction?"

"More woods. A lot of open space. The Quileute Reservation. The Pacific Ocean," Jasper answered.

"Ah ha. Bingo," Charlotte nodded in understanding.

Liam frowned in self-annoyance, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Do you suppose it will be James or Calypso this time?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"It's hard to say, dearest."

Esme looked lost. "I'm sorry, who? And what?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth turned back to explain things. "Bella, you are the solution. But we don't know what that means. So we're going to do what we frequently do when faced with a situation such as this – we're going to ask. That's why Abby is being directed to the ocean. The two we know that could answer can only speak to us there."

Bella shook her head, "I'm not following. Again."

"We have to talk to James Norrington or Calypso. He now commands the _Flying Dutchman_ and she is a goddess of the sea," Abby clarified. "Captain Norrington can only come ashore in this plane of existence once every ten years, so we have to go to him. Calypso can be on land in various forms, but prefers to stay near the water. The last time she came ashore as a human, she was bound in that form for millennia until Captain Barbossa freed her. There's more on that in the third movie. So either way, we have to go to the beach."

The Cullens shifted uncomfortably and Bella bit her lip.

"Um, remember how I asked about the treaty the other day?" she began tentatively. "Before telling you about the wolves?"

"Yes. What of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, well, remember how I told you werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, even if they can be friends when they try," she shot a look at Edward. It seemed she was bound and determined to remind him of that fact whenever possible. "But to keep them from… for lack of a better term, destroying each other, the Cullens and the pack have a treaty. With a very well defined boundary line they can't cross."

"Can you, Bella?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

"We wouldn't ask, but it might be necessary for you to be there," Will elaborated.

Carlisle nodded, "Bella is not a part of the treaty. She is free to come and go."

All eyes turned to Bella and Edward who were having a quiet conversation.

"I know you don't like me going, but I won't be alone. And I won't be around them, so you don't have to worry. I wouldn't go at all if you asked me not to, but if there's a way to solve this that doesn't include you changing me, isn't that what you want?" she asked.

He nodded reluctantly again. "I don't like it, but it has to be done."

"Will, Jack and I will go with her," Elizabeth assured him. "Children, you can stay here if you'd like."

"Guitar Hero!" James high-fived his brother and the two turned toward the Cullen boys. "You in?"

"And I've completely lost my sons," she mock-lamented with a smile. "Girls?"

Kate and Abby exchanged a look before turning to Alice. "Is it a good time to work on the bachelorette party?"

Alice grinned. "Yes. Edward is going to drive with them to the border and wait anxiously and impatiently, as usual."

"I'll go with you, Mum," Charlotte offered. "I don't know why, but I feel like I should."

"Alright then, time to go," Will declared, leading the way to the door.

* * *

"Be safe," Edward whispered as he kissed the top of my hair. "I love you, my Bella. Promise me you won't go dashing off to try to save us all before talking to me?"

I reached up to brush his unruly hair back. "Edward, I love you and I promised you honesty. I swear I won't make any decisions without talking with you. Besides, it's not like they'll let me," I nodded toward my aunt and uncles.

He flashed me his wonderful crooked smile. "No, I don't suppose they would. I'll be waiting."

"I know. I have the phone. Don't worry, the only way I'd be safer is if you could come along."

We were standing outside the Volvo. I had ridden with him to the boundary line and was now headed toward where my aunt, uncles and cousin were waiting for me. They seemed to recognize how difficult this was for Edward and me and weren't rushing us. I rose to my toes to kiss his cheek before turning and walking toward the other car.

"This is a bit easier without Jacob standing on the other side, waiting to whisk you away from me," Edward admitted as I walked away. I smiled at the fact that he had called my friend by name, rather than by some strange slur.

Charlotte scooted to the middle of the seat as I opened the door.

"Do you know how to get to the beach, Bella?" Uncle Will asked. "It's easier if someone knows the directions than having to rely on the compass when we're driving."

"Sure," I responded.

The rest of the trip was filled with my explanation of my first trip to the beach in La Push, broken up by my issuing directions to my uncle. When we arrived, he parked the car and we made our way towards the water. Charlotte had to grab me twice as I stumbled in the sand, but otherwise we arrived without incident. Out of habit, I scanned the area for Jacob and the other members of the pack. I thought I saw movement in the trees out of the corner of my eye, but brushed it aside. I did feel like I was being watched, but that was a fairly normal sensation for me.

"Um, how do you do this?" I asked quietly, having no idea how to summon either the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ or a sea goddess.

Charlotte leaned in and murmured, "Just watch."

I heard Uncle Jack muttering something about it being easier when they could just travel upriver, whatever than meant. Uncle Will was busy searching the beach for something. Aunt Elizabeth had produced a pen and paper from somewhere and was writing something. Just as she finished, Uncle Will handed her a rock. I guess that's what he had been looking for. Wordlessly, Uncle Jack held out what appeared to be a piece of string. Aunt Elizabeth took it and tied what must have been a note around the rock before handing it over to Uncle Will. He walked toward the ocean and threw it in as far as he could. The whole thing seemed choreographed and practiced, as if they'd done it many times before.

Behind me, I heard a twig snap and my head jerked around. Just inside the tree line, someone let out a low oath.

"Okay, which one of you is it this time?" I called, knowing it was one of the pack members.

Seth came into view, fully clothed. He hadn't been in wolf form.

"Did Edward call you and ask you to check up on me, Seth?" I asked, with a wry smile. I should have guessed my fiancé would do that, especially after I repeatedly emphasized his friendship with Seth.

The boy shrugged. "Maybe. How you doing, Bella?"

"I'll be better if this works and we get answers. How are you? How's… everybody?" For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say Jacob's name while standing on the beach.

"I'm good. Jacob's alright. He misses you, but he's healed now from the battle. So, I hear you're summoning more supernatural stuff, huh? You're really weird, Bella."

I was about to retort when Uncle Jack pointed at something and yelled, "Oi!"

One of the rocks on the beach was vibrating. I jumped in surprise when it cracked, creating legs and claws. What had been an innocuous stone was now a small grey crab. It scuttled toward Uncle Jack, something held in its small claw. He took what appeared to be a small piece of thick paper from it and it turned back into a rock.

"Norry's coming first. 'F he can't help, she'll come," Uncle Jack summarized what he read.

"For the millionth time, Captain Sparrow, please refrain from calling me that," a voice came from the surf. Standing in the water was a man who looked strikingly like Jack Davenport's character, James Norrington, only again more so. He wasn't wearing the wig or uniform I remembered from the first movie, but he was certainly cleaner than he had been in the second. I assumed he was less selfish than he had been in second, seeing as he was on friendly terms with my family and one of my cousins shared his name.

"Apologies, Captain Norrington. Didn' know yeh were there." My aunt and uncles moved closer to the newcomer so they too were standing in the surf. At some point while I was distracted by Seth they had removed their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants.

"How are you, James?" Aunt Elizabeth asked politely.

The man in the water nodded, "I'm well, Elizabeth. It's good to see you again. Will," he shook my uncle's hand. "How's the family?"

"That's actually why we're here. To make a long story short, I recently found out that I had a half-brother. He was kidnapped, moved to America and my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great niece is the girl standing with Charlotte."

I thought Captain Norrington's eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Really?"

"And it gets better. Bella is engaged to what amounts to a vegetarian vampire," Uncle Will was trying not to chuckle. I couldn't blame him. The situation sounded so very absurd.

Captain Norrington blinked dumbly for a moment before regaining his composure. "And you're wondering if the waters from the Fountain will help?"

"Actually, mate, Bella's fianc­­é's sister can see th' future, so we 'lready know 'at. We need help wif somethin' else, as it were."

As they explained the convoluted situation, Charlotte sat down on the ground and gestured for me to join her. She was peeling off her shoes and socks. She didn't have to roll up her capri pants. "Take your shoes off, Bella. Just in case."

I did as she said, untying my tennis shoes and shoving my socks inside. I rolled my jeans up, hoping they would stay that way.

"So the compass pointed at her? She's the solution?" Captain Norrington was asking as Seth pulled both Charlotte and me to our feet.

"Yes, but we haven't the foggiest what that means," Uncle Will admitted. "We were hoping you might be able to help. We were pointed in this direction."

"What have you considered already? I don't know anything off the top of my head, but perhaps another brain might help."

"The only option that seems remotely workable is to have them change Bella, meet with the others and then change them all back. But though it might work, it has got to be a last resort," Uncle Will said.

"I see…" Captain Norrington's voice trailed off. "I suppose we could always hide them on the Other Side. They don't breathe, right? We could get them there."

I had no idea what that meant, but his tone was teasing, so I'm sure it was a joke. I liked Captain Norrington. He was quite at ease with the situation, unlike everyone else around me. I suppose it had to do with him being dead. Well, dead and not directly involved.

Another appeared suddenly in the surf. She was small, possibly shorter than Alice. Her light hair was long and wavy, reaching the center of her back. She had large eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green beneath high, arching brows. All of her features from her turned up nose to her cupid's bow mouth were tiny, yet proportioned. Her skin was a pretty pale pinkish color, like the inside of an oyster. It had a lustrous, almost iridescent quality that made it shimmer like a pearl. It was different from the way Edward sparkled, but just as pretty. She had a nymph-like, other-worldly quality about her. I had absolutely no idea who this woman was, but she was gorgeous.

"You couldn't possibly recognize her," Charlotte assured me quietly. "This form isn't the one from the movies. This is Calypso."

"Hello James. William. Elizabeth. Jack," Calypso's voice was almost as musically beautiful as Edward's and she nodded at each of them in turn. Lifting her head, she seemed to be looking for something or someone. "Ah, there you are. Hello Charlotte. And this must be Isabella," she smiled brightly as she looked me over. "You, like your uncle, have a touch of destiny about you, Miss Swan."

Uncle Jack burst out laughing until everyone stared at him. "Apologies, 've jus' never 'eard anyone but 'Lizabeth called 'at. Sorry."

Aunt Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Please refrain, Jack." She turned and took a few steps toward me, an odd expression on her face. Reaching out, she took my arm and gently pulled me into the lapping water. It was cool, but not cold. Behind me I could feel both Charlotte and Seth watching us.

"What do you mean 'a touch of destiny'?" Uncle Will asked in a tone I didn't recognize at first.

It was then that I realized Aunt Elizabeth had me positioned between the two of them. Her arm was around my shoulders, her body angled to push me out of the way if needed. Uncle Will was a half step in front of me and looked ready to move to shield me. I don't think they knew they had gone into a protective mode. I recognized the 'touch of destiny' reference – it was in the second movie. Based on their reactions, I assumed it was linked to Uncle Will's time as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I was sure it wasn't because of Calypso since they summoned her. Maybe that phrase was loaded. Maybe I was right. Maybe I would have to die for them.

"Isabella, you hold the key to your family's humanity," Calypso informed me, ignoring Uncle Will's question. "And it is through you that they can be freed from the fear of the Volturi."

So the compass was right and Edward had been focused on ways to save me. I didn't know whether to be happy or offended. Part of me had hoped Emmett was right and Edward's deepest desire was me. I didn't ask how she knew what we were concerned about. I assumed that either Aunt Elizabeth's note had detailed the situation or it was because Calypso was a goddess.

Though part of me was terrified, I managed to keep my voice steady and calm, "What do I need to do?"

She smiled at me. It was not the creepy, foreboding smile of the Tia Dalma character in the movies. It was genuine and pleasant. "I have been watching you, Isabella Swan, much like I once did with your aunt. The bond between you – one only begun by blood – is strangely strong. You have proven yourself worthy of this gift, as has your family. You are pure of heart, as are they."

I didn't know whether to feel comforted or frightened by the fact that in addition to the supernatural creatures I was around every day there were other powerful supernatural forces waiting to intervene in my life. I did wish, however, that the Cullens had been there to hear the goddess proclaim them pure of heart.

"But I will warn you, there is always a price to be paid."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," I asserted before remembering my promise to Edward. Aunt Elizabeth's arm tightened around me and I knew she was thinking similar thoughts, though I wasn't sure if she had heard my vow or not.

"Before you drink the waters, you must mix in vampire venom. It will not change you, but it will not be comfortable. It will help you to develop what would have been your ability had you been changed. You will then be able to project the same blankness of your mind on others. To cement this, you must also share blood with those humans you need to protect."

I bit back the questions that threatened to spill out of me. I wanted to know how she knew I would have had a vampire ability. I wanted to know what she meant by the experience being uncomfortable. I wanted to know how I was supposed to be sharing blood. But I recognized that it was not my place to be questioning a goddess. I seemed to be in her favor now, but that didn't mean things couldn't change. I was, after all, a danger magnet.

"That is all you need," the nymph-like creature proclaimed before disappearing in a splash of water. I wiped the spray off my face and took a deep breath. Calypso's sudden disappearance had startled me, but the others seemed quite accustomed to it. I tried to back out of the surf, but Aunt Elizabeth did not release her hold on me.

"What do you suppose that means, 'share blood?'" she asked.

My uncles and Captain Norrington shrugged almost in unison. I managed not to laugh, but they all had very similar looks on their faces. Almost puppy dog like. It was as if they wanted nothing more than to please my aunt.

"She did say it would be with the humans I needed to protect," I said, thinking out loud. "Maybe she meant like a transfusion or something. Or like kids do when they make themselves 'blood siblings' when they prick their fingers."

Captain Norrington nodded. "That follows, Miss Swan."

Uncle Jack laughed again. "Sorry, mate. But 'earing you say it 's worse."

Ignoring the other, Uncle Will added, "She did seem to emphasize the blood connection between you and Elizabeth. And I noticed the use of the word 'humans' as well."

"Besides," I continued. "If they were to bite me, it would turn me. So I don't think it could possibly be that. Edward will be pleased."

Aunt Elizabeth finally released her hold on me and let me walk back toward Charlotte and Seth. She stayed where she was, talking with Captain Norrington. I was almost beside them when the wind carried a familiar voice across the beach.

"Seth?"

I froze. Jacob.

"Seth? I know you're there! Is the leech with you? It sure smells lik – " Jacob broke off mid-word as he appeared over the ridge. "Bella."

"Hi Jake," I managed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. I couldn't blame him, especially after the way I left things.

"I… I…" I struggled to come up with an appropriate answer. "My family is in town. They wanted to see the beach."

Charlotte chose that moment to approach me. I think she was concerned. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Charlotte. I want you to meet my fr – friend, Jacob Black," I choked on the word friend, but no one seemed to notice. "Jacob, this is my cousin, Charlotte."

She looked from me to Jacob, her harsh look fading into a soft one. "Hi," she murmured, gazing at him.

"Hey," his voice was just as quiet as he stared back with an odd expression.

Upon closer examination, I recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same expression Carlisle had for Esme, Emmett had for Rosalie, Jasper had for Alice and Edward had whenever he gazed at me. All of a sudden, I realized what had occurred and burst into giggles. Both Charlotte and Jacob turned to stare at me, utterly bewildered.

"Do you realize what just happened, Jake?" I asked.

He shook his head.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain, Bella?"

"You imprinted!"

He gave me a sharp look. "Sure, sure."

"I can see it in your eyes," I responded simply, shrugging a bit. "What does your heart say?"

Jake shook his head. "It's crazy, but it would kill me to ever hurt her or be away from her."

"You know what that means, Jacob," Seth clapped him on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Congratulations. I'm going to head back to town now." I had no doubt Seth was really going to call Edward with the news.

My cousin cleared her throat and I hurried to explain imprinting to the best of my ability. She sighed and smiled brightly. "That explains a lot. How old are you, Jacob?"

"Sixteen."

Charlotte gasped and winced. "Oh."

"Why, how old are you?" he asked before a horrified expression took over. "I'm sorry, I know better than to ask that."

"No, it's a valid question. I'm just afraid you won't like the answer."

Jacob shrugged. "Well, Bella can tell you I've got a thing for older women."

"I'm 271."

"So?"

She gawked at him for a moment. "That doesn't… that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nope. A bit curious, but you don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"My parents and uncle found the Fountain of Youth," she explained simply.

"Cool. Is that them?" he gestured toward the water.

Uncle Will, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack were headed toward us now. Captain Norrington had disappeared. I introduced them and Jacob, who immediately recognized who they were and couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off his face. What was it with boys and pirates?

"Charlotte?" Aunt Elizabeth asked, examining her daughter closely. Charlotte's goofy smile was apparently out of character. "What's going on?"

For the second time in the space of ten minutes, I found myself explaining the werewolf phenomenon imprinting. I was a little surprised when neither Aunt Elizabeth nor Uncle Will seemed to have a problem with the situation or the fact that Jacob was definitely underage, even if he didn't look it.

"We should get back and explain," Uncle Will suggested.

Jacob looked a little panicked at the thought of Charlotte leaving. "Get back where?"

I closed my eyes and felt the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. That errant thought nearly had me giggling over the idea that I had picked up Edward's habit. "We have to go back to the Cullens'," I began slowly, waiting for Jacob to phase in his anger over that.

He was surprisingly self-controlled, shaking only a bit before calming himself. His voice, however, belied his opinion, "Why?"

Charlotte seemed to instinctively know what to do. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Because we're going to make them human again."


	12. Deeper Understanding

Chapter 11: Deeper Understanding

The moment Edward and Bella disappeared down the driveway, Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Abby commandeered the living room. After allowing the boys to each complete one song on Guitar Hero, they turned off the television and the PlayStation 2.

"Hey! Abby! Not fair!" James complained, sounding like a small, petulant child rather than a 273 year old man.

Abby looked at him. "You can play later when Edward and Bella are back. But while they're gone, we have important wedding related work to do," she explained in a tone that wasn't to be questioned.

Again, the first to catch on was Liam since he had recently experienced his fifth party at his brother's insistence. "Stags and Hens?" he asked with a smile.

Emmett and Jasper both brightened up noticeably when their wives nodded. The looks in their eyes could only be described as wicked.

"We know you boys have been waiting for a very, very long time to tease Edward and rest assured we aren't going to try to take that away from you," Alice smiled in a frighteningly sweet kind of way. "However, the point of a bachelor or bachelorette party is for the guest of honor to enjoy it. So we have an idea as to how we can accomplish both."

Preempting what was an inevitable protest from her husband, Rosalie interjected, "Involving a certain famous pirate ship."

"Besides," Alice continued. "The thought occurs that we've never done this as humans before, so we're probably going to need help."

Jasper shrugged and nodded. "Fine," he agreed begrudgingly.

Emmett merely grunted as the girls sat down on the floor opposite them, forming a circle.

"Dude, bachelor party on the _Black Pearl_?" James grinned, waggling his eyebrows playfully. It worked, of course, and Emmett was soon grinning like an idiot.

Jasper groaned. "You had to do that! Now he's giddy again."

"I most certainly am not giddy," Emmett announced, puffing up his chest in indignation. "Just because I happen to enjoy certain things more than the average person does not mean I'm giddy whenever they're mentioned."

The others shared a look and managed somehow not to burst out laughing at his defensive response.

"So, quick vampire question," Liam asked, trying to divert the conversation to safer waters.

"Only if you answer a pirate question," Jasper responded.

Liam shrugged, "Fair enough. So what happens when you guys drink."

An odd sort of tension built in the room.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked guardedly.

The Turners looked confused at their reactions for a moment before the miscommunication dawned on Kate. She quickly explained, "He means what happens when you drink alcohol?"

The unease disappeared and the Cullens laughed.

"Absolutely nothing," Emmett answered, slapping his knee in amusement. "Can't digest it."

Liam and James looked at each other. "Ten bucks says someone falls off the ship drunk," James wagered.

"Pick who and we'll talk," his brother responded.

Emmett interrupted, "Can we get in on that?"

"Keep in mind we girls will be there too," Alice added in a sing-song tone. "And since I won't know the outcome until people decide how much to drink that night can I play too?"

Soon enough all eight of them had been drawn into the bet.

"Well let's see. To be fair, we'd have to talk tolerance levels. Uncle Jack doesn't count. He'll get rip-roaring drunk, but he'd never, ever fall off the _Pearl_," Abby said. "Mum and Dad might have one, but I doubt it. They almost never drink. You saw in _Curse of the Black Pearl_ how the blacksmith was passed out drunk? That was a frequent occurrence. Mr. Brown never got anything done, leaving all the work for Dad. Seeing what rum could do to a person, he never touched it. Mum too. And they both saw how it could effect Uncle Jack. Besides, they don't like it anyway. As for the rest of us, well, we drink once in a while. But never in excess. So bear that in mind."

"I wonder if human experiences we had will come back to us or not?" Emmett asked.

"If that's the case, it's important to mention that not only has Bella never had any alcohol, neither has Edward or I," Alice said. "But I doubt human experiences will matter much."

"It'll probably be size related, honey," Jasper looked at her in amusement.

Alice's mouth formed a perfect 'oh,' indicating either she hadn't been lying about not looking ahead or Jasper had made a last minute decision. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! Are you implying I would be so uncoordinated if drunk that I would fall off a ship?"

"You? Not at all," he backtracked. "My money's on Bella."

"Are you kidding? Edward won't let her go near the rail, Jasper," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Not if Eddie's drunk too," Emmett looked smug. "But my money's on him."

Rosalie, Kate and Liam sided with Emmett and chose Edward. James agreed with Jasper and wagered it would be Bella. Alice and Abby bet it would be Emmett.

Once they all shook on it Kate announced, "We have an accord. So back to the pirate question?"

"What was with the name for the van?" Jasper asked frankly.

The Turners broke into smiles. "Uncle Jack names every vehicle he ever rides in," Liam explained succinctly. "If he winds up in any of your cars, be prepared for names."

"Mum thinks it helps him cope with changing times," Abby offered. "I think he thinks it's respectful. After all, the _Pearl _was not only his means of transportation, it was his home. That deep and basic respect for a 'vehicle,' if you will, has carried over."

James nodded in agreement, "They all have deeper meanings. Like the rental cars – one's the _Flash of Green_ and the other's the _Silver Streak_. The _Flash of Green_ refers to a phenomenon we're all quite familiar with. It happens on rare occasions when the sun sets. Just as it disappears, a green flash shoots up into the sky. We've learned it signifies a soul's return to this world. Since both Uncle Jack and Dad were technically dead, there was one for each of them. The _Silver Streak_ is a company Kate's involved with and refers to the fact that she drives like a bat out of hell."

As Kate leaned over to smack her brother, the Cullens tried not to snicker at his assessment of her driving. They knew it couldn't possibly be "worse" than theirs.

"So what did Uncle Jack name the big white van?" Abby asked.

"The _Swann Song_ in honor of Bella and Mum 'wot brought us together,'" Liam answered.

The Turner girls nodded in appreciation.

Alice wanted to get started and cleared her throat, "Alright, well, back to the topic at hand because they will be home at some point."

"You can't see it?" Emmett frowned.

"First of all, no one has made the decision as to when to return. Second of all, Edward called Seth to watch Bella while she's at the beach. Apparently an immortal aunt, two immortal uncles and an immortal cousin aren't enough protection for her," Alice complained. She liked Seth, she just hated being blind. "He's sulking and listening to Debussy again, waiting quite impatiently."

"Alice really doesn't like it when the wolves are around," Rosalie explained unnecessarily. "Anyway, we were thinking that because it's them, Bella and Edward are going to be miserable if they're apart. Not exactly fair to them since, like Alice said, the whole point is to let them have a good time. Besides, if they're miserable they'll take it out on us."

"So Abby had the brilliant idea of having separate parties that end up in the same place. We didn't plan anything for Edward's – we'll leave that up to you – but Bella's will be a scavenger hunt that ends on the _Pearl_," Alice explained.

* * *

Edward was sitting in the Volvo, trying to be patient. Bella had only been gone for about an hour, but despite her family and the fact that Seth had promised to check on her, he was anxious. The only thing that was helping him remain somewhat calm was the CD playing in the background. Identical to the disc he burned for Bella's eighteenth birthday, the soft strains of "Claire de Lune" currently filled the space.

Far from other sentient beings, his head was relatively clear save his own thoughts. He forced himself to enjoy the peace while he had the chance and let his mind wander among pleasant thoughts. He contemplated the wedding and the upcoming change, unable to resist the grin that tugged up the corners of his mouth. Bella's family had offered them so much. They would be getting a second chance. He would become human and, more importantly, Bella would stay human.

His ringing cell phone brought him out of his reverie. Reaching out, he turned off the CD player. The screen showed an incoming call from Seth and he tensed.

"Hello? Seth? Is everything alright?"

Seth's calm voice sounded tinny over the phone. "Calm down, man. Bella's fine. Everything's good. I just thought I'd give you a heads up – Jacob's imprinted."

"What?" Edward sounded deadly. He knew how the phenomenon supposedly worked but couldn't help the surge of fear that Jacob had finally managed to imprint on Bella.

"On Bella's cousin. Yeah. It was strange. He was all intense and upset that Bella was there and then Charlotte spoke and he noticed her and his whole manner changed. He was quieter and calmer and much nicer. Bella figured it out, actually. It was cool."

Edward let out a sigh of relief and said a silent prayer of thanks to a god he wasn't sure listened to his kind. "That's great."

"Oh yeah. It'll be easier without the Bella show playing in our minds when we've phased. Now we just have to deal with Leah trying to make Sam miserable. I really hope she imprints, if only to shut her up. I know she's my sister, but she's a big pain sometimes. Speaking of, I'm near home now so I've got to go. But I want to hear all about this human again thing soon. Talk to you later, Edward."

"Goodbye, Seth," Edward was smiling as he closed his phone. He was glad that Bella was right and the ancient enmity between werewolves and vampires could be put aside. His friendship with Seth was the first relationship outside of his family and Bella that he truly enjoyed.

The moment he turned the music back on his phone rang again. This time it was Bella calling.

"Hello, love. How are you? Is everything alright?" he asked, doing his best to remain calm. It helped that he had an idea about why she was calling.

He could hear her smile through the phone. "Yes, everything's just fine. Better than fine, actually. But I'm sure Seth called you about that already."

"I did hear something very interesting from him just now, yes."

"Then I'm hoping you won't freak out when I ask you if you would let Jacob come back with us?" Bella sounded hesitant but hopeful. "He doesn't know I'm asking, so don't feel pressured. I just thought it would be good for him and for Charlotte. Easier."

Edward thought for a very brief moment. "I don't see what it could hurt. I suppose I should check with Car – Hold on, I'm getting another call."

"Alice," Bella asserted.

She was correct. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" the diminutive vampire shouted through the receiver as soon as he answered. "We have no futures! Everything is dark again! What is going on?"

"Jacob has imprinted, Alice, on Charlotte. Bella asked me if he could come home with us. I assume it is because he is uncomfortable letting Charlotte out of his sight, especially if she is to be around us. Is Carlisle around? I would like to check with him before I give them a definitive answer."

On the other end of the line, Alice was pouting, "That must be why we disappeared before. Charlotte's decision to go today changed all that. Regardless, I don't see why you need to talk to him. Obviously he's going to say yes or I would be able to see us. Here he is."

Edward relayed what happened to Carlisle who readily agreed Jacob should have the option to join them. He clicked back over to the line where Bella waited patiently. "Carlisle says Jacob is more than welcome to come along, love."

"Thank you for understanding, Edward," she sounded truly grateful. "We'll be leaving here shortly, I would imagine. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella. And I'll be eagerly awaiting your return."

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Bella paced back and forth several yards away down the beach, her cell phone in hand. The girl looked nervous, as if she was dreading something. Out of respect, no one in their party strained to hear what she was saying – they focused on speaking with and listening to each other – but Elizabeth assumed the phone call had to do with the treaty.

Turning her full attention back to Jacob, Elizabeth was fascinated by the werewolf legends he was telling them. Furthermore, the sudden and intense bond between him and Charlotte was remarkable. It was as if they had known each other forever. It was hard to know what to make of the situation because on one hand, Charlotte seemed happier than she had in decades. But on the other, everything seemed to be happening very fast. Elizabeth's maternal instincts made her a bit uneasy with that.

Bella was smiling as she carefully picked her way back across the rocky shore. Just as she reached the others, she tripped and pitched forward. Jacob reached out and caught her before she fell very far, setting her back on her feet.

"Thanks," she flushed in embarrassment.

He grinned at her. "Sure, sure. What kind of friend would I be if I let you fall on your face, Bells?"

For a moment it looked as though Bella would cry at that. She blinked a few times before she spoke. "I was just talking with Edward. He says you're more than welcome to come with us, Jake."

"I don't know," he hesitated.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Oh please. You can't have it both ways. It's not like someone's going to hurt you. I'm going with Bella. You can decide what to do."

He looked conflicted for a few moments as he debated with himself before he nodded. "I'll come too. Give me a few minutes to go get my car." Charlotte's answering smile seemed to make the decision worth it for Jacob because his demeanor changed. He stood straighter. "I'll be right back," he promised before hurrying down the beach toward town.

"Are you alright with all of this, Charlotte?" Will asked. Like Elizabeth, he wasn't sure how to feel about the situation.

She frowned in confusion, "With all of what?"

"Jacob."

"Of course," she smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just a bit sudden, sweetheart," Elizabeth explained. "And I don't like that it's not your choice. To see supernatural forces dictating our lives again… it's unsettling."

"Actually," Bella spoke up tentatively, "the way Jacob first explained it to me you certainly do have a choice in the matter. He was telling me about his friend imprinting on a toddler and trying to keep me from being horrified. How did he put it? 'It's not like love at first sight…it's more like gravity moves… nothing matters more than her.' He said that basically they become whatever the imprintee needs. I asked him if the baby would have a choice and he said she would, but his friend would be 'her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone.' It seems to me that imprinting is a different term for the meeting of soulmates."

Will and Elizabeth nodded, but still looked concerned. Charlotte understood why her parents were asking, especially given her past.

"Mother, you were just as concerned when Liam met Kate and James met Abby. The only difference now is that there's a word for it. I know you're worried, but this feels completely different than it did before with Daniel. And we already know Jacob won't go running."

Ignoring the caution etched on her parents' faces, Jack hugged his niece. "Good fer you, dahrlin'. But 'f yeh ask me, 'at boy does not look sixteen, eh? Yeh did say he was sixteen, right?"

"When they first phase, that is, when they first transform into wolves, they physically become about twenty-five. As long as they keep phasing, they stay that way," Bella said.

Charlotte only shrugged. Jacob's age and appearance didn't bother her either way.

Finally, Elizabeth smiled. "Alright, Charlotte. As long as you're happy."

Will stayed silent, no doubt more concerned for his daughter than he had been for his sons in that ancient, fatherly way. Elizabeth elbowed him softly. "Yes. As long as you're happy," he echoed.

"If it helps, he's unfailingly loyal and kind. And he's saved my life," Bella offered, editing out some of Jacob's more selfish actions. She had a feeling her aunt and uncle would understand why in time, but there was no need to talk about them now.

"'S not surprisin', luv. Seems everyone's 'ad to rescue you," Jack gave her a mischievous smile. "Honestly? I think 's the name. Causes trouble an' what not."

Bella blushed and looked down as the others chuckled.

"Oh honey. Have you fallen off the wall of a fort into the ocean? Have you been kidnapped? Have you been marooned on an island?" Elizabeth started listing her own mishaps to ease Bella's mind.

"I jumped off a cliff. Alice and Edward have both kidnapped me. But I've never been marooned," she responded, missing the point of the exercise. They all stared at her over her admission of jumping off a cliff. "Cliff diving looked fun," she explained nonchalantly.

Soon after that, Jacob returned. Naturally, Charlotte rode with him. They all paused where Edward waited for Bella at the border, allowing her to transfer cars. Jack waited until they were moving again to speak.

"Now listen you two," he leaned forward between Will and Elizabeth drawing their attention. "I know you're concerned, an' as 'er parents yeh have a right to be. But Charlotte's not stupid, eh? Maybe 's a supernatural thing, maybe Bella's right. Either way, it'll work out the way it should, savvy?"

* * *

"Wow," Edward said as I got into the Volvo.

He closed the door and was around the car in his seat in a flash. I turned to look at him in confusion over his comment. "Wow what?"

"I've just never heard such pleasant thoughts from Jacob. He's apologetic."

I had been trying to buckle my seat belt, but couldn't seem to manage it in my surprise. "What? Why?"

Edward sighed, clearly weighing whether or not to tell me. "When we were in the tent that night before the battle, Jacob and I had a long talk about you. I described you as the reason for my existence and basically accused him of trying to, for lack of a better term, steal you from me. Now that he has imprinted, no longer harbors romantic feelings for you and truly understands what it's like to have another be your reason for existing, he is sympathizing."

"I thought that was a dream," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Hm. No," there was a long pause before Edward spoke again, not managing to entirely mask the tension in his voice. "Did you find a solution, love?"

I nodded, "Yes. And it doesn't involve changing me. I'll tell you when we get back so I don't have to repeat myself." We rode in silence the rest of the way to the Cullens' house, Edward keeping my hand in his.

After it took him a full four minutes to get out of his car it was quite clear that Jake was very nervous. He dragged his feet as we all approached the Cullens' front door.

"It'll be alright," Charlotte said quietly. I had a feeling she was squeezing his hand reassuringly. It's what I would have been doing if the situation were different; if she hadn't been there or if Edward was visiting La Push.

Edward turned and completely floored me when he promised, "I swear they will all be on their very best behaviors, Jacob. There's absolutely no cause for concerned."

To my further amazement, Jake seemed to take Edward at his word. He nodded and began to walk at a normal human pace rather than at that of a snail. I smiled to myself and Edward chuckled a bit. I looked up at him for the reason. He smirked and promised to tell me later. As we climbed the front steps, I found myself feeling a little nervous as well. Rather than holding the door for the rest of us the way he normally would, Edward stepped inside, keeping himself between his family and mine – between his family and Jacob, just in case ancient animosities flared briefly. I could barely think straight I was so shocked.

"Jacob, welcome," Carlisle smiled genuinely, making no move to approach. "It's good to see you again."

I had forgotten Carlisle had spent more time with Jacob than any of the Cullens but Edward while treating his injuries.

"Hey," Jake sounded a little uneasy. It almost sounded as if he was talking in questions. "Thanks for having me."

I wondered briefly why Jasper wasn't calming nerves before remembering how much Jacob hated that. No doubt Jasper knew that as well. I found myself grateful that my brother-to-be wasn't interfering.

Alice broke the tension. "I'm not the best judge from down here," she joked at her own expense. "But did you get taller?"

Jake looked like he didn't know how to respond at first until I tried to stifle my own laughter. I knew Alice was kidding, trying to make him feel more comfortable. This is why I loved my family-to-be. The corners of his mouth drew up into a smile and he chuckled briefly. "Yeah."

"Oh man!" Emmett groaned. "You did! Now you're a lot taller than me. That's not fair!"

Everyone laughed and the sense of camaraderie and family that had been building since my aunt, uncles and cousins arrived returned full force. Edward was right, as usual. There was no reason to worry. As I had come to expect of them around others, the Cullens were nothing if not unfailing polite. I'm sure they were all willing to tolerate practically anything given what would soon be happening. Jacob was important to Charlotte who was helping to make the impossible a reality. He was not intruding. He was welcome. There were no snide comments, no wrinkled noses and no dog jokes from any of them. And though it seemed Jake had a bit more difficulty, he behaved as well. I was both pleased with and proud of them all. And for once, though neither of my biological parents was with me, I felt utterly complete. I had my family – though the number of people that term now included was doubled – and I had my best friend. My world had finally become what I dreamed, what my bracelet represented. It was wonderful. _I just need to add a pirate charm now_, I thought.

"So Bella, we should probably tell them all what we learned," Aunt Elizabeth's voice drew me from my happy musings.

I swallowed and nodded. It's not that I dreaded the solution or carrying it out, I just didn't want to see Edward upset again. She pulled me over to sit beside her on the couch. I think she understood my hesitation and wanted to offer support.

"Well…" I began, my voice sounding small even to me. "Basically she, that is, Calypso – the sea goddess?" I paused for confirmation and my biological family nodded. "She said she was helping because we had proven ourselves worthy and we were all pure of heart," I looked at Edward when I said that. He did not look convinced, so I plunged ahead. "She implied that if I were to be changed, I would be able to block not just my mind but yours as well. Um, so, we have to trigger that ability."

Edward was staring at me, much as he had on my first day at Forks High. He wasn't growling or snarling or pacing, but he wasn't speaking either. He only stared and I found myself unable to continue explaining. His silence was worse than an overreaction.

To my great surprise, Rosalie asked the question on everyone's mind, "So we would have to put you through that?" She shook her head sounding hesitant and pained, as if it hurt to think about putting me through the hell that was becoming a vampire. They all looked averse to that option.

"No. Sorry," I finally managed, not fully understanding why this was so difficult. It was worse than telling them I wanted to learn to swing dance. Unlike my fiancé, my siblings-to-be visibly relaxed.

Esme frowned in confusion, "For what, dear?"

"For not saying that in the first place and worrying you unnecessarily."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have something to be sorry about," she said sarcastically. "Do you hear yourself talk, Bella? That's just silly!"

I blushed and looked at my feet. "She said that before I drink the water, we have to mix it with venom. That will trigger whatever ability I might have had. There's more to it. She said that in order to make sure that it worked, I would have to share my blood with you all in some way once you're human again. I don't really understand that last bit, but she said we had all we need. So…" my voice trailed off.

My cousins seemed unfazed by any of that. James shrugged and spoke, probably for all of them, "So we need to figure out what that means. No big deal. We've got resources. If Calypso said we have everything we need then it's not like there are missing pieces of the puzzle. Let's put them together."

Edward was still staring at me, his expression unreadable. He wasn't livid – his eyes were still beautifully golden. Then, very deliberately, he gave a small nod, his eyes widening slightly, one eyebrow raising. I didn't think anyone saw the movement but me, but I could be very wrong about that assessment. I thought about what it could mean. If I had given him that look, it would have meant 'I'll tell you later, please don't push.' I hoped that was what Edward meant, but recognized the real possibility that it wasn't.

"I don't know if the blood bond needs to be as complicated as it sounds," Uncle Will offered. "The goddess chooses her words carefully and it seemed to me that even a tenuous connection like one Bella and Elizabeth share would be enough."

Abby looked concerned, "But we don't want to risk anything. We should be thorough."

"Bella suggested two options on the beach, ranging from a more symbolic sharing like children do to make themselves 'blood siblings' or more concrete like a transfusion," Aunt Elizabeth added.

"But even a transfusion would be temporary," Carlisle countered in full doctor-mode. "If this needs to be more than symbolic, I doubt it would be enough."

Rosalie looked thoughtful, "What about a bone marrow transplant?" I'd forgotten she'd been to medical school too.

"That might be more what we're looking for," he nodded in agreement.

Liam winced. "Don't those hurt a lot?"

I bit back my response of 'it doesn't matter.' I didn't want to upset Edward again when he was staying so calm.

"Not if performed properly with the correct anesthesia," Edward spoke for the first time since we entered the house.

"But we don't know if that's necessary," Esme added. Certainly she trusted their medical knowledge and expertise, but I'm sure she didn't want me to have to go through something unnecessarily.

There was quiet for a moment as we all tried to work the problem out in our heads.

"Well how are we supposed to know?" Kate finally asked.

"Alice?" Jake began sounding a little uncomfortable with his position in a house full of vampires.

"What?" she seemed somewhat surprised that he had used her name rather than a epithet and that he was addressing her.

"You can't see because of me? Because I'm around?"

"Right."

"And changing decisions changes what you can see?"

"That is correct."

He shrugged, "What if I do this?"

Nothing that I could see changed at all, but suddenly Alice's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Perfect. Thank you! But you don't have to leave. Just go sit over there and decide to stay there indefinitely and things will be great."

Jake did as she asked and made himself comfortable on the floor outside the door to the kitchen.

"Start making decisions and I'll tell you what works," Alice directed authoritatively. "I would start small. Bella, what do you think?"

"I'm willing to do anything we've discussed," I asserted. "Or anything we come up with later, so long as we agree it's necessary." I added that last part to try to appease Edward. I think he understood what I meant and that I wouldn't be making the decision on my own. I was genuinely trying to follow the rules we'd established for ourselves.

They went through each option slowly, allowing Alice to check on them all.

"The only sure thing is the bone marrow transplant," she finally said. "The others have varying degrees of success, and that includes changing her and visiting Italy."

I fought the instinct to respond immediately, waiting for the others to comment. They all looked to be in agreement, even Edward.

"That seems reasonable to me. But I'm not entirely thrilled with the general anesthesia part of it," he said to Carlisle. "If you were in charge I would feel better."

Carlisle nodded, "I could probably even arrange for you to assist if you would like."

"That would be helpful, yes."

Alice closed her eyes again. "That works out."

"Then," I asked hesitantly, "It's settled?"

Before Edward could respond, Jasper spoke up. "Bella, I know you're afraid of making Edward mad again, but if you could try to relax, I'd appreciate it. He's not upset right now, if that helps."

"Besides, it's almost inevitable that he'll get mad again," Emmett added with a mischievous grin. "After all, it is Edward."

Rosalie nodded, "It certainly doesn't take much."

"When you say things like 'at what d' you expect?" Uncle Jack smirked.

"You know, he probably doesn't like it when you talk about him like he's not in the room," Jake offered from his position near the kitchen.

Edward had a pinched look on his face as he tolerated their teasing. "Are you all quite finished with the verbal sniping? I assure you, your thoughts are bad enough."

Aunt Elizabeth ignored all of them and asked, "So this will work then?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Do we have to worry about any of the typical complications or side effects?" Carlisle questioned. "Veno-occlusive disease? Mucositis? GVHD?"

"No, no, and no. I assume it has to do with the combination of the fact that we aren't trying to destroy existing bone marrow, no one is sick to begin with, and the fountain."

"And you won't have to be concerned about the Volturi?" Uncle Will queried.

"I see them looking for us and unable to find us. As long as we disappear whenever they send someone for us, we'll be fine."

Emmett looked confused, "How will we know when to disappear, Alice?"

"We keep our abilities," she responded simply. "That's why it will work as long as we can get Bella's to manifest. She would have been able to project the same kind of shield her mind has over others as well. So when I see them coming, we'll leave and she'll be able to shield us. The blood connection we have to create between us all will make it easier for her. Less strenuous and more sustainable."

"Oh."

I didn't know how to feel about that. Part of me was pleased that I would be able to help protect my family. Part of me was terrified of that responsibility. They would all be counting on me. What if I failed? What if I couldn't shield them and the Volturi killed us? Worse, what if I couldn't shield everyone and only some of us died? How would the rest treat me? How would I be able to live with the guilt? Alice's visions weren't perfect. Something horrible could certainly happen. With me in the equation, something horrible occurring was not only possible, but likely.

Of course Jasper knew I was reacting emotionally to that idea. And since Jasper knew, Edward knew. He gave me another strange look.

"So we have a plan then," Abby affirmed. "What's the next step?

They discussed the necessity of some kind of water feature on the Cullen's land. The river that ran along the back was not a good choice because it would effect the environment, turning fish and animals and other things immortal as well. Apparently Edward decided we did not need to be present for this conversation because he stood and walked toward me.

"May I have a moment?" he asked me quietly, sounding oddly formal, even for him. The others continued talking, not distracted by his movement.

I nodded and let him lead me upstairs, far from prying ears, though that did little good.

"Bella, are you alright?" his voice slid over my senses like velvet, even after all this time.

I took a deep breath and nodded again.

He didn't believe me, and for good reason. I didn't believe me either. I wasn't 'alright.'

"Jasper said you were terrified just now. Why?"

I sank down to his couch, sighing and biting my lip. "Because while I've dreamed of being able to protect our family the way you all protect me, the idea of being responsible for everyone's well being is overwhelming. What happens if I can't control this shield properly? What happens if it fails when we most need it? What happens if someone dies because I'm not good enough to keep you all safe?"

"Bella," he whispered, taking me into his arms. "That won't happen, love."

"How do you know?" I asked softly. "Alice's visions aren't perfect. One tiny decision and everything could fail. I could lose one of you. And then I would have to spend an eternity not only looking into everyone else's faces, but dealing with my own guilt. I'm a danger magnet. Something horrible is bound to happen."

"We will find a way," he assured me. "Aro still wants Alice and me. If all else fails, we can use that knowledge to bargain for the rest of you. We'll let him change us again if we have to, so long as he lets you all go free. And bear in mind that is the worst-case scenario. But do you remember how confidant Alice was that you would become a vampire?"

"Yes."

"The visions she has of this working are much stronger than even those were."

"Those changed," my voice was so soft a human might have missed my words. "I'm not going to be a vampire."

He tucked my head against his chest and rested his cheek on my hair. "Even with Alice around it is impossible to know the future, love. We have to have a little faith, I suppose. What happened to refusing to bet against her?"

As I tried to formulate a clear response, tried to put my emotions into words, he trailed his icy fingers up and down my arm and back. "This seems too good to be true."

"My Bella, everything about my life with you seems too good to be true," he declared.

"Why were you laughing when we first arrived?" I asked. "You said you'd tell me."

He smiled again at the memory, his perfect features looking even more radiant. "Charlotte was thinking that she didn't care if she was human, if any one of us did anything to Jacob she would 'do something about it'."

I smiled at that thought too. "I guess I'll never be able to beat Emmett at arm wrestling for you," I suddenly remembered my promise.

"Don't think twice about that, sweetheart," he was nuzzling the top of my head.

I let the silence stretch for a few moments before I couldn't wait any longer. "What was that look you gave me downstairs?"

"When?" I had a feeling he was stalling.

"After I explained the solution."

Very gently, Edward took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "The idea that even in some small way we'll share both venom and blood… it means we'll be bonded together on yet another level. I like it."

When he leaned down to kiss me sweetly, all of my troubles faded. All that mattered was my love for Edward and his for me.


	13. Groundwork

**AN: **I'm not one for author's notes, but here it goes. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed anonymously. I like to thank each reviewer personally, but detest stories that start with an author's note that's longer than the chapter itself, so I won't do that. Just know that your efforts are appreciated. To those of you who read but don't review, I understand. I'm busy too and guilty of reading without reviewing. Thanks for taking the time to read this. It has already gone longer than I expected it to. I guess when I started the idea hadn't been fully fleshed out. That's good for you and good for me. I'm enjoying this story.

This chapter confused my beta. She didn't understand that both the 3rd person half and the 1st person half start at the same point - where chapter 11 left off. Basically, both parts cover the same time frame, but describe different scenes. I hope that clarifies things. This chapter is also largely filler. The chapter title explains the happenings well, I think. Between the actual physical work with the soil, the figurative work with various conversations and the mystical, if you will, work with the fountain; this chapter is setting the stage for the main event just as they are preparing in the story.

I also started my new job today. I know updates have been sparse as it is (largely due to the fact that I had no Internet connection for 10 days) but expect even fewer updates for a while. I'm doing my best, but alas, real life intervenes.

You may notice familiar quotes. Yes, I borrowed heavily from _Breaking Dawn. _After having it pointed out to me that many of my ideas parallel the book I decided I might as well use the stuff I really liked. So I did.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Groundwork

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked as Edward lead Bella up the stairs. They had all watched the girl's face fall as Alice explained the situation to Emmett. She hadn't even noticed their concerned glances or whispered questions; she was too drawn into whatever it was she was thinking.

"As Alice explained things her fear increased. At first there was pride and excitement but it all gave way to a fairly crippling terror," Jasper explained quietly. "She was overwhelmed by it."

Esme looked from him to where Bella had disappeared as if she wanted to follow. "Edward knows?"

"Yes."

"Will she be okay?" Abby and Charlotte asked at the same time.

Alice nodded, "I see her calm, but I can't see why and I'm not sure when."

They all turned to look at Jacob.

"I didn't do anything! I haven't changed my decision to sit right here until Alice says otherwise!" he protested, throwing his arms up.

All heads turned back to look at Alice. "Bella must have made some decision then. It doesn't matter, does it? Edward will talk to her. Ultimately she's going to talk to the d – Jacob. Sorry Jacob."

"Sure sure. I understand. I nearly slipped earlier. It's a good thing your name starts the way it does cause I managed to hide it."

James voiced the question on his familys' minds, "What did we miss?"

Carlisle gave his 'children' an appraising look. "Because of the animosity between vampires and werewolves, my children and apparently the wolves have some, shall we say, colorful… well to be honest they're insults."

"They're based in truths," Jacob expanded. "They're heavily tinged by historical bias, but from certain points of view, they're true. For example, it's not exactly nice, but we have a tendency to call the Cullens 'parasites,' 'leeches,' and 'bloodsuckers,' you get the idea."

"And unfair as it might be, we refer to them not as people but as dogs with various synonyms. Bella doesn't like to hear any of us use any of them," Alice explained. "But old habits die hard and we slip, even around her. You can come back now if you want, Jacob."

With supernatural grace, Jacob got to his feet and crossed the room making a face. "If Bella wasn't so insistent about being friends with everyone we wouldn't have to worry about it so much," he grumbled good-naturedly.

"If Bella wasn't so insistent on being friends with everyone you wouldn't have met me," Charlotte shot back at him. "Sit down and chill out."

Jacob sat down beside her looking a bit sheepish while Emmett, Jasper, James and Liam snickered.

"Would it be too close to a dog-related slur to comment on the way he just did what she said like a well-trained puppy?" James asked through his laughter.

"Hush you!" Abby ordered with a grin, knowing he would respond the same way Jacob did. "Well, it looks like you're a bit of a puppy yourself, dear."

Again ignoring his children, Will spoke up, "We should to get working on this waterfall if we're going to get it done."

"I already ordered six yards of dirt from the nursery," Alice offered. "It will be arriving in forty six minutes."

Will and Elizabeth looked at her, their expressions mirroring each other perfectly and displaying a combination of surprise and amusement.

"I saw that we would need it," she shrugged and explained.

"Handy talent, that," Jack declared appreciatively.

She smiled brightly, "It's what I do."

"We'll need the pump mechanism first," Liam said. "I doubt we'll be able to find that in Forks."

"There's a Home Depot in Sequim, east of Port Angeles," Carlisle informed them.

"Actually the mechanical parts will arrive about twelve minutes after the dirt does," Alice interrupted.

"Oh," Will blinked for a moment in surprise.

Esme smiled sympathetically, "It takes some getting used to."

"We'll need rocks," he continued, shaking it off.

"Rocks?" Emmett asked, one eyebrow raised.

Will nodded, "Yes. Rocks."

"Well where do we get rocks?" Emmett pressed.

At the same time, Jacob wondered, "Do you need me to decide not to help with this?"

"No, but thanks," Alice responded. "I saw all of this before they even decided to go to First Beach. The only thing I don't know is who will be coming with to the quarry and the landscaping stores. A lot of the gravel and base rocks should be here within the hour, but we have to go pick out the decorative ones."

"Are you going to light it?" Elizabeth asked.

The pixie's frown looked strange on her small face. "I hadn't thought about that. What would you suggest, Captain Turner?"

Elizabeth sighed and gave them all a bemused smile, "Please, either just 'Will' and 'Elizabeth' or if you must, 'Uncle Will' and 'Aunt Elizabeth' like Bella."

"Of course family rules dictate that if Mum tries to use her position as Pirate King as leverage we get to tease her about it for the rest of the day," James supplied with a smirk. "Keep that in mind. If she mentions anything even remotely similar to the word 'king' that's it. It's quite fun."

She interrupted, "Yes, thank you James. That's enough now and we're getting off the subject. Again."

"If they're going to be family then they need to know, Mum," he teased before falling silent. His mother was giving him a look.

"Liam, my responsible and well-behaved son, will you please go with them? You too, Will. Help them decide what's best for what they want."

They both agreed readily, eager to speed the process along.

* * *

"Edward, may I speak with you?" Elizabeth asked quietly as he walked past. He was moving from the kitchen where he, Rosalie and Kate had been talking toward the back door and Bella.

Pausing, he turned toward her and smiled, "Of course, Capta – sorry, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Did you hear me say that earlier or think that just now?" she wondered with a rueful smile.

"Just now," he answered, stepping around to sit opposite her. "I was concerned about Bella earlier."

Elizabeth gave him an appraising look. "You say you were concerned about her. I think you still are. What is it that's troubling you?"

He hesitated, clearly debating whether or not to share his thoughts.

"Edward, you can tell me. I know its strange and you don't know me well at all, but I might surprise you. After all, no matter what it is I've probably seen it at some point in my life."

"I'm afraid that Bella will come to resent me at some point in the future," he finally admitted, unable to look her in the eyes.

She nodded, "And why is that?"

"She has to give up a normal life to be with me. Aging is a part of life. Death is a part of life. If she's with me, her life will end, in a way. She will have to abandon her family and most of her friends."

"And you don't think you're worth it?" she pressed.

He replied simply, "No."

"Bella does. She won't resent you because this is what she wants, Edward."

Edward looked up at her, his eyes reflecting his torment. "How can she know she wants immortality? How can she possibly know what it's like?"

"What do you mean?"

For a long moment he merely stared at her in utter confusion. "You don't feel it's a burden? This eternity of collecting sad memories? Of repeating the same monotonous tasks year in and year out? Of having to distance yourself from others?"

"No, I don't see it as a burden," she replied softly and sincerely. "Though I can understand why you would believe that if what you listed is all that you can see. But in my experience, the happy far outweighs the sad. The required distance from mortals pales in comparison to the love of my family. And though certainly I do wish I could skip some things, I relish the chance to correct my mistakes. This immortality is a gift. It means I have the opportunity to constantly improve both myself and the world around me. I can do so much. Learn so much. Change so much.

"I was born into a world of privilege. Things were handed to me. I never had to work a day in my life until I met Jack. And then I saw just what that stratified society did to people. I had been vaguely aware of it with Will, but I witnessed poverty and unspeakable cruelty to those whose hard work allowed me to live that life. Now I have the ability and the means to change that. To try to equalize things. To try to make sure that everyone has the same rights and privileges and opportunities as everyone else. And let's face it, I haven't done much to alter society in two and half centuries, but I'm trying. I have a purpose greater than myself.

"Of course, things are different for me as a human immortal than they are for you as a vampire. I don't have to fight my instincts every second of the day. I don't have to worry as much. But very soon you won't have to either. Furthermore, perhaps your view of immortality as a curse stems from being alone for so long. I was lucky – I never had to experience that. But you have Bella now. Things will be different.

"Ultimately you have to decide whether to view this as a blessing or a burden. Bella has made her choice. She sees it as a blessing, as a way to be with you forever. It's time for you to make yours. Just remember - life is what you make of it, no matter how long that life may be."

He was quiet for so long that Elizabeth didn't think he would ever respond. Half of her was afraid she had overstepped. The other half wondered if she needed to push more.

"Thank you," he finally said quietly. "And you didn't overstep. Not at all." He opened his mouth again as if he had something else to say but then closed it abruptly.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked.

"You remind me of someone, I think." Edward finally confessed. "I don't remember her well, but there's something… familiar."

She didn't speak at first. She waited to see if he would continue, all the while wondering who it was he was talking about.

"My mother," he explained, answering her unspoken question. "I apologize. I know it can be frustrating when I answer thoughts that aren't verbalized."

Elizabeth thought that sentiment a little silly, but supposed after a while it would get tiresome to have no private thoughts. "It must make life very uncomfortable for you," she sympathized.

"At times, yes. For the most part, my family endeavors to avoid certain trains of thought when I'm around. But high school is difficult."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "I can imagine. So you don't remember your mother well?"

"Not really. The differences in our vampire minds and human minds are so drastic that the human memories seem fuzzy and fade over time. I remember impressions of her. She was loving and kind. Always sympathetic. But very strong willed. She spoke her mind and couldn't be swayed very easily."

"What was her name?"

It was Edward's turn to suppress a laugh, "Elizabeth Masen."

"Well isn't that a coincidence?" she smiled in amusement before turning serious again. "Is that your only concern for Bella?"

"I fear that she'll never see herself cleary. I worry constantly about her getting hurt. I'm a little uneasy over the decisions she's made – I don't know whether they're what she really wants or if they're what she thinks I want. I'm still not positive I'm good enough for her. I suppose these anxieties are closer to normal."

She shrugged and reassured him, "I've heard them all from my children. I've felt most of them myself. I would say that, yes, what you're feeling is normal; especially in a newer relationship. They should ease over time. To be honest, I haven't had many thoughts like those in over a century, but I've also been married for 276 years.

"The only advice I can give you about them is to reiterate what Charlotte advised Sunday. Stay honest with each other and it will help."

* * *

That night it only took one look at her niece's face before Elizabeth ordered Bella to go to bed early. She recognized the signs of emotional upheaval and the exhaustion that followed. Both were clearly etched across the girl's alabaster features.

"From what I understand, you already have permission to stay, so I don't want to hear arguments, Bella," Elizabeth said simply, using not just her mom tone but her Pirate King tone as well. "You are absolutely exhausted and you'll need your strength in the coming days, immortal or not."

When it had just been Elizabeth insisting, Bella resisted. But when first Esme, then Carlisle, then Will, then her cousins and finally her siblings-to-be sided against her, she acquiesced. Jacob was too busy laughing at the look of indignation on her face to say anything. Jack merely pointed toward Will and Elizabeth before stepping toward their side, clearly indicating he agreed with them.

"I really wish you would listen to them, love," Edward said in a quiet, non-confrontational tone

After a moment's hesitation, Bella agreed, "Alright."

She turned and tried to walk gracefully out of the room. Naturally, three steps away she tripped over absolutely nothing and the others, with the exception of Alice who knew what would happen, moved to try to break her fall. Edward caught her up in his arms and continued to walk toward the stairs.

Her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Bella hid her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I can't even leave with the shreds of my dignity in tact; I have to be carried. Stupid clumsy feet."

"Bella, it's romantic!" Abby corrected with a grin.

Kate added, "Really, do you know how many women in the world would kill for what we've got?"

"And for eternity, no less," Charlotte finished before they dispersed to the backyard once more.

They were all mildly surprised when Edward joined them an hour later. "She insisted that just because she has to go to sleep early doesn't mean I should 'miss out on the fun,'" he explained, looking exasperated. "It seemed important to her so I didn't argue."

Silently commending Edward for his decision to avoid another disagreement, they returned to their tasks. The waterfall was coming along nicely. The pump was set up, the liner laid out and most of the base rocks settled. Liam and James were wiring the lights in place while the others waited patiently. An hour later they were positioning the last of the decorative rocks when Jasper froze and Edward's head whipped toward the house.

"I can't understand! Where is it coming from?" the empath groaned. "I can't bear this!"

A piercing scream from the third floor answered the unasked questions as Edward raced inside. Esme and Elizabeth followed as Alice tugged Jasper along.

"She'll need your help," she clarified quietly, stopping in the doorway to the third floor bedroom.

Bella was plastered against Edward who looked utterly bewildered and a little frightened. She had launched herself at him when he entered, her body wracked with sobs. Carefully he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her protectively.

"Bella, dearheart, it's alright," Esme assured her in a soothing tone.

"What happened, honey?" Elizabeth begged.

Bella was close to hyperventilating now. Alice pushed Jasper forward and he gently smoothed her hair before drawing his hand back. The effect was instantaneous as her breathing became more controlled.

"Nightmares. They're all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know that I am. With these, I didn't know I was asleep. It makes them scarier," she finally managed, still shuddering.

Edward frowned, utterly disturbed by her confession. "What is frightening you?"

"Mostly…" she hesitated, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Mostly?" he prompted.

"The Volturi," she whispered.

He hugged her tighter. "They aren't going to bother us, love. We'll disappear. They won't be able to."

"We'll be fine, Bella," Alice pledged comfortingly. "We wouldn't do this otherwise, I swear it."

All was quiet for a long time. Sensing Edward had the situation under control, the others slowly filtered out of the room.

"What can I do to help?" his quiet tone barely broke the silence.

She shook her head, "Nothing. There's nothing we can do."

"Bella, everything will be fine. Alice promised you. I promise you," he vowed. "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

She nodded miserably and he began to hum while stroking her hair. Carefully repositioning them both, he lay back down. She curled into his chest, clinging to his shirt as if for dear life.

"I can't lose you, Edward," Bella whispered. If he had been human he wouldn't have heard her at all.

"You won't, beloved. You won't."

* * *

"So what exactly do we have to do now?" I asked quietly. I was still curled in Edward's lap after Alice's revelation that the fate of our family rested on my shoulders caused a minor panic attack. Even with the stress it was my favorite place to be.

"What do you mean, love?"

"What happens now? What did Alice see?"

He traced his fingers down my arm again and entwined them with mine. "Well, there are two ways to perform a bone marrow transplant. The older way is a bit more complicated because of the anesthesia required. However, since we have seven people that need it and so we only have to do medical procedures on one occasion, we have to do it both ways. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"First we have to build Esme a waterfall in the backyard. Your cousins are thinking that they would only need a day at most, so it shouldn't take more than a few hours. The difficult and time consuming part will be getting the supplies."

"At human pace," I added.

He nodded. "Yes, at human pace. We'll probably finish construction tonight while you're sleeping, assuming we can get what we need before the stores close. In fact, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Liam and your uncle Will will be leaving soon to get the rest of the supplies. Rose is going to have a fit when she sees how dirty the cars get in spite of the tarps."

I gave him a blank look and asked, "Why are the cars going to get dirty?"

"In order to build a waterfall like this you have to have lots of rocks and gravel."

His answer seemed so obvious that I'm sure I blushed. "Oh, I see."

"While they're gone James, Jasper and Jacob, who has been 'press ganged into service' by Charlotte, are going to start prepping the yard under your uncle Jack's supervision. Keep in mind that 'press ganged' is your uncle's term, not mine or Jacob's."

I smiled widely, "That's quite the alliteration, Jack, James, Jasper and Jacob."

Edward smiled too as if he just realized that fact. "Oh. Yes, it is. And once the waterfall is complete, we'll add whatever you want to call what we picked up in California – the water, the source, et cetera. It will become a new Fountain of Youth, which seems to me an inaccurate name for it. The Spanish term from their map, 'Agua de Vida,' seems more appropriate, if you ask me. Water of Life indeed.

"Once all that is done, we'll have you drink the water/venom mixture," he sounded perturbed by this idea, but pressed on. "We'll give it time to work, just in case."

I couldn't put the truth off much longer. Conscious of his teeth and his obsessive protectiveness whenever I was near them, I carefully put my hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I promised I would be honest with you. In the light of the full disclosure we discussed, I have to tell you something."

Frowning in concern, Edward nodded for me to continue. "Go ahead, beloved."

"You have to promise me not to blame yourself or feel guilty about this," I demanded.

"I can only promise to do my best."

Scrutinizing him for a moment, I finally explained, "Calypso said that it would be uncomfortable for me to drink the venom, but she didn't say it would hurt me." I held my breath, waiting for him to respond. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. He didn't say a word. Finally after half a minute had passed, I begged, "Please, say something."

"I suppose that's to be expected," he allowed, caressing my hair reassuringly.

"I feel like it's a minor sacrifice to make for an eternity with you," I added quickly. "And isn't it better than the alternative?"

He agreed, "Yes it is. I still don't like that you have to be in any kind of discomfort for me, sweetheart. But it is a significant improvement over the prospect of you spending three days in agony and the rest of time with a burning thirst."

"Thank you, Edward," I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling content.

"No, thank you, my Bella. For everything."

I resisted the urge to sigh over the fact that he always had to top me whether it was related to declarations of love or thanks or whatever. He didn't feel like he deserved me any more than I felt like I deserved him. "What happens after my shield shows up?"

"We'll have to test it to make sure it's working properly. Then we'll do the medical procedures I mentioned earlier. If you want to know more about what happens, we can sit down with Carlisle and discuss it. He's better than I am at explaining procedures to patients since he has the experience," his expression became rueful.

"After we harvest your bone marrow, we'll drink from the fountain as well. When we're human, Carlisle will give us all an infusion and you'll have to help us adjust to our new lives."

That didn't make much sense. Why would they force themselves to work around blood as vampires when they could easily do things the other way around? "Edward, why don't you drink from the fountain first so you don't have to worry about working with my blood?"

With a low hum of pleasure, Edward nuzzled the top of my head. "Because this is going to be as safe as we can possibly make it. General anesthesia complicates any medical procedure, even with Carlisle and three medical students present. I don't want to risk us missing something while we're trying to readjust to being human. I can't lose you. The blood won't be a problem for Carlisle; it never has been. And as I told you before, my entire being shies away from any action that would separate us. Rosalie will be fine. She's never tasted human blood and we'll be there with her. Not to mention Kate will be present, completely unaffected by it. So try not to worry, love."

I hadn't known Kate would be helping, hadn't know she had a medical degree as well. I suppose it made sense that at least one of my cousins had been to medical school. They were even older than Edward and Rosalie. His reasons were sound and though I still didn't like the idea of them being uncomfortable for me I allowed, "Alright, that makes sense."

"Bella, this is as much for us as it is for you. Probably more so, even. You mustn't think that way."

I looked at him in confusion. "I thought you couldn't…"

"No, I still can't read your mind, love. However, I can certainly read your face," he kissed my cheek.

"Oh. It's just… you know I don't like it when you make sacrifices for me and you make so many."

He gave me a look, "You have that backwards, Bella. You are the one who makes sacrifices to be with me."

For a long moment we stared at each other, neither of us willing to back down. "Can we just agree that we both make sacrifices for our relationship?" I asked, attempting to avoid a disagreement with no end.

Edward saw that as well and nodded. "Alright, sweetheart. But now we have to go back downstairs before my brothers or your cousins come find us. If we're gone much longer, Emmett and Jasper plan to mock us mercilessly. And Liam and James are of the mind that even though we're engaged if they catch me 'compromising your honor' it's their duty to hurt me since you don't have an older brother, though they do recognize they'll have to wait until I'm human again."

I snickered, trying at first not laugh and soon failing miserably. "They think we're… Why?"

"Because it's never far from my brothers' minds and I'm sure your cousins are simply following their lead."

"But Jasper knows I was upset," I protested lamely.

Edward made a face. "I didn't say they made sense, love."

"What do the others think we're doing?"

"They're focused on other things; primarily the mechanics of building a waterfall, how to get the proper medical equipment to take care of everything here and Charlotte."

I got up carefully, "That last one Jake?"

"Naturally," he stood behind me and moved around me to open the door.

"It makes sense to me that he imprinted on a family member. It explains why…" I broke off. "It explains a lot." I didn't want to bring up Jacob's infatuation with me. It had caused far too much trouble and heartache to talk about it again. It was in the past and if I had anything to say about it, it would stay there.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "I know what you mean, Bella."

* * *

I had no idea where my fiancé was when I sat down on the steps to the back porch. He had kissed my cheek when we got downstairs before disappearing with Kate and Rosalie, presumably to discuss the upcoming medical procedures. But a few minutes ago, my cousin had come running to collect her sisters. After a quick explanation the three of them raced around the house toward the garage.

I heard a car start and speed down the driveway. It wasn't the Volvo; I knew that engine well enough to identify it. Carlisle, Esme and Uncle Will had the Mercedes; Alice, Emmett and Liam had the Jeep and both cars were somewhere between Forks and the Washington Rock Quarry in Orting. There was no way anyone was driving Alice's Porsche without her or at least Jasper around and he was currently about ten yards from me, laughing and joking with James, Jacob and Uncle Jack. I doubted Edward had taken out his Aston Martin, especially considering he hadn't shown it off to James and Jacob who expressed interest and awe over the mere thought of it. I was fairly certain no one would drive my car, though I couldn't be sure since the Guardian was much quieter than my truck had been. So that left one of the rental cars or Rosalie's M3. Given the way my cousins were giggling, I had a sinking feeling that this was bachelorette party related. That meant Rosalie was probably with them and driving.

Which was all well and good, but where was Edward? And where was Aunt Elizabeth?

I was just about to get up to look for them when the boys caught my attention. They were having what appeared to be some kind of war. It was very similar to a snowball fight, only much filthier. Jacob was grinning as he ducked and the clod of dirt James threw at him went flying over his head. Jasper threw his head back and laughed whole-heartedly before throwing himself to the side to avoid being hit as well. True to his word, Uncle Jack was 'supervising' my cousin, best friend and brother-to-be. He was sitting cross legged on the ground several feet away, watching their activities. It reminded me of the scene in _Dead Man's Chest_where James Norrington had to dig up Davy Jones's chest on Isla Cruces. Part of me wondered if that was what actually happened that day.

My lips curved up into a smile I couldn't suppress. Things felt right. No, better. They felt perfect. Everyone was relaxed, comfortable and having fun.

Of course, my good feelings were short lived. I soon thought of all the things that could go wrong. All the ways that our new, near-perfect world could be ruined. I sighed and leaned against the railing. A lone ant was making its way across the ground near my feet, burdened with a crumb ten times its size. The little creature was headed home. I imagined he was bringing dinner for at least part of his family. They were probably counting on him, but he couldn't seem to find his way. He was wandering in circles. He was failing them, just as I was sure I would fail my family.

"You alright, Bells?" Jacob asked quietly.

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't noticed him put down the shovel and hadn't realized he walked over to sit down near me on the other end of the step. I looked up at him, trying not to cry at the compassion and friendship I saw in his face and nodded a quick affirmation.

"Now what's that about?" he wondered. "You look like you're about to cry or something."

It took me a moment to respond and I chewed on my lip as I thought through my answer. "It's just, things feel kind of normal again. Friendly. Like it's supposed to. I… I guess I'm a little shocked. And very afraid to lose you again. You're my best friend, Jake, but I didn't think you'd ever be able to be around me again after I hurt you like that."

Scooting over, he closed the distance between us to put an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, Bells. Things are different now, but you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We _both_ have people we can't live without. And it's cool, cause we'll be family, too."

"I always wanted that," I smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure, sure. Now that that's out of the way, as your friend I demand you tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath and let it out. I did it again. It took three breaths before I could answer him. "Jacob, I just know I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail and the Volturi are going to kill us all."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I'm a danger magnet, do I need another reason?"

He appraised me for a long moment before speaking again. "Bells, you didn't fail last time, did you? You got to Italy and kept Edward from dying. You got home safely too. And I know you don't think you did a whole lot a few weeks ago, but you did. You set up the trail and distracted the newborns. I don't know why you think you're going to fail this time.

"I've seen you, Bells. You get fiercely protective of your friends and your family. You do anything in your power to keep them safe. From what Edward and Seth tell me that includes trying to sacrifice yourself. Nothing is going to happen because you won't let it happen. You won't fail simply because you know they're counting on you. So quit worrying. Practice if you want to, but quit worrying. It won't do you any good at all."

And just like that, things were back to normal with Jacob. I didn't know whether to believe him or not, but the fact that everyone else had faith in me just had to count for something. Even if I didn't trust myself.

* * *

The next morning Edward woke me with a gentle kiss. Alice had, once again, convinced Charlie to let me spend the night with her, which naturally meant I spent the night in Edward's room.

"Good morning, beloved," he murmured, smiling gently.

I sighed happily, "Edward."

The fears that had plagued me the day before had been temporarily banished as I slept, largely because Edward had held me throughout the night. I asked him to help with the waterfall, wanting him to enjoy the time with the others. But after I had woken screaming because of nightmares he insisted on staying with me. He didn't seem to mind missing out on the construction project in the backyard.

Billy hadn't cared that Jacob stayed out all night and I guess he hadn't been scheduled to monitor the border, though I wasn't sure if the pack still did that with the newborn threat neutralized. Carlisle had agreed to pass along news of any potential vampire visitors, care of Alice's visions, while he treated Jacob's injuries. It was possible they didn't patrol their land nightly. Either way, Jacob had stayed to help with construction, as had my cousins, uncles and aunt. I knew they would all have had to sleep at some point and wondered briefly if they had made it back to their hotel or if there had been yet another impromptu slumber party at the Cullen house.

I had my human moment and emerged from the bathroom feeling a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. Today promised to be a big day.

"Breathe, Bella. All will be well," Edward promised, enfolding me in his embrace. "We have time, things don't need to happen right away if you're not ready."

I was ready, just not confident in my abilities. Perhaps seeing what I could do would help. Maybe it would make me as sure of myself as Alice, Edward and even Jacob were.

"No, I'm ready," I told him quietly, somehow managing to keep my voice steady and firm.

He peered into my face, probably trying to ascertain whether or not I was being truthful.

"I promised you honesty, Edward. I'm ready. I know you probably don't believe me after last night, but I am. I think that maybe if I can see what I can do the way Alice has and the way you have through her mind maybe I won't be so apprehensive about the Volturi."

Finally, he nodded in agreement and let me go. He opened the door to his room and Alice was waiting in the hallway. She didn't say anything, she just smiled encouragingly at me and handed Edward the glass she held. Neither of them spoke, though I suppose they could have had a silent conversation. He nodded at her and she danced out of sight. Almost before I knew it, the door was closed and he was beside me on the couch glass in hand. The liquid inside was a faint, iridescent blue and seemed almost carbonated.

"Why did Alice have it?" I asked tentatively. "It is your venom, right?"

With one eyebrow raised quizzically he responded, "Yes. And Alice had it because it was in the refrigerator. I know you prefer cold water to tepid."

Silly as it sounds, my heart warmed at his thoughtfulness; though I probably should have expected it. This was, after all, Edward I was talking about. Edward who now wore a scowl.

"What is it?"

"I was just recalling the crude jokes my brothers made about alternative ways to provide the necessary venom."

I stared at him blankly, not following his veiled reference, "Like?"

"Must I dignify their ridiculousness by repeating it?" he fairly pleaded.

"Not if you don't want to," I replied. "How did you get it?"

"I used a process similar to the way they milk venomous snakes," Edward smiled smugly as if he were quiet proud of himself. "Much preferable to Emmett's suggestion, no matter what he might argue."

"If you keep bringing it up you have to tell me what it was," I demanded.

He sighed heavily. "Very well. You understand that venom is the only, for lack of a better term, bodily fluid I currently possess, right?"

I nodded seriously.

"My dear brother suggested at first that I ask you to… perform…" I had never before seen Edward at a loss for words, but he seemed to be struggling with this admission. It was then that I realized what it was Emmett had suggested.

"Oh, I see," I said, keeping my voice level. "Were my cousins around to hear it?"

"No," he growled.

I shrugged and smiled, "So tell them about it later and let them deal with him as they see fit. Given what they thought yesterday…" I deliberately let my voice trail off.

"You are truly a dangerous creature, my dear one," Edward grinned at me. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Edward. But we don't know what's coming, so please don't freak out."

I waited until he nodded rather reluctantly before taking the glass from him. "I wish we were doing this together, but I understand your reasons for it. So here's to us, Edward. And the rest of what had better be our long and loving lives." Without thinking any further, I brought the glass to my lips and drank.


	14. Paralyzed

Chapter 13: Paralyzed

Construction at the Cullen house had been finished in the wee hours of the morning; about an hour after Bella's outburst. Once the proper steps were taken to create new amulets and turn the waterfall into a Fountain of Youth, Will herded his family back to the Forks Motel. Jacob accompanied them because Elizabeth decided it was much too late for him to be driving home. He crashed on the spare bed in Jack's room after the two stayed up even later swapping stories. The next morning Liam, Kate, James and Abby accompanied Charlotte and Jacob to La Push to meet some of his pack brothers. He was confident that even if the other wolves were initially annoyed with the Turners' breadth of knowledge they would quickly 'get over it.' Wanting to stay in the area in case Bella needed her, Elizabeth declined the invitation. Jack and Will stayed behind with her on the off chance that something did occur.

The three took the time to relax a bit. Elizabeth sat curled in a chair reading. Will and Jack were playing cards. The television was tuned into a 24 hour news network so they could catch up on all that they had missed in tumult of the last few days. The anchors were currently discussing the recent North Korean missile tests and speculating on what that meant for the United States.

Jack made a tutting noise and admonished the government, "Don' do anythin' foolish now, eh?"

"They can't hear you, Jack," Will reminded him.

"Can't hurt to voice it, William. I don' fancy a new-cue-lar war."

"You're beginning to sound like the president again. It's 'nuclear'."

Jack made a face, "That's an insult, whelp. Comparin' me to 'im like 'at."

The station went to commercial and a child's eerie voice sang, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

Both heads jerked up to see a commercial for _Dead Man's Chest_ playing. In unison they glanced at Elizabeth. Expecting to see her stiffen and glare at the television set, they were relieved that she seemed oblivious to it. Neither reacted, hoping she would stay engrossed in her book.

But Jack couldn't help but snort when 'Cutler Beckett' declared, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed."

"Really? Who's dead an who's still 'round then?" he asked the television.

"Jack!" Will admonished under his breath with another furtive glance at his wife. She appeared to remain unfazed.

In reality, Elizabeth was merely doing her best to hide her reaction. The closer they got to the movie's release the more she dreaded it. Hearing 'Davy Jones' again, her fist clenched in her lap. The idea of millions around the world judging her actions caused her stomach to turn. Knowing that she would soon see herself murder her best friend and hurt her husband – even if it was just a reenactment in a movie – made her want to vomit. Additionally, she was worried about Charlotte. Her daughter's new relationship was untested and progressing at a breakneck speed. Given Charlotte's past, Elizabeth felt she had every right to be vexed. And to top it all off, she was quite concerned about Bella.

Though her every instinct had demanded she stay to help her niece, Elizabeth had forced herself to leave early that morning. It had been difficult enough to follow Alice, Jasper and Esme the night before when Bella was crying. It was harder still to go not knowing if the girl was okay. Having never enjoyed surrendering control of any kind, it was with great reluctance that she mentally entrusted the problem to Edward. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could say or do to assuage her niece's mind or allay her fears until Bella was ready to listen. And leaving it up to Edward and Bella would only serve to strengthen their relationship. After a long mental debate, she knew her decision was the right one. She just didn't like it.

Then again, that was last night. Now she had no idea what was happening to Bella Swan. While she was confident that no harm would befall her niece – the Cullens simply wouldn't allow it – that knowledge did little to calm her nerves. It was easy to wrap her mind around the concept, but it seemed her heart refused to believe it. Their blood tie was weak at best, but Bella was family. Even aside from that link the quiet, unassuming brunette was so unfailingly sweet and kind and… delicate in spite of her brilliant inner light and strength, that she had easily won the hearts of her distant relatives. If nothing else they all shared an unbreakable bond of the spirit; one that triggered Elizabeth's protective maternal instincts.

After an hour of anguishing over the movie, her daughter and her niece she found herself pacing the length of their suite in frustration. Though she could move freely, her emotions were overwhelming. She felt helpless. Ineffective. Paralyzed.

"'Lizabeth?" Jack's quiet voice broke through her distraction. "Sit down, dahrlin'. You're makin' me nervous, eh? You've got to be exhausted an' that won't help Bella none. They promised they'd call if needed an' we'll see 'em soonish. Jus' settle down now," he commanded gently.

With a heavy sigh, Elizabeth reluctantly obeyed. She sank down on the couch, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against her knees. Will reached over and captured her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. The repetitive motion seemed to have a calming effect.

"It's not just about Bella, is it dearest?" he asked softly. "It's about Charlotte? And tonight?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. Without further words, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping hold of her hand. The three stayed silent for a long while, each contemplating the near future.

"We knew 'twould come to this," Jack reasoned. He was trying to remind both his friends and himself that they had thought the movie concept through. "They'll think what they want, o' course. The smart ones'll get it. An' we know the truth o' the matter. What happened turned out for the best, as it were. There're no hard feelings."

It was true that Will did not want to alter the past for fear that it would drastically affect the future, but he was not looking forward to the comments and judgments that were inevitable. Nonetheless, he endeavored to keep up a brave front around Elizabeth, though knowing that she was dreading it made it worse.

"This makes me miss the days of running on adrenaline. Then outside stresses were shoved to the back of my mind and didn't bother me so much," she admitted.

"'Til you completely broke down, o' course, an' scared me an' th' crew half to death," Jack smiled at her. "That was centuries ago an' you have to admit, dahrlin' – that wasn't th' healthiest o' lifestyles we had."

"All the more reason to dread seeing it begin to play out in front of millions, Jack," she replied without missing a beat. "I shouldn't care what others think of me and I never have before. I don't know why it's bothering me now."

Jack answered in his rarely used serious tone, "You're nervous, 'Lizabeth, because you still haven't fully forgiven yourself for th' past."

Frowning she replied, "Why should I forgive myself? Why should you two have forgiven me? I nearly destroyed us all!"

"We share that guilt, Elizabeth," Will countered. "Not one of us was upfront about our plans and it cost us dearly. But we also learned valuable lessons, did we not? Lessons that have carried us through the past 275 years? I thought we moved beyond this centuries ago, dearest."

"I was directly responsible for the deaths of the three most important men in my life; my brother, my father and my husband, and a good friend as well. Not to mention the others… I don't deserve absolution."

Will sighed heavily, believing he and Jack would not win this argument but continuing anyway. "So stubborn," he lamented quietly. "I really think seeing it all might well help you realize how right Jack is. But if you don't want to, you don't have to come with us, Elizabeth. I don't have to go either for that matter. We can stay in; I'm sure they would understand."

"No," she replied quietly after a long pause. "I need to see this through. I've never backed down from anything," her voice sounded stronger than they expected. "I will not shy away from this, no matter how hard it may be. But I still say I don't deserve to be forgiven. After what I did it's only right that I carry that for eternity. I should have to relive my actions."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Jack argued, "Speakin' as the only one you can actually claim responsibility for, you are forgiven. It isn't somethin' that a person deserves. It's somethin' he or she needs, 'Lizabeth. You need 'is. You did what was necessary at th' time. None o' us would've done differently. But we're here. We're together. We're fine. An' you've got to get over it, Lizzie."

"And as far as I'm concerned there's nothing to forgive, beloved," Will added.

She shook her head in disbelief, unable to verbalize an answer.

"'Lizabeth Swann Turner. You will listen to me now. 'At day on th' _Pearl, _you recognized what needed to be done an' you did it. You knew 't wouldn' be easy. You knew 'ere'd be a price, eh? But you did it anyway to save th' ones you love, knowin' you'd carry the weight o' that decision. 'At's what makes you a hero, luv. Heroes are th' people who do what has to be done when it needs to be done, regardless o' th' consequences.

"An' after all o' that you came an' got me. You found a way to change th' facts, fix th' consequences. An' you kept puttin' yourself on th' line for others. Though most o' the Brethren didn' deserve the time o' day, you stood up for 'em. What's more, you've done 'at for 273 years now – from the day you talked Norrie into goin' after William an' Barbossa, freed me crew, and came to our aid in th' cave. It's who you are, dahrlin'. So you may not see why you deserve forgiveness, but th' rest o' us do.

"You know, you keep trying to get Bella to see 'erself clearly. Edward too, for 'at matter. How can yeh hope to do 'at when you don' see yourself clearly? Bella already recognizes we were doin' what we thought we had to do to save us an' she's an outsider. She doesn't blame you. You should listen to 'er."

"Perhaps..." she agreed softly before continuing, "If only we could be sure that everyone would understand the movie the way Bella and her family do... it would help."

"We can't control th' rest o' the world, Lizzie. That's why we still 'ave to fight for what's right, savvy?"

"Okay, Jack," she sighed. "I'll go with tonight. I have to go with tonight. I haven't let myself think about this for nearly three hundred years. It's time I face it."

Leaning in Will kissed her temple, "Thank you for trusting us."

"To the ends of the earth and beyond," she murmured.

"Been 'ere. Done 'at," Jack grinned.

"I'm fairly certain the nightmares about my brother were triggered by stress from the impending premiere," she offered, a look of intense concentration on her face. "So I suppose that's the silver lining to all of this trouble. We have to relieve the past, but we've gained much in return."

"An' now we're lookin' on the bright side, as it were," Jack declared. "Movin' on… I thought we talked 'bout Charlotte. She's old enough to make 'er own decisions. An' Jacob seems like a good lad. What's worryin' you there?"

"I know Charlotte is intelligent and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But she is and always will be my baby."

Will squeezed her hand gently, "I don't like it much either, Elizabeth. But we trusted our sons to know their hearts. We have to trust Charlotte too."

"It's not Charlotte I don't trust. She's been hurt in the past. If nothing else I would have thought she would be more cautious. But Jacob is so young, how can he possibly know what he wants?"

"I knew I wanted you the day we met," Will said quietly. "How is our situation any different from hers?"

She had no answer.

"You have to admit, dahrlin', there's somethin' there. Somethin' deep an' meanin'ful," Jack coaxed.

"It certainly seems more natural than things ever did with Daniel," she allowed, sneering at the name of the man who had broken her daughter's heart.

"I talked to Jacob while you were speakin' wif Edward yesterday. He knows you both must be uneasy 'bout this. It's one reason why he wanted you to go wif them today. He wanted you to see others wif this imprintin' bond. An' he told me that whatever's best for Charlotte, 'at's what he'll do. Whether 'at means he's 'er friend, 'er husband or nothin' at all; he jus' wants 'er to be happy."

Will nodded in immediate understanding. He knew exactly what Jacob meant, having tried to deny his feelings for Elizabeth all those years ago for her sake. If that was the truth, he was confident his daughter would be happy and cared for well.

"I suppose that's all I can ask," Elizabeth allowed reluctantly.

"Good. Now, what's concernin' you about Bella?"

She frowned again. "I'm not sure. I'm worried about her, especially after last night. She doesn't see how strong she really is. And the 'touch of destiny' comment has me on edge, I will admit. The last time…"

"I'm sure Calypso didn't mean anything by her comment," Will jumped in. "Remember, our lives weren't supposed to turn out that way and when things did go horribly wrong she intervened."

"Who stepped in now?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Will gave him a look that clearly indicated now was not the best time for Jack to be Jack. "Pardon me. When things went horribly wrong Jack got Calypso to get involved and she encouraged Fate to intercede. Is that more to your liking?"

"Much more better," the other man nodded with a self-satisfied smirk.

Turning back to his wife, Will examined her for a moment. She very, very rarely reacted so emotionally to a situation. The few times he had seen her panic this way had been related to their children being in danger. "Consider it rationally, dearest."

"I've tried that," she fairly hissed back, indicating just how much she was affected by this turn of events. Elizabeth almost never took out her emotions on Will.

"Try again," he ordered firmly. "The fountain will fix any medical problem that arises even without Carlisle, Edward or Rosalie."

"As far as we know," she interrupted.

"You're being obstinate, Elizabeth," he chided gently. "Please make an effort."

She frowned before agreeing, "Alright. So medical problems are arguably unimportant. What else?"

"Alice said everything would turn out right," he pointed out.

"Unless she's lying. Or wrong."

"What reason would she possibly have for lying? She may want to be human again, Elizabeth, but Bella is like her sister. You had to have seen that. Alice wouldn't put her in danger for selfish reasons any more than Kate, Abby or Charlotte would risk each other," Will argued. "As for her being wrong, I suppose it's possible. Anything is, after all. But if something were to change, I'm sure she would be honest with everyone. I'm sure she would do anything in her power to help. Do you really believe otherwise?"

"No, not really. But…"

"No buts, dahrlin'. You're lookin' for reasons to worry now. Right now you've got t' think logically rather than emotionally, as it were," Jack interjected. "What trouble could Bella possibly be in then?"

"Wasn't it you who said our name alone causes trouble? And if she truly is the danger magnet Edward claims she is, who's to say something won't go horribly wrong?" Elizabeth protested.

"Who's to say it will?" he disagreed.

"You did!" she sounded exasperated.

"Lizzie, you don' listen to half of what I say, an' for good reason," he was back to being serious. "You know I was tryin' to ease her mind wif that trifle joke. The little psychic said it'd be fine. Why worry?"

"I know it's an added stress, dearest," Will began. "But between us and the Cullens I'm sure we'll be able to handle whatever may come. I'm certain the concern is unnecessary, though I know that does little to diminish it."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated scream. She didn't like feeling overly anxious, but couldn't shake it. "I can't help it! I'm concerned about Bella which exacerbates the fret over Charlotte which makes the movie seem worse which intensifies the anxiety over Bella… I'm worrying in circles!"

"So we'll break the vicious cycle then, eh?" Jack shrugged. "I'll call Charlotte an' have them meet us at the house."

"But Jack…" she began.

"I'll call Charlotte an' have them meet us at the house," he repeated firmly. He turned to leave, but not before locking eyes with Will.

"I don't know, Will," Elizabeth sounded more agitated than before. "I don't like any of this. I don't know why I feel this way. Something isn't right here."

Will took her face in his hands. "You need to calm down, love. Breathe with me." He was quiet for a few minutes, breathing deeply. When her breathing finally matched his, he continued, "Better. This isn't like you, Liz. You're letting things overwhelm you. Have some faith."

"Have some rum," Jack added, returning from his room with a bottle in hand. "I know you don' like it, but it'll help."

"He's probably right," Will agreed, despite his distaste for alcohol.

She took the bottle and swallowed a small amount. "I just found my family," she said softly. "I can't lose it. Can't lose any of it."

"Elizabeth… you aren't losing Charlotte. Bella will be fine. Everyone understands what happened in the past. Nothing is going to change any of that," Will promised. "Nothing."

* * *

Charlotte and Jacob and Liam, Kate, James and Abby pulled up just behind Will, Elizabeth and Jack. They had timed their arrival well. Having been admonished the day before not to bother with ringing the doorbell or knocking, they simply walked inside. "Hello?" Elizabeth called.

Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were silently staring at the still swinging kitchen door. Esme was coming down the stairs looking slightly confused.

"Hello again," she greeted them with a warm smile.

Elizabeth smiled back weakly, fighting down the panicky feeling that threatened to overwhelm her since Bella was not present. "Hello, Esme."

"What's going on?" Will wondered.

Jacob snickered at his personal assessment, "Bella's been here. That's the only explanation for how they look – utterly bewildered and surprised."

"So Bella's like 'er uncle Jack, eh?" Jack said.

"Causing mayhem and chaos just by being present?" Charlotte asked wryly.

Jack smirked, "Somethin' like 'at."

Kate wondered, "Where are Bella and Edward?"

* * *

I kept my eyes open and locked on Edward as I drank. The venom infused water was deliciously cool and it bubbled as I swallowed.

I didn't know what to expect. James had briefly described how he remembered it feeling when he became immortal when I asked the night before. I couldn't explain my reluctance to ask my aunt, it just seemed much easier to ask him instead. I suppose I was embarrassed to admit to her that I was a little nervous about the process, though it was just because it was an unknown. I didn't want her or anyone else to think I was having second thoughts. James seemed to understand and didn't tease me at all. Leaving Jasper and Jacob to finish up with the dirt moving, he slung an arm around my shoulders in an almost brotherly fashion and walked me around the yard. He told me it hadn't really been a big deal. He hadn't noticed any kind of immediate change; things seemed to happen more gradually. He said it was just like drinking regular water, only a bit more refreshing. That had bolstered my courage.

Of course no one knew what to expect with the addition of the venom. I hadn't been brave enough to ask any of the Cullens what it tasted like, though I suppose their assessments as vampires would be useless to me as a human. I knew that it was not a paralyzing agent, but that didn't mean much. Would it be hot and spicy like fire? Would it be cold as ice? Would it be sweet like their smell? I didn't know how it would taste or what it would do. I was sure that if Alice saw anything concerning she would tell me and let me make an informed decision. I trusted that as much as she wanted to be human again, she wouldn't put me in danger to achieve that.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I gulped down mouthful after mouthful of thankfully tasteless liquid. James had been right – it was very refreshing. Edward raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as I finished draining the glass. He held out his hand to take it from me. In the blink of an eye he placed it on the dresser and resumed his position beside me, staring at me intently.

"How do you feel?" he asked, anxiety coloring his tone. "Be honest, Bella."

I took a moment to consider his question. How did I feel? Nothing really stood out as painful, uncomfortable or even different. "I don't feel anything," I promised at last, filling my voice with as much sincerity as I could manage.

He ran his eyes over me clinically as if he was expecting to see some physical sign of a lie. "You will tell me the moment that changes."

"I promised I would be honest, Edward," exasperated as I was I somehow managed to keep it out of my voice. "If something does come up I will tell you." I was still hoping that nothing would occur.

"Very well," he sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried about you."

I gave him a wry smile, "You and everyone else apparently."

"You must admit you do give good reasons for concern," he smiled back. "What would you like to do now, my Bella?"

I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. I wanted to spend quiet time with him. "Can we just stay here?"

"Of course. Did you want to do anything in particular?"

"Music?" I asked, watching as he moved across the room.

I knew I promised Edward complete honesty, but I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. There was no immediate cause I could identify for my concern, but I had a sinking feeling that something was not quite right. If became more pronounced or actually developed into a concrete reason, I would tell him. But not a moment earlier. Instead I shifted on the couch, trying to relieve the tingling in my legs. They felt as if they had fallen asleep. As I surreptitiously tried to restore blood flow, it occurred to me that all of my limbs felt the same way. I wiggled my fingers experimentally to no avail. As the sensation crept into parts of my body that couldn't feasibly loose circulation I realized that something was happening.

"Bella?" my fidgeting caught Edward's attention and he abandoned his stereo system to return to my side.

I shook my arms out, hoping larger movements would offer more success at increasing circulation. Instead, the numbness continued to spread. "I think…"

"What is it?" he fairly begged while kneeling in front of me and taking my hand in both of his.

"It's like everything has fallen asleep. It doesn't hurt, it's just weird. Uncomfortable. Like she said," I told him before promising, "I'm okay though."

"Bella…"

"Really, Edward. I'm perfectly fine. It's just a bit strange."

"Bella, please…" he looked torn.

"Please what?"

He shook his head and his beautiful bronze hair fell across his forehead. "I don't know anymore…"

His bedroom door opened and Alice danced in. "Stop everything – Edward Cullen just admitted to not knowing something!" she teased gently, coming over to sit beside me. There was a loud crash downstairs causing me to jump. Alice looked as serene as always, but Edward's expression went from concerned to annoyed.

He reached up to caress my cheek. "I'll be right back, beloved. Esme need my help. It's something to do with Emmett and Jasper."

I merely nodded and smiled reassuringly. It was becoming difficult to move the muscles in my face and I didn't trust myself to speak clearly. The moment Edward was out the door the noise downstairs increased again and Alice leaned in to whisper directly into my ear. Even then I had to strain to hear her.

"I asked them to distract Edward so I could talk to you. Everything is going numb, isn't it? Of course it is, don't try to talk. It's going to get worse, but will pass soon, I think. Just try to relax. I'm going to stay here with you. When they're done distracting him, Jasper and Emmett will come up with Edward. Rosalie is waiting for me to finish explaining. We'll help you keep him calm."

I was starting to panic. It would require all of them to help me with Edward? What was I getting myself into? A strangled, frightened sound ripped itself from my throat.

"Shh, Bella," she comforted me. "It'll be alright. Nothing serious is going to happen. From what I saw, it's not much more uncomfortable than you are now, but you know Edward tends to overreact. If we leave you alone, this may well become difficult and stressful with him hovering and complaining. I know you promised him you'd be honest, so we'll be upfront with him, but I think our presence will help, alright?"

I tried to respond but my 'yes' came out as a hiss. I had no control over my tongue, lips or mouth. I looked at her in panic tinged shock.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she murmured, looking truly apologetic.

_Well that's just ridiculous_, I thought. _I chose to do this. I just wish I could tell her just how insane she sounds._

"You'll tell me later just how silly that was," Alice assured me.

That was interesting. I wondered if I would be able to communicate with her like this until I could actually speak again. I decided I would ask her later.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes. Brilliant. That's one of the ways Edward and I have silent conversations. I knew you were smart Bella. And your ability to communicate will help keep Edward calm too." Turning toward the door she said in a conversational tone, "Rose?"

My other sister-to-be appeared in the doorway with a strange expression on her face. She was smiling cautiously, but there was a mixture of apology, caring, tenderness and something I couldn't identify on her face all at the same time as well.

"How are you, Bella?" she asked almost timidly. This was not the Rosalie Hale I knew at all.

Unable to make any kind of noise, I tried to smile at her instead. I don't know if it was reflected in my eyes, but I knew my mouth hadn't moved. I couldn't even move my head. Any further attempts to draw out Rosalie were eclipsed by the one who followed her in.

"Yes, Bella. How are you?" Edward's suspicious voice came from the door.

"She was mildly confused until you spoke. Now she's concerned," Jasper supplied. It sounded like he was behind Edward, but I couldn't look over to check. I didn't like being unable to move. It was unsettling to say the least.

Alice quietly informed them, "Bella can't speak right now. Or move."

In a flash, Edward was towering over us, glaring at her, "What?"

"It's the – " she began sounding unintimidated though he was scaring me.

"I know the reason, Alice!" he snapped. "Did you see this happening?"

"Edward…" Emmett warned.

Jasper added, "You're scaring Bella."

He was right, of course. Edward's reaction was making me uneasy. And I really didn't like his tone or the way he spoke to his sister, my sister-to-be. We would have words about that later.

"No, Edward. I only know what's going on because I saw the aftermath. Even that was only a moment before I came up here. Bella will be absolutely fine. This is most definitely temporary. I just can't pinpoint exactly how long it lasts," Alice stayed calm in the face of Edward's wrath.

I had to help her as best I could. I gave him the most pleading look possible using only my eyes. At the same time, I decided I would speak as soon as I possibly could. Hopefully, Alice would see that and be able to tell us when it would occur. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Bella. It'll be roughly an hour and a half before she can talk and fifteen minutes more before she can really move again. She never has any trouble with breathing, heartbeat or other vital functions."

Oh great. I would be for all intents and purposes paralyzed for two hours. What a fantastic start to the day.

"She's not happy with that thought, Alice," Jasper could sense my annoyance.

"I wouldn't be either," Rose asserted quietly. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I thought she sounded as insane as Alice had before.

"I'm sure she will reiterate later, Rose, but she thinks the apologies are both unnecessary and ludicrous," Alice provided in an amused tone.

Glad as I was that I was able to communicate through Alice, it was still very frustrating being unable to speak for myself. Before I could fully contemplate that, I felt myself swaying. Try as I might I couldn't keep my head straight. The venom-water must have reached my spine at last. Alice put an arm around my shoulders to steady me and looked up at Edward. He sat on my other side, caught the pillow Emmett tossed him and settled first it and then my head in his lap. Alice pulled my legs up onto hers so I was laying across them both. Rosalie spread a blanket over me. Given that I couldn't feel anything it seemed unneeded, but I appreciated the gesture.

"Why are you all still up here?" Edward asked. I thought he was absently stroking my hair, but I couldn't be sure. He sounded upset, but at least he was no longer growling.

"To help keep you and the Squirt calm," Emmett replied frankly. "Having you freak out on her when she can't do anything about it would be the opposite of helpful."

Edward didn't respond and since I couldn't see his face I had no way of reading him, no way of judging his mood. I didn't like that at all and the fact that I had no way of expressing my distaste made it more pronounced.

"Bella's unhappy about something," Jasper informed them nonchalantly. I'd forgotten he was there and would be able to help interpret for me. Between him and Alice I wasn't totally mute, thank goodness.

Edward moaned quietly, "What I wouldn't give to be able to read your mind!"

"Funny, she's thinking something similar," Alice explained. "She wishes she could tell how you're feeling. What you're thinking."

They all lapsed into silence for a while. If we kept on like this it was going to be a long two hours. I tried to figure out what we could do to pass the time. Ultimately, I decided to ask Alice later why we hadn't watched a movie.

"Again, brilliant, Bella," she gently squeezed my foot. "She wants to watch a movie."

Edward carried me down the stairs like a baby, cradling my head and moving very slowly. "I like that you aren't complaining about being carried," he told me softly. "I don't like that it's because you can't. It kills me to see you like this, beloved."

"Things almost always get worse before getting better. 'The night is darkest just before the dawn,'" Alice said sagely as she helped him arrange my limp body across the couch in the living room. I had actually become a giant doll and it was unnerving. At least she wasn't trying to play dress up now.

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward turned to stare at her incredulously while Jasper merely looked amused.

"What's that? Some cheesy tagline from a movie?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

Alice nodded, "Not a tagline, but a line, yes. I thought it was appropriate. It's from _The Dark Knight_."

"Never heard of it," Rosalie frowned.

"It won't be out until summer of 2008."

"What a perfectly normal thing to quote then," Emmett stated. "What'll it be about?"

Alice grinned at him, "Batman. It's the sequel to _Batman Begins_. How did you not get that from the title?"

"Christian Bale? Sounds good to me," Rosalie smirked.

At the same time, Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "I love Batman! Wait, what? Hey! Rose!"

We ended up watching _Beauty and the Beast_. It had been one of my favorite movies as a child. I saw a lot of myself in Belle. Not only were our names similar, we were both misunderstood, both loved to read and both had to take care of our parents. And we both lived our own fairytale.

I turned my attention to the movie in time to hear the narrator intone, "_As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope… For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"_

"Bella could," Jasper said under his breath but loud enough that even I could hear him.

"Holy cow!" Emmett exclaimed. "This movie is about Edward and Bella! Even her name is similar! Belle, Bella. Too bad the Beast doesn't drive fast and play piano."

An unbidden image of the antagonist from the sequel popped into my head. The evil Maestro in the Christmas special had taken the form of an organ. I decided I would have to tell Emmett about it later so Alice would tell him now. On cue she giggled.

"That's excellent!" she exclaimed, hitting the pause button. "Bella wants you to know that in the sequel, the villain is a pipe organ who encourages the Beast not to fall in love with Belle!"

Edward was growling again as his siblings laughed. I wished he could see the humor in the situation. Alice unpaused the DVD and we watched the movie. They teased Edward gently throughout, which didn't make much sense to me. I thought the purpose of them staying with us was to keep him calm, not infuriate him. Though their tactics did somewhat distract him from my predicament, we would have words later. I was slightly distracted by the knowledge that I couldn't feel anything. Alice was gently rubbing my feet and legs, Edward my arms, hands and back. I assumed they thought it would help when I could move again by keeping my blood flowing. Now it was just uncomfortable knowing what was happening but not feeling it.

"So if Edward is the Beast, who's Gaston? Before yesterday I would have said Jacob, but that's out the window now. And he never actually attacked Mike Newton," Emmett asked during the battle scene.

"He might have if Bella had left him though," Jasper pointed out.

"Like that would ever happen!" I protested, surprising everyone including myself. The movie was quickly forgotten and I felt Edward sigh in relief as they all reacted at once.

Alice sounded almost perturbed, "You're early!"

"Thank goodness," Edward murmured, stroking my hair.

"Hurray! The Squirt can talk again!" Emmett cheered.

Rosalie turned toward me and asked, "How are you, Bella?"

"Still mostly numb," I responded. Parts of my body had begun tingling unpleasantly though.

From where he sat near the DVD player, Jasper returned the movie to where it was so we could watch the end. As the Beast lay dying, I couldn't help but tear up. I had always hated this part and it never failed to make me cry. Without much thought, I reached up to brush the moisture away. No one noticed me move but Edward, who caught my hand in his. Sighing again he squeezed it gently and brought my fingers to his lips to kiss them. By the very end of the movie, I was able to sit up properly. A few moments later I could stand and walk. Before the credits finished rolling Edward trusted my balance enough to let me go.

"Feel any different, Squirt?" Emmett smirked at me as I gingerly took a few steps forward alone.

"Nope," I replied honestly. There was a part of me that was very disappointed that I didn't seem to have sudden new abilities. The other part was relieved by the normalcy, though I would never tell Edward.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten yet today," Edward reminded me quietly. He watched my every movement closely, but with an entirely different expression than normal. He seemed more relaxed than I had ever seen him before and yet still managed to appear displeased.

I was about to say 'no' when my stomach rumbled. I hadn't realized I was hungry until then. "Yes."

He followed me toward the kitchen, not taking my arm as he usually did. He didn't remind me to be careful of the rug I often tripped over. He didn't scrutinize each step I took looking for ways I could potentially hurt myself. But he looked unhappy.

I didn't run into anything. My foot didn't catch on the edge of the expensive rug. I made it safely across the room without help or incident. Still Edward looked unhappy. Would he ever be happy?

Behind me I heard Alice whisper, "We have to test her."

I frowned in confusion and turned with surprising agility just in time to catch the throw pillow Emmett lobbed at me.

Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down giggling, "It worked! It worked!"

"And more importantly, Edward didn't kill anyone," Rose added.

Utterly shocked by my vastly improved reflexes I dropped the pillow.

"Same old Bella!" Emmett laughed as I blushed, knowing any protests I made about merely being surprised would go ignored.

"You're pushing your luck with Edward," Jasper warned looking both wary and amused. "He was annoyed enough with Alice wanting to test her." That explained the irritation.

Emmett sneered and taunted, "Afraid Eddie'll become the Beast again?"

I made a snap decision and with as much grace as I could muster – which was a lot more than I was used to – I picked up the pillow and threw it back at my big brother-to-be. "Food for thought, Emmett: If I'm Belle and Edward's the beast – who I might remind you is actually a prince – that means you're somewhere in the story too. So who is it – lunatic servant or idiotic lackey? It's your choice." Turning on my heel, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him in kitchen leaving four stunned vampires in my wake.


	15. Destiny Manifests

Chapter 14: Destiny Manifests

"We're right here," Bella's voice answered from the doorway to the kitchen.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Elizabeth asked immediately, holding her breath.

For some reason the girl blushed and looked down at her feet, "I'm fine."

As Elizabeth sighed quietly in relief, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "She's surprised herself just now," he answered their unspoken questions.

"How so?" Abby frowned in confusion and concern.

Bella mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid pillow throwing brother' before looking up again. "I know I anticipated being less clumsy but it's certainly a shock to have that be reality."

Kate nodded in understanding and flashed her a sympathetic 'I know what you mean' look. "You'll get used to it, Bella. I promise and we'll help."

"Stop worrying so much, Squirt!" James advised with a teasing smile. "You can't technically get old before your time or worry yourself to death, but it's not good for you anyway."

Grimacing at the nickname, Bella tried to divert attention away from herself, "Where have you been, Esme?"

"I was upstairs painting, honey. I'm glad you're okay. Alice said it would be best if we didn't overwhelm you, though I don't know exactly what they accomplished without me," she gave her children an inquisitive look before addressing Elizabeth. "What have you all been up to today?" she asked.

Emmett answered sounding slightly disgruntled, "Well, we were watching _Beauty and the Beast_ until Edward got all… well, pre-Bella Edward again. Then Bella –"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and interrupted, "She wasn't asking us; she heard the movie. I swear, Emmett Cullen! Sometimes you say things that are impossibly stupid."

Liam, James Jasper, and Jacob snickered while Emmett frowned.

"Jacob took us to La Push," Charlotte ignored them pointedly.

"While Mum stayed home and worried unnecessarily about everything," James teased without thought.

Abby sighed and smacked the back of his head. "That was as bad as the eccentric comment from the other day. Now is not the time; behave yourself," she ordered.

This time it was Emmett snickering along with Liam, Jasper and Jacob while James sulked quietly.

Kate gave them all a disappointed look. "Act your ages, not the ages you appear to be."

Jacob raised his hand and with an ornery grin asked, "I'm only sixteen. Does that give me an excuse?"

Even Jack chuckled at that. The amusement in the room finally overwhelmed the other emotions making much easier for Jasper to manipulate this new emotional climate. He tried to help everyone relax and soon even the perpetually stoic Will and dour Edward struggled to keep smiles from their faces.

"Dear God! They never grow out of it?" Rosalie exclaimed after looking around at the chuckling men. "I really hoped it was temporary. Or at least unique to Emmett."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Unfortunately not, dear. And I'm afraid the more of them you get together, the worse it gets. Trust me."

Cocking her head to the side Alice inquired, "Just how many years did you live on pirate ships?"

"Almost sixteen," Elizabeth answered after a moment's thought.

"Oh you poor thing!" Esme sympathized. They were teasing and the men knew it.

"Yes, well… it helps to be captain. Except, of course, around Will and Jack. Then again…"

Liam flashed his mother a grin and warned, "We're getting dangerously close to a 'King' reference, Mum."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Liam! You're supposed to be my good and loving son!" she mock complained.

He shrugged, "Pirate."

"Spending too much time with your uncle Jack!" she retorted good-naturedly.

"Oi!" Jack protested and everyone laughed at his indignant expression.

Clapping her hands excitedly again, Alice asked, "Are you ready to see what else you can do, Bella?"

Bella nodded reluctantly, "I guess."

A chorus of 'you'll be fine' and 'stop worrying so much' rang out from most of the room's occupants.

"I know just the thing," Kate declared.

As she explained her plan, Bella's face fell and her expression grow horrified. They all acknowledged the need to help her grow accustomed to her new abilities. Given her fear of fencing, Kate suggested it would be best to save that for a later date. Full contact sports or anything that had the potential for interpersonal contact were out for obvious, reasons rendering football, soccer, basketball and a host of other options impossible. Because of her success with dance before, Kate argued dancing wouldn't be enough of a confidence boost. "So the solution is baseball," she asserted.

"Stop worrying! You'll enjoy yourself a lot, Bella," Alice announced confidently.

"Have you forgotten PE?" she protested vehemently turning a strange shade of purple. "Sports plus Bella equals danger!"

With a derisive snort, Liam turned to disagree and, incidentally, back up his wife's plan. "That's highly unlikely now. Haven't you already surprised yourself? Give us some credit, Bella. No one wants to see you hurt – we're not going to put you in a bad situation."

"Fine," she sulked and shrank toward the wall.

Abby turned and giggled. "You look like you're willing the floor to swallow you whole!" she teased gently.

Bella made a face at her, "So what if I am?"

With a shake of her head, Abby walked away muttering, "Silly, Bella."

"Please don't let the floor swallow you, beloved," Edward murmured. He hugged her from behind, encircling her waist with his arms and kissing her cheek. "You never did eat. You'll need the energy."

She pouted as he made her lunch, dreading what she assumed would be inevitable embarrassment. She chewed in silence and glared at Edward sourly. But when the sandwich and fruit were gone and her plate was clear her mood had improved drastically. Apparently she had been hungrier than she realized.

"Aren't you a little excited about this?" Edward asked quietly.

"I guess…" she shrugged.

It took the Cullens much longer to get to the baseball field than normal because they had to walk rather than run to the clearing. Bella kept up with the others and didn't trip during their walk through the woods, but she was convinced that she stayed on her feet only because of Edward. It seemed that she wasn't even considering that the change might be an internal one until he asked her to think it over. Then she grew quiet and contemplative.

Once they arrived Jack and Elizabeth were, appropriately, made captains. They refused to choose sides like school children in PE, leaving it to the group at large to split into two equal teams. They made a sincere effort to fairly match ability levels and make it an even competition. The only provision was that Alice and Jacob had to be on opposing sides as his presence negated her ability. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, Abby, Liam, and James made up Elizabeth's team leaving Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Charlotte, Jacob and Will on Jack's.

Bella immediately asked to play outfield, arguing that it was by far safest. The others said no. She begged, pleaded and cajoled to no avail. Both teams sided against her. Bella had always known Alice was an unstoppable force of nature, but she foolishly assumed nothing could amplify her tiny sister-to-be's persuasive abilities. She was now learning just how convincing her families were together – winning was impossible when they presented a united front. Especially when even Edward was excited to play, wary though he certainly was.

"Please?" she asked softly, knowing that her request would be denied.

"'S for your own good, dahrlin'," Jack stated as if that closed the subject.

Bella had been overruled and they watched her take the field, clearly close to panic. They could all hear her pounding heart as she trudged toward second base. It became clear that she only knew the bare minimum about baseball – perhaps enough to pass written exams in PE but no more – when she moved to stand directly on second base. On his way to right field James stopped and directed her closer to Abby who was playing first. As catcher, Liam was behind home plate and joined Emmett and Jasper when they chuckled at her ignorance. The others suppressed amused smiles, but quickly regained their composure. From third base and left field respectively, Elizabeth and Esme reprimanded their sons. Edward was playing short stop, having assumed he would have to back Bella up even if he didn't want to admit it, and Alice played pitcher. The vampires and werewolf would only be using part of their strength to make things more equal.

The little psychic had, of course, been right. Bella did enjoy herself once she got over her fears. To Emmett's great delight, she still tripped and fumbled, but as the game progressed the residual clumsiness of her mortal body wore off. Most of the errors she made were because of ignorance, surprise at her abilities or Edward's interference. He was also the reason she fell both times it happened. During the first few innings it became apparent that he could not set aside his protective instincts as he consistently put himself between Bella and the ball. His desire for her to learn about her capabilities and gain confidence was overshadowed by his need to keep her safe. Unfortunately as Bella became more self-assured his attempts to help became a hindrance and she ended up sprawled on the ground twice. When they returned to the field for the fourth inning Edward was sent to play third and summarily banned from leaving the base unless absolutely necessary. To compensate, Elizabeth moved to right field and James played short stop. Decidedly unhappy with the new arrangement, Edward fumed through most of the game.

"This seems silly. Shouldn't I be doing something more…?" Bella asked during the top of the ninth.

"Something more what? Supernatural?" Kate grinned up at her from where she was poised to run, half crouching and half lunging forward. "Why? Are you scared?"

A resounding crack echoed through the clearing and Kate took off.

"Hardly!" Bella called after her. She took a step to the right and two steps back, holding out her arm. The baseball landed precisely in her open glove and she trapped it with her free hand. Hurrying back to second, she tagged the base. "Did that look like scared to you?"

Kate gave her an impressed grin and jogged back toward her cousin even though she was out. "Sassy Bella! You don't look scared at all, but then that's the idea. An unassisted double play. Well done!"

As she gave Bella a quick hug, Emmett yelled, "No fraternizing with the enemy!"

Kate rolled her eyes and hurried off the field, "She's not an enemy and if you hadn't gotten yourself out…"

"Not my fault…half strength," Emmett grumbled under his breath. No one was fooled into thinking he was actually upset. His broad smile betrayed his true feelings – he was just as pleased to see Bella laughing and participating as the others were.

Edward was beaming so widely it seemed to stretch off his face. From his position on third he nodded proudly at Bella and gave her a thumbs up. While the others laughed at his uncharacteristic actions, Esme and Elizabeth tried to bring everyone's attention back to the game. They were tied two to two. When everyone was composed enough to continue, Jasper was up. Alice did her best to distract him while she pitched, but he still wound up on first base after bunting. Will hit a long fly ball that would have at least driven in Jasper had Elizabeth not caught it neatly. She grinned cheekily at him and he gave a little bow of his head and smiled back. As they moved off the field for the last at-bat Edward hurried over to Bella. He caught her in his arms, twirling her around in an exuberant circle and kissing her soundly.

"That was better than getting to see you beat him at arm-wrestling would have been," he grinned, resting his cool forehead against hers for a moment.

"Oh knock it off you two and get off the field! Bella you're up!" James called impatiently holding out a bat.

It was clear that Bella was trying not to scowl. Though she had been doing well as a fielder, the batting portion of the game still seemed to elude her. Elizabeth thought it was related to a fear of flying objects as she continually shied away from the ball. She had already walked twice and struck out three times. With the expression of one being led to the gallows rather than the batter's box, Bella dragged herself off the field. Suddenly, a thought must have occurred because her entire manner changed and she smiled grimly. Elizabeth thought she knew the reason. Bella was the last in the batting order on their team. She probably assumed that it didn't matter how she did and would rely on Edward to score, thereby winning the game. Bella took the bat from James and forced herself toward home plate with that resigned expression still on her face.

"Now wha's 'at look for? You did fine out 'ere, luv, and you'll do fine again, savvy?" Jack counseled from his position behind the plate as catcher.

With a martyred sigh, Bella brought the bat up and turned to face Jacob who was pitching. "Be nice to me, Jake?" she pleaded.

He flashed her a wicked grin, rotating his shoulder as if he actually needed to stretch. "Sure sure," he said in a too-innocent tone. His first pitch was so fast it blew by her before she could blink.

"Jacob Black!" Charlotte warned from left field.

"What? It was within human limits!" he protested lamely, turning to face her.

Charlotte did not look amused. "Maybe in the major leagues!" she retorted before looking to her brother. "Liam, fix her stance again!"

Flushing at the attention and the fact that she couldn't seem to grasp the basics of batting, Bella obediently shifted her feet and squared her torso as directed. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she could will them all to disappear and leave her alone.

"Choke up a bit," Liam coached gently. He repositioned her hands on the bat and her arms in front of her patiently. Bella had struggled with her stance for the entire game. Since Edward was banned from interfering with her playing, Liam had been the one to help her each time she stepped up to bat. He smiled kindly. "That's much better. Does it feel natural?"

Bella nodded miserably, still flushed with embarrassment.

Frustrated that he was not allowed to help her, Edward offered suggestions from a short distance away; short being defined by the others as at least three feet. Since he had already pushed it while they changed sides he was trying to obey now. "Try to hit it through a gap, sweetheart. You can do it," he encouraged. "If you can make it to first base, I'll get you home."

At short stop Jasper's eyes bugged out and he quickly swallowed a laugh. In right field Emmett howled in amusement. Elizabeth managed to make out the words, "About… time…scored!" before she realized why he was laughing. Bella understood a moment later and blushed a vivid scarlet. Her face then went purple and then white before turning red again. It was as if she didn't know how to feel. Edward was growling furiously and the others were flashing Emmett murderous looks.

Will had initially stepped between his livid daughter and the right fielder but wisely backed out of the way as Charlotte stalked over. Emmett was now kneeling in the grass near hysterics. She stood over him, arms crossed and tapping her foot. "We're supposed to be making Bella feel more comfortable," she hissed. "You are doing the opposite!"

"But –" he began, gasping for unneeded breath.

"No buts!" she snapped. "Bella is going to be your sister. Treat her with some respect. Keep comments like that to yourself, at least for the time being, understand? Look at her!"

Emmett looked over to see his favorite little human looking sickly shade of reddish purple. Tears of embarrassment glistened in her eyes. She looked horrified. "But –" he tried again, now feeling guilty.

"So help me God, Emmett Cullen… You. Will. Behave. Or else!" Charlotte shook her finger in his face.

Emmett actually looked a little scared of her and was clearly making an effort to calm himself. He got to his feet and held up his hands in submission. "I'm sorry, Bella. Really."

No one doubted that he was sorry for making Bella feel self-conscious. They also had no doubt that he would do it again. That was just Emmett. Even Bella would admit that as much as it bothered her in the moment she knew that he only teased her because he loved her in his own special way. That didn't mean anyone was less annoyed with him though.

"Channel your emotions," Liam whispered helpfully. "Pretend it's Emmett's face on the ball or something."

Bella giggled at the advice and Elizabeth smiled as well. She knew that her niece would never picture her brother-to-be's face on the ball, but she would probably try Liam's suggestion, possibly using someone else as the target. Liam retreated a safe distance as Bella did a few check swings. Jacob wound up and pitched much more slowly. He wasn't taking it easy on her, but he wasn't making it impossible either. Elizabeth could see how hard Bella concentrated on the small red and white sphere, watching carefully as it approached her. At just the right moment, she swung the bat around and watched it connect with the ball. It went flying in the other direction, sailing over the infield, over the outfield and out of sight, lost among the trees.

"Holy crow!" Bella whispered, rooted to her spot in absolute shock. "I… I… Holy crow!"

Jack stood up, stepped forward and patted her on the back. "I think 's safe t' say you jus' won th' game for your team, dahrlin'," he declared.

"But… How?" Bella pointed dumbly toward the spot where the ball had disappeared. "Holy crow!"

"Why does she keep sayin' 'at?" Jack asked the others.

Alice danced over, "Run, Bella!"

Her direction seemed to reach the stunned girl. "Why?" Bella demanded.

"Otherwise it doesn't count, silly!" Alice explained simply.

"Hold on a second!" the brunette now looked angry. "You're telling me that even though I hit a home run I still have to run around the bases? That's insanity! My reward should be not having to run!" She had gone from shocked to indignant so quickly it was comical. Even Edward laughed at her expression and tone.

"We'll waive 'at rule 'f you can think o' a to convince me we should," Jack offered with a look that seemed to speak volumes.

Bella thought for a moment before she caught his meaning. With a mischievous glint in her eye she bent down and pried home plate off the ground. After brushing it off, she tucked it beneath her arm and swung her hair over her shoulder. With a grin at her uncle she simply explained, "Pirate," and walked away.

"'At's a smart girl then," Jack nodded proudly.

* * *

After approximately thirty steps I decided I had made my point. With newfound self confidence I turned gracefully and rejoined my family. They had assembled over the place where home plate should have been had I not been holding it hostage. I was still several yards away when I asked, "Do I have to run?"

"Oi!" Uncle Jack exclaimed. "Seein' as I'm th' captain and to disagree wif me'd be mutiny, 's my decision to make, savvy?"

I don't quite know what possessed me to snap to attention and salute him, especially given pirates weren't known for such actions, but I did with a resounding, "Aye!"

Edward seemed quite shell-shocked over the day's events, not that I blamed him. Given the differences between my current mood and the way I had reacted to my little outburst that morning I'm sure he didn't know what to think. After all only a few hours earlier I had fallen apart on him after being assertive. Now I was teasing, laughing and joking around.

After telling Emmett off that morning I began hyperventilating before the kitchen door closed fully behind me. I could hardly believe I had spoken that way, much less to Emmett. And I simply could not believe I actually caught the pillow he had thrown at me. It was just plain impossible. Klutzy Bella, the bane of Forks High PE successfully catch anything but a cold? Out of the question. And yet I had. I couldn't wrap my mind around my predicament. So much for the gradual changed James had noticed. So much for everything staying the same. Though I had very much looked forward to being less clumsy, I was dazed over it.

Edward gently took my shoulders and bent to peer into my face, "Bella?" I stared at him unable to respond. He moved his hands to my waist and lifted me to sit on the counter so my eyes were at the same level as his. "Breathe, Bella," he commanded gently. Taking my hand, he placed it on his chest over the place where his heart would soon beat once more. With some effort I worked to match my respirations with his, concentrating on nothing but breathing in and out again.

"I don't know what came over me…" I explained to him shakily. "I just… Oh! I have to tell him I'm sorry." My attempt to hop off the counter was foiled by my fianc­­é. He had his hands on either side of my hips, effectively trapping me where I was.

"No, Bella," he smiled kindly and stroked my hair. "You're fine. Emmett has been teasing you for a year and a half now. All you did was give him a small dose of his own medicine. He got what was coming to him. He's quite used to it."

I shook my head in disbelief, "He'll hate me."

"Bella, he's in the living room thinking 'Wow – was that my little sister? Cool.' He's not mad, love. He's proud of you. We all are. That was… brilliant."

The love shining in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Our moment was interrupted when we overheard my cousin ask about us. I hadn't even realized they had arrived, but was now very aware of their presences. Kate sounded a bit nervous, almost as if she thought something had happened to me. Edward let me hop down and hurry back out to the living room to reassure them that I was fine.

And now we were in the clearing outside of Forks and not only had I successfully played a game of baseball, I had hit a home run, made an unassisted double play and quite literally stolen home. The day's events were mind-blowing and I'm sure I would be staring blankly at Edward were our roles reversed.

As much as I had complained, I wanted to play baseball with the Cullens since the first time I watched them, even though that outing had lead to my meeting James. I never dreamed I would be playing with them while my heart was still beating. On top of that, Jacob was there and so were my newfound cousins, uncles and aunt. I had to admit it was a good time, even though I fell on my butt. Twice.

"She's definitely your niece, Elizabeth," Uncle Will smiled first at her and then at me as he reached out to take home plate out of my arms, incidentally drawing me back to the present.

Emmett was retrieving the other bases and restoring order to the clearing as penance for teasing me earlier. I met him on first to hug him.

"I really am sorry, Bella," he said sincerely, guilt reflecting in his golden eyes. "I know I can be a bit much at times. I don't mean to make you sad or uncomfortable. It's supposed to be good fun."

"I know, Emmett. It's okay, really," I assured him. "I'm sure that if I hadn't been so nervous I would have had similar thoughts. I wouldn't have shared them, of course, but that's why we love you."

He laughed heartily at my confession. "We good, Squirt?"

"We're fine, Em. Just… maybe you should go easy on those kinds of jokes around Edward. For me?"

My goofy brother-to-be made a face. "Where's the fun in that? He's got to lighten up! You've helped a lot in that sense, but Eddie's got a long way to go."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, give him some time. Don't push so hard. And please don't call him 'Eddie.'"

With a shrug he changed the subject as we walked back up the first base path. "So were you picturing my face on that ball you creamed?" he asked nonchalantly.

I knew him well enough to know it would bother him if I had, which is part of the reason I hadn't. "No," I shook my head once.

"Who then?" Kate pressed as we reached the others.

"Mike Newton," I said simply. They all seemed to understand.

When we were finally back at the Cullens' James slung his arm around my shoulders. "So, dear cousin, are you ready to try something new?"

As if I hadn't already surprised them all enough, I examined my family with a determined smile and nodded, "Yes. Where do we start?"

James opened his mouth as if to answer before abruptly closing it. He looked around for a moment before admitting, "I have no idea."

I ducked from beneath his arm and sat down on the couch, pulling my legs up and crossing them as if I was going to meditate. I closed my eyes and concentrated. They all stayed silent for a moment, probably chalking my actions up to another strange Bella quirk.

"What's she doing?" I heard James ask.

"I don't know," Jacob responded. "Whatcha doin', Bells?"

I rolled my eyes though they were closed. "Looking. I have to find my shield before I can use it, right?"

"Gotcha."

There was a long pause during which I found absolutely nothing remotely resembling a shield before Liam spoke. "Anyone else reminded of _Star Wars_?" he wondered.

Kate snickered, "You would go there."

"'Use the Force,' Bella," Charlotte whispered. "'Feel, don't think.'"

It was quite clear that most if not all of my cousins and soon-to-be siblings were trying not to laugh with varying degrees of success. I sighed, preparing to open my eyes again and ask for suggestions when I found it. I wasn't sure why the shimmering haze was suddenly visible, but I had a feeling it had to do with Charlotte's advice. It wasn't until I had stopped searching that it appeared. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Find it, Bella?" Alice sounded excited as usual.

Nodding enthusiastically, I blinked to find they were all sitting around the living room again. "Hi," I giggled, feeling a little giddy over my success. The energized feeling quickly disappeared as I realized how difficult it was going to be to try to control this newfound protection in any way. I pushed and shoved with my mind, trying to stretch it away from me. It moved slowly at times before snapping back. I grew more and more self conscious as time passed because they were all watching me. Aunt Elizabeth finally suggested that they leave me alone and do other things, but they were still waiting for me to have a breakthrough. It made me more desperate to figure something out, naturally making the process more difficult and more frustrating. Edward was sitting beside me, but he was doing his best not to be a distraction. He wasn't speaking or moving or touching me. It made me feel more isolated and alone. After a half hour of fruitless efforts I let out an irritated scream and punched the pillow in my lap.

"Easy, Bella," Edward tried to soothe me. "Don't push yourself so hard," he rubbed my back comfortingly and I forced myself to relax. I decided to try coaxing the shield rather than shoving it. His hand drifted up to gently massage my stiff neck and shoulders, helping me to calm down. I hadn't realized I was so tense and the pressure of his fingers felt heavenly. They were an instant relief.

"I'm glad it's helping, love. You won't succeed if you're focused on what isn't working."

I frowned and looked up at him. "How did you know it was helping?"

He looked back at me in confusion, "You said so."

"No I didn't," I shook my head. I knew he could read my body language and facial expressions, but he was always honest when he determined my thoughts that way. It didn't make sense that he would lie.

"I wasn't lying, Bella," he sounded almost annoyed with me.

"And I'm not annoyed with you either," he dropped his hand and frowned. "Why would you think that? Much less say it?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything, Edward." Suddenly, I realized what must have happened; somehow Edward was hearing my thoughts. I couldn't explain it, but there were few events in the past year and a half of my life that I could easily explain. I grabbed his hand and turned on the couch to face him, tucking my legs beneath me. I coaxed the shield out around him as he let me hold his hand, his eyes fixed elsewhere. _I think you can hear my thoughts_, I thought deliberately.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," he turned his face back toward mine. "I've never been able to hear them before. Why would I be able to now?"

_I'm shielding you. Maybe because we're both beneath it you finally get your wish to hear what goes on inside my freaky brain_. I was careful not to move my lips so he would see that I wasn't talking. I could see it; the indistinct nebula of my shield surrounding him. Apparently touching him made it easy to stretch the boundary so it engulfed him.

Edward could see it clearly through my mind and a wide grin spread across his face. "You've done it, Bella."

I wasn't so sure. Obviously the shield had snapped back when we lost contact. His assessment seemed a bit preemptive bordering on presumptuous. I hadn't realized I managed to push the shield around him until he read my mind. It had been an unconscious act on my part. It wasn't under my control. I needed to be in control.

"But you're making progress, Bella. You'll get there," he assured me, answering my unvoiced concerns. I supposed I now knew what the others experienced daily, albeit to a lesser degree. I could always pull my shield back and silence my mind again whereas they didn't have that luxury.

"No, they don't. And I wish you wouldn't."

"I have to test this, Edward," I reasoned, slowly loosening the grip I had on his hand. I pulled my fingers away one by one, feeling the shield shift and tremble around him. I held it there by force of will until only my forefinger touched his palm. When I broke the touch completely the shield wavered for a moment before slipping away from him entirely. My newly enhanced sight picked up the slight change in his expression as the boundary that separated my mind from his appeared once more. He tried to hide his disappointment and would have succeeded just a day earlier. Now he could not and my face twisted sympathetically. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I couldn't keep it up."

Edward reached out to stroke my cheek. The shield did not immediately engulf him again proving it was not an automatic thing. "Don't be sorry, beloved. We'll get there." Without another word he stood up and left the room only to return with my aunt in tow. "I thought that if the blood connection is meant to make this easier for you that you might have better luck this way."

Aunt Elizabeth sat down beside me with an encouraging smile on her lips. Edward sat in a chair across the room. He tented his fingers before his face and watched us closely.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'll tell you when I can't hear her thoughts any more," he answered simply.

I made a face. "You mean 'if,'" I corrected.

He shook his head calmly, "I mean when, love."

Aunt Elizabeth offered me her hands, "It'll be fine, Bella. Come on now."

With a wary look at first Edward and then her I took her hands and concentrated. It was a simple matter of stretching the protective barrier that sheltered my mind out and around her. With minimal effort I felt the insubstantial aura flow over our clasped hands until it enveloped her.

"I can't hear her now, Bella," Edward informed me calmly. I could hear the carefully suppressed pride in his voice despite his efforts to keep it from me. Part of me was thoroughly enjoying my heightened abilities. It was certainly going to be harder for him to hide things from me. I released one of her hands and the shield stayed in place, shimmering around Aunt Elizabeth. I looked over at Edward and he nodded at me to continue. As I had with him, I unlaced our fingers and lifted mine away one by one until we were barely touching. Slowly I inched my hand away from hers needing to see how far away I could get before the shield collapsed once more. She was still enclosed within it when I settled my hand in my lap, but it was becoming more difficult to maintain. I inched away from her until we sat on opposite ends of the couch. I was beginning to sweat from my mental exertions, but ignored it in hopes of finding my limits. I stood up and backed away toward the stairs one baby step at a time.

"It's starting to falter," Edward said. "I'm getting bits and pieces of what you're thinking, Aunt Elizabeth."

Frowning in concentration, I refocused my attention and tried to strengthen the frail, nebulous barrier around her.

"Now I hear nothing. Whatever you did worked well, Bella."

I backed up the stairs slowly, something I had never tried before. Until that morning stairs had been difficult enough when I climbed them facing forward. Now I had made it all the way to the second floor landing without looking.

Half-way down the hall it was like I hit a solid brick wall. I couldn't maintain the shield around Aunt Elizabeth at all and the effort I exerted trying to had me red-faced and panting. I felt faint, so I leaned against the wall, slid down so I was sitting on the floor and put my head between my knees.

"Bella?" Jasper appeared in the doorway to his study. "Are you alright?" I could only assume he had felt my exhaustion and moment of panic.

"What's wrong with the Squirt?" I heard Emmett ask from inside.

Jacob's voice followed, "What's going on?"

Emmett, Jacob, James and Liam appeared behind Jasper looking concerned. I couldn't help but smile tiredly at them; five oversized men crammed into one doorway looking worried was an amusing sight.

"I'm okay. I just pushed too hard," I explained a bit breathlessly. "What are you all doing?"

"Guitar Hero," James answered as if it should have been obvious.

"Bella?" Edward's deceptively calm voice echoed up the stairs. I knew he had to be freaking out and wondered why he hadn't come running.

"Alright, I'm impressed. Your mom managed to convince the oh so stubborn Edward to stay calm," Emmett sounded a bit awestruck. "I knew she'd be as cool in real life as in the movie!"

James and Liam shared an amused look. "Say that again when she's mad at you," Liam said with a smirk.

"And Edward is far from calm. He's just hiding it," Jasper corrected.

Emmett grunted noncommittally, "Either way he's not up here spazzing out on Bella."

I stood up without help and walked slowly back toward the landing until Edward came into view. "Too much, too fast..." I explained as I descended. "Let's try again."

He didn't say anything, he merely gave me a calculating look and nodded in agreement. I was able to move farther on each attempt and eventually I could project the shield without a physical connection.

"Let's try something new," Aunt Elizabeth suggested when I returned from my fifth failed attempt.

I was feeling a little discouraged and grumbled at her, "Because it's good that I have a maximum radius."

To her credit, my aunt did not respond to my goading. She understood I was frustrated and didn't take it to heart that I was cranky. Instead, she squeezed my shoulder and replied, "No dear. I was thinking that maybe if we tried something new it would make it easier for you to stretch the boundaries."

"Oh," I was slightly mollified. "That makes sense."

She nodded and stood. Much like Edward had an hour earlier, she disappeared up the stairs. After a minute she reappeared with Charlotte in tow. They sat down on either side of me.

"I want you to try to block us both from Edward at once," Aunt Elizabeth directed, offering her hand.

I took both it and Charlotte's and closed my eyes. With deep breath I focused on pushing my shield out from my mind to surround them both. It was easy to mold it around Aunt Elizabeth and with a bit more effort I successfully engulfed Charlotte as well. I let go of my aunt's hand first since I knew I could sustain it around her without contact. It didn't waver at all. I turned my attention to Charlotte and slowly broke contact with her. The barrier shimmered and I could tell by Edward's expression that some of her thoughts were slipping through. I redoubled my efforts to strengthen the shielding around my cousin. Invisible to everyone but me, it flickered for a moment before it appeared strong once more. Of course it couldn't be that easy and the protection around my aunt began to falter. I worked for a few tense moments to find the right balance so that they were both adequately shielded. When I was sure that things were as stable as possible, I stood up and began moving.

The first time I tried shielding both of them at once I only made it to the bottom of the staircase. The second time I made it up four stairs before the barrier disappeared. It wasn't until the fourth try that I made it to the second floor. On each attempt it became much easier to find the balance, but I had difficulty projecting onto Charlotte without physical contact. Eventually I could do it, but it made me feel more drained than usual.

"Come here, Charlotte," Aunt Elizabeth beckoned her over and took her hand. "Let's see if this works."

She had me try to project the shield over both of them while they were connected. After a few moments of effort I was successful and I made it to Edward's room before the shield faltered. On the second attempt with this Charlotte dropped my aunt's hand and the shield failed. Ultimately I was able to protect them both to a certain degree, but I still had a maximum radius. Liam and James were soon recruited to see if I could shield them all. Several attempts later I was successful but tired.

At that point, Edward asked that I take a break. Aunt Elizabeth agreed that it was probably a good idea and frankly, so did I. I found I was very hungry and Edward accompanied me to the kitchen so I could eat something.

"How are you staying so relaxed?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed before explaining, "I know that if I give in to my protective instincts you won't get as much done. I was more of a hindrance than a help earlier and I don't want to repeat that."

I reached across the table to rest my hand over his. Pushing the shield out over him as well I let him hear just how grateful I was for him and for his attitude about everything that was happening. I let him hear how excited I was to be marrying him and spending the rest of eternity with him. I let him hear just how much I loved him.

His eyes shining brightly, Edward moved around the table to kneel in front of me. "I promise to love you every single day of forever," he vowed again in a whisper before kissing me sweetly.

Over the course of the afternoon and into the evening they had me attempt various things. Through trial and error we learned that it was indeed much easier for me to shield those with whom I shared blood. It took an extreme effort for me to shield Uncle Will, Uncle Jack, Kate, Abby or Jacob. It helped when Aunt Elizabeth, Liam, James or Charlotte was involved. It was also easier for me to shield those with whom I shared venom; projecting it around Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie took less effort than with Alice or Jasper. The other discovery we made was that if Edward was under the shield with the others he could read their minds just as he could read mine. I ended my efforts by projecting the shield over all of them and trying to mold it more closely around each individual. It reduced the amount of what Edward heard but did not block it completely.

When Carlisle returned home from the hospital around 7:30 Edward was surprised to learn that while he could hear the thoughts of the others under the shield, he could not hear anyone outside of it.

"But that's good, right?" I wondered. "It means that even if Demetri's power works slightly differently from yours he won't be able to find us."

"True," he agreed. "Would you like to call it a day?"

I nodded, "Very much so." I dropped the shield gradually as practice to see how well I could control it. I then promptly flopped down on the couch with a sigh and covered my eyes with my arm.


	16. Midnight Premiere

**Author's Note**: I wanted to get this out on September 19 in honor of Talk Like A Pirate Day. Unfortunately, I ended up working 25 hours in 2 days and was too exhausted. So I apologize for this being late. This is based on some of my real life experiences at the midnight showing for _Dead Man's Chest. _I apologize if certain aspects seem out of character, I thought they were fun. This chapter is entirely Bella's point of view because the next chapter is all 3rd person. I wanted to keep it balanced the way I did with the "Road Trip" and "Bridal Shower" chapters.

* * *

Chapter 15: Midnight Premiere

It hadn't been the easiest of days. Becoming immortal, learning about my new pseudo-vampire power, playing baseball and practicing with my shield left me physically exhausted though mentally jazzed. By about 7:30 that night I was ready to be done. When Edward sat down beside me and took my free hand I smiled. It promptly faded as the cushion on the back of the couch shifted and I realized I was in trouble, so to speak. I mentally braced myself for Alice.

"I hope you aren't too tired, Bella," her tone was almost devilish as she leaned over to talk to me. I didn't have to look at her to see that her grin matched. "We have plans!"

I groaned in dread and pleaded, "Edward, make her go away! I'm tired and I promise I don't want to do whatever she has planned."

"But you do want to do this! You said so!" Alice corrected me brightly. "Did you forget? It's movie night!"

I immediately knew what she was talking about, but for the life of me I could not remember expressing an interest in going to see the midnight showing of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. Thanks to her I had already seen it. And given that we were living with the main characters, where was the need? I moved my arm away to glare at her and caught her winking at Uncle Jack. I groaned again, fearing whatever they had in store for the evening. I was beginning to think Jasper had been very right when he called Alice a frightening little monster. After all, he would know best, wouldn't he? I was tired enough that my brain went in a rather graphic direction. Swallowing inappropriate giggles, I felt renewed relief that Edward couldn't read my mind unless I wanted him to. He would be very disappointed in my train of thought and, to be honest, I found it disturbing as well.

"Are you goin' t' go get it all then?" Uncle Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

I knew that I would regret it, but I couldn't help asking, "What all?"

"You'll see!" Alice chirped at me with a grin. She beckoned to Emmett and he followed her out of the room, the pair wearing matching wicked grins.

Edward had an odd expression on his face. It seemed like a cross between amusement and horror and did not bode well for me.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

He nodded gravely, "Terrified."

As usual, he was right. My future brother and sister returned laden with paper shopping bags in varying sizes. With Alice that was pretty normal, but Edward's reaction indicated that there was definitely more to it than a shopping trip. They handed a bag to each one of us. Tissue paper sticking out of the tops made it impossible to tell what they contained, but no one moved to look inside. With the exception of Uncle Jack and James, who seemed to be in on it, and Edward, who knew what was coming thanks to his mind reading, we all exchanged confused and curious looks.

Alice put her tiny hands on her hips and demanded, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Open them!"

Pushing aside the tissue paper I pulled out a pair of large, silver, hoop earrings. They seemed harmless enough, though I had no idea why she had given me such gaudy jewelry. Next came largish square of faded blue cloth. Beneath that was a dark blue garment I couldn't identify at first. It looked almost like a lace-up vest.

"Oh no, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Rosalie cried suddenly. "Absolutely not! I'm not doing it!"

I looked up to see my sisters-to-be glaring at each other. Some of the items in Rose's lap were similar to mine, but certainly not identical. She had emptied the bag whereas I still had a ways to go. But I realized what Alice had conspired to do and was too horrified to speak.

"Yes you will, Rosalie Lillian Hale," Alice replied in a warning tone. I had never before heard them use full names with anyone but Edward and me. It was a little unnerving.

Anger flashed in Rosalie's eyes and she huffed, "Over my pile of ashes!"

Jacob burst into laughter. He tried to cover it with a cough when everyone turned to glare at him, but it was a fairly pathetic attempt. I will admit her exclamation caught me off guard and I had to resist the urge to giggle as well.

"You will do this because it's for Bella," the pixie insisted in a no-nonsense tone, ignoring the outburst. "It will help build up her self esteem. Furthermore, it will relieve tension and allow us all to relax for a while. It will be fun. And you will very much regret it if you don't listen to me."

Her words effectively doused the flames of anger leaving only a begrudging acceptance or, in my case, annoyance.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating," Edward informed her resignedly. Well at least he seemed to agree with me.

A morbidly curious part of me wondered what costumes Alice had chosen for Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Will and Uncle Jack. Their bags had been very small indeed. Come to think of it, my cousins' bags had been small as well. I looked over at them to find they were simply holding sheets of paper. Uncle Jack and James wore matching mischievous expressions.

"Jack James Turner," Abby began in a frighteningly calm voice also using his full name. Apparently that was a common practice; one that spanned multiple countries and times. "Did you even think before you agreed to this?"

My cousin threw up his hands and begged, "Now hear me out, Abs, before you play merry-hell and weigh into me. I did think. I even argued against it. But Alice made a good point – if we decide to have fun with this it might make it seem less… apocalyptic. I know tonight is big. I know it's not going to be a walk in the park. But going into it with a lighter attitude might make it easier. Please know that I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't honestly think it would help. For crying out loud, Abby. You act as if I'm a stupid git. After all, they're my mum and dad too."

I was secretly amused that when he got upset my cousin slipped into what I assumed was very British slang. I also thought it was neat that, with the exceptions of Kate and Abby who were always 'American' they still had accents.

Abby looked from James to Alice, "Is that true? This will help?"

With a very serious expression, Alice nodded. "Trust me. The decision to suggest this lead to the best possible future. I won't know more until I get answers though."

Uncle Will turned to examine my aunt. "Elizabeth?" he asked quietly. She was staring at the piece of paper in her lap. The fact that she had not reacted to Alice's plan was clearly concerning him. When she lifted her head I was only mildly surprised to see a fiercely determined expression on her face. We were very similar people and I knew she would not be one to back down just because she was afraid.

"If we're going to do this, we might as well do it properly," she pronounced in a grave tone.

James and Liam exchanged a glance that made me nervous and suspicious. I can only imagine what it did for Aunt Elizabeth. As a mother, her instincts were better honed than mine when it came to trouble making. Naturally, their look was not lost on her.

She frowned disapprovingly, "Allow me to clarify – no you may not bring –"

"C'mon, Lizzie!" Uncle Jack protested. "Where's th' fun in 'at?"

"What can't they bring?" I asked feeling lost.

"Rum," Edward supplied, fighting a smile.

I stared at my cousins incredulously. "You have got to be kidding! That is insane! Ludicrous! Use some common sense – I know you must have some! You can't drink in public like that! This isn't 1750!"

They shared another look before James asked his brother in a stage whisper, "Whoa, when did Bella become Mum?"

"Must be something in our blood since Char can do it too," Liam postulated.

James nodded, "Good point. Very true. Still scary as all get out."

"Boys…" Kate warned.

Abby asked, "I'm assuming, James, that this means the suitcase you think you have hidden in our room has some very, very old clothes in it?"

"Aye," he responded simply. "Given the general consensus that the pirate costumes on the market today are absolutely ridiculous I thought it a better choice."

"How on Earth did you manage to find things that aren't discolored or ruined by sea water and age?" she pressed.

James merely pointed at Alice, "It's what she does, apparently. She told me where to find them in the attic."

"We have an accord?" Uncle Jack grinned, "Excellent." He sauntered out the front door without further explanation, leaving us all to stare after him.

Jacob leaned toward Charlotte, "Are we supposed to follow him?"

"No. Never follow Uncle Jack unless he asks you to. Or Mum or Dad ask you to, of course.

"Which occurs more often than you might think," Aunt Elizabeth added with a wry smile. "Jack has a gift for finding trouble."

"Right, 'cause he's like Bella and all." Jake flashed me an ornery grin.

I responded with a very sarcastic, "Ha ha, Jake."

Uncle Jack returned toting what I assumed was James's mystery suitcase. Inside were some of the actual clothes they had worn aboard the _Black Pearl_ over the years. They were unpacked and distributed before we split up to change.

I had always thought it was the chair in her bathroom that I detested, but as I sat on it while playing Pirate Barbie Bella I began to think that it was in fact Alice Cullen who was the bane of my existence. Despite the fact that I loved my future sister very much, she could certainly drive me crazy. There was a part of me that thought the government would change the Constitution to let Alice run for president if she asked. That same part thought that might actually be a good idea. She was nothing short of an unstoppable force of nature. I knew I would not often cross her in the centuries to come, not that I bet against her to begin with as she was normally right. And though we didn't see eye to eye when it came to fashion or how she thought I should act in certain situations, she was as good as my sister and she certainly did love me. So if Alice said that this would help, really, who was I to argue? My complaints fell on deaf ears when I voiced them anyway.

My decision to enjoy wedding preparations had made my life easier, so while I sat obediently in Alice's bathroom while she applied make-up I decided I was going to have fun with the movie. It was, after all, my first midnight premiere. When she was finished shellacking my face I was sent to the bedroom to wait. I soon found myself standing in the center of Alice and Jasper's room with my arms out to my sides. Apparently the way I had laced up my bodice was unacceptable not to Alice but to Charlotte. I thought I was wearing it right having pulled it down in the back so the front panels covered my chest. But when Charlotte saw me she frowned, untied it and tugged it down in front so it sat beneath my bust line before lacing it tightly.

"Can you breathe?" she demanded, arching an eyebrow.

I inhaled shallowly and nodded, "Barely."

She looked me up and down, finally tying a bow at the bottom. "I suppose it will do. Technically you shouldn't be able to breathe that deeply, but you've had a hard day and you stopped complaining so I'll let it go this once."

"Thanks," I replied. It sounded half like a question, but she didn't seem to notice. "Why can't I wear pants?"

"Breeches, Bella," Charlotte corrected in a long-suffering tone. "We didn't go over the terms with you for nothing."

"And you have to wear a skirt because you protested learning to handle a sword. When you learn that, we'll talk," Kate teased before disappearing with her sisters to change.

I resisted the urge to pout and reassessed my outfit. It really wasn't too bad, though the bodice was so tight I couldn't even sit on the bed beside Rose without her help. Alice had chosen a more conservative look for me. My costume began with a billowing, off-white shirt. Over that I wore the blue bodice complete with boning. To finish the look I also had a long black gypsy skirt, a blue bandana and what amounted to a pair of black Mary Janes.

In contrast, Rosalie's attire was black and red. It was totally her, but decidedly not traditional; I was surprised my cousins let her refer to it as pirate garb. Her shirt was a clingier, off-the-shoulder, red blouse. The bodice was crushed black velvet laced with red ribbons. It was longer in the back and flared out. The red skirt, if a garment that short could be called a skirt, floated over a black lace underskirt and hit her mid thigh. She had on black stockings and thigh-high black leather boots which had not been purchased for this occasion. I shuddered to think about the reason for that. Her hair was pinned back on one side and covered by an ostentatious black hat with gold lace and red trim.

Emerging from the closet where she had been mysteriously occupied for the past three minutes while Charlotte tortured me, Alice grinned at us. Her outfit was closer to Rosalie's than to mine. The skirt was just as short, though because of their height difference it didn't look quite as scandalous on Alice. Hers was white and paired with a fitted white shirt with long, lacey, trumpet sleeves. Over that she wore a black coat with gold accents. Her boots only hit her knees, but the heels on them looked positively dangerous. Whereas both her outfit and Rose's looked costume-y, mine looked a bit more authentic.

Since she had not been involved in redressing me Abby was the first of my cousins to reappear. She had a bit of a silly grin on her face as she smoothed out her skirt.

"What's that look for?" Rosalie wondered in a knowing tone.

Abby blushed lightly, "Though he frequently acts absolutely juvenile, James certainly does know me well."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"As comfortable as jeans are, I've always preferred skirts. I don't wear them nearly as often as I'd like these days. Though this is not my most practical of ensembles from back then, it is my favorite. And since I know we won't be fighting it's even better. I'm glad he found it."

It was very pretty. Abby's handkerchief skirt was black with emerald green strips that hung over it. Her shirt was loose and flowing like mine, but off-the-shoulder like Rose's. It was a shade lighter than the skirt. Her bodice had no shoulder straps; it was more like a black corset, but it laced up in front. With her long red hair pulled off her face but hanging loosely down her back, she looked more like she belonged at a Renaissance faire than on a pirate ship. Then she moved and I saw her sea boots and empty sword belt. It amazed me that those two little details could change the entire outfit.

"You would say that, Abby," Charlotte smiled as she walked in the room. "My peace-loving little sister."

The red head shrugged, "I like sailing. And outsmarting people. But the violence… not so much."

Charlotte bumped Abby's hip with her own before putting an arm around her shoulders. "And that's why we love you, Abs."

"I'm really glad you're not wearing your sword, Char, otherwise that would have hurt," Kate noted from behind them, adjusting her hair.

Charlotte's ensemble reminded me of Keira Knightley's pirate costume from _Dead Man's Chest_. I imagined the clothes were sturdy and serviceable, making them fairly standard while they sailed. Her shirt was cream colored and over it she wore a long, reddish-brown vest. The brown breeches were tucked into darker brown boots. A brown leather baldric was slung over her torso, though of course there was no sword hanging from it. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a brown tricorn in hand.

Out of all our outfits, Kate's seemed simplest. Her shirt was white with a ruffled collar and her breeches and boots were grey. Around her waist she had on something that appeared to be a cross between a wide belt and a bodice. It too was grey. Her hair was confined by a purple bandana like mine was.

"Ready to go down and see the boys?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Would it matter if I said 'no'?" I wondered with a wry smile. I held out my hands so she could help me stand up again and so she would know I was joking.

Obligingly, Alice pulled me to my feet and we made our way toward the stairs. "Oh, Rose?" she asked as we reached the landing.

Rosalie turned one step below us evening our heights to a degree, "Yeah?"

"Be forewarned, Emmett is going to flip. I have foreseen it," Alice intoned playfully.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I figured he would. I'll handle him."

We were all color coordinated. I suppose it was Alice's idea of a joke taken a bit too far. The guys outfits were not nearly as varied as ours and they were a lot simpler; time had certainly not changed that aspect of wardrobes. So the primary differences were those in color and which accessories they wore.

Liam's shirt was grey and laced up from the bottom of his chest to his collar bone. His breeches were darker grey and his boots, belt and baldric were black. The sash around his waist and his bandana were made of the same fabric as Kate's. Sitting on the couch with a smug smile on his face when he saw his wife's pleased expression, James had on a dark green shirt. Over it he wore a black leather jerkin. His breeches and boots were black too. All of my cousins looked completely at ease, which was to be expected.

In contrast Jacob looked a bit uncomfortable in his costume, probably because he was so used to wearing nothing but gym shorts. I supposed it was a testament to the imprint bond that he was dressed up like Charlotte asked. His shirt was the same style as Liam's only it was off-white. The rest of his ensemble was varying shades of brown. The colors definitely suited him.

"Man, how did you guys wear all this stuff in the Caribbean? It's freakin' hot!" he wondered, picking at the sleeves of his shirt. He wasn't really complaining; he sounded genuinely curious.

Charlotte shrugged, "We didn't really know anything else. It was better than sunburn."

"And it's not like their body temperatures are 108.9 like yours," I reminded him.

My cousins all turned to stare at him.

"Werewolf," he reminded them in the same tone I'd heard them use with the explanation 'Pirate.'

With that settled, I was able to take in everyone else's attire. With the exception of a gold colored sash, Jasper had on black from head to toe. I was reminded of the Dread Pirate Roberts from _The Princess Bride_, though the outfits were not identical. He didn't wear gloves or a bandana or a mask and his shirt had a large ruffle down the front and around the collar. But it all seemed to suit him quite well, for some reason.

Emmett had on red, of course. Like Rosalie's, his costume seemed the least traditional. For the most part it matched James's with the jerkin, but he had added his eye patch and his bandana was black with a white skull and crossbones pattern. I was a bit surprised that he didn't have a plastic sword or hook. The fact that he was holding a plastic treasure chest, however, seemed apropos for Emmett.

As I expected, Edward was wearing blue. His shirt was open from the collar to the bottom of his rib cage, exposing part of his perfectly sculpted chest. Over it he had on a long, faded, black vest that hit him mid-thigh. Black breeches, baldric, belt and boots completed his costume.

Carlisle and Esme joined us a few minutes later. Their clothing was conservative and I imagined it more traditional than some of the rest. Esme had on a black skirt with a gathered navy overskirt. Her shirt was white with ruffled sleeves. Both the skirt and the blouse were trimmed with white lace. The bodice was a dull gold and fit her the way I had originally thought mine was supposed to fit me. Carlisle's costume looked like Orlando Bloom's from _Dead Man's Chest_, minus the coat. It was all in shades of gold and navy.

It seemed that everyone had decided to make the best of the night and try to have fun. No one complained and, for the most part, we all seemed fairly at ease.

"Is Mum okay?" Charlotte directed her question primarily to Jasper, Edward and Alice. "They've been gone a while…"

"I don't see anything amiss," Alice replied before looking expectantly at the others.

Jasper offered, "She seems alright."

"They're joining us now," Edward assured her.

"I'm fine, Charlotte. Stop worrying," Aunt Elizabeth ordered from the second floor landing before coming into view flanked by Uncle Will and Uncle Jack.

I don't know what I was expecting to see her in, but her outfit surprised me. It wasn't at all what I would consider traditional pirate attire, at least not by American definitions. To me it appeared more like it belonged in an Asian tea house than on a ship. Of course I wasn't taking into consideration that somehow Aunt Elizabeth had been made Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and probably had quite a lot of Asian-inspired clothing. Over a pair of loose-fitting black pants – and they were pants, not breeches – she had on a robe-like garment. It wasn't a kimono but there were similarities, especially given the intricate golden embroidery. The material was a deep burgundy with a black and cream floral print and black trim. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun held in place with chopsticks. Rather than wearing boots like the rest of the family, she had on shoes similar to mine.

Alice had clearly modeled Edward's attire off of Uncle Will's. The only difference besides color was that while Edward wore a vest Uncle Will had a black coat. His shirt was the same burgundy as Aunt Elizabeth's dress and his breeches were charcoal grey. The sash around his waist appeared to be made of the same Asian cloth as Aunt Elizabeth's outfit.

It wasn't just Alice that found inspiration in the actual _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Apparently the costumers for the movie had copied Uncle Jack's wardrobe exactly for Johnny Depp. Everything was just as I had seen in the movie right down to the buckles on his various belts. He was a sight to behold, decked out in his full pirate glory. And I had never seen him looking so… right. Uncle Jack in blue jeans was off. I guessed he never found his land legs after decades spent on the sea. This served to make him move almost drunkenly most of the time. It also made him as clumsy as I had been for the past eighteen years.

Sporting his pirate regalia, Uncle Jack painted an entirely different portrait. Rather than appearing slightly ridiculous, his presence was commanding and authoritative, almost intimidating. His swagger grew more pronounced and somehow more graceful. His accent thickened and his gestures became bolder. The simple wardrobe change even seemed to affect his mind; his verbalized thoughts grew more erratic and disjointed. All in all from the top of his worn tri-corn to the soles of his sea boots Uncle Jack as the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow was a larger-than-life figure.

I was impressed. Edward seemed somehow surprised and almost confused, indicating Uncle Jack's thoughts were as mixed up as his words. Alice could not have been more pleased with herself. Emmett was awestruck and incoherent. It was understandable given that their clothes made it painfully obvious that we were in the same room as _the_ Elizabeth Swann, _the_ Will Turner and _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. I didn't blame my brother-to-be for his reactions. Edward often had the same effect on me. Emmett was dazzled.

"Excellent choice, lad," Uncle Jack nodded at James, breaking my reverie. "'Is is more like it, eh?"

"Alright, now that we're all here… Will, Elizabeth, Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes. The rest of you in the van!" Alice ordered, shooing everyone toward the front door. "We're not wasting gas by driving four cars when we can get by with two."

Edward and I were the last two out the door and Alice came hurrying back over while we were still on the porch steps.

"Edward, you forgot this!" she waved a piece of cloth in front of his face.

Instead of handing it to him, she gave it to me. I knew it was a bandana because it matched the one in my hair. I twirled my finger in the air in the universal signal for 'turn around'. He obediently did as he was asked and stepped down so he was on the ground and I was on the first step. I still had to stretch up on my toes to wrap the fabric around his forehead, but I soon had it tied.

"Is that too tight?" I asked, dropping my hands to his shoulders.

"Not at all, love. Thank you." He turned around and I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. Edward on a normal day was absolutely stunning. But with the simple addition of a bandana he was rendered even more fantastically gorgeous and I couldn't figure out why.

"Holy crow," I breathed, vaguely aware of Jasper giving me a strange and questioning look from where they all stood waiting for us near the monstrous white van. I suddenly realized why he was staring at me and flushed in embarrassment. With a deep, calming breath, I reached out and took Edward's hand. I pushed the shield out and around him so he could hear my silent explanation for my reaction.

I could have sworn he actually growled at my thoughts as he pulled me tight against his chest.

"I'm so glad it's not just me," he whispered. "We're going to have to keep your outfit away from Alice. This especially," he ran his hands around my ribs over the bodice.

At his insinuation I went absolutely crimson and ducked my head. The wolf whistles and catcalls coming from the general direction of our family only exacerbated the situation.

"Leave them alone!" I heard Aunt Elizabeth order. "Remember what it was like. I know for a fact you've all been there, so knock it off."

Things fell silent behind Edward and I found myself feeling extremely grateful for my aunt. When my blush had faded a bit I followed Edward to the van, trying to look as dignified as possible. No one said a word or even gave us a look. Apparently when the Pirate King issued a command it was obeyed. Of course the moment she, Uncle Will, Esme and Carlisle had the doors to the Mercedes shut that fell apart.

"So, Eddie… Put you in pirate garb and the gentleman thing goes out the window?" Emmett smirked.

"Might I remind you, son: 'The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.' King Lizzie gave an order. I wouldn't be ignorin' it now," Uncle Jack advised solemnly.

Edward volunteered to drive and I sat up front beside him. Though Emmett was quiet, I knew he had to be lobbing silent taunts at my fiancé who was doing his best not to react. The others probably were too. I didn't take his hand, as that would have given me away, but I did extend the shield over Edward so their thoughts couldn't reach him. He didn't respond, but his lips twitched up in a smile.

_I didn't think you'd really want to hear whatever it was they were saying. Thinking. Whatever. I hope you don't mind my voice in your head though._

The movement was so slight when he shook his head that I would have missed it entirely just twenty four hours earlier.

_You do realize that if you want me to keep letting you hear what I'm thinking you're going to have to share without editing when I ask, right? It's not fair if it doesn't go both ways and I will cut you off._

An amused grin split his face and he replied quietly, "As you wish, love. Right now I'm thinking, 'There is nothing I could have done to deserve Bella. I am so lucky she chose me.'"

His confession startled me – I hadn't truly expected him to share what was on his mind – and the wall fell between us. Without really considering how drained I felt I tried to lift it again. Edward reached out and put his hand over mine where it rested on my armrest.

"Please don't, Bella. I love being privy to your innermost thoughts, but you're exhausted," he gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. "Besides, they're now all focused on Uncle Jack rather than on tormenting me for my outburst. For which I am deeply sorry."

I glared at him for a moment. "We will discuss that later when there aren't so many ears around," I warned. "'Sorry' is so unnecessary it's beyond words."

Thanks largely to Uncle Jack the ride to Port Angeles was fairly uneventful. No one dared ignore Aunt Elizabeth and 'mutiny' with him present and in turn he kept everyone entertained. He regaled us with stories of his adventures on the high seas before meeting 'Lizzie and the Whelp' and had us all in stitches.

"An' on th' way home I shall recount for yeh th' tales behind 'ese," he gestured to the various trinkets in his hair. I will admit the first time I saw _Pirates of the Caribbean_ I couldn't fathom why anyone would do that with his hair. But with Uncle Jack it seemed appropriate. No other style would suit him.

"Final surprise!" Alice exclaimed when we arrived. She clambered over Jasper to hop out of the van first before Edward even had it in park. Jasper didn't appear at all fazed as he followed, stepping down easily where she had had to jump. Alice danced to the Mercedes, waited for Carlisle to obligingly pop open the trunk and pulled out a long black bundle.

We gathered around her waiting to see what she had in store for us. Some of us were definitely more eager than others, but we were all at least going to humor her.

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed before she had whatever it was unwrapped. "Forgot to tell you 'bout this part!" He turned and offered his hand to Liam and was promptly high-fived. Liam had figured it out.

Alice merely smiled at them, "Of course ours are just props, but they're as authentic as I dared get with humans around. At least they aren't plastic."

She had swords. Inside the black bundle were nine prop swords and what appeared to be eight very authentic, slightly rusted, weathered, real-life, probably-had-killed-people weapons.

"Hey! Can any of you do that sword-flipping-thing Orlando Bloom did in the first movie?" Emmett asked in excitement.

Bemused glances were exchanged and Liam pulled his sword from the bunch. Handing the scabbard to his brother, he stepped away from the rest of us and the other vehicles in the parking lot. He saluted us, balanced the blade on one finger and flipped it into the air, the hilt landing neatly in his hand. While we applauded appreciatively, the rest of my pirate family took up their blades and slid them home into various sword belts and baldrics with practiced movements. The rest of us followed suit in a less artistic manner. It felt strange to be carrying a sword, but I reminded myself it was only a costume. It was only for fun.

And then we entered the lobby. Never in a million years would I have described that experience as 'fun.' The scene was anything but calm with what seemed like several hundred people milling around. It turns out we would have been in the significant minority if we had worn street clothes as most of them wore some kind of costume. None were as authentic as some of ours of course.

"That's it!" I threw up my hands as I took in the lobby. "I know I've said it before, but I really am never going to bet against you again, Alice."

She smirked at me. "Good."

For some reason I couldn't explain I hadn't anticipated our group becoming the center of attention. But with lookalikes for the movie's main characters among us it was inevitable. Thankfully most of the attention was focused on my aunt and uncles. People whispered and pointed at them until one fan got up the courage to speak to them. Soon Uncle Jack, Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth were being bombarded with requests for pictures and autographs while we waited to enter the theater.

One of the fans standing in the lobby even went so far as to get up on a bench, point at Uncle Jack and call, "Yarr! Thar be Captain Sparrar!" prompting everyone in our party burst into laughter.

"Captain Sparrar?" James fairly howled. "Does he realize he sounds like an utter idiot?"

A gangly teenaged boy with an eye patch and a clip-on earring hurried over to greet my pirate family. Apparently he had helped them the week before when they visited and was excited to see them again. They talked for a while before he realized his group was headed in.

"Ms. Cullen?" a man I assumed was the manager of the complex approached us. I had no idea how he knew who Alice was. "If you and your party will just follow me. You'll be in theater three."

Alice had booked an entire theater just for us. I grimaced and tried not to dwell on the amount of money she must have spent for this. Given my determination to become one of them I supposed I would have to adjust to that sort of behavior. But I had a feeling I would always be a bit uncomfortable with throwing money around in such a fashion.

I could only hope that the private screening wasn't necessitated by some sort of impending melt down. I knew it would be difficult for my aunt and uncles to watch such a dark part of their lives play out in front of them. It would be like someone making a movie of my life and asking me to watch Edward leave. I shuddered at that thought. I knew he would never again do such a thing but the mere thought of it was devastating.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, drawing my attention. I looked up to see him quirking an eyebrow at me. Grateful that I could now communicate with him without everyone else knowing what I was saying, I again enclosed him in my shield and let him hear what I had been thinking about. His eyes clouded with pain and regret and he looked away.

_I don't blame you, Edward. Didn't you hear the part where I'm sure it will never happen again_?I thought.

He nodded stiffly.

_It's more that I'm worried about Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Will and Uncle Jack. This won't be easy for them. Does Alice see something?_He shook his head.

_So the private showing is for… what?_

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know, my Bella. After all, it is Alice we're talking about."

"Did I hear my name?" she chirped with a knowing smile. She waited until the others moved ahead of us into the theater to speak again. "No, Bella. This isn't because your aunt is going to have a difficult time with the movie. It's mainly so that they can tell us what really happened without getting shushed. Emmett will be asking questions. Lots of questions. Plus he's going to start the movie right at 12:01 for us. Those in the other theaters will have to wait another half hour. That way we won't be mobbed as we leave the way we were as we came in."

I frowned, "That doesn't seem fair."

"They just have to sit through a few more previews, Bella. And I'm told it's standard practice to stagger the start times to help with crowd control," she explained.

Everyone had spread out, making the most of the abundance of space. Since I had already seen the movie I made Edward choose where to sit. The only thing I cared about was whether or not the armrests moved so I could lean against him. My very long day was catching up with me and truthfully I would have preferred to be curled up in bed rather than at a movie. Even my tiny bed at Charlie's would be better.

"Charlie!" I froze, suddenly realizing I had not seen or spoken to my father since Sunday.

"Relax, Bella," Alice assured me, turning in her seat to look in my direction. "He knows where you are. I told him we have family in town and they wanted to get to know you. He's not expecting you home until Monday."

I sighed in relief, "You really do think of everything, don't you?"

She shrugged and everyone answered for her, "It's what she does."

"Isn't it a big sister's job to look out for her little sister?" Alice continued.

I was caught off guard. Of course I knew how she felt about me. I had for some time and the fact had been reiterated strongly just a week before. But I suddenly found it difficult to swallow around the lump in my throat. It probably had something to do with how exhausted I was.

Thankfully Emmett distracted me by wondering loudly, "Exactly what part of you is supposed to be 'big,' Alice?"

"Older sister then. There's no way you can argue against that," she stuck her tongue out at him.

The previews began and we were soon lost in the tropical paradise of the Caribbean. Of course the lush scenery was overshadowed by cursed half-human, half-sea creatures. The movie held my interest, but the only reason I didn't fall asleep was Edward and I were sitting close enough to hear Uncle Jack huffing about liberties the filmmakers had taken.

"Kept tellin' 'em it didn' rain then. Don't know why they insisted on it!" he muttered.

By the time the film was over, everyone was sneaking glances at Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I'd feared," she said simply. "Though you're right, Jack. I don't know why they insisted on having it rain so often. It was factual when Beckett arrived, but no where else."

I yawned in spite of myself, but successfully hid it from everyone but Edward. He then insisted that we leave so we could avoid the rest of the crowds. He half-carried me to the van, trying to convince me to sleep on the way home.

"Is Mum really alright?" Liam asked once we were on the 101.

"She was surprised at how relieved she felt. Your father too," Jasper offered.

My cousins breathed sighs of relief.

"I, for one, am betting on you now too, Alice," Abby asserted. "Not that I doubted you."

Alice shrugged, tapped her head and smiled, "I know."


	17. Donation

**Author's Note:** My deepest and most sincere apologies for making you all wait so very long for this. Unfortunately, real life got in the way. The guy who owned the place we were renting NEVER made a mortgage payment and it went into foreclosure. I've spent the last month securing a new place and moving. Again. To complicate matters, writer's block hit hardcore. I am now in the new place, though not settled, and will arguably have more time to devote to this and my other stories. Chapter 16 is another connecting chapter. Chapter 17 will be big.

* * *

Chapter 16: Donation

"Are you alright?" Esme's soft voice barely floated to Elizabeth over the quiet strains of the classical music playing on the car stereo. "I would imagine that was difficult," she sympathized.

Elizabeth was very aware of the minute twitch of Will's head as he fought the urge to turn in his seat and ask the same. "It was, but I'm glad I went. It would have been much worse otherwise. The unknown always is," she answered honestly.

Reaching across the seat between them, Esme placed a cold hand on Elizabeth's arm. "For what it's worth, I think you acted very bravely. You did what needed to be done, knowing it wouldn't be easy. But things have turned out right, have they not?"

With a small nod Elizabeth replied, "They have indeed. But the guilt lingers, of course."

"I would imagine it all seems worse now that you're forced to relive it?" Carlisle interjected from the front seat. "I know I would agonize over many of my decisions were I to see a film of my life."

"What decisions?" Elizabeth wondered.

He shrugged, "It was difficult for me to decide to change any of them, despite the life-or-death circumstances. I will admit there were selfish motives as well as the altruistic ones, particularly with Edward and Esme. I fear at times that I allowed my own loneliness to take control." He paused for a moment before continuing, "At the hospital we often counsel patients to remember the Serenity Prayer: 'God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference.' There's nothing to be done about the past; it cannot be changed. And so we must endure."

Struck by the wisdom of his words and somewhat reminded of her father, silly as that seemed since the man appeared younger than she was, Elizabeth inhaled deeply. When she exhaled, she envisioned all the guilt and negative feelings she'd harbored for centuries exiting along with her breath. Twice more she did this before realizing Carlisle and Will were watching her in the rearview mirror and Esme was watching her from her side. "That is, of course, very true. Thank you. I'm sure it will take time, but I feel much more at peace with this than I have in a long, long while."

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Bella fell asleep slumped against Edward only two miles outside of Port Angeles. All was well for a while. Rosalie was less than pleased with the van's handling, but aside from some mild grumbling she did not complain. Jack kept everyone entertained with more stories of his pirate days until a small voice from the backseat interrupted him.

"Alice, I don't want to go in there!" Bella asserted suddenly. "Anywhere else, please!"

"Wot?" Jack sounded surprised and turned to his niece only to find she was talking in her sleep.

Knowing she would be mortified, Edward began trying to wake her. "Bella, love?"

"Stop it, Eddie!" Emmett commanded in amusement. "Let Squirt say her piece! Obviously it's important if she's talkin' about it while she's sleepin'!"

"No! I refuse! It's awful!" Bella continued, her nose wrinkling in her sleep and her arms flailing.

Jacob grinned and shared an ornery look with James. "What's awful, Bells?"

"Jake!" Charlotte hissed at him, clearly agreeing with Edward that Bella should not be teased.

Abby clapped her hand over James's mouth to keep him from joining in. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

Kate fixed Liam with a cautionary look and Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"No!" Bella protested again. "I won't do it!"

Edward smoothed back her hair and glared daggers at the snickering others, "You don't have to, sweetheart."

Her tone grew more distressed, "Alice?! What is that? I don't want to wear it! Oh! Why am I covered in feathers?"

Alice looked shocked, "As if I would put you in something with feathers! How tacky! Do you know me at all, Bella Swan? Apparently not!"

"She's asleep, honey," Jasper reminded quietly, trying not to smile. "And quite terrified of whatever it is you're making her do in her dream."

"I don't care! She should know better either way!" she huffed. "And it's not like I'd let her get hurt."

"No tiara! Please! Abby no! You promised!" Bella fairly wailed. "If you're going to make me go, make it any other club! Any other bar! Just… not here! Please." The other girls looked at each other, finally understanding her dream.

Taking pity on both Bella and Edward, who was approaching frantic in his efforts to wake her, Jack called loudly, "Oi! Bella!"

She sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open. Trying to get her bearings, she blinked rapidly a few times before realizing everyone was staring at her. Her face turned ashen as understanding hit. "Oh no!" she breathed. "I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

"Wot th' devil were yeh dreamin' 'bout, dahrlin'?" Jack asked.

In a sudden rush of color Bella turned crimson, groaned, and hid her face in her hands.

Abby held up her hand to silence further questions. "I did promise, Bella. We won't do anything that makes you that uncomfortable. I mean it. No tiara. No feathers. No sash or glitter or anything like that. Maybe a t-shirt, but nothing more. And they won't make a liar out of me. Besides Mum is on board, so to speak. She can always issue an order if needed."

Rosalie, Alice, Charlotte and Kate all nodded in solemn agreement.

"There won't be a need," Alice added.

"You promise to try to have fun and we'll promise to try not to embarrass you," Rosalie vowed from the driver's seat.

Nodding miserably, Bella offered a barely audible, "Okay."

"What just happened?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. But they all agreed to something and Mum may end up involved. That bodes ill for us all," James answered.

Liam snickered, "'Bodes ill…?' You sound like Uncle Gibbs."

"Like you weren't thinkin' it!"

Jacob turned to Charlotte, "They do this often?"

"Since before I can remember, probably since the moment James could speak. So that's what, 272 years?" she teased gently.

Both of her brothers stuck their tongues out at her.

"Are you 12?" she demanded in annoyance. "Honestly, you would think I was the oldest the way you two act! Can't you at least pretend you're several centuries old?"

"And there they go…" Kate muttered mostly to Abby. "Now that Char's involved we'll never break the cycle. Uncle Jack, if you please?"

Obligingly, Jack ended their childish debate by interrupting once more. "None o' that now!" he ordered. "Don't make me call yer Mum!"

They fell silent again, the threat of an intervention by Elizabeth as effective with her children as it had once been with the Brethren. Jack spent the rest of the return trip telling them about sea turtles and Madagascar. Tired as she was, Bella stubbornly remained awake for the duration of the ride home fearing that she would talk again. She was unaware that Rosalie pushed the van to its limits to get her home faster. When they arrived, Edward carried her up the stairs to his room where she almost immediately slipped into a near-unconscious slumber.

* * *

The next morning it seemed Bella's dream was forgotten. No one mentioned it, probably because they had all been both threatened with their lives and ordered not to say a word. The night before, Jack quietly explained it to Elizabeth and Esme who scolded all involved.

"Don't bring it up tomorrow, not even to apologize. Let her think you've forgotten," Alice advised quietly from the sidelines.

So it was that Bella wondered if she had dreamed her embarrassment of the night before. She was seated beside Edward on the back porch steps while he idly played with her hair. Alice and Rosalie were on her other side, the four watching Jasper and Emmett in amusement. They were wielding the prop swords from the night before, play dueling in the backyard. The Turners, Jack and Jacob had yet to arrive for the day.

Out of nowhere, Alice giggled and clapped her hands. Someone had apparently made a snap decision. "This will be good!" she pronounced.

Edward sighed heavily in disagreement.

Circling his brother slowly, Emmett started making a strange kind of humming noise before intoning deeply, "'You cannot hide forever, Luke.'"

"'I will not fight you,'" Jasper replied without a moment's hesitation. He stopped moving, brought his sword down and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"'Give yourself to the Dark Side,'" Emmett continued in a deeper voice than usual. "'It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... sister,'" he glanced over and grinned at Rosalie ignoring her eye roll. "'So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will...'"

Jasper jumped to his feet and ran toward Emmett screaming, "'NO!'" Their mock-battle was reignited.

"Bella, if it turns out you're related to Luke Skywalker too I think it might actually kill them," Alice teased, gently nudging her sister-to-be.

Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie scoffed. Bella merely stared at her in confusion. "Like the guy from _Star Wars_? Was that what they were doing?"

"Duh," Alice responded and made a little face at her.

"Alice!" Edward chastised.

"Sorry."

"When the first one came out in 1977 I think we ended up seeing it about four hundred times. The only reason you don't hear more about it is because of the new _Pirates_ movie," Rosalie ignored them and explained in a long-suffering tone. "If you had spent more time around Emmett last year… let's just say he spent lots of time imitating Darth Vader. Though I suppose I'm the reason you didn't hear it much."

"Why did he imitate Darth Vader?" Bella asked, pointedly ignoring her last comment. Suddenly, it must have clicked. "Oh! Another one came out last year, didn't it?"

"_Revenge of the Sith_!" Emmett called, sparing them a look. Jasper promptly knocked the sword out of his hand. "Jasper! Attacking while I'm talking to Squirt about movie history is unfair!" he whined.

Jasper shrugged, "All's fair in love and war. This is as close as we're getting to war for at least a while, so suck it up." He flipped the sword from one hand to the other and back idly.

Bending over to retrieve his own weapon, Emmett stopped dead for a moment and looked as if he was thinking very hard. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he looked first to Jasper and then to Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Bella in turn. "You know what we should do?" he exclaimed.

Alice grinned widely and began bouncing; apparently Emmett's decision was amusing. Their excitement must have been infectious because Jasper looked just as pleased. Rosalie and Edward both sighed resignedly.

"What?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Instead of just quoting the dialogue, we should totally learn the fights themselves from _Pirates_ and _Star Wars_! We can get those cool lightsabers too. Like the official light-up prop ones."

"You would break them," Rosalie asserted in an almost flat tone staring disinterestedly at her fingernails.

He looked dejected and his shoulders slumped.

"Maybe you could if you take the time to adjust first?" Bella offered.

"Thanks, Squirt!" Emmett lit up again before suddenly turning and crying, "'You are unwise to lower your defenses!'" He flung himself toward Jasper and they went at it again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to those outside, the Turners had arrived. The boys stood in the Cullens' living room watching Jasper and Emmett roam back and forth outside wielding the prop swords. It was quite clear they were playing, but given their parentage and upbringing neither James nor Liam could help but critique their form.

"Atrocious," James shook his head and made a tsking noise.

Liam followed his brother's gaze to the pair in the backyard and scoffed, "Positively ghastly. Why they're worse than anyone I've ever seen."

"Worse than Kate was at first?" the other queried without thought.

"Bite your tongue! You know she was nervous. And yes, they are far more appalling. Absolutely no technique to speak of. And the footwork? Utterly lacking!"

"What's wrong with it?" Jacob wondered as he and Charlotte came up behind them.

After a seconds' observation she replied in a mock-horrified tone, "What isn't wrong? Stop them, please! Go with them, Jacob."

The three headed out the back door.

"Oi!" James called, maintaining a safe distance. "You do realize that's just dreadful, eh?"

Having learned some of the basics of sword play in his human life as was appropriate for a member of the Southern gentry, Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yes."

At the same Emmett shook his head, "What's wrong with it?"

Liam looked up at the sky as if praying for patience, "Everything. Trust us. Just stop now so you don't form too many bad habits that we have to break when we teach you the rules of engagement."

"Is that a promise?" Emmett demanded.

"Aye," both Turner boys vowed.

"Then alright," he agreed.

"Morning everyone!" Liam greeted the others. "Kate's waiting inside."

Rosalie nodded, stood and headed into the house, "See you later then."

"Bella, love, stay out here with everyone else. We'll come get you shortly," Edward requested before reluctantly following his sister.

"So what are we doing today," Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together. "XBox? PlayStation?"

Jasper started backing away from the house. "I think I'm going to go for a run," he explained, tossing his sword to his brother.

Emmett caught it easily and gave him a look. Alice shook her head and sighed. Bella appeared conflicted.

Clearing his throat James asked, "Why?"

"Don't want to lose to the dog again?" Jacob smiled smugly and crossed his arms.

Jasper shook his head and continued to retreat toward the woods. "Nothing like that, no."

"We know Edward's anxious about the procedure but he's bound to be focused and calm during it," Liam argued.

"Please don't let me chase you out of your home again, Jasper," Bella interrupted quietly, understanding that she was the reason he was leaving.

"Jazz, you'll be fine," Emmett assured him in his little-used serious tone. "No one's asking you to be in the room with her. And Alice would have said something if there was going to be trouble."

"Of course I would!" Alice sounded nearly exasperated. "There isn't going to be trouble. It's alright - you won't hurt her."

"I don't want to risk your safety again, Bella. And Alice, you won't necessarily know. You didn't at the birthday party. I think it's best if I'm not here. Just in case."

Jacob understood where Liam and James were lost. "What if we all went elsewhere then? Got out of here?" he offered kindly. The natural feelings of hostility between him and the Cullens were all but gone.

Though he was clueless as to the reason, Liam suggested, "We could go back to the hotel?"

"Continue the Guitar Hero tournament?" James added with a challenging smile. "It'd probably be better. We'd be out of the way. And free to be loud without getting yelled at by certain people."

"Abby wouldn't yell at you if you didn't insist on shouting obscenities when you lose, James," Liam reminded him in a martyred tone. "Neither would Mum."

"But where's the fun in that? No one cares when Uncle Jack does it!"

"Uncle Jack is Uncle Jack. You are not. You've had 273 years to adjust, why do you still try to use ithat argument?"

James shrugged. "Might work some day."

"It won't," Liam responded dully.

"Please don't go. I'd feel awful if you did," Bella tried.

At the same time, Jasper began, "I don't want you all to have to make plans based on me. "

"No," Liam shook his head. "We're going to go to the hotel to get out from underfoot. It's better that way. I don't want to hear arguments or complaints. I'm older than you _and_ I outrank you both."

That assertion caused Jasper to pause, "How do you figure that?"

"When we still had the _Empress, _Dad and Mum both served as Captain and acted as First Mate for one another. I was the Quartermaster, Charlotte the Sailing Master, James the Master Gunner, Kate the Surgeon and Abby the Boatswain," Liam explained.

"So it's not a military post?"

James caught on before his brother did, "You have a military rank?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service," Jasper saluted.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Of an army that no longer exists, that hardly counts, Jazz."

"It certainly does count," James argued. "The Brethren Court was disbanded long ago, but Mum's still King and Uncle Jack's still a Lord. Aside from that, it explains why you're so good at tactical video games… Still, as part of our crew at least in theory we both outrank you. So stop arguing," he turned toward his cousin. "Bella, it's not a problem. We'll be back before you're even awake – you won't miss us a bit."

"He's right," Alice chirped. "Let's go. Edward's coming for you now anyway.."

Edward was smiling until he saw Bella's face. Then his smile morphed into a look of suspicious concern. He had been focused on ensuring things were safe and missed the conversation outside. "You look so guilty – like you've committed a crime. What's wrong, my Bella?"

Her face twisted into a moue and she stared at the floor. "Jasper feels like he can't be here because of me. Again."

"Get over it," Alice commanded. She dragged a still torn-looking Bella in the back door and the others followed all the way up the stairs. They stopped in Jasper's office while Alice, Edward and Bella continued down the hall toward Carlisle's.

"Bella?" Jasper began when he reached the second floor landing.

She turned and with a sad look asked softly, "What?"

"If you won't let me feel guilty for nearly killing you, you aren't allowed to feel guilty about us leaving to get out of the way. I won't let you," he winked at her before quite literally forcing the guilt away.

"Stupid emotion manipulating vampire brother-to-be," Bella muttered, causing them all to laugh. After a brief moment, she smiled as well. "Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, silly human sister-to-be who's going to save us all from an eternity of torment," Jasper replied before ducking out of the hall.

Smiling widely, she followed Edward and Alice into Carlisle's office.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke as soon as they entered. "Could you come here please? We'd like to talk to you," he beckoned her forward and guided her into a smaller study off the main room.

Even had Esme not been present, the proliferation of painting and craft supplies would have indicated that this was her domain. Furthermore, aside from the basement, Esme's study was the only room in the Cullen house that Bella had never seen. She sat down on the cozy looking loveseat they indicated and fixed her eyes on her shoes, unable to look up at the two she considered another set of parents. Esme sat down gracefully beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Carlisle pulled up a stool that had been sitting in front of an easel near the window and perched on its edge. "Bella, we know that the others have pretty regularly told you what you mean not just to Edward but to all of us," he said quietly. "We've never been given the chance to tell you how we feel."

"You have been a part of our family since before Edward brought you home to meet us. I know he joked that I would have loved you with a third eye or webbed feet and frankly that's true. We all love you dearly. I know you anticipate the day when you'll be one of us. But Bella, you already are," Esme promised sincerely.

"And it's not just because of what you've done for us," Carlisle assured her. "Simply put you are the piece that was missing from our family. As I told you before, you complete us and nothing could possibly change how we feel. We want you to know that now, before anything else happens. And we want you to know that we would not hold it against you if you had second thoughts."

Bella looked up at him with a frown of confusion, "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"I've seen it happen in other cases. Donors sometimes decide at the last minute that the procedure is just too much. We don't want you feeling obligated or afraid that any decision would jeopardize or even change your place in our family."

There was silence for a long moment as she stared at them in disbelief. Finally shaking her head Bella vowed, "I'm not going to change my mind. None of you chose this life, but you've done your bests at it. Who am I to keep you from choosing now? Furthermore, you all care more about other people than most which in my estimation makes you more human than most. I can't think of anyone more deserving of this. I love you all and I want to help. Truly. Whatever discomfort there may be is a small price to pay to be able to give you this. How could I say 'I love you' otherwise? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do this."

Carlisle nodded but did not respond. He looked like he was at a loss for words. Esme was trembling and tears would have been streaming down her face had it been possible. With a loving smile, Bella stood and patted each of their shoulders in turn. She tried to exit the room, but they were too fast for her. Before she knew it they were both hugging her at once.

"You are truly unique, my dear," Carlisle finally managed for them both. "And we feel privileged and honored to know you, Bella _Cullen_."

Just outside in Carlisle's office, Rosalie put a hand on Edward's shoulder to draw his attention away from the closed door.

"You don't have to say it, Rose," he gave her a small smile. "Did you forget I know what you're thinking?"

"No, I didn't forget and yes, I do need to say it," she insisted. "I'm sorry I caused you both so much trouble and stress over the last eighteen months. If I had only opened my eyes I would have seen then how special and how wonderful she is. Thank you for bringing her into our lives."

"For maybe the third time ever I totally agree with you."

* * *

"We're headed out now, Mum," Liam announced. He, James, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett were standing near the front door when Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with Esme. Abby, Charlotte and Alice were huddled together near Edward's piano while Jack and Will watched a History Channel documentary on piracy. They were shouting indignantly at many of the narrator's claims.

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded. "I shouldn't have to warn you that the motel better be standing when we return tonight."

"You're right, Mum, you shouldn't," James agreed, shaking his head. "We've never destroyed a thing and yet every single time we go anywhere you remind us not to wreak havoc. Why is that?"

Elizabeth looked from her son to Jack, silently giving him the real answer before responding, "I'm your mother. It's my prerogative."

"Right then, fair enough," he shrugged.

"Emmett Cullen, if Bella's father is called to the hotel there will be hell to pay!" Rosalie's voice echoed from the second floor. She, Kate, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were on the landing looking down.

Grinning up at them he called back, "Taken under advisement, Rosie."

"Do not call me that!" she snapped.

Emmett tried to look apologetic but failed, "Don't be mad! I love you and I promise to behave!"

"You'd better," her response was significantly less harsh.

"Good luck, Bells!" Jacob offered with an ornery glint in his eyes. "Try not to think about the blood or the giant needle or the blood or whatever other equipment they have to use or the blood…"

"Jacob Black!" Charlotte, Elizabeth, Esme and Edward all shouted at once.

In contrast, Bella's laughter rang through the house. "It's fine! He's just teasing," she tried to appease them. "I'll do my best, Jake!"

"Hey, if Dr. Cullen –"

Carlisle interrupted, "Carlisle, please. I thought we established that when I was treating you, Jacob."

"Sorry, doc. But that does bring me to my point. If _Carlisle_ could patch me up after I was nearly crushed to death this'll be a cake walk. Well, cake for you. For him probably more like… I dunno some kind of big game like a panther or something."

"That was… awful," Bella shook her head at his attempted joke and the others groaned. "What happened to 'Doctor Fang?'"

Fifteen pairs of curious eyes turned to Jacob who shrugged.

"That was, admittedly, unfair. Especially considering I have fangs more often than anyone else here."

There were more groans and Charlotte pointed toward the door. "Go now before you stick your foot any further into your mouth," she ordered.

Jacob led the way out the door not looking at all sheepish. They heard Emmett's Jeep start up and quickly disappear down the long driveway.

"Ready, Bella?" Kate asked.

"As long as I'm unconscious for the blood and the needle part I'm all set," she replied.

* * *

A short time later, Bella and Edward were alone in the library which had been scoured and sterilized in preparation for that afternoon.

"You don't have to do this, love," Edward spoke quietly. He knelt on the floor to bring himself to Bella's eye level. Waiting for Kate and Rosalie to finish setting up the anesthesia, she was lying on her side covered in a sheet. He had turned to catch her breathing deliberately with her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw tense.

She nodded emphatically, "Yes I do, Edward. Don't take this away from me. Let me do this for our family."

"Bella," he pleaded, "We'll find another way. I can't let you do anything that you'll regret."

"Then stop trying to talk me out of this," she hissed, jabbing a finger at him. "If I don't do this I will regret it for the rest of my life, which could end up being eons long. I'd rather not have that hang over my head for all that time, thank you very much."

Edward caught her hand in his, "But I can see you're terrified."

Her face softened slightly, "Yes, I'm nervous. That's normal for a medical procedure. I have the utmost faith in you all and I know nothing will go wrong. Still, it's only human to be a little afraid of the unknown. This is unknown for me, but I want to do it. Please."

"Bella…"

"Please, Edward," she pressed.

He nodded reluctantly, "Alright, love. I'm sorry."

She squeezed his hand, "Promise me you won't interfere with this. I won't be able to reassure you when I'm unconscious and I need to know things will happen."

"I won't. If you're sure…"

"This will allow us be together. Forever. I couldn't be more sure, Edward. I'm just human. Humans are silly, from time to time. I thought you knew."

He sighed, "It seems Jasper's not the only 'overprotective fool' in the family."

"Well duh," Bella rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that. In fact I'm pretty sure a blind and deaf man could have told you that." She considered him for a moment before pulling her hand from his and running it down his cheek. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"How could I not, my Bella? Everything you do, every word you say reminds me of that fact..." He looked toward the door for a moment before turning back to her and kissing her forehead, "I have to go scrub up now. I'll be back before they put you under."

"Rose is using anesthesia and not a brick to knock me out, right?" Bella teased.

"That all depends on you," Rosalie shot back with a grin as she and Kate entered the room. "Get out now, Edward," she ordered taking his place. He left quickly, eager to return.

"Alright Bella. Trust me when I say do not turn toward me," Kate advised from behind her.

Bella nodded her head and fixed her eyes forward. "So you've got the big needle, huh?"

Kate did not answer and Bella turned white.

"Bella, look at me. For some reason I can't possibly understand because have you looked at me lately? you aren't quite as interested in me as you are in Edward, but it'll help," Rosalie offered with a wry smile. Bella did not reciprocate. "Come on! Not even a little smile for the self-deprecating humor?"

"You'll be fine, Bella," Kate promised. "Trust us."

"I do," her response was timid. "It's all those things Jake mentioned that have me worried."

Rosalie frowned, "I'd like to beat him dead for bringing that up! Honey, we have to start an IV before we put you under."

Bella nodded, "I know. Just get it over with."

As she focused on her future sister's encouraging expression something cool and wet was swabbed over the back of her left hand. It tingled a bit and smelled vaguely familiar, but it did not sting. There was the slightest amount of pressure and then all she felt was Kate taping the IV tube in place.

"Wow, you're really, really good. That didn't hurt at all – I barely felt it!" Bella exclaimed.

Kate's face appeared in her line of vision. "As much as I'd like to take credit for that, it was mostly the numbing agent I mixed in with the antiseptic. And the waters, of course."

"Still…"

The door opened and Edward returned with Carlisle behind him.

"Okay Bella. This whole thing should take a few hours since we're going to keep you under while the machine filters your blood so you don't have to see it," Carlisle explained.

"For which I am immensely grateful," she responded.

"We already did the allergy tests to make sure you aren't going to go into anaphylactic shock on us. Everything's on hand and prepared if you are."

With a brave smile that she didn't quite feel, Bella nodded, "Let's do it then."

* * *

Four hours later when Bella came to she found something felt wrong. It wasn't that she was in pain; it was more that she felt no pain at all. Convinced that Edward had prevented the procedure from taking place, she frowned.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" his voice broke the silence. "Why are you frowning? Open your eyes."

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen. You are in deep trouble," her voice sounded raspy from lack of use and she finally wrenched her eyes open.

He looked utterly lost, "Why?"

Pushing herself upright, Bella was aware that she shouldn't be able to move so freely. "This is why! What did you do?!"

"Nothing," he still sounded confused. "Here, love, drink this. It will help."

Because she was thirsty, Bella took the glass from him and gulped down the contents. "Apart from a slightly dry mouth, nothing needs help. Why is that, Edward Anthony?"

From across the room, Kate laughed. Bella had been unaware of her presence and jumped slightly.

"That's one of the benefits of immortality, dear cousin. Things like this don't hurt anymore. While you were still sleeping, the waters healed you. In an hour, your body will have completely replenished what we just took from it. You can stop being mad at poor Edward now."

Bella blushed lightly and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He grinned back and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, "I'm not. I don't mind misunderstandings if they mean you aren't in any pain, my Bella."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Bella tried to get up.

"Not quite, cousin," Kate had walked over and restrained her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We need you to stay put for just a little while longer, please. If for no other reason than Edward looks like he's going to have a heart attack, which would be some trick for a vampire."

Bella paused looking only slightly put out. "How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," Kate answered.

At the same time Edward responded, "Indefinitely."

With a groan Bella flopped back down, resigned to her fate.


	18. Heartbeats

**AN:** My apologies for the length of time between updates. I needed to get this right. This chapter is from Edward's point of view and will be the last "different" chapter in that respect for at least a while. That is, of course, assuming I'm not struck with some sudden and demanding inspiration...

* * *

Chapter 17: Heartbeats

"Can I get up now, Edward?" Bella asked quietly, picking at the gold duvet covering the bed I had purchased for her and consequently interrupting my musings.

She was certainly doing her best not to complain; posing it as a simple question rather than whining or demanding I 'allow' her to move. Bella rarely whined or demanded anything making it more difficult for me to deny her, but in this case I feared for her safety. Perhaps it was irrational and overprotective, but she will forever be my life. I wanted – no, I needed to give her body a chance to adjust to all of the changes it had experienced in the last forty eight hours. I wasn't sure whether she had had a chance to process everything. I owed her time. After all, she had done all of this for me.

But it was difficult to get anyone else to see that. An hour ago the borderline traitorous Carlisle, Rosalie and Kate had agreed she was basically fine and could move about freely. Worse, they shared this with Bella. Perhaps I was just so closely attuned to her that I could tell things were not normal whereas they could not. Or maybe they just assumed it was 'good enough' and the healing waters of the Fountain of Youth would do the rest. Either way it didn't change the fact that something about her blood smelled wrong. Foreign. And with Bella, nothing short of perfect would ever be 'good enough,' so I asked her to stay in bed for a while longer.

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw her internal struggle begin. I had anticipated an argument, but once again my Bella surprised me. I had a feeling her accommodating attitude had something to do with the compromise we had reached a week earlier when we had promised to listen to one another. She agreed with only a minor hesitation on the condition that she be allowed to move to what had become for all intents and purposes our room. She had but to ask. With the utmost care not to pull on the IV still embedded in the back of her hand or jostle her too much, I picked her up and moved across the hall.

Now we were sitting together on our bed, fingers entwined, listening to music. Truth be told, I wasn't paying much attention to anything but the subtle minute corrections in Bella's scent as her blood returned to normal. 3542 heartbeats after I set her down I removed her IV. That was five minutes earlier and I was now tracing gentle circles over the spot with my thumb. At first it had been an splotchy purple bruise, but in the short amount of time that had passed it had faded to a slight yellow. Between the Waters and the cold of my skin she was healing exceedingly quickly.

"Do I smell tasty and delicious again?" she smiled mischievously at me when I looked over at her.

Only Bella. I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "Love…"

"I did what you asked of me, Edward. Without complaints, no less. Please don't get upset because I teased you a little bit," her tone was mildly chiding.

I nodded in reluctant agreement. "That you did. And while things aren't completely normal yet, I won't be upset if you want to go downstairs now."

"I would like to see everyone again, please." In a graceful move that would have been far beyond her abilities days before, she sat up straighter and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Still unaccustomed to her new agility, I was beside her in an instant half expecting her to fall over. With a knowing smile she held out her hands, allowing me to pull her gently to her feet and into my arms.

"Thank you for understanding my concern, love," I murmured, inhaling the sweet perfume of her hair. The difference was so faint no one would smell it but me now.

It took her a moment to respond and I had a feeling she would blame me, arguing that I had 'dazzled' her once again – whatever that meant. When she regained her bearings, she stretched up on her toes and tilted her beautiful face towards mine. I took her hint and met her halfway with a kiss. "If it makes you happy, Edward. Now, can we go make you human again?"

"Excited, my Bella?"

"Aren't you?" she countered, sounding almost afraid of my response.

Mentally kicking myself for ever making her doubt me, I hesitated. "I'm afraid to answer that."

"Why?" she asked after a heartbeat.

She was truly afraid that I would leave her again. I was certain she now feared that once I had what she thought I wanted most I would no longer 'need' her. Despite my best efforts to convince her that I loved her more than anything, more than my existence, she questioned my feelings. And after what I had done, I couldn't blame her. But how could I convince her otherwise? If only she could hear my thoughts the way she allowed me to hear hers. I ran a hand over her hair and brushed it down her cheek. Her deep brown eyes slid closed involuntarily and she leaned into my caress. I found myself feeling a bit relieved that her eyes were closed. It was far too easy for me to lose myself in them and I needed to think.

When I finally managed to answer her my voice was rough with both the pain of the knowledge that I caused her to doubt me and the passion I felt for her. "Bella… I hesitate to answer because I don't want you to wonder even fleetingly if I'm only with you so I can be human again. I do not know how to assure that I am most definitely not. I am and ever will be with you because I love you. Furthermore, I can't have you thinking I'm going to leave you. There is no power on this Earth that could force our separation now. I simply will not do anything that makes you doubt my love ever again," I vowed, hoping that she would believe me. Being fairly certain God did not listen to me or my kind, I had long since given up on prayer.

Without warning she took my face in both of her warm, delicate hands. At the same time, my head was flooded with her thoughts. She had forced her shield away from herself and around me so I could hear her mind.

_After a speech like that, how is it possible to doubt that you love me? I don't understand why you chose me and probably never will, but I certainly can not doubt you, Edward. That is not what I was worried about._

"Right now the only thing I'm worried about is that you're doing this for the wrong reasons," she finished quietly, but aloud. Her hands dropped and she allowed her shield to contract abruptly, cutting me off so I didn't have the chance to see whatever it was she wanted to keep from me.

The wrong reasons? What reasons could those be? I wondered. At the same time I couldn't help but chuckle at myself and my misunderstanding of her apprehension. Bella's mind was so unique. I trailed my fingers along her jaw, needing the contact. "And what would those be?" I asked, hoping to get a relatively unedited response.

"Don't do this just to make me happy, Edward," came her whispered plea.

Just to make her happy? I dropped my arms and stepped backwards in bewilderment. The phrase 'be careful what you wish for' echoed through my mind. She hadn't edited that at all, but how could she possibly think that I was doing this for her alone? If anyone was being selfish, it was me! I had to tell her. Surging forward again, I took her hand in both of mine. "Bella, that is absurd. How can you misconstrue something that is, once again, ultimately selfish as a sacrifice you think I'm making for you?"

She shrugged and her cheeks reddened, "My mind doesn't work right, remember."

"Are you two quite done being ridiculous? We're all waiting!" Charlotte's voice came from the door, preventing me from saying anything more. Between being under Bella's shield and then my utter surprise at her unwarranted fears, I had completely missed Charlotte's approach. She walked forward and tugged on Bella's elbow. "I was elected to come up here to tell Edward to stop holding you hostage and rescue you. What do I find? You're just standing here having another pointless argument? Oh I don't think so! We are going downstairs right now!"

She was, of course, completely joking; a fact Bella seemed to miss. She blinked dumbly for a few moments and allowed herself to be pulled toward the door. I followed them, suppressing a laugh. That seemed to help her realize her cousin was merely teasing, though only I recognized the subtle changes in her expression. Charlotte thought Bella was upset.

"I was only kidding, Bella," she assured, sounding apologetic.

"Oh, I know," Bella finally smiled at her. Her smile was radiant. It could brighten the darkest of my days and I would spend the rest of our lives, which looked to be very long indeed, trying to inspire it. "If you had been serious Edward would be growling, impressive restraint or not."

"Give me some credit, Bella," I protested mildly. I knew she was right, but I had my pride.

As we reached the second floor, Charlotte looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Honestly your behavior of the last week would indicate her assessment is correct."

Somewhere along the way she had linked Bella's arm through hers so she was no longer leading. They were now walking beside each other, thick as thieves.

"Success!" James called triumphantly as we came into view of the living room. His thoughts were louder and stranger than his exclamation. _No tears. Good. I'm glad Alice sent Charlotte up there. I'd really have hated having to kick Edward's butt first thing after he was changed. And he heard that… great… That's right, mate. Had my sister not interrupted you would have made Bella cry again. Would have taken longer this time though. Maybe you are learning after all… _That was concerning. I had no desire to make Bella cry; her pain was my own. What would I have said?

"You are indeed a strange man, Jack James Turner," Abby asserted from beside him. _I don't know why he insists on acting like a child rather than a mature adult! Of course I can't very well blame him – he has been this way from the very beginning…_

_Bella in tears was not definite. And most of it wouldn't have been your fault, _Alice's mental voice interrupted Abby's to reassure me. _You'll be headed right back where you came from very shortly, but I had to intervene. I didn't want to take chances – they would have hurt you._

James ignored his wife to throw an arm around Bella. Unlike last time she didn't stagger forward under the force of it and I smiled in spite of myself. "I told you you wouldn't even have time to miss us!" he reminded her proudly.

She had missed them; I knew that and so did she. But of course my self-sacrificing love said nothing, no doubt wanting to spare his feelings. She really was kindness personified, good to the core. What could I have possibly done to deserve her?

"So is anyone going to be in trouble for anything that happened this afternoon?" she wondered.

"No. No trouble at all. Charlie didn't have to leave the station," Jacob answered in a tone that indicated they had already answered similar questions.

Bella nodded sharply. "Good. He's under enough stress pretending that I'm not getting married."

Her admission tore me apart inside. As thrilled as I was about our engagement, I hated the idea that her father was not pleased. Though we had his blessing, as well as that of her mother, I knew from Charlie's thoughts – which for some reason were louder and clearer when he considered the idea of our marriage – that he was convinced I would hurt her again. He had gone so far as to debate with himself over what to do about 'the inevitable.' One of his solutions had involved his shotgun and what was in his mind a 'justifiable homicide'.

Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will shared a concerned look. Our cousins merely appeared confused. Perhaps it was a bit strange that I thought of them that way now too, though perhaps not. As Bella reminded me, the 'what's mine is yours' concept had to work both ways. So her family was mine just as mine had been part of hers since before she even met them.

"Your father isn't pleased that you're marrying Edward?" Liam asked. _Why on Earth not? He can't know about the vampire thing. Apart from that I would think Edward fairly ideal._

"He's not displeased. He's just not happy about it. He thinks we're too young, but half expected it…" Bella trailed off. She still struggled with how to explain her father's aversion to marriage to those who did not know him. She finally offered, "He married my mom when they were very young and obviously it didn't work out very well."

Expressions of understanding if not acceptance appeared on all of their faces.

_I suppose it is old fashioned of us to find nothing wrong with marriage at their age. Her age, rather. Edward's certainly old enough… He heard that. Sorry, Edward, _Liam amended his earlier thoughts.

_But Bella and Edward aren't the same. Can't he see that? _Charlotte was wondering_. Parents have such silly fears sometimes. I know mine aren't thrilled with Jacob. I suppose they have good reasons. History repeating itself and all that. Charlie's fears aren't irrational, per se. But really. Has he seen them together? They fit so well! Oh, Edward is listening to me…_

At least they were catching on more quickly than some, though not nearly as quickly as either Alice or Jacob. Quite honestly Emmett still seemed to forget on occasion that I could hear every thought that ran through his mind. Either that or he was even more conniving that we gave him credit for. I tended to think more the former than the latter. While my brother was quite capable of devious activity he was usually the most straightforward of people, preferring to be honest about his orneriness. And I knew that much as he enjoyed teasing us all, he truly did care for us and fancied himself the family's protector.

"So are you all going to stick around this afternoon?" Bella asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

I had been dreading this line of questioning all day as we had not been forthcoming with what this transformation could entail. Alice had enlightened us while the humans slept, but Bella was clueless. It would not be easy. We would not be paralyzed the way she had been nor would we notice some gradual change the way the family had. It was going to be painful, though arguably neither so painful nor so long as the transformation from human to vampire had been. We had all accepted this without fear or hesitation; so badly did we desire our humanity we would gladly suffer for centuries for it. A few hours of pain would be nothing in the grand scheme of our eternal lives.

Or course the assumption that it would be agonizing was speculation on Alice's part. She only saw images. She had no idea what we were feeling and had inferred pain from our expressions in those somewhat hazy visions. Having seen them myself, I had to agree. Of course we did not know what kind of suffering was in store – burning or stabbing or throbbing… – and no idea as to the trigger. But despite the unknowns we were all eager.

Certainly we had different and yet similar reasons. Rosalie believed that the pain of being denied her dream was worse than anything she could experience that made motherhood a possibility. Emmett wanted her happy, naturally, and still thought that nothing could be too awful as long as he was with her. Ridiculous as I found his beliefs when he was first changed I now understood as I felt the same way about Bella. Jasper welcomed anything that would keep him from remaining what he considered the weak link in our family and prevent him from slipping again. Alice, well, Alice was Alice. She saw herself as a human, liked what she saw and was determined to have her vision come to fruition. Esme, being the gentle creature that she was, anticipated not having to worry about hurting another on this planet. She was also very supportive of any plan that made her family happy. And though Carlisle fervently hoped I had not picked up on his real reason for excitement, I had. He knew we all struggled with what we were and feared we blamed him for our lot in life. He was elated that we had options and could be involved in making the decision this time around. As for me, I was beyond ecstatic not only to be free of the monster that once demanded Bella's blood, but to be a step closer to becoming someone who might possibly deserve such an angel.

But Bella herself had no idea that this transformation would be difficult for us as Calypso had only explained her experience would be unpleasant. As far as I knew, her family had not been enlightened either, so the hesitations were utterly unexpected and I searched their minds for the cause.

_How should we put this? _Kate wondered. She was biting her bottom lip the way Bella often did.

James had a slight frown on his face. _If I answer I'll probably do it 'insensitively' and get in trouble. I'll let one of them answer._

_I trust Jack's feelings entirely. They have yet to fail us. When Alice confirmed his suspicions… She's going to need us, but how do we explain that to Bella without frightening her? _Uncle Will wondered.

Aunt Elizabeth's thoughts mirrored his as they so frequently did. _I know Jack and Alice can't be wrong about this, but will she understand? Does it matter so long as she isn't left to deal with this on her own?_

_I'm sorry, Edward. _Even Alice'smental voice was subdued now_. I didn't see this because Jacob is here. I explained our suspicions while you had Bella distracted. I think they forgot how observant she is._

So they suspected something and Alice confirmed it. That explained a lot. And because of the hesitation, Bella was now wary herself. After only a moment, Kate answered her. "We had planned to be around. Just in case you need us…"

No matter how honest it was, that was the wrong way to answer her question. Bella paled significantly and we all heard her heart begin to race. Through Jasper, I knew she had been pleasantly anticipatory in spite of the concerns she had expressed upstairs. But as she considered Kate's answer, Bella grew increasingly anxious and worried.

I was grateful that her unique mind did not block her from either our sister or brother. Knowing her emotions helped me read her. When guilt soon compounded her anxiety, I knew she was blaming herself for whatever her brain had concocted as our fate. I knew Bella well enough to know she would be unable to see this for what it was – a golden opportunity for our family. Instead she would condemn herself for turning our world upside down. What she did not seem to understand was that she had not turned our world on its ear, she had righted it. She was not a problem, she was the solution. She was not a burden, she was and would always be a blessing.

_I'm going to calm her down, Edward. Don't freak out on me too! _Jasper warned. With an almost frustrated expression on his face he crossed the room and settled both of his hands carefully on her shoulders. In seconds she was calm to the point where she could no longer stand. Her knees buckled and she slumped against James.

_Whoa!_ he thought, caught off guard by what had just occurred. It was no effort for him to catch Bella, but he seemed to recognize I would prefer to be holding her. _Edward?_ He passed her to me.

"Too much, Jazz!" Alice chided as I gently settled my fiancée in my lap on the couch. The others had various disapproving expressions on their faces. I knew my own matched them.

"She needs to actually listen. If she can't interrupt and her emotions stay stable maybe that will happen," he explained calmly. _You know it too, Edward. This will let her think rationally rather than emotionally_.

"I know in my head that I should want to frown at you, Jasper, but I can't," Bella informed him in a placid tone that did not match her words. "I guess if it's so important you feel the need to incapacitate me so I listen, I will do so carefully. Not that I have much choice at this point."

It was difficult for me to stay calm knowing that she was upset. She could not feel upset, but having experienced Jasper's abilities myself I knew how disquieting it was to have disparity between thoughts and feelings. However, I also knew my brother was correct. She _did_ need to think rationally about this, so I was grateful Carlisle was the one to present it.

"Bella," he began matter-of-factly. "You seem to be laboring under the impression that this opportunity to be human again is something that we could ignore; something on which we would pass were you not in the equation. But there is no hesitation. No fear. No questions in our minds that this is what we want. You yourself said earlier 'whatever discomfort there may be is a small price to pay.' Short of something that would cause us to lose who we are, we would do anything for this chance. Please, do not fault yourself."

Bella nodded quietly in what I assumed was understanding, but she still seemed tense. Jasper had stopped influencing her the moment Carlisle began speaking, allowing that tension to manifest. I squeezed her hand, silently begging for her to let me into her mind. She did almost instantly, allowing me to hear her.

_Well of course that's true. I know that. I argued that earlier. I may not like it anymore than you would have liked watching me become a vampire – I don't want to see any of you in pain. But I suppose that's inevitable. What I don't understand is why I couldn't think about that rationally on my own? Why am I so emotional, Edward?_

"Perhaps we should have warned her about that," Abby responded in a whisper. Being absorbed in Bella's thoughts I missed whatever Kate said prompting her reply. "That was shortsighted of us."

Again Bella's mind was suddenly obscured as she too realized they were talking about her. On the upside, I could hear what it was they were lamenting not warning Bella about. As with vampire emotions, theirs were much stronger and more volatile that normal human feelings. As with newborn vampires they were more intense right after the change and even now after centuries these emotions could present problems on occasion. That explained a lot.

"We're used to it," Kate shrugged.

Charlotte added, "We've dealt with it for so long… It's normal for us."

In a surprisingly calm tone Bella asked, "Dealt with what? Warned me about what?"

"The fact that apparently along with amplifying your senses, the Waters tend to make you hyper-emotional. Stress makes it worse. We're sorry for not telling you. We kind of got used to it," Abby explained, gesturing feebly.

That seemed to be a great comfort because the tension disappeared from her form. It was replaced with a sense of relief and then puzzlement.

"It's all you, Bella," Jasper said quietly, seeming to understand her confusion. "I stopped interfering after Carlisle finished talking."

She mulled over that for a few more moments before allowing me in again. I supposed she found it easier to share with me when the others couldn't hear too.

_So that calm wasn't false? Strange. I supposed Jasper's influence allowed the logical side of my brain to reassert control. That's an encouraging sign, right? As long as Jasper's around to help I can do this. And didn't you say vampire emotions were stronger than human emotions as well? So he would have had to help me adjust anyway. Okay…_

"At least there's an explanation for it," she finally allowed and slowly dropped her shield around herself again. I was more than a little impressed with her ability to control it now. I also knew the primary reason she did not leave it around me all the time was so I could hear the others the way I to which I was accustomed. In this time of changes my thoughtful and kindhearted angel desired to maintain the status quo and keep my world as normal as possible. Of course I had a feeling she also enjoyed her privacy, much as that irked me. "What do we do next?"

_Alice won't know till I decide to go sit on the stairs for a while now will she? Going now…_ Jacob stood moved out of the living room without being asked. He committed himself to the stairs for the foreseeable future; or at least for the future that became foreseeable with him there. "I gotta say, I'm really hoping that once we don't have the whole natural-mortal-enemies thing going that I don't have to exile myself for you to see, Alice," he said with a grin.

"Frankly, so am I," Alice agreed. "It would certainly make life easier."

I was so focused on the thought that occurred to me on hearing Jacob's voice that I missed the rest of their exchange. Perhaps the werewolf was the key to protecting Bella once more. I could ask him to take her away so she wouldn't have to see this…

_It won't work, Edward, _Alice disagreed_._ Her eyes were still closed as she pretended to be searching the future.She had already seen it and knew what to do, but no one knew that but her and me. _She'll escape Jacob. I can't see how she does it, of course, but it's inevitable. She is so bound and determined to be with you today she will find a way no matter what you do. Sending her away will just infuriate her and exacerbate the situation._

So much for that plan.

_Take her upstairs for this, just the two of you. Carlisle is going to wait on the off chance that something unexpected occurs and someone needs medical help. You know I haven't seen that, but he's worried… _

Which explained the veritable crash cart he had been assembling in his office while Bella and I were in our room. In my concern for her I had not determined his reasoning, only his clinical appraisal of the equipment and supplies as he gathered them.

_Yes, that's exactly what he was doing earlier. I'm not surprised you missed it. You didn't tell her how worried you were, did you? Frankly I was a bit surprised to see Carlisle wouldn't ask her to stay in bed longer – the change in smell concerned me and I knew she would be fine. I'm going to send you upstairs now. I'll send Abby shortly – she seems to keep Bella calmest._

I shifted my gaze only slightly to indicate my understanding, but she caught it. Alice always caught it, which was one of the reasons why we could silently converse so easily.

"Alright, I see Edward and Bella going back upstairs and things progressing from there. Of course, nothing will happen until they go," she made a little shooing motion at us.

Bella shot the pixie a wary look but did not protest as I set her on her feet. Despite her new dexterity the way I had been holding her in my lap would have made it difficult for her to stand on her own. She grabbed my hand and lead me toward the stairs, trying to make it seem as though she was fully confident and in control. Even without Jasper's assessment, I would have known she was terrified. Though she kept her heart rate even and her breathing calm, I saw it in the way she moved.

Neither of us said a word as we climbed the stairs again; we certainly seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Once in our room, Bella sank down carefully to the edge of the bed. She watched me closely as I closed the door and came to sit beside her. The silence stretched uncomfortably but until I knew exactly what her fears were, I didn't know what to say to allay them. I schooled my expression and waited for her to speak.

"Don't be afraid," she finally begged shakily. I don't know if she misunderstood my silence or if she was projecting her fears on me. "We belong together."

I pulled her into my arms and agreed, "Forever."

Taking my face in her small hands again, she kissed me with a startling ferocity. I now understood her complaints about my goodbyes in times of stress. This was frightening. She must have been truly beside herself with worry. As I gently disentangled her hands from my hair so we could part far enough for her to draw much needed breath I vowed to endure this silently. Stoically. I would not make it worse for her.

"Are you sure, Edward? Really and truly sure? A hundred and ten percent sure?" her voice wavered slightly and dropped to a whisper. Almost as if she couldn't bear to look at me she bowed her head.

I understood. Her fears now had been my own a mere seven days earlier. Before her - our - family had appeared out of the blue to offer a miracle I had wondered the same things about my Bella; was she really and truly prepared to become like me? Would she regret it? Would she come to hate me for forcing her to make the decision?

Now the tables were turned and she feared the same, though there was no need for her concern. Gently I tipped her face toward mine so she would meet my gaze and see the truth reflected in my eyes. The sadness I saw in hers was like a sucker punch to the soul I apparently possessed. I still wasn't sure if I believed Uncle Will's assessment, but the mere fact that Bella was in my life leant credence to his theory. Either way, her pain was certainly a knife to my heart.

"My Bella... The only thing of which I am more certain right now is my love for you. I promised I would do anything to be human again, but that is only because I need to be with you. No matter how many times I say it, it remains true - you are my life. I would move mountains, I would travel beyond the ends of the earth, I would walk through Hell and back to be with you, love. This is the easiest decision of my existence. Selfish as it may be this will allow me to, what's the human expression? – have my cake and eat it too. I get to be with you and you get to stay human. That alone is worth nearly anything."

She frowned at that last. "Nearly?" she asked quietly.

"Nearly. I won't give you up. No promise of anything in existence could entice me and no power on this Earth could force me to do that. I had not truly lived before I met you. If we were ever permanently parted it would utterly destroy me."

To my very great surprise, Bella nodded. "Fine." She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. When her eyes opened again, she favored me with her brilliant, beautiful smile. "Consider my silly fears put aside. I don't like the idea of seeing you in pain, but if this is what you want, I cannot deny you that."

I smiled back rather crookedly. "Is that what you wish I had said before all this occurred?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "Maybe. But it's beside the point now."

"That it is, my Bella." Hearing Abby make her way up the stairs, I settled for kissing her forehead.

Well aware that Bella was on an emotional roller coaster and that the littlest things were setting her off, our cousin's knock was cautious.

"Come in, Abby!" Bella called, surprising us both.

The door opened and Abby appeared, glass of water in hand. "How did you know it was me, Bella?"

She shrugged. "Process of elimination. Your steps were too even to be Uncle Jack and too light to be Uncle Will or the boys. Kate is wearing heels today and I didn't hear an echo on the wood, leaving her out. Neither Aunt Elizabeth nor Charlotte would have knocked so tentatively. And I wouldn't have heard any of the Cullens or Jake approach. That leaves you."

_Well… how can you argue with that? Can you think of a way, Edward? I certainly can't!_ Abby grinned.

"Much too observant, love," I kissed her head again.

Bella smiled, playfully shrugged me off and stood up. "Alright, let's get this over with. The anticipation is going to kill me."

"Hmmm," Abby surveyed her with a sly expression. "I'm fairly certain that can't happen Bella. But we wouldn't want to risk it."

I nodded fervently, fighting to keep my expression solemn rather than mischievous. "Knowing my little danger magnet, she could well prove you wrong. We'd best do as she asks."

Bella stared at me with the most bewildered expression I had ever seen grace her beautiful features. It was quite adorable. "Are... are... Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you teasing me?"

_That look is absolutely priceless! _Abby was trying very hard not to laugh._ Is she upset, I wonder?_

That was an excellent question and of course I didn't have an answer. Without Jasper I had no idea what Bella was feeling. Without her specifically allowing me access to her thoughts, I didn't know what she was thinking. Had my joke bothered her or was it merely surprising? My eyes widened and I looked from Abby to Bella, unsure how to respond.

"You are teasing me!" her confusion melted into another gorgeous smile and she flung herself back into my arms. "If you're relaxed enough to do that you must be sure."

I understood her meaning, even if no one else would. Even I had to admit there were many times when I took myself too seriously. Bella was really the first to make me smile and see the joy life had to offer. Before her... well, she knew all that. So though I hadn't necessarily meant to ease her mind by saying that, I was infinitely grateful that it had helped.

"I did try to tell you that, love," I chuckled in spite of myself. Downstairs Emmett had the song "Human Again" from _Beauty and the Beast_ stuck in his head, which was appropriate but hilarious. I could only assume it had something to do with us watching the movie two days before.

Thankfully Bella seemed to know that I wasn't laughing at her. "Who's thinking something funny, Edward?"

"Emmett has 'Human Again' stuck in his head. He's repeating it in what he thinks is a close approximation of Lumiére's voice. It's actually quite atrocious. "

Both she and Abby giggled for a moment before turning serious. After careful consideration of contingency plans, Bella approached the dresser where the glass sat. She stood staring at it for a moment.

Abby gently touched her arm. "Call me if you need me," she murmured before slipping out the door.

Bella set her shoulders, picked up the water and returned to my side. I hadn't moved from the bed, allowing her to bustle about as she needed. Were our situations reversed, I would have needed to do the same. Just that morning I had been doing the same. With a brave and determined smile, she sat down beside me and offered the glass.

Though I often pretended to eat and drink as part of our family's carefully constructed facade, to actually be doing so willingly in the privacy of my room with no audience save the one girl who didn't seem to mind the monster I was… it felt decidedly off. The contents of the clear drinking glass I held gingerly promised a rebirth; a new life I was sure I did not deserve. That the effervescent liquid within could offer that chance was almost as miraculous as the vision of perfection who now watched me with bated breath. I felt wholly unworthy.

Bella leaned toward me slightly and tilted her head. I felt as though she was peeling away all the masks I had ever worn, tearing down every wall I had ever built, and staring directly into the very center of my being. My long-still heart constricted.

"Edward," she breathed, apparently reading my expression far too easily. "To quote our brother, since at this point I'd be unable to say it so eloquently, 'You're wrong, you know. You are worth it.' Truly."

Her expression was so tender, so full of love that I had to believe her. And at that moment with everything laid bare, I began to feel that maybe Bella had been right all along. Maybe, just maybe, I did have a soul.

But now was not the time to contemplate that as my Bella did look like she would soon burst from anticipation or worry or both. I flashed her favorite grin, hoping to quell the last minute anxieties I knew were building again. Without a word, I brought the glass to my lips and drank deeply. As she had with me two days earlier, I kept my eyes locked with Bella's until the liquid was gone and she took the empty glass from me.

I was cold; actually cold. I couldn't remember the last time I had been _physically_ cold. Emotionally I had been frozen before Bella and then when we were parted. But physically I had not been so uncomfortably aware of temperature since… since 1918. On the bright side, the liquid did more to ease the burning in my throat than any blood ever had, animal or human. The healing properties of the waters were already reversing the vampire change.

So it made perfect sense that I was cold. Becoming a vampire had been an ordeal of fire. This looked to be an ordeal of ice. The fact that we hadn't really considered cold to be a reason for discomfort was almost ironic.

"How do you feel, Edward?" Bella asked, looking concerned again. She was watching my hands rather than my face. I looked down and noticed they were shaking. Pressing them against my legs, I leaned back against the headboard.

Somehow, I managed to keep my voice steady, "I'm fine, Bella."

"You will tell me the _moment_ that changes," she fed me back the words I had used with her Thursday.

I nodded obediently, not trusting my voice. I knew it was a lie, but she didn't. I didn't know what to make of the heavy sensation in my limbs as tendrils of ice slithered through my veins.

I counted seven of Bella's heartbeats before she spoke again. "Edward, you're lying to me. Please… I was honest with you."

She had a point. It probably was unfair of me to expect her to tell me everything but not to share in return. Everything in me fought against the idea of allowing her to know the truth, of exposing her to that pain. Yet the words of our family echoed through my head; _stay honest… _Perhaps that was for the best.

"I'm… I'm very cold, Bella," I finally forced out. Had my jaw not been clenched, my teeth would have been chattering.

She cocked her head again and gave me an appraising look. "Yes… I suppose that makes sense. It's like when you have a fever. The opposite of burning." She was more talking to herself than to me.

_Oh my! Edward you're about to look ridiculous!_ Alice's voice rang through my head. I caught a flash of her vision and had to agree.

Bella disappeared into my closet and returned with two sweatshirts and the extra blankets I stored there for her. Dumping her load on the end of the bed she dug through my dresser, somehow knowing exactly where everything was. Before I had time to ask how, she was beside me again.

"I know this is the last thing you want right now but…" Bella didn't complete her thought. She just pulled my shoes off, dropping them on the floor with a matched pair of thuds. I gave an involuntary jerk as the seemingly freezing air swirled around my feet. It seemed as though my love expected that reaction, because she avoided me. As soon as I was still, she pulled two more pairs of socks over the ones I wore.

"Lean forward, Edward," she ordered quietly. I struggled to do as she directed, trying to help as she tugged the extra shirts over my head. "Can you stand up for a minute?"

I was shivering violently now, but again managed to comply. She flicked her wrists, drawing back the bedclothes far enough for me to crawl between them. After tucking them around me, Bella spread the other quilts over me as well. "Lift your head a bit, honey," she smiled gently, encouragingly, as she pulled the hood from my sweatshirt up. Were I not so cold, I would have felt self-conscious. As it was, I didn't care.

Once more, my Bella leaned over me, this time pressing her lips to my forehead. Already I could feel there was less of a difference between the temperature of her skin and that of my own. "I'll be right back, Edward."

When she returned a few minutes later she came prepared. She had gone out to the garage and raided all the camping supplies we accrued but never used. The whole town knew of the reclusive, eccentric Cullens' many camping trips and it was expected that we would stock up on state of the art equipment. The truth of the matter was, of course, none of it had ever been used save the shredded tent and sleeping bag that provided little protection that night during the snowstorm. But it was all there in the cabinets in the garage – thermal blankets, hand and pocket warmers, portable heaters… all things I had wished for on my camping trip with Bella, things I had cursed myself for forgetting. As much as it would always pain me to admit it, I was eternally grateful Jacob had been there.

She had a triumphant expression on her face, her exultant smile making it impossible for me to look away, even had I wanted to. "I warned the others, though Alice knew the moment I decided to get the rest of this stuff out of your closet, of course. I'm fairly certain she considered making fun of you until she realized she was going to be dressed like this soon too, but I don't have your handy ability so I can't be sure." As she explained she moved purposefully around the room adjusting things to her liking. "This is such a role reversal, me trying to keep you warm for a change," she giggled a little.

"I... I'm... g... g… g… lad yo... you're... a... am... amused, love," I stuttered.

She gave me a dangerous look. "Let me be amused, Edward or I will worry and hover obnoxiously."

"S... so you'd b... b... become m... m... me?"

Bella laughed again and sighed. "How is it your voice is still sexy enough to make my knees weak when your teeth are chattering?" She sat down beside me and pulled off her shoes. In a quick movement, by human standards anyway, that would have been utterly impossible for my Bella two days earlier, she crawled beneath the blankets and snuggled against me, tucking warmers in my pockets. "Blankets hold in body heat, but you don't have any to begin with so I'm going to share," she explained moving her head to rest on my chest.

I wanted to put my arms around her, but with the way they were trembling I didn't dare; I was afraid of crushing her ribs.

"Does it hurt or are you just cold? Be honest, Edward."

After a moment's consideration, I admitted, "It's beginning to hurt. But honestly, Bella, I feel like that's a good thing. It means it's working."

"And you're shivering less. This must be working too." She kissed my chest over where my heart would soon beat again.

I spent the next several hours shivering as my long-dead body was reanimated. The pain was bad, but not the same unbearable agony of my previous change. Bella's warmth was a constant comfort and a reminder of my reasons for enduring the process. For a while the pain was made worse by the thoughts running through the others' heads as they began to experience it as well. Bella eased that too by stretching her shield around me, blocking their thoughts but offering me access to hers.

_I love you, Edward. More than anything…_ she focused on her memories of me and of us, trying to take my mind off the pain. For hours she replayed the best moments of our lives together over and over again.

Since I was so used to breathing, I didn't notice when it became a necessity rather than a force of habit. Nor did I notice exactly when I began to feel warm again under all the coverings. There were two reasons I knew when my heart began beating again, but only one of them mattered. Yes, there was a spike of excruciating pain with the first contraction. But it paled in comparison to the awe, wonder, love and excitement that raced through Bella's mind when she heard it.

_Holy Crow, Edward! I can hear your heart beat!_


	19. Human Again

**Author's Note**: Christmas and New Years mark the two busiest weeks of the year for Disney. Due to the holidays I have been working 60-70 hours a week, leaving me little time to sleep, much less write. I do apologize for the time it took for this update. I also hope/anticipate the next will come in a much more timely fashion. Though I did borrow the last line of a certain series about a teenage wizard, this is not the end of our story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Human Again

"Alice, are you sure this is good enough? I can go..." Jacob offered for the third time from his new position outside the kitchen door. He had moved off the stairs shortly after Bella and Edward left again, trying to get as far from them as possible. Or at least as far away as Alice would allow. She was quite firm on the fact that he didn't need to leave.

She sighed heavily and looked skyward begging for patience, "I'm not seeing what I need to either way – you're fine."

"Maybe if I left you wou-"

"Thanks but it won't help. Now stop it because it's getting old!"

Jacob smiled wryly, "Sure sure."

They all stayed silent as Alice closed her eyes in a final attempt to break the haze over their futures. She screwed up her face in concentration before bursting into laughter. "Edward's going to look ridiculous..." she managed. "Oh... so will we... Interesting... Well that's a start."

"What's a start?" Carlisle questioned.

Still trying to focus on her fleeting visions, her face flickering between aware and blank, Alice didn't give a real answer. "At least now I have a general idea..." she murmured to herself.

"'Bout wh-" Jack was interrupted when his niece came hurtling down the stairs and on her feet no less.

"Where are the camping supplies you all have but never use?" Bella queried without even slowing her progress toward the garage. Alice was already headed out the door behind her sister-to-be, rendering the question unnecessary.

She turned in the doorway. "Jasper? Garage! Now!" she ordered causing the rest of the room to smile in amusement despite their surprise at Bella's sudden reappearance.

Not wanting to be yelled at too, Emmett and Jacob followed as well. Slightly put off by Bella's uncharacteristically urgent behavior, they watched in solemn silence as she and Alice collected all of the portable heaters, thermal blankets, sleeping bags, hand warmers and other cold weather camping gear. Without being asked they retrieved the items on the higher shelves and helped cart it all back inside.

"He's freezing, so I would assume that's going to happen with the rest of you," Bella explained clinically as she unloaded some of what she was carrying back in the living room. It was clear to Elizabeth that her niece was distancing herself from the situation so she wouldn't break down. "Alice, can you see?"

The psychic concentrated for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't pin anything down. It's even less concrete than it was for you," she sounded apologetic. "I would guess hours rather than days but I can't be sure... I'm sorry."

Bella pursed her lips and shrugged, "It's not your fault. I'm going back up." Elizabeth found herself feeling very proud of her niece for holding it together so well.

"So, cold, huh?" Jacob looked thoughtful. "Hm…" he paused for a long moment, considering something. "Two questions – one, does anyone care if I have Seth come over?"

Carlisle shook his head and frowned slightly in confusion, "Not at all."

"Cool. Second question – anyone have a phone I can use?"

Alice tossed him her small silver cell phone. "Strictly out of curiosity – because I hate not knowing things – why are you inviting Seth?"

"Just a thought since it worked well for Bella - if you're all going to be cold, it can't hurt to have more people here with abnormally high temperatures. Help keep you warm and all."

"That's very thoughtful, Jacob. Thank you," Esme smiled genuinely at him.

"Sure sure," he waved her off and walked into the kitchen to call his pack brother.

While he was on the phone, the Cullens disappeared up the stairs to don warmer clothes. Elizabeth watched as Kate busied herself spreading out thermal sleeping bags and heavy blankets. Abby and Charlotte were in the backyard filling glasses while Liam and James sat down with the camping heaters, figuring out how to correctly install the propane tanks and set them up.

"I wonder…" Jack began, trailing off in thought.

"No, Jack. I don't think your version of 'warming up' would help at all," Will shook his head, suppressing a laugh.

The other shot him an indignant look. "Wot 'sactly is wrong wif it?"

Kate answered without stopping her activity, "Oh, Uncle Jack. How many times must we go through this? Alcohol actually constricts blood vessels and decreases blood flow, making you colder in the long run. Besides, I don't think it would help them either way what with it being a supernatural chill. Plus they can't process alcohol so they wouldn't react to it like you do."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "Oh… right then."

The Cullens returned to the living room wearing various extra layers. Alice and Rosalie looked less than pleased with their attire, casting disparaging glances down at their bulky clothes.

"Actually according to survival guides..." James began in a mock-concerned tone. Both Abby and Elizabeth fixed him with warning glares and he stopped himself. "I'm just saying… Sorry. It was a joke. Sorry." Though mildly annoyed with her son, Elizabeth did appreciate his attempt to lighten the mood. After all, it wasn't entirely James's fault that he was far too similar to his uncle Jack to not get in trouble from time to time.

"Are you really going to insist on waiting, Doc – Carlisle? It may well upset Bella if you do and we didn't tell her, especially since we've been reassuring her that everything would be fine. And there's really no need," Kate assured. "I've been practicing medicine for almost as long as you."

Carlisle thought for a moment, clearly weighing his choices. "Fair enough," he finally allowed before disappearing up the stairs himself. Charlotte ducked outside to fill a seventh glass and the two returned at approximately the same time.

Before they were settled on the floor Seth Clearwater knocked at the back door. Esme and Carlisle both waved him in.

"I heard someone needed a space heater?" he called as he entered the room.

"That's my line!" Jacob protested teasingly. "What's up, Seth?"

The younger wolf shrugged, "Just glad to be helping out."

"Fulfilling our birthright – ridding the world of vampires by any means necessary?" Jake grinned mischievously.

Seth shook his head in mock-disapproval, "Man, Jake. You know if Bella heard you say that she'd hit you and probably break her hand again in the process. Then Edward would have to make good on his promise to hurt you and we all know it would end badly."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Sure sure. Whatever you say, leech lover."

While the Cullens found this exchange amusing, Charlotte did not. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "Are you quite finished with the slurs then, Jacob?"

"They know I'm only joking. I've got to get them in while I can... Sorry," he responded, before sitting down. "So? Are we doing this or what?"

The Cullens turned to look at him in surprise.

Jacob looked slightly nervous, his eyes darting to each of them in turn, "What'd I do now?"

"I think it was the 'we' that threw them," Seth offered quietly.

Emmett was shaking his head in a perturbed manner. "You couldn't have waited to let Bella hear that?"

"Oh," Jacob nodded in understanding. "How about I just promise to repeat it around her?"

"You'd better. She may think she has everyone fooled, but she still worries about us getting along," Rosalie replied snappishly. "She probably will forever and it's entirely our faults."

"She worries too much," Alice added. "And she refuses to believe me when I tell her otherwise. Which is another reason why I hope this change will let me see your futures too," she informed the wolves. "Then she can't argue with me."

"Right then, it'll all be fine. Now as captain o' the _Black Pearl_, on which, might I remind yeh, you all shall be crew, I hereby order yeh to stop stallin'," Jack waved his arms around grandiosely.

Seth looked around in bemusement. He clearly wanted to know when he had agreed to become part of a pirate crew but knew better than to ask.

Jack answered his unspoken question anyway, "If yeh're a friend o' the family yeh're at least an honorary member o' me crew, lad. Don't have to worry about sailin' or the like though. 'S what this lot is for, eh?" he indicated his nieces and nephews with an ornery grin. "Now I'd like ter propose a toast."

Charlotte sighed, "Just a moment, Uncle Jack. You didn't warn us and half of us aren't ready!"

"Apologies," he bowed his head to her looking anything but sorry.

A few minutes later everyone had a glass.

"This isn't...?" Jacob leaned over and asked Charlotte quietly. "Not that I'd mind but..."

"No, it's Coke. It's not even clear, why would you think otherwise, silly?" she replied with a smile.

He flashed her a sheepish look. "Because I asked before I looked. We should probably discuss that sometime though..."

Charlotte nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand. She knew it was an important conversation, but she also knew it was neither the time nor the place.

"Finally," Jack sighed again, sounding a bit like James Norrington though no one was foolish enough to say so. "Here's to the important things in life - and seein' as I've lived for near 300 years I would know what is and isn't important, savvy? The rest o' the world seems lost at times, focusin' on the wrong things an' all... Uh, William? You're better wif words than me onesie…"

"Fine," Will sighed. He knew Jack was trying to lighten the mood, but his brother rarely thought things through. They did need something to help ease the tension, because whether the Cullens realized it or not they were all on edge. "To the important things: to family and friends, for without them life would be miserable and lonely; to loyalty and honesty, for without them life would be difficult at best; and most of all to love, for without love life would simply be meaningless."

"Well spoke, mate!" Jack grinned. "Couldn' have done better meself. So, as William said, 'to the important things'!" he raised his glass.

The rest followed suit, repeating, "To the important things."

"This feels so weird," Emmett asserted. "The actual swallowing…"

"Definitely," Jasper agreed with a serious expression.

Strange as it felt and nervous as they clearly were, all of the Cullens drained their water. While Abby collected the empty glasses and put them away in the kitchen, Alice eyed Will speculatively.

"Uh oh…" Rosalie warned. "Alice has that look again…"

"Will, would you please give a toast at the wedding?" Alice asked. As she finished speaking, she gave delicate shiver and frowned. "Interesting…"

Jasper reached toward her in concern, "Alice?"

"Just… a little… cold… is all," she attempted to respond casually but the words were halting and ground out.

Kate observed, "You're so small it makes sense you'd feel it first."

Slowly, so as not to startle anyone, Jacob shifted slightly closer to her. Though they had made great strides in overcoming the prejudice and natural animosity, he was aware that emotions were running high and didn't want to come off as at all threatening. Though Jasper stiffened involuntarily, he forced himself to relax rather than reacting over-protectively as he had at the graduation party. After a deep, unnecessary but settling breath, he gave Jacob a grateful look.

The werewolf merely chuckled, "Wow, so are you all going to end up like Edward? Hating me but glad I'm here?"

"No one hates you, Jacob," Esme promised sincerely. She was beginning to sound strained.

"Riiiight. At best Edward's still working on it. And he was working on it before."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please. Like he didn't put himself between you and us when you first got here, not that it was necessary. R…r…ridiculous." Her teeth were chattering.

He made a face but didn't say anything more. It was quite evident that the Cullens were beginning to feel the effects of the waters. Soundlessly and without ceremony, quite unlike his uncle, Liam switched on the heaters. After half an hour, Will and Elizabeth were dredging up every story they could about life in the Caribbean. Somehow it seemed discussing warm places helped, though the Turners couldn't be sure that was true or not.

Some time later, Esme and Alice kept glancing toward the stairs as if they wanted to check on Bella and Edward. Even through their pain the mother and sister bonds could not be stifled. Elizabeth and Abby noticed at the same time and exchanged a glace. As quietly as her brother earlier, Abby stood and slipped out of the room to look in on her cousins.

"They're fine," she promised quietly a few moments later, reclaiming her seat between Alice and James.

Esme sighed and Alice shivered violently as she nodded in relief. Abby tucked another blanket around the smaller girl. For the Turners watching their new family in pain was heart wrenching, especially given the Cullens' apparent determination to be stoic about it. Not a one of them had said a word in hours, their jaws all clenched against the decidedly unpleasant sensations. Were it not for the attempts at conversation and humor from the rest, the house would have been ironically silent as a tomb. The heaters, blankets, and extra clothes did little to warm any of them, but they suffered in silence. Jacob and Seth sat on opposite sides of their little circle 'thinking warm thoughts' as ordered by Jack.

Neither seemed at all bothered – quite the opposite, in fact. Seated between Esme and Alice, Jacob looked absolutely determined to do his very best to keep them both as warm as possible. The fact that it wasn't working very well did little to deter him. Every time either flinched or shifted, he adjusted as well, finally going so far as to put one arm around each of them. Ever the mother, Esme watched the rest like a hawk, never breaking her gaze. It was almost as if she felt nothing herself; but when any of the others reacted, her encouraging smile faltered for a brief moment and she twitched as though she wanted to reach out and comfort whoever it was. Alice was the hardest to watch as her tiny stature made her seem almost childlike and the shivering that wracked her body was more pronounced. It was clear she was trying to see the end as her gaze would go blank every few minutes. It was a futile attempt, of course, given the close proximity of Jacob and Seth. But she tried anyway.

On James's other side, Jasper had simply not moved. He sat straight and statue-still, as if someone had called him to attention, and focused his gaze on the trees behind the house. Kate and Liam knelt between Jasper and Carlisle, ready to retrieve any additional supplies as needed. Like Esme, Carlisle kept a close eye on his family. He too reacted whenever one of the others did, looking skyward as in prayer. Opposite Jasper, Emmett sat with his back to the glass wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his big arms wrapped around them. His head was bowed, but every few moments he would glance up to appraise each of the others protectively. Will and Elizabeth were positioned between him and Esme, Jack and Charlotte were on his other side. Rosalie had been sitting upright between Charlotte and Seth before giving in and leaning into the wolf with a determined expression so fierce it was almost vicious in its intensity. Despite the scary look on the vampire girl sitting against his side, Seth had a goofy smile plastered on his face and looked genuinely pleased to be helping.

Jacob shook his head at his pack brother and teased, "Happy little punk."

All those not in serious mystical pain chuckled, including Seth. They were doing their bests to keep the mood as light as possible, but it was a losing battle. When the laughter died down, it became eerily quiet in the house once more. There was a general sense that something was about to occur, though no one knew quite what it was. Kate surreptitiously reached behind her for her medical bag and Liam prepared to go running for whatever it was Carlisle had assembled earlier in the day in case she needed it too.

But nothing happened. The silence remained unbroken for the longest time; everyone too preoccupied with the odd sense of imminence to say a word.

Alice's eyes went blank again, only this time they stayed that way for more than the briefest of seconds; she was actually seeing something. For the first time in hours she grinned before refocusing. "Listen…" she commanded softly somehow no longer shaking. "3…2…1…"

The quiet of the house was broken by a strange new sound; familiar and yet completely foreign; expected and yet utterly surprising.

"Is that…?" Esme began, her voice choked with emotion.

"Yes. It's Edward," Alice confirmed. Her grin grew impossibly wider.

James punched the air and his brother shot him a questioning look. "I'm excited it worked, so sue me."

"So 'at leaves 'bout fifteen, twenty minutes for the rest of yeh? Good," Jack asserted sounding cool as ever. In truth he was quite elated that things were working according to plan. Given the Turners' track record with plans he half expected something to go wrong. They had all half expected something to go wrong.

"Half an hour, give or take a few seconds," Alice corrected, her voice still clear and steady. "And in twenty minutes someone needs to go keep Bella occupied or else she'll break down again."

"Oh, I think we can handle that," Abby volunteered, looking to her husband.

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit, but hey – as long as we don't have to come up with some on-the-fly plan where things blow up and at the end we're just glad to have gotten out alive I'm good with it," he agreed.

"James," Elizabeth heaved a martyred sigh. "Just because that has happened in the past does not mean you should expect it. It isn't normal."

"Um, Liz? It is for us," Will corrected gently. "Think about it - that Scottish poem about 'the best laid plans of mice and men' could have been written _about_ us."

"Well these were not the plans of mice and men now were they?" she retorted.

"Yeah, more like plans of vampires and pirates and werewolves," Jacob muttered with a smile.

Liam and James exchanged a look.

"We're going to have to live for the rest of eternity with inane jokes, aren't we?" James wondered under his breath.

Charlotte threw a pillow at him, "We're stuck with you, aren't we? There's your answer."

* * *

Whether Edward was aware of it or not, I could feel the tension building in his body and knew something would have to happen soon. He was downplaying his pain, which I could understand. I had been planning to attempt to endure the change from human to vampire without reacting and couldn't really blame him for trying to do the same. The fact that he had been honest enough to tell me he was both cold and hurting seemed like a major breakthrough in our relationship. It showed me that he was at least beginning to see me as an equal rather than as someone he had to protect all the time.

I wasn't sure how long I laid beside him, both shielding him from what I assumed were the painful thoughts of our family downstairs and trying desperately to focus our attention on good times. I dredged up every memory I could, letting them flood my mind and his: the first time I'd seen his face… the way it felt when he'd held me in the meadow… the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he'd saved me from James… our first night together after the ordeal in Italy… the way my heart soared when I realized he was real and with me and would never leave me again… the love in his eyes when I agreed to be his wife… the raw power I saw unleashed as he protected me from Victoria… his barely contained pride as he watched me surprise myself again and again after becoming immortal… the jolt of desire I'd felt seeing him in costume the night before… I replayed every single moment we'd shared since I moved to Forks.

His breathing was growing labored which indicated to me that it was now a necessity rather than a habit. I was grateful for that – it meant we were nearly done with this ordeal and our lives could finally begin. There was no discernible difference in our temperatures now, which was a little unnerving. But I kept that thought from my mind and began planning the things we would be able to share now. I looked forward to seeing him enjoy pizza and chocolate and pop tarts and all the foods he'd ever made me or watched me make with a distasteful expression. It wouldn't pain him to eat our wedding cake. I would get the chance to watch him sleep. He would be able to dream the way I did. We would be able to kiss properly, or rather improperly, like every other teen-aged couple in existence.

My train of thought was effectively derailed with the first faint 'lub dub' of his heart. He inhaled sharply, probably in pain. But terrible as it sounds, I was too captivated by the sound to give his gasp much thought.

_Holy Crow, Edward! I can hear your heart beat!_ I thought deliberately, pouring all of my excitement into my unspoken words.

I understood now what he had meant when he told me my heartbeat was the most significant sound in his world. Something that most people took for granted meant so much for the both of us. It was truly amazing; absolutely breathtaking. I could barely contain my excitement and I felt my own heart fill to bursting with love all over again.

"Bella…" he whispered, his voice echoing my awe. It made sense – he hadn't had a heartbeat in 88 years.

I shifted, pushing myself up on my hands to hover over him and look into his eyes. They were closed. "Edward, open your eyes," I coaxed with a small laugh. "I promise it won't be that bad."

When he complied, I was so flabbergasted my shield contracted sharply. I didn't think he realized he couldn't hear my thoughts any longer. If he did, he didn't comment. I knew his eyes had been green in life but had foolishly not expected them to change back. But now rather than staring into topazes I was staring into emeralds.

"Bella," he repeated, lifting a hand to caress my cheek. I gasped and so did he. His skin was no longer cold and it didn't feel like marble. But it was amazing. It was soft and warm and… perfect. "I thought my eyesight would be severely diminished… it's not that bad."

I couldn't find the right words; I wasn't sure they existed. Even if I had and they did there was no way I would have been able to squeeze them past the huge lump in my throat.

"Bella?" he asked again, this time in concern. He slid the hand that had been on my face around my waist and carefully rolled us to our sides so we were facing each other. "Love, what's wrong?"

My crazy emotions got the better of me and I found myself unable to answer him out loud. I closed my eyes against the tears that were welling up and hid my face in his shoulder. I was exceedingly grateful that I could open my mind so he would have an answer and I would have some way to let out the emotions that were overwhelming me; I didn't know it was possible to be so happy.

Edward hugged me closer than he had ever dared before and I smiled. "I know, Bella. I know," he promised, sounding choked up himself.

I felt something wet on my cheek and pulled back far enough to see he was in tears too. In utter fascination I reached up and trailed the path the beads of moisture left down his perfect face. Suddenly tears weren't enough to express what I was feeling and a bubble of shaky laughter burst from my chest. I wasn't amused, I was elated and Edward seemed to know and understand because he was laughing and crying right along with me.

Da Vinci was able to depict the enigma of the _Mona Lisa_'s smile, but would have failed to adequately capture the wonder of this moment. Shakespeare wrote countless masterpieces that enthralled generations, but would have found himself struck speechless at the sheer beauty of what Edward and I were sharing. Even if there was a way to get all the great master painters, writers, artists, and wordsmiths throughout history together in a kind of massive brain trust, they would have been hard-pressed to adequately express how perfect things seemed and how elated we were. The right words simply did not exist. I needed better ones. The English speaking world needed better ones. Maybe Edward with his knowledge of umpteen languages would have been able to find just the right phrases, but even that was doubtful. No one in history could ever have been this happy before.

With a sudden fierce need to ensure that nothing would destroy this happiness, I sat up. Simultaneously wiping at my eyes, tucking my hair behind my ears and scooting off the edge of the bed, I collected the thermometer off the dresser and snagged Edward's watch as well. When I turned back he was sitting against the headboard and the blankets that had been over him were thrown aside.

"Open your mouth," I directed him, pleased that he obeyed without question. Either Edward thought it prudent to check his vital signs as well or he was trusting my judgment. It was probably a bit of both. I took his hand and another little thrill shot through me when my skin touched his. It was easy for me to find his pulse; it was surprisingly strong. I only had to wait for the second hand to reach the nine before I started counting his heartbeats. After doing the math it was clear that his pulse was slightly elevated, but that was to be expected with the excitement of the situation and all. We would check it again later. He grinned as the thermometer beeped in his mouth, but he made no move to check it himself.

"What?" I wondered, glancing at the digital readout.

"The last time I had someone take my temperature I was lying in a hospital bed dying. I don't remember much from that time, but I know if my nurses had been as pretty as you that would be different."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him but couldn't keep myself from blushing faintly.

Edward's smile grew wider and he made a happy kind of noise. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you didn't lose that, love."

I tried to focus on the fact that I was annoyed I was blushing so I could muster up a disapproving look. I don't know how successful I was. "Do you care at all about your temperature?"

"If it was anything but normal those little lines would have appeared between your eyes again. Am I right?"

Even if I had been truly annoyed with him I would have been powerless to stop the smile that spread across my face. "Yes. It's perfectly normal."

"Which I would argue is abnormal for me," he countered in a mischievous tone.

"Edward…" I rolled my eyes at him and used a tone he often used with me.

"Bella…" in a quick move, but one I could actually see now that we were on equal ground, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I couldn't suppress my happy little sigh, which in turn caused Edward to echo it.

"I love you," I murmured. His answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had before, his face utterly free of worry or pain.

"As I love you," he promised.

Taking my face gently in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed me. At first it was similar to the chaste kisses we'd shared from the beginning – soft as a whisper and almost hesitant. After a few moments part of me half expected him to decide it had gone too far and pull away resolutely. Instead the kiss grew stronger, fiercer; an onslaught of new and indescribable sensation. It was completely different from anything I'd ever experienced before. Even kissing Jacob had not been like this. The emotions fueling us were staggering… breathtaking… mind-blowing. It was like he'd never kissed me – like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me _this_ way before.

Our breathing sped up, our lungs working overtime trying to suck in enough much-needed oxygen. And to my great delight our hearts leapt in synchronization, threatening to beat out of our chests. Edward finally tore his mouth from mine allowing each of us to draw shaky, panting breath. He kissed up and down the line of my jaw and my neck in a kind of frenzy. Now that it was no longer dangerous it was almost as if he was determined to make up for a year and a half of his carefully enforced rules.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back. Edward was leaning over me, pressing the lines of his body into mine in a way that was foreign and exhilarating. A tiny part of my mind whispered at me to stop us before we went too far before my world contracted so there was nothing but Edward and me. After all I _had_ anticipated being able to do this…

Both he and I seemed to gain control over our minds at the same time, our mutual desire to wait somehow winning out over the swirling tempest of immortal emotions and raging teenage hormones. It was a bit harder to get control of our bodies, but with a great effort we pulled apart. Edward rolled to my side, still holding my hand as we both stared at the ceiling and fought to even our breathing.

"That's dangerous…" I murmured breathlessly. "It can't be good to get your pulse racing like that so soon."

He turned his face toward mine and smiled crookedly, "It's never seemed to affect you negatively."

I felt my smile stretch to mirror his, "True. But you did ask me to look after your heart and I intened to do so. Vigilantly."

He leaned over to kiss my forehead in a very familiar manner before settling back down.

We stayed that way for a long moment, staring at each other in silence. The day Edward first took me to the meadow seemed like a lifetime ago but now our situation was not terribly different. Then I had traced my fingers up and down his arms, fascinated by the differences between us. Now I marveled at the similarities. My body didn't mold itself around his, it was a give and take. Never again would I have to worry about getting cold while cuddling; I wouldn't have to be swaddled like a newborn baby for him to feel remotely comfortable holding me.

There was much for me to relearn and I suspected the same was true for Edward. Aside from the clear changes in both the color of his eyes and his general pallor, his transformation had tempered him slightly. Those things I had once been specifically warned were designed to draw in human prey – his voice and face and smell – now lacked the dangerous vibes that never did trigger my instincts. Those indicators had already been muted with the Cullens because they strove for humanity. Now they were all but gone; a ghost of a memory remained, fading as the minutes ticked by.

This change did not detract from Edward's enticingly handsome features, but there was something markedly different. Softer. Now he looked more like the model for a statue than the statue itself; a living masterpiece; my personal Greek god in the flesh. Human, but the best possible human. Philosophically speaking, he was the Ideal. The prototype after which all others should be crafted; to which all others should aspire.

His voice was changed as well. Again it was no less beautiful, no less musical, but there was some unquantifiable quality missing. Either way I loved his voice, but now… it somehow seemed even more _right_ than before. Like it should exist in my world. The same went for his scent. He still smelled phenomenal, but it was weaker and more natural. He would certainly never need cologne. Frankly if he ever used cologne I might have to say something because no manufactured fragrance could possibly compete with Edward. But it didn't waft off of him as it had before.

And his eyes captivated me. They were the clearest, purest green I had even seen before. Certainly my cousin Abby had green eyes and I thought they were pretty, but they couldn't compare to Edward's. They were somewhere between jade and emerald, leaning more toward the latter. The color was so clear and so saturated it almost looked as though he was wearing tinted contacts. And at the moment they were completely clear of pain and stress, making them even more hypnotic. Yes, that was the best word for them – hypnotic. But the color was harder to pin down.

I didn't realize I was frowning in concentration until Edward reached up to smooth out the lines across my forehead.

"What are you thinking on so intently, love?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks turn pink, "I was trying to decide exactly what color your eyes are now."

"I see," he was supressing a chuckle.

"Edward?" I finally whispered.

He didn't really respond but he smiled at the sound of my voice, "Hmmm?"

I found myself feeling dazzled again. Blinking dumbly for a moment I managed to collect my thoughts in some semblance of order. To his credit, Edward did not prompt me when I didn't immediately answer. He just continued to smile and wait patiently for me to continue.

"I think…" I paused, unsure now whether or not to share this newest revelation. "I have a new favorite gemstone."

Edward threw his head back and laughed heartily. Like his voice it was no less, but I could hear a difference even in his laugh. This time it was identifiable and I understood what it was. Without the pain of his thirst, the fear for me and the stress of dealing with everything life had thrown at us, Edward was truly laughing without restraint. The beauty of that laugh wasn't inhuman, but it was sinful.

"You amaze me, Bella," he smiled at me. Before either he could continue or I could respond we were interrupted by a strange noise. Edward frowned in confusion. "What was that?"

I stifled my own laugh and couldn't hide my smirk. "That was your body reminding you that you haven't had a meal in nearly ninety years."

To my wonder, amusement and delight Edward blushed faintly when he realized the noise had been his stomach growling. "Oh…"

Forcing myself to ignore his blush – which made him somehow more devastatingly handsome than before – I got up off the bed, turned and reached toward him. "Let's get you fed before you get crabby."

"Crabby?" he wondered, sitting up and taking my outstretched hands.

With a gentle tug that I'm sure did little to help him get to his feet I replied, "Because when men get hungry they get crabby, remember?" That was slightly concerning. I knew he wouldn't have a perfect memory from this point on, but I didn't expect him to lose anything from before. At least not this quickly.

"I remember, Bella," he promised, standing beside me and pulling me close. "I was just distracted by how different everything feels and I can't think on as many things at once now. Stop worrying, love."

"I wasn't worrying, Edward," I replied defensively.

He shook his head and looked down into my eyes, "Your balance may have improved but your acting skills are still sorely lacking."

I opened my mouth to retort but Edward silenced me with a kiss. It threatened to become as heated as things had been earlier when the door crashed open.

"Master Cullen kindly step away from my cousin," James ordered sternly from the doorway.

His directions hadn't been necessary as we had jumped apart at the intrusion and were now both staring intently at the floor blushing, unable to speak to defend ourselves.

"James! For mercy's sake, leave them alone! You didn't even knock!" Abby admonished him seriously as she appeared a few steps behind him.

He responded without taking his eyes off of us, "It's a damn good thing I didn't knock, Abby!"

She smacked his shoulder and stepped around him into the room. "Don't mind him – he's just feeling ornery after sitting still for so long. How are you feeling, Edward?"

He glanced at me, still furiously red and apparently so embarrassed he couldn't speak. I didn't understand how he could possibly feel that way after living with Emmett for over half a century, but then again it had never been _my_ family to catch us.

"He's hungry," I answered for him, stepping back to his side and wrapping my arm around his waist. "I was going to go down and start dinner for everyone since I know they'll be hungry soon enough."

Abby and James exchanged a look and for a brief moment neither said a word.

"Why don't we test your vital signs before we do that? Do you happen to know where I could find a blood pressure cuff? I may not have the extensive training Kate does, but I did attend nursing school a few decades ago to keep up with this one," she jerked her thumb at her husband. "We should check your temperature and your pulse as well. And I don't suppose Carlisle has a pulse oximeter around?"

I frowned in suspicion; she was babbling. "Abby, what's going on?"

She looked at me in wide-eyed would-be innocence, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought it would be a good idea to measure…" she trailed off when she saw I wasn't buying it. "Alice sent us up here to keep you occupied for the next ten minutes."

"Why?" I asked, looking from her to James and finally to Edward.

Biting her lip, Abby hesitated.

"She doesn't want you to get upset again," James finally supplied.

I felt three pairs of eyes fix on me while I considered that. Yes, it would be difficult for me to see my family in pain. But I was able to handle Edward's change just fine. And I saw how happy it made him. I was positive I would be able to cope with going downstairs. It was just a matter of convincing my cousins of that since they were quite literally standing in my way.

"If I promise not to get upset will you let me out of this room?" I asked. "In all fairness I believe I've earned the right to choose for myself."

James and Abby looked at each other. I knew it would be easy enough to sway Edward – all I needed to do was use the word 'please' and there was little he would deny me. So when his expression made it clear that James changed his mind I tried not to let my triumph show as he turned toward Abby. A moment of some kind of silent communication passed between them before they spoke.

"Abby… she's right. She's hardly a child and has the right to make her own choices. We owe her that much at least," he pointed out.

"I know that, Bella," she assured me, looking torn. "I just want to make it easier on you…"

"Fine, then I'll argue she's so like Mum if we don't acquiesce things may end badly," he winked at me. I smiled back at them, trying to look confident.

I won that round – they gave in to my request to rejoin our family downstairs. The sight of Jacob with his arms around my sister and mother-to-be and the addition of Seth did produce a lump in my throat. But Alice had apparently misinterpreted my tears as ones of pain. They were anything but sad... I was euphoric.

Happiness like this shouldn't exist. But now it did, and in my world no less. I had initially moved to Forks feeling apprehensive, but it proved to be the best decision of my life. Despite the trials and tribulations and pain I could never have been this happy in Phoenix.

My family was together; complete. Every member accounted for. And in a few short minutes they would be free.

All was well.


	20. Acceptance

Chapter 19: Acceptance

I didn't linger in the living room, knowing that my tears would surely be misinterpreted. It was extremely likely that at least some of them would feel guilty if I cried and I refused to augment their pain that way. Instead I made a beeline from where I had paused on the stairs to the kitchen, pulling Edward along behind me. Abby and James stayed behind with the others for the moment.

Jacob's voice carried through the kitchen door and both of us stopped to listen. "What happened to 'I think we can handle that,' Abby?" Jake sounded concerned and I knew he must have seen the moisture in my eyes as we hustled through. His tone wasn't exactly accusatory, but it was close.

"Several things," James answered instead. I could just see my cousin stepping between his wife and my friend. Of course I could also see Abby glaring at the back of his head for a moment before moving to stand beside him, content to let him answer for her so long as he didn't act foolishly and unnecessarily macho or overprotective. "One, Bella is an adult and more than capable of making her own informed decisions. Two, it is unfair of any of us to take that from her. Three, we nearly forgot that she's related to our mum and therefore can become quite dangerous when denied. No offense, Mum."

"None taken, dear. It is true, after all," Aunt Elizabeth assured him.

"True? It's th' bloody understatement of th' year, that is!" Uncle Jack interjected.

Apparently ignoring Uncle Jack, James continued, "Given all that it's only right that we let her decide. No, that's not the right word. 'Let' implies she needed our permission. We chose not to interfere with her decision."

I smiled to myself and turned away from where I was staring at the door to find Edward examining me intently. "There are times we don't give you enough credit, aren't there? Many of them…"

I shrugged, not wanting him to feel bad about it. But a small part of me was secretly pleased he seemed realize I didn't need to be coddled and protected.

"I'm sorry, love. I never intended to make you feel any less than you are."

"I know, Edward," I smiled at him. "You can't help it; you were raised in a different time – a time where men were taught and expected to protect women. Not to mention all the time you've spent recently saving me from myself and others. I may not always like it, but I do understand the reasons why you're so overprotective."

"I shall strive to avoid underestimating you in the future," he promised gravely.

Any further discussion on the matter had to be postponed as his stomach growled somewhat menacingly again. Edward didn't question me as I poked through the cabinets looking for something that would prove easy for him to digest. Instead, he leaned against the counter, watching and listening intently. I finally emerged triumphant from the back of the pantry with a box of saltines.

"Try these first," I directed, handing him the box. I was about to admonish him to eat slowly and chew thoroughly to avoid shocking his system too horribly, but then I realized that if I did I would be just as guilty of underestimating him as they all were of me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. "You can tell me."

Lost in thought, I hadn't realized I was biting my lip. "I was about to underestimate you."

Edward raised one still-perfect eyebrow, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement, "How so, beloved?"

"I don't want anything to go wrong," I admitted. "I was going to tell you to chew everything twenty-five times and count to thirty between swallowing and taking the next bite. I was going to give you a whole list of rules so that your body doesn't react badly. But that's not fair to you. You're not stupid. You're the one with the two medical degrees. You probably know better than I do. Still… I would prefer it if you start slowly."

Setting down the box, he stepped forward to pull me close, "One, those are all very intelligent, sensible requests, love. And two, I think that if we make an effort to phrase such requests of each other the way you just did with an 'I would prefer' or a 'please consider' then neither of us could misinterpret said requests as an underestimation. Doing so will remind us both how much we love and respect one another while still allowing us to voice our thoughts and concerns."

I stayed quiet for a moment, considering his words. "Edward, I think that's a wonderful idea. I think it will work a lot better for us than trying to swallow every protective instinct we have."

"And just think, Abby, wasn't it just two days ago that he had to be physically restrained so he didn't overreact. Our little Edward is growing up," James teased from the doorway. Neither of us had noticed him and Abby enter the kitchen. "Mum sent us in here to help you, Bella. She seemed slightly annoyed no one thought about preparing dinner earlier. You seem to be the chef in the family, so we are here to serve as your galley crew," he bowed with a flourish, now teasing me.

I looked from him to Abby and back before deciding it was better to tease him back than to simply ignore it. "Well then why are you standing and bowing instead of washing your hands?"

"Apologies," he bowed his head and folded his hands penitently in a move Johnny Depp used in _Curse of the Black Pearl_. I had a feeling both Mr. Depp and James were mimicking Uncle Jack.

"Actually, I think I'm going to have to send you to the store," I changed my mind a split second later. There was plenty of food in the Cullens' house – both to keep up pretenses and because they were constantly cooking 'exotic' and 'exciting' things for me to try – but very little of it was the kind of easily digestible item I wanted on hand. I snagged a pad of paper and a pen from one of the drawers to jot down a quick list for my cousin.

Edward went back to leaning against the counter and watching me, only this time he was slowly eating a saltine. The faces he made were priceless, indicating he was not at all used to food having a pleasant flavor or having to chew and swallow. In the interest of getting dinner ready sometime before my wedding I forced myself to focus on my list rather than on his face. But between the distraction of Edward and my consideration of what menu items would be best I didn't really examine what I had written until I was done and checking it over.

"Whoa…" I murmured, shocked to find my handwriting was significantly neater and prettier than it had been a few days earlier. Though it still was not nearly as elegant as Edward's script, I hadn't been trying.

"What?" Abby looked over at me curiously before understanding lit her eyes. "Oh, the handwriting shock – it comes from the improved dexterity," she explained. "Do you need me to stay or should I go with James to hurry him along?"

I thought for a moment and though I knew he wouldn't make a mess, I couldn't shake the mental image of James cutting a path of destruction through the Thriftway. Perhaps it was best if Abby went with, so I promised, "I've got it covered here."

"Then let me give you our cell numbers so if you think of anything else you can call," she took the small silver phone Edward held out and her fingers flew over the keyboard. While she messed with the electronic, I hunted up my purse and dug through it for the ridiculous black credit card that had come along with an engagement to a Cullen. I tried to press it into her hand, but she refused.

James shook his head, barely suppressing a grin. "My dear Bella, if we were going to ask for or accept your money it would have merely been a matter of pilfering it from your wallet."

I gave him what must have been a confused look, still holding out the card.

"Pirate," he reminded me with a wink before assuring me. "Not a problem, cousin – we've got this one."

And with that he and Abby swept out toward through the garage. I stared after them for a moment, taking time to assess whether or not my new immortality came with such a cavalier attitude toward money. I was slightly relieved to find that it assuredly did not.

"What are you thinking now, love?" Edward asked. I turned to find him making a face as he tried to clear his mouth of the remains of saltine number two.

I smiled in spite of myself, recognizing that he needed something to drink. Rather than giving him water, I searched for a Sprite. Water was good, of course, but I wanted him to have some sugar as well. I would be insisting – no, requesting – they all drink Gatorade with dinner for the electrolytes, but there was none in the house at the moment. I explained my previous train of thought as I poured the soda into a cup to release some of the carbonation. Edward accepted the glass and took a small sip. My smile grew wider at his caution.

"Give it a few decades," he responded smiling at me before taking a larger drink.

I made a face at him and turned to start cooking what foods I did have – pasta, oatmeal, rice, and eggs. The pasta was extra from lunch the week before – as usual they bought far too much. The rice was something they used often when cooking for me, given its versatility. Esme was of the opinion that cereal was not a proper meal unless it was warm and so preferred serving me oatmeal rather than my standard Cheerios. And of course eggs were a staple of every kitchen – even that of a vampire family, though truthfully it was mainly because of me.

I dug out three enormous steel pots and set them on the burners. There was one of those fancy faucets over their stove so a person didn't have to carry water from the sink. I turned it on and filled each with the appropriate amount of water. At the same time I kept my ears open to what was going on beyond the kitchen door. Seth and Jacob were arguing over who was cooler, Batman or Spider-man, probably in an attempt to keep me from hearing anything that could potentially upset me.

Edward frowned, "I believe Jacob and I need to have a discussion about underestimating you... Hmm, allow me to rephrase. Perhaps we should have a discussion with Jacob about underestimating you. Perhaps he would be amenable to phrasing things as requests as well." So I was right about the superhero talk.

While I waited for the water to boil, I measured the rice and oatmeal into bowls to expedite the process. Then, I pulled out the eggs and a large mixing bowl. I looked back and forth between the egg cartons and the bowl trying to decide how many to make before I resigned myself to scrambling all 36. After all, both Jacob and Seth were present and those boys could eat close to their body weight in food.

Since they owned every state-of-the-art appliance known to man, the Cullens' stove was some kind of super-conductor or something – I think it worked using induction rather than gas or electricity – and the water was boiling in a fraction of the time it would normally take at my house. Thankful that I was able to multitask in the kitchen even before I was both graceful and immortal, I dumped the pasta, rice and oatmeal into their respective pots. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching me with a content expression.

"What?" I asked him, surprised to see him blush faintly.

He recovered quickly, I had to hand him that. Smiling my favorite crooked smile, he shook his head, "Nothing."

I turned back around and muttered, "Liar. You don't blush at nothing."

With my attention focused on cracking the eggs, I missed his nearly-silent footsteps as he came up behind me. Though I wouldn't have made a mess if he hadn't, he waited for me to finish throwing out the eggshell in my hands before he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. "I'm not a liar, Bella. You caught me by surprise is all. It's not often you notice when I find myself distracted by your beauty."

It was my turn to blush as he bent to kiss my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder. I would have thought it would be awkward, trying to cook with him holding me like that. But it was not a problem or even a minor hindrance; it was nice. A few minutes later Edward flinched. In the next instant over the mild arguing in the living room and the click of the whisk against the bowl we both heard a new sound that stopped us dead, so to speak. Just a few days earlier I would have dropped the bowl on the floor, but my reflexes were too good for that now. Behind me, Edward was frozen.

Someone new had a heartbeat.

"Who?" I asked him with breathless enthusiasm, turning in the circle of his embrace.

He grinned at me, his eyes twinkling with an excitement that mirrored my own. "Alice."

My smile grew inexorably wider and I resisted the urge to squeal. We were half way toward the door when he cringed again.

"Esme," he explained without my having to ask.

"Do you want me to block you again?" I queried, not wanting him to experience their pain along with them.

"Not particularly," he grinned. "It's nice hearing their elation. Well worth the fleeting moment of pain." He pushed open the door to the living room and we were promptly tackled by a fast-moving, pixie-sized person.

"Bella!" she shrieked happily, thankfully not directly in my ear.

Though she was a tiny slip of a thing, if Edward had not been there to absorb half of the impact we would have been sprawled on the floor. As it was, the three of us teetered for a moment before finding an equilibrium. Considering Alice was squeezing the breath out of us both it was a very tricky task. Behind us the others – including the soon-to-be-not-vampires – were laughing at her. My cousin was digging through what looked like a medical bag, pulling out a thermometer and various other equipment. I smiled at Kate, grateful for her foresight.

Over the next few minutes in rapid succession, four new hearts contracted and added to the symphony of sounds in the living room. Seconds later I found myself locked in a group hug so full of joy and euphoria there were simply no words. I was half reminded of news footage of sports fans after a championship match. There was an electricity in the air that touched each of us. It wasn't just the Cullens either; my biological family was right there with us. Even Jacob and Seth were involved, laughing and joking and hugging. It was loud. It was intense. It made every painful experience I'd ever had entirely worth it.

Abby and James returned to find us still caught up in the celebration of the moment. Not wanting to ruin it, Abby reluctantly tapped me on the shoulder and quietly reminded me that things were on the stove.

"Please stay here and let Kate check you out," I murmured to Edward, careful to make it sound more like a request than an order. He agreed and kissed my cheek as I darted back into the kitchen.

Uncle Jack had slipped away at some point to keep watch over dinner and he grinned at me when I came skidding to a stop beside him. "Remind me o' meself doin' 'at, yeh do."

I hadn't expected him to be there and blinked at him once before examining the contents of pots on the stove. "Um…"

"Can't cook well meself, dahrlin' – 's why Abby went for you, as it were. But I thought someone should be keepin' an eye on this lot," he explained, somehow knowing what I wanted to ask.

"Thanks," I replied, stirring the pasta and wondering if his manner of speaking was for show or not. Obviously Uncle Will, Aunt Elizabeth and my biological cousins retained their accents over the centuries, but, at least in the films, it seemed to me that Captain Jack Sparrow's speech was exaggerated to add to his mythos. I was curious whether that was just Johnny Depp's interpretation or if it was true. And if it was the truth, why did Uncle Jack feel the need to speak in such a fashion when around his family?

"What is it that has you thinkin' so intensely, Isabella?" he asked me. The accent was there, but his syntax was significantly different.

It threw me and I blushed. If I didn't know better I might have said Uncle Jack could read my mind. "I was just wondering something…" I finally admitted.

"You were wonderin' why I talk this way, eh?" he appraised me shrewdly.

I turned to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression, only vaguely aware that there was hot water dripping on the floor from the pasta server in my hand.

"An' now you're wonderin' how I knew 'at too. Don't really have an answer to 'at one, as it were. Prob'ly has somethin' to do with you bein' related to Lizzie. Can't explain how it is she an' William an' I seem to read each others' minds. Per'aps 'cause we're all quite similar. As for the first, however, I adopted the speech patterns and began exaggerating the way I talk when I first embraced this life. No one expected a Pirate Lord to sound well educated. Over time, it became easier to talk like that. More natural. When it comes to business and most times when I'm out in public I tend to force myself to speak like this. When I'm with the family, 's just easier to be meself. Wif the release o' th' films as of late, I 'xaggerate it more t' make fans think I'm crazier 'bout it 'an 'ey are. 'S easier to explain me appearance an' all 'at way, savvy?"

I nodded, pleased that I had been right. "So that's why Johnny Depp's accent fluctuates a bit in the movie?"

"Yeh picked up on 'at, eh?" Uncle Jack smiled at me. "Edward's right, yeh know. You are too observant sometimes; like your aunt in 'at respect. We discussed it – 'e thinks I'm me own descendent – and he asked right out whether it'd be an accurate interpretation. Either way, Master Depp – an appropriate title, seein' as he's a master at 'is craft – thought varying 'is speech would give th' 'character' more depth, as it were."

He left me alone then rather abruptly and I worked to finish dinner preparations. James soon returned to help me; taking over scrambling and cooking the eggs. Shortly later Aunt Elizabeth joined us, retrieving the dinnerware to set the table. In almost no time we had everything in the dining room, ready to serve. Part of me was slightly relieved that the massive additional table that had been purchased a week earlier would be used again. And probably many more times in the future, although the splintered wood where Edward had been sitting that day might take some explanations.

As boring as it sounds, the Cullens' first human dinner in decades – or centuries – consisted of plain pasta, white rice, oatmeal, applesauce, bananas, dry toast, saltine crackers, plain mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, cherry and orange Jell-o and various flavors of Gatorade. Needless to say, there wasn't an overjoyed reaction when I called everyone to dinner.

"Um, Bella… I love you, sis, but this all looks about as appetizing as it would have yesterday," Emmett informed me seriously as we moved to sit around the table. He was doing his best to be polite rather than teasing, which was fairly comical in and of itself. "I mean that stuff is moving on its own, that stuff looks pre-chewed and the rest of it is the same white-brown color."

I had anticipated this, but I was not going to back down. Nothing was going to threaten my happiness and that meant easing them all back into human life. I smiled tightly at my brother-to-be, "That's because it's all food that will be easy for you to digest. I'm sorry if it's not fun, but I would prefer it if you start bland." I prayed the logic of my argument would win out over the idea of missing out on one night of pizza or tacos or whatever it was Emmett wanted instead.

"Aww… just like a widdle baby," Jacob smirked, interrupting and preventing Emmett's response. "Cootchie cootchie coo." He didn't flinch at my big brother-to-be's frown, but promptly ducked behind Seth and his chair when Charlotte, Aunt Elizabeth and I simultaneously glared.

Seth jumped to his feet and moved aside, "Hey! Don't even think about dragging me into this!"

Jacob tried to hide behind him again and it resulted in the two darting around the room until I interrupted, "You can laugh, Jacob Black, but it's what you're getting tonight too."

That stopped them in their tracks. Jake made a face and opened his mouth to answer before he thought better of it. Looking a bit dejected, both boys took their seats again.

I looked away from my best friend and felt my expression soften automatically. "I'll start taking requests for food tomorrow," I promised. "Anything you remember from before or anything you've seen me eat that you might want to try or anything you've ever heard of I'll attempt it. But tonight I think it's best if you take things slowly." While I spoke, Aunt Elizabeth and Esme began passing dishes around the table.

"So tonight is _Iron Chef America_ Battle Bland?" Jake pretended to sound put out but was clearly joking.

We all paused for a moment, taking in his description. James actually stopped with a serving spoon midway between the applesauce jar and his plate and was seemingly unaware he was dripping on the table.

"That one's actually pretty funny," Rosalie finally admitted, breaking the silence and snickering. Soon most of us were laughing at the joke, save Kate who looked puzzled and Edward who looked borderline annoyed.

Kate finally asked, "I thought _Iron Chef_ used theme ingredients." I guess she had taken the joke too literally; I would not have expected that from her.

"They do, mostly. Once in a while they do a show where it's just a theme like 'breakfast' or 'Thanksgiving,'" Jacob explained without teasing or sounding condescending. Which was good because sooner or later – I tended to think sooner – Kate was going to wind up as his sister-in-law for eternity.

"How would you would know, Jake? You fell asleep every time I turned on the Food Network," I teased lightly, payback for his cracks about my cooking.

He snorted and shot back, "All you ever watched was _Emeril_. And apparently _his_ techniques didn't stick – there's no way any of this was 'kicked up a notch.'"

* * *

Will stood to one side of the living room staying out of the way. He smiled inwardly as Kate and Abby set about checking the Cullens' newly restored vital signs, reminded of the way Elizabeth had insisted AnaMaria examine him after his heart had been returned. Jack had called on his old friend and sometime-lover at Liam's birth since her mother had been a village midwife on St. Maarten. She was the closest thing to a doctor they had at the time. Ana had been very amused by the entire situation, agreeing with Will that given Calypso's involvement her examination was completely unnecessary. She had worn a very serious expression around Elizabeth and a toothy grin reminiscent of Jack when her back was turned.

Elizabeth sidled up beside him and threaded her arm through his and shaking him from his memories. "I must say, this may be our most successful undertaking in decades."

"Perhaps even since the children turned out so well," he agreed. They both smiled at each other.

Jack had returned from the kitchen and joined them as well. "Seems like 't all worked according to th' overall scheme for once, eh?"

"So far at least," Elizabeth agreed, reaching over to rap her knuckles lightly on the wood molding. She and Will had grown almost as superstitious as their crews while they sailed and had never grown out of it.

"Where're he's off to, I wonder?" Jack pointed across the room to where James disappeared back into the kitchen. "Hope he's not causin' mayhem."

"You're here with us, Jack. I'm sure he'll be fine. He volunteered to be part of Bella's 'galley crew,'" Elizabeth explained.

With a nod the other said, "Oh. Right then," he paused for a long moment. "We certainly done right by this lot. An' by our onesies as well, eh?"

Will nodded, "That we did, Jack. That we did. Do you suppose Bella needs more assistance?"

"Doubtful. Didn' look like there was much left 'fore I came out here."

Elizabeth disagreed, "At the very least she'll probably need someone to lay the table. I'll go get the plates and silverware."

By the time the table was set the Cullens had all received a clean bill of health from the dynamic medical team of Turner and Turner. Or at least that's how Jacob described it as they moved toward the dining room at Elizabeth's behest. Bella came bustling out of the kitchen bearing the final steaming dish and called them all to dinner. For several minutes she bantered back and forth with various people about the unexciting quality of the meal, not taking the good-natured ribbing to heart.

In contrast, Edward's lips were pursed and his face was turning red. For a minute most everyone thought he was going to snap, interrupting the playful banter. And then the corner of his mouth quirked as he fought his smile.

Jacob grinned triumphantly, "See Bells? Even the lee– former leech agrees with me and he worships the ground you walk on."

Something about the assertion caused Edward to completely lose it and he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, love," he fought for control. "But I'm afraid they're right. This doesn't look very appetizing."

"Edward!" Rosalie scolded her brother looking both scandalized and appalled. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Hold on… I thought you said she hated you, Bells," Jacob muttered looking confused.

The blonde tossed her hair, "I was very wrong and I got over it. So stop making fun of my sister or you will all answer to me."

"Psh. You're not so scary anymore, no-longer-a-vampire girl," he retorted, but in a good natured tone.

"Oh! Just you wait, still-a-dog, and you'll see how scary I can be," her words were ominous, but Rosalie was grinning at Jacob in a very friendly manner.

Bella looked from one to the other and back. "You're never going to give up on those insults, are you?" she frowned.

In unison, Rosalie and Jacob shrugged and responded, "Probably not."

"Fine," she heaved a martyred sigh. "But I would like to point out that, once again, I was right and you can all get along just fine. You can even get along just fine without me."

Almost reluctantly, they nodded in agreement. The hesitance came not from their annoyance at that fact but more from an embarrassment that she had been right despite their stubbornness.

"So," Liam began, breaking the would-be awkward silence. "How does it feel to be human again? No longer frozen in time and all. Must be rather strange, I'd imagine."

"Huh?" Seth looked from person to person in very obvious confusion, preventing anyone from answering. "Wait, I thought you were still immortal."

Bella bit her lip in concentration, "He raises a good question – I've been wondering, how are we not frozen in time?"

"If I understand correctly, vampire venom is quite different from the Fountain of Youth," Will explained. "Whereas the former offers immortality via a kind of death, the other provides immortality through life."

"What he means is with the first you don't change at all, correct?" Liam asked. The Cullens nodded dutifully and he continued, "With the Fountain, it's more a state of constant change. We don't get older because the waters continually regenerate anything that ages or dies from the time we drink them. They also have a tendency to at least somewhat mend anything that was previously damaged. Does that make sense?"

"Actually that makes perfect sense," Bella nodded, looking at the others. "Doesn't it make sense?"

There was a general consensus around the table.

"To answer your original question, Liam, it feels a bit odd," Esme explained. "In some ways everything is very familiar, in others completely foreign. I suppose most of this is like that saying about never forgetting how to ride a bike. But it will certainly require some adjustments on our parts."

"'You must unlearn what you have learned…'" Charlotte intoned quietly, unable to help herself, though not really trying.

Seth looked at her in a mixture of surprise and admiration. "_Star Wars_? Really?"

She cocked her head at him. "Why does that surprise you?"

After he thought for a moment, he shrugged and admitted, "I don't know. I just wasn't expecting it in present company is all. Sorry…"

"You will find, Seth, that there are very few cultural phenomena that my children have not embraced whole-heartedly," Elizabeth explained. "Particularly those of the last hundred years and especially the so-called 'epic' sagas of late. _The Wizard of Oz, Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter_… I would imagine that if they were not related to us they would all be very excited by the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies as well. And were there some sort of story about all of you I'm sure the same would be true."

Liam, Kate, James, Abby and Charlotte alternated between staring at her with matching bewildered expressions and exchanging confused looks.

"Do you really not know why we like those, Mum?" Liam finally asked quietly.

She frowned slightly, "Well they are all good stories, I will give you that."

"That's not why," Kate corrected. "Well, that's not entirely why."

"We like them because they remind us of you and Dad and Uncle Jack," Abby explained. "They remind us of what we've been fighting to protect and preserve for the last two centuries – goodness and decency and what's right. It's quite refreshing to see others do the same, even if it is fiction."

"Though I will admit that Luke-Leia-Han triangle did not turn out the way I expected," James admitted in a conspiratorial tone. "You know – "

Abby interrupted him sternly, "Jack James Turner, think about what you are about to say before it comes out of your mouth. Is it likely to get you in trouble?"

"Er… no?" he responded in such a way that they all knew he was lying.

Both Will and Elizabeth also knew exactly what he had been about to say having inadvertently heard it before from their son before and stifled the urge to laugh at his somewhat inappropriate attempt at humor.

"Oi, lad, yeh've met both o' yer grandfathers. Don' be ridiculous now," Jack advised sagely.

"I wasn't going to bring that up again!" he protested lamely. "I learned last time, I swear."

"Uh huh…" Bella looked skeptical.

Jacob smirked at him, "Sure you did."

Edward came to his defense, "Actually, he was thinking that he needed to stop before saying anything else if for no other reason than to avoid trouble. He knew it was wrong. He just didn't get the chance to stop himself.."

"He really wasn't going to say anything," Alice added. She looked as though she was fighting the urge to smile, which naturally cause the rest to wonder what exactly was coming.

"Thank you, Edward, Alice," James nodded at them gratefully. "I never thought having a mind reader and a psychic around could save me from the wrath of Abby, but apparently I was wrong."

Emmett winced, "So close man…"

"Wrath of Abby?" the redhead in question wondered with a deceptively placid expression.

"Bugger," James made a face before folding his hands and turning an apologetic, pleading look on his wife. "You know it's all in fun and I don't mean it don't you, honey."

Abby thought for a moment and exchanged glances with the other women before reluctantly allowing, "Fine. You're just lucky you're cute," she was quiet for a moment before realizing James was fairly oozing smugness. She rolled her eyes, "Oh knock it off! You're not that cute."

As was growing to be the norm, Emmett, Jasper, Liam and Jacob stifled chuckles at this interchange. This time, however, Jack, Edward and Seth were doing the same. Even Carlisle and Will were smirking, however involuntarily.

"I told you - the more of them there are, the worse it gets," Elizabeth interjected in a resigned tone.

"He made an arse of himself, Mum. And twice in a row, no less. Do you expect us not to laugh?" Liam finally managed to ask somewhat calmly.

She thought for a moment before admitting, "Honestly, not really, no."

The rest of the meal continued in a similar manner; full of laughter, fun and more than a little amount of teasing. Like Abby and James, inevitably someone would go slightly too far with the teasing, apologize and be forgiven. It was simply impossible to stay angry or to resist the room's joyful atmosphere.

After dinner was over, it was agreed that half of the group would tackle cleaning up the kitchen and the other half would take care of the mess in the living room. Given there were eighteen of them, everything was neat and spotless in record time.

Elizabeth was struck by the lack of differences she observed in the Cullens. They shifted positions about as often as they always had. Yes their eyes were different colors now, but they blinked and looked around at the same rate as before. Their skin had more color, but was just as flawless. It was almost as if they tried so hard to be compassionate and empathetic that the actual restoration of their humanity was almost superfluous.

And then shortly after sitting down again, they began yawning. That was certainly something the Turners had never seen before, but it made sense. It had been seven decades since Emmett, the youngest, had last slept and over thirty four for Carlisle.

Their unfailing manners had them all attempting to hide their weariness to no avail. Furthermore, it seemed the busy day soon caught up with the rest as well. It became a chain reaction and everyone was yawning, making it all the easier for Elizabeth and Will to herd their family out the door for bed.

* * *

Later that night Elizabeth was brushing out her hair in a contemplative silence, a ritual she observed almost every night since childhood. After a while, she put the brush down on the vanity and climbed into bed beside Will. He was reading a new spy thriller he'd gotten for his birthday, having started it before their trip to Forks and putting it on hold while they sorted out the situation with the Cullens. She sighed almost silently, pulling his attention from his book. Were he not so attuned to her he would have missed it entirely.

"I haven't seen you so calm and content in far too long, Liz," he murmured, setting aside his book and pulling her close. "I'm glad. Relieved and glad."

She snuggled against his shoulder and gave him a small smile in response, "If I'm to be honest, I haven't felt so calm and content in too long. I let my silly fears get in the way, which is so unlike me."

"But that's just it, dearest – you've never been the emotional sort because you've never allowed yourself to be that way. Neither have I. Consider this – between the East India Trading Company, the Brethren Court and the curse you never processed everything that happened. And then once you had a moment to breathe the idea of facing all of that at once was just too much, so the underlying emotions festered for centuries. I will admit the same is true of me."

She gave him a surprised and rather skeptical look. "Why? You had no reason to feel guilty – you did nothing wrong."

"Elizabeth…" he began. "I'm not a saint. I'm just as responsible for the difficulties then as you and Jack are. I thought we agreed we shared that burden."

Making a face she replied quietly, "You two agreed…"

It was Will's turn to sigh and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Stubborn to a fault, love. One would think time would have mellowed that…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Hear me out?"

"As if you need to ask," Elizabeth promised. She shifted to face him and gave him her full attention.

"Regardless of who is actually to blame, the emotions are there and we have all carried remnants of that guilt for ages. They've colored everything we've done since then and I would wager they are a significant part of the reason why we feel so strongly about the importance of family. Thus they are a major reason for why we are here today, which arguably forced us to finally deal with those same bottled up feelings. It's all tied together in one vast and complex circle. Face it, Elizabeth – though we haven't been under fire in decades we've never been able to fully relax. I don't recall feeling this peaceful since our initial engagement. Even then there was stress…"

Elizabeth considered that for a moment. "It makes sense. In a way the Cullens' whole hearted acceptance of us allowed us to move past everything that has happened. In turn we were able to help them do the same. Of course that makes me wonder… Calypso said she'd been watching Bella, but for what reason? Was it because of the blood tie or was it something else? Did she see something we missed? Are we going to need their help? Is it something more than that?"

Will gently placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "I think Calypso feels just as responsible for what happened all those years ago as the rest of us do. She has helped us over the course of our lives to help others as her own way of making amends. While she may be a goddess, her time spent as a human fostered a strong empathy and compassion for mortals. Since she can't very well help them directly, she has been relying on us to give her an outlet for her own contrition. Helping our family thusly is not only to ease their burden and ours, it ultimately serves as a thank-you and another attempt to make up for a situation she blames on herself."

"As if restoring you to our family wasn't enough?" Elizabeth wondered incredulously.

He brushed her hair off her cheek, "Will you ever feel as though you've done enough? I know I won't."

After a moment's thought, she allowed, "Fair enough, alright."

Will smiled in spite of himself, "Dearest, do you realize you're sounding like Jack?"

Leaning in, she kissed him, "I guess that makes two of us keeping you on your toes."

"You can be quite absurd, my love," he snorted.

Elizabeth relaxed against him again and flicked on the television to check the headlines they might have missed on CNN. Will found himself toying with the pendant she wore around her neck before realizing what it was.

"When did you start wearing this again?" he wondered in surprise.

Her hand came up to wrap around his. "I put it on this morning," she responded quietly. "I felt… well…"

"I understand."

And Will did understand. Shortly after finding the Fountain of Youth, Jack had somehow acquired jewelry for the three of them. Though he claimed to have plundered it, both Will and Elizabeth had been fairly certain he had commissioned the pieces set with black pearls, especially since they all matched so nicely. Elizabeth wore hers as a pendant, Will and Jack had rings. As they came of age, each of the Turner children was given a black pearl as well and Kate and Abby had received them as wedding gifts.

The jewelry was a physical reminder of the bond their family shared. The _Black Pearl_ was, of course, a symbol for and means of freedom. That explanation had been in the first movie at the family's insistence. But the way in which a pearl was made also had significance, as did the rarity of the gem.

As the buzz for _Dead Man's Chest_ had thrown their lives into turmoil, Elizabeth had stopped wearing her necklace. No one had commented – they all knew that she felt she did not deserve it and had no desire to exacerbate the situation. Now that they had faced and overcome their demons, she felt worthy again.

"I was thinking," she began after a long silence. "I know they have their family crest, but perhaps we could have these made for the Cullens. After all, they're our family, too, now. Whether they like it or not."

"I concur whole-heartedly, dearest," Will agreed. "We'll discuss it with Jack in the morning."


	21. First Night

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. My only excuse? I spent most of March prepping for my first ever fan convention. Last weekend I had the chance to meet both Kellan Lutz (!!!) & Gil Birmingham (!) as well as many of our fellow fans. The next chapter is already half written in my head so hopefully there won't be quite so long a wait. And as Kate suggests, there might be more baseball coming our way... :)**

* * *

Chapter 20 – First Night

After readying for bed and pretending to go to sleep, Charlotte snuck out of her room feeling like a disobedient teenager. Careful to stay quiet so her parents didn't hear, she grabbed her notebook and pen, crept down the hall and knocked on her brother and sister's door. Liam opened it and stepped back to allow her entry.

"After you, Charlotte," he gestured for her to precede him.

"Thank you," she replied primly with a little nod.

From where he sat across the room, James snorted, "Who, exactly, are you two trying to impress? I mean, you're in your pajamas for crying out loud, Char!"

"Good manners never hurt anyone," she retorted. "And you're in your PJs too, JJ."

"Ugh!" James cringed half-jokingly, jostling Abby who was nearly dozing beside him. She blinked rapidly, looking around the room as if she was seeing it for the first time. "Not the atrocious childhood nickname! Anything but that!"

Liam chuckled, shaking his head, and sat down beside his wife. Kate was lying across the bed on her stomach with her feet in the air and her chin propped in her hands. She was smiling too.

Abby covered a yawn and pointed out, "It's not like she used it in front of anyone who hadn't heard it before."

James paled at the thought of the Cullens, particularly Emmett and Jasper, hearing his dreaded childhood nickname. "That's very true. Thank you, dear sister. I find myself, once again, in your debt."

Charlotte gave him a look as she set the notebook down, tucked a leg beneath her and took a seat on the low dresser. "Now who's trying to impress someone?"

"Did Jacob and Seth get home alright?" Kate interjected smoothly, preventing another of the Turner siblings' infamous unending arguments. She and Abby were quite adept at the practice.

"Yes," Charlotte smiled. "He called to let me know the moment they arrived. His father seemed to find that amusing; Billy was laughing at him in the background."

"You must admit, the boy does dote on you," Liam said kindly.

"Does that mean he receives the coveted 'Older Brother Seal of Approval?'" she wondered in a would-be innocent tone all her uncle's.

Without hesitation or qualification, Liam agreed. James, on the other hand, had an ornery expression on his face. He opened and closed his mouth as if he was about to give her a snarky reply and then thought better of it when he caught Abby's warning glare.

"Wise decision, mate," Liam nodded at his brother. "Good to see you can learn after all. Though I must say it's about bloody time you did! I'm just glad that fall you took on Shipwreck Island when you were twelve didn't leave you brain dead."

"You were the one chasing me!" the other argued playfully before he grew suddenly and uncharacteristically serious. "In all honesty, Charlotte, all teasing aside… I'm just not sure about Jacob yet. Once burned, twice shy and all. I mean, I approved of the last one and look how that turned out – I'm not positive how we managed to keep from keelhauling him or worse after what he did to you. So far, Jacob's done nothing wrong. He certainly cares about you, and others for that matter. As a person, I have no quarrel with him – he's a good man. But in terms of whether or not he's good enough for you… I need more time before I give you a definitive answer on that, alright?"

She wasn't angry, not over his honest admission. "I appreciate your candor," she responded with quiet sincerity, a serene and accepting smile on her face. "And I understand your position, I really do. Just please… do give him a chance."

In a seldom-used solemn tone, James consented whole-heartedly, "I can promise that."

"If it helps, he gets the 'Younger Sister Seal of Approval,'" Abby offered quietly and Kate nodded in agreement. "But to be fair we did miss the mess before."

"Lucky…" Liam muttered, filling in for his brother as the comic relief. "So, onto less depressing yet still vitally important things like the reason why we called this meeting tonight."

Kate smiled at her sisters, "When they switch roles they really do it properly, don't they?"

"That means I should start poking at you and making a fool of myself?" Liam asked with a thoroughly mischievous expression.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and said the first thing that came to mind to distract her brothers. She was as skilled at derailing their arguments as Kate and Abby, "Well I for one am quite relieved Mum's finally wearing her necklace again."

"I don't think I've ever seen the three of them so peaceful," Abby concurred. "I wouldn't have said they were unhappy before, but now… It's almost night and day."

James nodded, "It's like there was some unseen cloud hanging over them for so long. We were so used to it we didn't know it was there, but it effected everything they did."

Liam shook his head and corrected his brother, "Everything we've all done. It's effected everything our family is; everything for which we stand."

"And Bella fixed it all in less than a week. Perhaps she should consider psychology," Kate mused teasingly. "Mum and Dad could be her poster children – 'I fixed nearly three centuries of issues for them in just a week – think of what I could do for you!' Considering what Rosalie said she's done for both Edward and their family…"

Abby sighed quietly, "I doubt she'd like it if we brought that up."

"If I didn't know her personally, I would have said it was impossible for one person to do so much," James admitted. "Particularly since she has no idea she's responsible. It just goes to show you don't have to do a whole lot to have a huge impact on people's lives."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Mr. After School Special. It may be true, but we're all just as smart as you – there's no need to spell it out."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Keep your tongue to yourself," she admonished teasingly.

Liam made a strange noise as he choked back a laugh. "I could say something so inappropriate now... but I shall refrain."

Abby blushed, knowing exactly what he meant, and Kate hit him with a pillow. Shaking a warning finger in his face, she asked, "You, sir, are spending too much time with the men-folk and the video games. Where is my dear, sweet, mature husband and why has he been replaced by this ridiculous man-child?"

"He went on holiday. Since Mum and Dad aren't stressing anymore, why should I? You've got to lighten up a bit, Katie," he tugged gently on one of her curls, causing it boing like a spring.

She thought for a moment, sweeping her gaze over her assembled family. "That's quite true. Promise you will never make another comment like that again and I will endeavor to oblige. Well… let me amend that – just refrain from making my little sister uncomfortable."

"I don't mind," Abby interjected tiredly, a faint smile on her face. "I know you're only joking. Like a big brother should."

"Fair enough," Liam agreed. Feeling at ease, he held out his hand and Kate shook it, "We have an accord."

Abby continued as if they hadn't ignored her, babbling slightly, "I think we all need to stop watching those movies. We're reverting to old speech patterns and it took decades of effort to break them!"

"Dudes," James began in an approximation of a surfer's voice, grinning impishly at his wife. "She's right. Like totally. Bodacious."

She sighed and looked toward the ceiling, "Not what I had in mind."

"Word," Charlotte added seriously, her smile matching her brother's. She attempted an awkward gesture that would have been considered a gang sign in California.

Kate snickered and reminded her, "Little white girl."

"Just because we can't say or do things like that at home for fear of being shot doesn't mean we can't here," Charlotte explained in a that-should-be-obvious tone. She paused to consider what she had just said. "What is with me tonight? With all of us? We're acting so... abnormally weird. The last time we were like this was...?"

James nodded thoughtfully, "1977. When we were in line for _Star Wars_ after not sleeping for days. I'll bet that's it – it's an overtired thing, the weirdness. We should get down to business and stop distracting ourselves; the next few days are going to be just as busy and just as long and we need to sleep."

As was the norm during the Turner family meetings, Charlotte was prepared to take notes. Her notebook was out and open to a new page before Liam finished his thought. At the top of the clean, white paper she printed the heading "Things the Cullens Will Now Have To Consider for the First Time in Decades" and underlined it twice.

"Item number one for our list?" she prodded.

"I'm sure they'll think of it with all the medical backgrounds, but we should remind them about germs and getting sick and all. I mean, yes, the Fountain would cure anything, but it's never fun to get sick in the first place. Avoidance is easier," Abby began, easily shifting her focus to the task at hand. She had been considering things for this list since before Charlotte joined them. The only reason she had been drawn into the earlier conversation was James's reaction to his nickname.

Charlotte quickly jotted down her sister's thought before adding, "In the same vein, we should mention dressing for the weather. They certainly do so out in public, but have you noticed they tend to forget at home. Especially if they keep living here in Forks that's something to consider."

"At least they've had Bella around, getting them reacquainted with human needs," Liam pointed out. "The driving thing – they'll probably need to slow down significantly for a time to get used to the decrease in reflexes."

"We played baseball with Bella to help her adjust perhaps we should do so again," Kate suggested thoughtfully. "I imagine it's just as strange to have suddenly diminished senses and reflexes as it was for us all to have them sharpened."

Abby frowned pensively, "Oh. I hope that doesn't hurt Carlisle's performance at the hospital. I would hate to think anyone would suffer after this."

"I'm sure it will be fine, honey," James promised, rubbing her back comfortingly. He was slightly concerned that she seemed so emotional – a dead give away that she was exhausted. "He'll adjust quickly. They all will."

Placated, she nodded, her frown fading.

"We should say something about sunscreen. It might not be necessary here, but it's important nonetheless," Kate threw in. "We all know how painful sunburn is..."

Charlotte's pen flew across the paper as she hurried to catch each suggestion from her siblings. When they paused, she was able to add her own. "Trivial as it may seem, they'll have to find a hairdresser. Probably not in town because that would look strange given they haven't had hair cuts in the last three years since moving here. Then again it wouldn't surprise me if one of them already knew how."

"What about food allergies? None of us had any, so we don't know if that's something the Waters negate or not. Should they be careful with common allergens?" Liam wondered.

"It can't hurt to mention it, at least," Kate responded thoughtfully. "All allergies, for that matter."

They discussed things for nearly an hour, trying to ensure they left no stone unturned, no topic ignored.

"Alright… someone has to say it," James began after a time, clearly debating how to broach his subject. "Don't hit me, Abs, please. I'm honestly trying to help with this one. After all, the point of the exercise is to think of things they might otherwise overlook and this is a big one… all things considered."

She nodded, eyeing him warily.

"Birth control. It's awkward, but it needs to be said."

The others easily agreed with both aspects of what he had suggested. It would be strange and potentially embarrassing to discuss, but it was certainly necessary.

"That does open a whole can of worms they haven't had to deal with in years…" Kate frowned. "And raises the question how on earth were they able to stand being around Bella at times? I mean –" she broke off suddenly, distracted by her husband and brother. Both Liam and James were violently shaking their heads and waving their hands in a disgusted manner, their faces contorted.

"Please don't, Katie," Liam begged.

James added, "I know it's my fault insofar as I kind of brought it up, but discretion, ladies, please!"

Kate rolled her eyes, but took pity on them and stopped. "I'm sorry for hedging around a perfectly natural phenomenon. We'll just leave that discussion for a y-chromosome-free time."

"Good plan," Charlotte agreed, flipping the page and adding a small note. She stretched, suddenly looking tired. "Well, I for one am out of ideas and energy. I'll leave this here with you lot if you like, but I'm off to bed."

Abby yawned again, looking utterly exhausted. Had she not been leaning against James, she would not have been sitting. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

As the other three attempted to stifle their own yawns triggered by Abby's, Charlotte shifted on the dresser shaking the foot that had been tucked beneath her to bring feeling back. Having been seated conventionally, James got to his feet more quickly. So when she stood and immediately pitched to one side because her foot was still asleep, he caught her easily.

"Whoa, there," he smirked down at her in a friendly manner. "Looking a bit like Uncle Jack, Char."

"Goodnight, James," she refused to respond to his goading and pulled away from him sharply in an attempt to walk toward the door. She didn't get far, her numb ankle giving out again right away.

He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Yeah, like you could make it to your room in your state… You'd end up sleeping in the hallway."

She shot him a suspicious glare, "What are you planning, Jack James?"

"First the horrible nickname and now my full name, Charlotte Lydia?" he countered in a playful, mock-dangerous tone.

"Yes and we also have William Arthur, Katherine Jane and Abigail Susan. It's bedtime, stop it," Abby nudged him in the back with her toe, looking almost cross. "Now, behave and walk your sister back to her room or you can sleep in the hall."

Kate and Liam laughed openly and Abby turned her scrutiny on them.

"Why is this funny? You've seen it for the last two hundred some years, I would think you would be used to it by now," she snapped.

The room went silent. It was very rare that Abby was short with any of them, but it did happen, usually when she was absolutely dead on her feet. At such times they all knew not to cross her. Quiet, compassionate and empathetic as she was, they all went to her at different times for advice or just to vent. And they knew that while she would never share anything they had discussed in confidence, no matter how upset or tired she was, it was probably best not to push her. Besides, there wasn't a soul they'd met in all their years on any plane of existence that could match Abby when she was angry.

"I'm sorry, Abby," Kate murmured, sounding as contrite as the others appeared.

Abby blinked and shook her head sharply to clear it, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She shifted to stand and James offered her a hand up. "I'm going to bed before I say something I really regret. Goodnight, everyone."

"Stay here a minute, Char," James ordered quietly before following his wife through the connecting door to their room.

She rolled her eyes but obeyed. "I hate it when Abby gets so tired. It's a bit scary to have her go from almost mean to downright pitiful," she observed.

Kate nodded, "Only because it's so out of character though."

"And rare as all get out," Liam concurred.

They were silent then, able to hear the rustle of cloth as someone – probably James – pulled back the comforter in the next room.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," their sensitive ears caught Abby's exhausted whisper.

"There's no need for that, love," James assured her just as quietly. Whatever else was said was drowned out by the muted sounds of the white noise machine that mimicked lapping waves.

James returned a few moments later, closing the door silently behind him. "Out before her head hit the pillow," he explained without question. "You look about ready to do the same, Char."

She shrugged, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry we upset her."

Pulling her into a one-armed hug, he assured them, "It's no one's fault, sis. We've just got to stop with the all-nighters or near-all-nighters. We're not as young as we used to be."

"Actually, we are," Liam corrected.

Kate gave him a pointed look, "Can you swap back for your normal role, please?"

"Kate you haven't noticed?" James wondered. "When we're this tired I act more like he normally does and he's more like I normally am. He's ornery, I'm responsible. He pulls out the nicknames, I don't. Furthermore, Charlotte gets abnormally stubborn and well, you tend to miss things you normally wouldn't."

Liam grinned impishly, "And he overuses the word 'normally.'"

"Goodnight you two," Charlotte waved and allowed James to lead her out of the room. It was, unfortunately, still necessary. "Do you have your key, James?"

He rolled his eyes, "More like Liam, less like me. Of course I do. Do you have yours?"

She pulled it out of the pocket of her cotton pajama pants. "Right here. I wouldn't be very good at sneaking out if I had to wake Mum and Dad up to let me back in, now would I?"

"It's a valid question - we didn't have much practice sneaking out in our youth."

"True," she snorted. "But we had loads of practice escaping other things."

With a rueful smile he argued, "It was more helping Uncle Jack escape other things."

"And we got damn good at it."

* * *

"Aunt Elizabeth?" I waited until I was on the porch to get her attention. The Cullens were still in the living room, trying to summon the energy to make it up the stairs. I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you. I can't… I don't… There are no… Just, thank you."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for trusting us. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon – everyone needs a chance to catch up on sleep."

"We don't!" Jacob called obnoxiously from where he and Seth were standing near his Rabbit.

While he playfully argued with both Charlotte and Aunt Elizabeth, I turned back to the house. I paused near the piano, watching them for a moment. I couldn't help remembering fondly the first time I had seen them across the cafeteria. The differences were slight, but they were definitely present. True they were all staring off into space as they had that day, but now it was due to exhaustion rather than eternal boredom with high school. The dark circles under their eyes were a result of a lack of sleep rather than of nutrition. They were still heartbreakingly gorgeous, but the inhuman potential to be frightening was missing now.

Alice danced over to me only slightly less fluidly than before and threw her arms around me. Again. She could really hug me properly now that we were on equal footing and so she took every opportunity to do so. My heart swelled at an almost alarming rate and I felt a bit like the Grinch at the end of the movie when his heart grows and breaks the monitor.

My overwhelming emotions naturally caught Jasper's attention and he turned to look at me. The others followed suit.

"Okay there, Bella?" he asked with a wry smile. He knew I was fine; he was just teasing.

I shook my head, my expression serious. "No." Neither Jasper nor Alice was fooled, and I honestly hadn't been trying to fool anyone. But the others all looked suddenly concerned and Edward started to stand before I realized the misunderstanding. "I just meant 'okay' is not an appropriate word," I hurried to assure them. "'Okay' cannot begin to convey the right sentiment." I rested my cheek against Alice's temple with a contented smile.

"You've been hangin' out with Edward too much, Squirt," Emmett pronounced. "Starting to talk like you were born in 1901."

From where I was standing behind Edward, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey! I didn't even call him 'Eddie!'" he mock protested.

At first it was a little disconcerting, looking them in the eyes. I was used to seeing a range of shades, but usually in the golden category with the occasional black. Now the colors were as unique and varied as they were.

Carlisle's eyes were closest to the gold I was used to. They were a hazel color that seemed to change in the light from amber to yellowish to light brown. I had known Rosalie's eyes would be blue, but I hadn't expected them to be such a deep blue. They really were the color of vivid violets, very dark and very striking. On the other end of the blue spectrum, Jasper's were more the color of ice. At least he and Rose could still easily pass for twins. And since her eyes were kind of bluish-green, but lighter than my cousin Kate's, Esme could definitely be their aunt. Given Emmett's eyes were now approximately the color of mine, I had a feeling we might wind up telling people we were biological siblings as well. The childlike expression Rosalie spoke of when she told me her story seemed to fit better now that his eyes were brown again. Alice's eyes were silver, which just seemed right. They practically glowed, making her look even more pixie-like.

"You all look half dead," I said after a moment, smiling wryly at my very bad joke. "Considering that's just not true anymore and seeing as I'm the one who's had an overabundance of human experiences as of late making me the expert, I would suggest it's time for bed."

Esme nodded, "You're absolutely right, dear."

I watched in bemusement as the others stood. It was less graceful than I'd ever seen before, but their happiness more than made up for that. It radiated off of them in an almost substantial aura. But still, I struggled not to laugh when it took Emmett a few minutes to get to his feet.

"Laugh if you want, Squirt. You deserve it and God knows so do I," he grinned at me.

"I wasn't going to laugh," I disagreed.

Alice shook her head, "Horrible liar, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Distracted as I was by my siblings to be, I completely missed Carlisle and Esme stand and start up the stairs. They seemed to realize halfway to the second floor that they hadn't said goodnight, stopped, waved and called back to us tiredly.

Esme admonished, "I expect you all to go straight to sleep. Don't stay up too much longer."

"Uh oh," Emmett teased under his breath as she disappeared. We heard their footsteps headed to the third floor when he yawned again. "Don't want to make Mom mad."

"Emmett…" Rosalie began in a half-warning, half-playful tone from the foot of the stairs. She pointed toward the second floor. "You heard her. Bed. Now."

He raised one eyebrow and I could just see the plethora of comments swimming through his head as he tried to choose the perfect one. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing them as well. "Please restrain yourself."

Emmett considered that for a moment, "Fine. But you owe me one."

"Hardly," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Play nice, Edward," I warned. On second thought I added, "You too, Em."

"Alright, Squirt," he ruffled my hair and yawned again as he shuffled toward Rose.

Just a week earlier I would have thought it impossible for any of the Cullens to shuffle. So much for preconceived notions... Emmett and Rosalie soon disappeared up the stairs as well. I was slightly anxious for Alice and Jasper to head up too so I could get Edward to bed. Silly as it was I felt a bit like their babysitter.

Jasper hadn't moved away from the couch. He stood there, watching me with an expression I couldn't read.

Without really thinking about it, I cocked my head and asked, "What's up, Jasper?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just tired."

"I would imagine," I responded, feeling somewhat suspicious. Edward gave him an odd look before some kind of understanding lit his face which confused me even further. But we headed up the stairs just the same, Alice still holding on to me. "You know I haven't fallen since we played baseball and it was your brother's fault, right, Alice?"

She grinned up at me, "That doesn't mean I won't! I haven't slept in 86 years, Bella."

I blinked before dismissing my arguments against that observation. "So do you see anything interesting happening soon?" I asked instead.

"I see a trip to the grocery store before breakfast tomorrow morning since all the eggs were used for dinner," she replied teasingly, much to my chagrin.

"Ugh," I groaned as we paused outside the door to her room. "I didn't even think about that."

She clapped her hands suddenly, "Never mind! Excellent decision, Edward! We'll go out instead!"

"Here in Forks?" I balked. "You don't think people will talk if they actually see you eat in public for the first time?"

"Bella," Edward began behind me and I could hear his smile in his voice. "Not everyone is as observant as you are. The fact that we don't – didn't eat hasn't registered with most of them. But no, we won't stay in town. We'll go south."

"You'll have to drive more carefully," I warned.

Alice ignored me, reached behind her back and opened the door to their room, "Goodnight you two! Sleep well..." her expression grew kind of dreamy.

"'Night Alice. 'Night Jasper," I smiled at them. "Pleasant dreams."

I fully expected them both to leave then and was caught completely off guard when, for the first time ever, Jasper hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I didn't even get the chance to hug him back I was so surprised. When he stepped away from me I stood blinking dumbly for the longest time.

Alice made a noise between a giggle and a sob, breaking my stupor. I looked at her in concern.

"I'm just happy," she assured me, waving her hands. "It was better in real life than in my head."

Down the hall a door opened. "What happened to 'Don't stay up too much longer?'" Emmett asked teasingly, sticking his head out.

"Jasper hugged me," I explained, pointing at him.

"Uh huh... why does that surprise you? You're quite loveable, Squirt."

I paused for a moment, considering his answer before deciding the best course of action was to ignore it. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Just wanted to thank the pixie for the PJs," he smirked at me. I had a feeling he knew I had no valid response to his observation.

Alice shrugged and beamed at him, "It's what I do."

"Goodnight then, family," Emmett nodded at us before closing the door again. The light under said door went dark a few moments later.

Edward yawned behind me, "He has the right idea… Goodnight" He took my hand and started toward the other staircase.

"One second. Now that I'm not dumbfounded…" I dropped his hand and hugged Jasper again. "That's better. We'll see you both in the morning."

* * *

I wasn't really surprised that I woke first the next morning. After all, I hadn't experienced a change that fundamentally altered my being or gone decades without sleep. I tiptoed across Edward's room to use the bathroom and then snuck out into the hall. Everyone was still dead to the world, so to speak. I stifled a laugh at yet another bad joke that I just knew would have echoed loudly through the house if I hadn't. Then I crawled back into bed beside Edward.

I watched him, finally understanding what he found so fascinating. He was almost as dazzling in sleep as he was with his brilliant eyes open and shining at me. Looking down at his face, utterly serene and unmarred by his past, emotion flowed over me. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him and I couldn't fathom how I got to be so lucky.

"I can't sleep if you're going to stare at me, Bella," he murmured, not fully awake.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I tried to slide back out of the bed and he moved to trap me beneath his arm.

"You can't leave," he protested, not even opening his eyes.

I chuckled softly, "Well what is it you want me to do?"

"Never mind, I'm up now," he snuggled closer, shifting his head to rest on my stomach and sighing contentedly.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp for a while, staying quiet so he could fall back asleep.

"I was right, you know," his voice was slightly muffled by my pajama shirt.

I smiled in spite of myself, "As you once told me, you usually are. But about what this time?"

"I dreamt of you," Edward admitted as he moved again to rest his head beside mine. I sank into his beautiful emerald eyes as he smiled at me. After a long moment he brushed the hair out of my face and broke the silence, "But the dreams didn't do you justice."

"Edward…" I felt my cheeks turn red and his smile became a grin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Why are you up so early?"

He made a little face before answering, "Some part of me was aware when you got up."

"So we'll both have difficulty sleeping without each other then," I murmured before adding lightheartedly, "What an excellent excuse to never part."

He gave a short laugh and pressed his lips to my forehead, "As if we need an excuse."

I was both surprised and relieved that he didn't mention his leaving me before. Perhaps now that he was human he would be able to begin to forgive himself as I had forgiven him. All that mattered was we were together. And safe. And we would stay that way forever.

"Incoming…" he whispered and pulled away.

I braced myself for Alice, but she never came. It was Rosalie who cracked open the door to find us awake. She then threw herself at us in a very ex-pixie-vampire fashion and chirped, "Good morning!"

"Was there a personality transplant attempted last night?" Edward wondered teasingly as he sat up.

Rose giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't help that I'm happy."

"It's good to see and hear you happy," he smiled genuinely.

She offered me her hand and pulled me up as well.

"Is everyone else still asleep?" I asked, fairly certain that they were.

Edward nodded.

"Anyone dreaming anything interesting?" Rosalie wondered.

He was quiet for a moment. "Emmett is dreaming about pirates, no real surprise there. I think Esme must be between REM cycles since her mind is rather blank. Carlisle's dreaming about being on Jeopardy. Jasper is dreaming he's Hamlet, but I have a feeling he's going to wake up fairly soon since Alice can't shake her nightmare about being forced to work at Walmart."

Both Edward and Rosalie seemed fine with the idea of letting Alice suffer, but neither could remember experiencing nightmares and so didn't realize how awful they could be. I rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs to rescue my sister-to-be from the prison of her mind. Right before opening her door a stray thought occurred. I hoped that she'd gotten pajamas for everyone and was quite relieved to find she had.

It was a bit surreal, seeing them asleep; somehow more so than it had been watching Edward. Even unconscious, Jasper seemed aware that Alice was upset. He was holding her tightly against him even as she was visibly struggling. That would make it harder to wake her without bothering him, but I wasn't about to let her continue to endure the nightmare.

Cautiously, I put my hand on her back and rubbed in circles. "Alice? It's okay. Wake up," I whispered as quietly as possibly. "I promise, you're not at Walmart."

Her eyes suddenly flew open, darting around to take in the room.

"Bella?" she sounded disoriented.

I put my finger to my lips and hushed her. With my other hand, I gestured at Jasper and then at the door, beckoning her to follow me if she wanted. Alice blinked a few times before nodding. She carefully extricated herself from Jasper's arms and scooted out of their bed. Taking my hand, she held tightly to me as we made our way back upstairs.

"It was horrible, Bella!" she exclaimed quietly once we were in the hall and the door was closed.

I flashed her a sympathetic smile. "Edward said you were dreaming you were forced to work at Walmart?"

She nodded, looking too upset for my liking.

"Alice, it was just a nightmare."

That seemed to snap her out of it and she gave me a look. "I know that, Bella. I just don't like not knowing what will happen when I sleep."

"Well, you brought your subconscious mind into play. Dreams aren't based on decisions. Sorry," I offered lamely.

She rolled her eyes and hugged me, "Oh Bella. There's nothing to be sorry about! Honestly... I will gladly embrace not knowing everything that's to come in return for this!" she paused for a moment. "Thank you."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Jeez, you guys act like I'm the one who found the Fountain of Youth and I'm the one that offered it to you and I'm the one who made you human."

"Bella..." she stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at me very seriously. "You made us more human than you can possibly know long before yesterday. If it weren't for you... Oh, Bella. Do you really not realize how much you've given us? I thought we showed you last week…"

I shrugged. "I'm still working on it."

"You're just stubborn. Like Edward," she tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "A word of advice from someone who's been married almost three times as long as you've been alive – get over the stubbornness. Trust me."

I didn't know what else to say. "Thanks, Alice."

"That got serious too quickly. I don't like serious," she hugged me again and sighed happily. "It's really good to be able to do that without fire consuming my throat."

I knew it had been uncomfortable for them to be around me, but somehow I hadn't realized that's what it felt like. I'm sure my face reflected my surprise and horror.

She patted my arm. "Of course Edward didn't want you to know. But it's gone now, so stop worrying."

"If I'd known I'd – "

"You'd have made life more difficult in your attempts to make it easier. None of us minded if it meant getting to be around you, Bella. We love you. Now, let's go see if Rose and Edward are tormenting each other again."


	22. Take Two

Chapter 21 – Take Two

A little later that morning we were all assembled once more. As the family woke they trickled into Edward's room. He said it was to be around me, but I thought it was more because we were all together. One by one we were joined by bleary-eyed-but-ecstatic ex-vampires. Bleary-eyed-but-ecstatic ex-vampires in matching designer pajamas. Only Alice… God forbid anyone get to wear something for comfort's sake.

The fashion plate was currently speaking from where she sat on the dresser, "So Edward decided – "

"I did not already make the decision for the family, Alice," Edward corrected in a long-suffering tone. He and I were sitting against the headboard of the no-longer-ridiculously-unnecessary wrought iron bed. "I merely decided to suggest it."

"Because…?" she prompted.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently not even regaining his humanity would erase those tendencies. "Bella was upset. This seemed easier than stressing her."

"Well of course we don't want the Squirt worrying!" Emmett asserted, his expression indicating he was annoyed with Edward for doubting they would agree to something designed to make my life easier. I blushed, naturally, and hid my face. I would never, ever enjoy the spotlight.

"I wasn't upset," I mumbled.

Esme patted my knee. She was sitting beside me, Rosalie was stretched out on her stomach across the foot of the bed, and Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were on the couch. "Of course you weren't dear," she murmured comfortingly. "But you must admit it's easier than going shopping and then cooking."

"Besides," Alice added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We have to pick something up in Port Angeles anyway."

Edward's head snapped over to look at her. "Must you use that song?"

"Would you prefer this one?" she smirked.

"No no! No no! Go back to the 'Lion Sleeps Tonight' if you must. Just not that!"

I took pity on him, harangued as he looked, and shielded him from his sister's attempted torment.

_What other song was it, Edward? _I wondered. _And did you get any of what she's planning?_

He squeezed my hand as if to remind me that he couldn't respond mentally. That was inconvenient.

Having heard my thought, Edward attempted to stifle a laugh and failed miserably. Emmett figured out the reason.

"You know, we should consider ourselves damn lucky that she can't hear his thoughts or else they'd be as bad as the other two," he gestured at Edward and Alice.

"You're just jealous," I retorted.

He gave me a questioning look. "Of what?"

I thought for a moment, "Um, I don't really know. That's just something you say, isn't it?"

"I'm starving," Carlisle announced, preventing any further tangents or arguments. "Shall we get ready for breakfast?"

One by one they filed out of the room almost exactly opposite of the way they'd come in earlier. Alice stayed, digging through the drawers that held my clothes in Edward's dresser. It amused me to some small degree that we were for all intents and purposes living together most of the time but hadn't until recently even kissed the way most couples do on the first date. Many? Most? I wasn't really sure, given my dating experience was confined to Edward. Once my still pixie-esque sister-to-be found what she deemed was an acceptable outfit, she flounced out of the room.

Gentleman that he is, Edward insisted I have the first shower. There was a practical side to his suggestion as it did take longer for me to get ready, but still, it was sweet. Not that I really expected any less of him than sweet. After all, he was Edward.

While he showered, I dried my hair. Somehow over both the sound of the running water and the hair dryer I was able to hear his voice as he sang to himself. It was mesmerizing and I found myself staring at the closed door. I shut off the dryer and the singing stopped. A few seconds later the water turned off as well. The spell broken, I blinked dumbly and moved to make the bed. Part of me was amazed by how easy physical things were now. I didn't trip once in the eight or nine times I walked from one side of the room to the other, straightening sheets and pulling up blankets. The six throw pillows actually made it where I aimed them as well.

"Nicely done, sweetheart," Edward murmured from the bathroom.

I turned to find him leaning against the doorjamb and watching me. His hair was still damp and he was slightly flushed from the heat of the shower. He was different, but no less beautiful. It wasn't that I needed to remind or reassure myself of that fact so much as it was the honest truth. I was aware of the differences and would be for some time, so naturally I had those thoughts over and over again.

He walked over to me and locked his arms around my waist. My hands gripped his shoulders as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "'Mmm Bop.' That's the other song Alice was using earlier. It would be one thing if she would sing more than just the choruses to herself, but in cases like that she just repeats the same lines over and over again."

Having never been a fan of any boy band including Hansen, I shuddered. A small part of the reason I never really fit in with other girls my age was my disinterest in pop music. My classmates would shriek with delight whenever a star or band came to Phoenix and I never understood their excitement. Though if it had been Edward I would have screamed myself hoarse right beside them.

"Did you catch any of her plans?" I forced myself back to the conversation and away from daydreams of rock star Edward.

He smiled wryly, "Only that Kate was involved. What was that a moment ago?"

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance.

"Bella…" I knew it was coming but was powerless to resist as his breath fanned my face and he peered at me through his lashes. Even human he was more than capable of dazzling me senseless. I fervently hoped it wouldn't be so easy for him to get information out of me for eternity. "Please tell me, love."

"Just an errant thought," I stammered. "It's nothing."

"Please?" he tried again.

"I was just thinking about how I never liked Hansen unlike the other girls my age," I answered.

He quirked a perfect eyebrow at me, prompting, "And…"

"And I was thinking that if it was you onstage I might have understood their obsessions."

Edward chuckled and I hid my face in his shirt. "You constantly amaze me, Bella Swan," he pronounced. "Here I was concerned you were disappointed."

My head snapped up to look him in the face. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. "Things are different now."

"Things are amazing now," I corrected. "More amazing than before, somehow." I took his face in my hands. "Know this – I could never be disappointed in my life with you, Edward."

He nodded solemnly and I stroked his cheeks, surprised that they felt slightly rough. It took me a moment to figure out why and then realization hit. "Huh…"

"What?"

"We just need to go to the store for more than just eggs. Though maybe not quite yet. I'll bet stubble on you would be sinfully sexy."

To my delight, Edward turned pink and I then understood why he thought it was so attractive on me. I could see this becoming a contest between us for the next hundred years; trying to make each other blush.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "The others are nearly ready. Should we head downstairs?"

I smiled and rose up on my toes to kiss him. "Race you," I challenged and darted out of the room. I had every intention of finding the car keys and keeping them away from the insane Cullen drivers. With dulled senses I didn't want anyone driving until he or she promised to obey the rules of the road in a Charlie-approved fashion.

I managed to catch Edward by surprise and beat him quite easily. The keys to all the vehicles but Jasper's bike were tucked inside one of Esme's throw pillows. I considered hiding them on my person, but there was no guarantee Edward wouldn't find them then. And I had to keep changing my mind about a hiding place so Alice wouldn't find them either.

"Not fair, Bella!" they both protested at the same time from the top of the stairs. They looked at each other in momentary confusion before catching up on the present and future.

"Why did you move the car keys?" Edward frowned in confusion as they joined me in the living room.

Rather than answering him, I focused on hiding them in the piano, the freezer, the plant by the door, one of the coats in the closet and pretty much anywhere else I could think of.

"And _where_ did you put them?" Alice demanded. "You know I don't like it when people mess with my visions."

"Is the Squirt being weird again?" Emmett boomed as he entered the room. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but seemed just as curious about the missing keys.

I felt a momentary twinge of unease since I'd touched the keys to the M3, the Porsche and the Aston Martin which were considered off-limits, but I pushed it aside. I was acting in their best interests and they would just have to deal with it the same way I'd put up with their over-protectiveness time and again.

"Uh oh," Jasper looked around, obviously tasting the emotional climate the moment he joined us. "Bella's feeling quite determined about something. Stubbornly determined. Better listen."

I decided to retrieve the seven sets of keys from beneath the couch cushions after they'd listened to my requests. Alice gave me a sharp look that indicated she wasn't fooled, but I was confident she didn't know my actual hiding place.

"Listen to what?" Esme wondered from the second floor landing. She and Carlisle appeared soon after, completing our group once more.

Pleased as I was that everyone was present so I wouldn't have to repeat myself, I was not looking forward to explaining myself. I just knew that I had to say what was on my mind or else risk everything we'd just established. They were no longer indestructible and their reflexes weren't the same. One minor slip up on the long, wet stretches of freeway that twisted through the forest or one tiny mistake rounding one of the many blind corners and our happily ever after would end far too prematurely. So I would stand firm.

"I'm driving from now until I'm sure that you all can do so safely," I insisted, holding up my hands to stave off their inevitable protests. I was surprised when they didn't react harshly, but simply allowed me to explain. Edward and Rosalie looked slightly put off, but they were at least willing to listen.

"I'm happy. Truly, blissfully happy for the first time I can remember. And from what I see, you all are too. Or at the very least getting there. And I _will not_ have that destroyed because you drive like you used to when you shouldn't. So until my dad would approve of your driving habits, I'm in charge of transportation," I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. I felt my chin jutting out, but I couldn't help it. I was on the defensive.

To my surprise, not one of them complained.

"I think that's quite prudent, Bella. We will need time to adjust and as I said before you have many advantages now and will probably have to help us," Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Feeling a bit surprised and slightly suspicious, I waited for a moment. After examining each face carefully, I nodded. "Then you may have the keys back."

Before I could move, Alice darted over to the couch and unzipped the pillow to dig out her key ring. She tucked the fob into her purse before tossing the others their keys as well. Replacing the throw pillow on the couch, she came over to stand before me.

"Bella. I understand why you did what you did and I do love you dearly. But don't mess with the Porsche," the pixie warned, shaking her finger in my face.

"I didn't touch your car, Alice. But I would have if it meant keeping you safe," I responded seriously before teasing, "It's hard to be on the other side of heavy handed action, isn't it?"

She made a face at me.

"I hate to be a fly in the ointment, but Bella, you can't drive a fifteen passenger van and we won't all fit in one car," Jasper pointed out.

I'd forgotten about that bit. It wasn't really against the law or anything for me to maneuver such a big vehicle, but I didn't really want to try it. It would probably be just as dangerous as letting them drive. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to do.

"Bella, dear, I'll drive the other car," Esme offered. "The reason they didn't like it when I drove before was my tendency to err on the side of caution."

"Mom," Emmett smirked, "Driving five under the speed limit does not equate to erring on the side of caution. We were vampires. It was criminal."

"No, your inability to simply enjoy the ride was criminal. Always in such a hurry. Always go go go. Never wanting to stop and enjoy the beauty of our world or to smell the roses," she clucked her tongue.

Emmett snorted.

Edward cringed, "Please don't subject the rest of them to that thought as well."

I would have bet a million dollars Emmett had some comment about smelling his Rose. Of course the Cullens could bet a million dollars whereas I couldn't. Not really, anyway. At least not yet.

"Since it's going to take at least three times as long as it normally would to get to Port Angeles," Rose began, glaring warningly at Emmett. Apparently she guessed he was thinking something similar to what I guessed. "We should get going."

Esme collected Carlisle's keys and I dug mine out of my purse. As we headed out the door, Edward settled his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. It was a huge weight off my shoulders to have him acting so carefree and lighthearted.

I asked, "I thought you said last night that we would go south for breakfast."

He grimaced, "I did. Alice overruled me."

"Oh hush up, you!" she ordered gaily over her shoulder. "I promise you'll adore your surprises."

The mere thought of surprises in the plural set me groaning. My protests fell on deaf ears, of course. I expected no less from her. I flat out refused to pick who 'got' to ride with me. I told them to decide on their own. Alice and Emmett gleefully joined Edward and me in the Guardian. Rosalie and Jasper looked almost relieved to be able to hide with Esme and Carlisle in the other Mercedes.

Once we were cruising up the 101, Emmett leaned his head up between the seats and demanded seriously, "So does this change the 'after' car, Edward?"

Apparently my second new vehicle in less than six months was important to more than just Edward.

"No. Not unless she hates it," Edward answered, grinning in anticipation.

I was not looking forward to this car.

"And I get no input in the matter?" I wondered. "I'm thinking environmentally friendly is the way to go. After all, how did you put it? 'The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business.'"

Alice's still-bell-like laughter echoed through the car as I formed a thought.

"In fact, I've decided I want you to get me an electric car. One without any kind of emissions at all," I challenged, knowing full well they didn't make electric cars anymore.

Edward looked stricken, "But Bella… I already bought the F– other car." He paused for a moment, lost in thought before smiling. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure it will get driven by someone at some point. If you want an electric car, that's what you shall have, love."

Emmett made a gagging noise behind me. I considered scooting my seat back into his knees but decided that would undermine my safe driving lecture.

"I was joking, Edward. Well, about the electric car thing. I do think it's more pragmatic to have a vehicle with good gas mileage and low emissions, but I'm sure I will love whatever it is you bought me."

Which was only a half-lie. I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't be some kind of Ford, but a girl could only hope for such a nice, sensible, not-over-the-top car. Of course considering this was Edward… it wasn't going to be a Ford. The only other car I could think of that started with 'f' was a Ferrari and he wasn't that crazy, was he?

On second thought, yes, yes he was.

Alice requested music and Edward obliged, surfing through the satellite radio stations for something on which we all could agree.

"Good luck with that," I muttered. He glanced over at me and broke into a grin. In the rearview mirror, I saw both Emmett and Alice follow his gaze before their laughter filled the car.

I frowned and demanded, "What?"

They looked back behind us and I did too, suddenly realizing the other black Mercedes was no where to be seen.

"Where are the others? Did something happen?" I fought the rising panic.

"They're fine. They're coming," Alice promised.

"Bella, love, you do realize you are exceeding the posted speed limit, don't you?" Edward was trying valiantly not to laugh.

My eyes flashed to the speedometer and I balked, "Holy Crow!" I took my foot off the accelerator and resisted the foolish urge to slam on the brakes. "What a hypocrite I am…" I lamented.

Alice and Emmett laughed harder.

"Bella…" Edward had to pause to fight back a chuckle he thought I would miss. "Our reflexes were diminished, yours were sharpened. You were an excellent driver before. Between your experience, your heightened senses and a car that can handle you driving above 50, it's no surprise. We're still quite safe," he soothed. "Esme knows where we're going. They're not that far behind us - I can still hear them."

"He's right, Squirt," Emmett asserted, reaching up to squeeze my shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"You saw this coming, didn't you?" I glared at Alice in the mirror.

She shrugged, unperturbed. "That should reassure you - nothing bad was going to happen."

Despite their words, I set the cruise control and moved my feet far enough from the gas that I wouldn't be tempted to go faster.

The other car caught up to us long before we reached town since I had slowed down so much. When we finally arrived, Alice directed me to a little restaurant on First Street. I parked beside Esme and Emmett pulled open my door. People could say what they would about my big-brother-to-be, but his manners were as nice as Edward's. It's just the frequent innuendo made it harder to see them sometimes. A quick glance around reminded me it was definitely a learned behavior - Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were all holding doors open as well. It made me happy to know that if I ever had a son he would have the same impeccable manners.

Which was a very strange and rather out of character thought for me. I supposed that when Edward had been a vampire and I was positive that was my future, my brain just avoided all thoughts of what I would never have. Since I'd never considered it, I was able to convince myself I didn't want children. But now that they were a distinct possibility, my subconscious allowed me to have those desires. I guess my shield protected me not only from the outside world, but from myself. Perhaps Rosalie had seen that and was merely trying to force me to consider what I otherwise would not. Not that it mattered anymore.

She was grinning evilly at me from the other side of Carlisle's car, one immaculate eyebrow raised. I knew what she was getting at without her having to say a word and blushed.

"I'm sorry! I'm a hypocrite, I set an awful example and should have Charlie lock me up!"

They all laughed.

"I'm fairly certain sure speeding isn't a felony, Bella," Carlisle assured me.

Jasper gave me a look. "Relax. You're not a hypocrite; your reflexes were enhanced. Chill." And then he made me.

"At least give me the chance to relax on my own," I complained, with that same dissonance between thought and emotion that came whenever he forced me to feel some way.

"You had the entire car ride to get over it, little sis. You missed your chance."

I had no choice but to accept his argument and followed them toward the restaurant. There was a brick archway over the sidewalk leading through the garden to the door. Since it was a Saturday morning I was surprised that they weren't very busy. Perhaps that was why Alice picked this place. I didn't know why she even knew about it, but I didn't really feel like questioning her.

The busboys had to push several tables together for us, but seemed happy to do so. The service was excellent and for once the waitresses did not relentlessly flirt or bat their eyelashes. It was a refreshing change of pace.

I hadn't been terribly worried about breakfast since more often than not it was the same kind of blandish, easy-to-digest food that I'd served the night before. But I hadn't considered sugar, syrup, fruit, fat content or portion sizes and found myself growing concerned as I read the selections. Jasper glanced at me over the top of his menu and I felt better enough to consider how odd it was to see them actually actively perusing the offerings rather than pretending to care.

"Did you forget about me, Bella?" Alice asked in a quiet, sing-songy voice, grinning but not looking up. "Stop worrying."

"That's like telling Emmett to stop making crude jokes," Edward interjected wryly, winking at me.

"Or telling Edward to stop being sexually frustrated," Emmett retorted with a glare.

Edward frowned and had his mouth open to respond when Esme cleared her throat warningly. "This is going to be a nice family meal. For the first time in a very long time we're all going to eat together and you will not ruin this for me. Knock it off." She'd hesitated only slightly on the 'very long time' part which was true from a certain point of view. No one else would have noticed the miniscule pause.

The first time I'd watched Jake and his pack brothers eat I'd been floored. It seemed impossible to put away so much food, but they'd managed it. As soon as the waitress returned to take our order, it became clear to me that Edward and his brothers were going to surprise me in the same way. I wasn't positive there would be enough room on the table for all of the waffles, fruit, pancakes, French toast, eggs, cereal, muffins, toast, hash browns, bacon, ham and sausage they ordered. Since Alice didn't stop them I assumed that either they would be successful in this endeavor to out-eat one another or she wanted them to get so sick they would never do it again. I really hoped it was the former.

The rest of us ordered a normal amount of food and the waitress hurried toward the kitchen with a somewhat intimidated expression on her face. I tried not to picture any of them nauseated and revisiting breakfast.

Probably because of the lack of patrons, our food arrived very quickly. It looked delicious, though I had to scoot closer to Esme to make room for the three plates and bowl they set before Edward.

"You ordered Cheerios?" Rosalie looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Bella has them all the time and I wanted to see why," he replied simply.

Over the next forty minutes I watched in shock as my fiancé and his brothers consumed everything they'd ordered and a fair amount of what the rest of us had as well. It hadn't even been a bet, they were just that hungry. Thanks to the now-voracious appetites of some of those present, the meal was completely gone. There was nothing left, not even a piece of toast or the bottom of a muffin.

"Teenage boys, Bella," Alice reminded me, closing my mouth with a finger beneath my chin. "Don't look so surprised."

I tried not to scowl. "How am I supposed to react? This is so new," I hissed.

Carlisle paid for breakfast while we all waited for him just outside the door. I don't know how much he tipped them, but there was an audible gasp from the cashier. I tried to ignore it, but when she chased after us it was impossible.

"Sir? Sir! I'm so sorry, but I think there's been a mistake," she called, sprinting toward us having burst through the front door.

He shook his head, "There's been no mistake."

"But... but..."

"The service was impeccable - just divide it amongst everyone," he smiled warmly and walked away, somehow knowing she would keep protesting if he didn't. As it was, the poor girl stared after him for the longest moment.

"And you think I'm abnormal," I complained under my breath.

Edward caught it, of course, and smirked, "Bella, love, you _are_ abnormal."

He was right, of course. Even before immortality I'd never been normal – eschewing the typical pastimes of my classmates and peers, forming relationships with supernatural, mythical creatures, and finding a love so strong it defied definition. Edward couldn't even read my thoughts the way he could with every other being on Earth. But I knew he was teasing me and the light-hearted aura that surrounded our family made it impossible to be upset with him. "I guess that's right," I shrugged. "At least I'm pretty."

Apparently none of them had expected that because they all exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. We clambered back into the cars, Jasper and Emmett switching places, and I obediently followed Alice's directions to our next destination. She had both Esme and me idle in the parking lot while she hurried into the building. Edward and Jasper both groaned.

"What?" I looked between them both in growing concern. "Is something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have let you eat so much!"

"No, Bella," Edward promised with a gentle smile.

"We're fine," Jasper agreed. "For now…"

"For now?" The panic subsided, giving way to confusion.

Edward continued, "We're not exactly positive what Alice is doing, but we have an idea."

"She's talked about it in the past. I just didn't think she'd ever go through with it," Jasper added sounding slightly perturbed.

"You underestimate your wife, brother."

"True. I only hope she picked decent team names."

"Jazz!" Alice admonished, having returned without us realizing. "You know me better than that! Decent... Bella, could you please open the trunk?"

I obliged and she stowed two large paper shopping bags inside. I had a flashback to Thursday night and looked at the storefront. The signs proclaimed they sold customized apparel. Suddenly Edward and Jasper were making sense.

"So we're playing baseball again soon then and Alice had uniforms made?" I asked, sounding as bemused as I felt.

"I certainly did," she smiled at me after climbing back in behind Edward. "Now, make a right out of the parking lot."

I glanced at her in the rearview mirror, "Do we get to know the team names?"

"I don't even know the team names yet," she answered honestly. "We'll choose them later. I just had them put our names on jerseys for now. Turn left up here."

"Was that one of the surprises for today?" I wondered.

"Yes."

I smiled, "Good. I like it."

"Just like I said," she reminded me smugly.

"I keep saying I'll never doubt you again. When will I learn once and for all?"

Alice began answering almost before I finished asking, "Turn left here. You learn at your wedding, which is far better than Emmett who may never get it. If he does, it's still too far out for me to see yet," she wrinkled her nose.

"That must be maddening," I mock-sympathized and she stuck her tongue out at me. "If I guess the second surprise, will you tell me what it is?"

"You don't have time; we're here."

I could feel her watching me carefully, but whether she was anticipating or wary of my reaction I did not know. In another very uncharacteristic moment for me that could only be described as Alice-like, I squealed a little. "Yay!"

Alice looked quite pleased with herself as Jasper laughed heartily at my reaction.

"Did Bella Swan actually just get excited over a surprise?" he asked in a wondering tone.

"Why yes, yes I think she did," she responded mock-seriously.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to do this since before I was graceful!" I turned to Edward, "And no excuses this time."

"As you wish, love," he agreed as we climbed back out of the car. I beat them this time, getting my door open on my own, but Jasper grabbed my hand as soon as it was closed and turned me in a circle.

"Ready to 'Jump, Jive and Wail,' Bella?" Rosalie grinned.

I was fairly certain that was a reference to a well-known song often associated with swing dancing and began, "I –"

"It's exactly what you think," Alice interrupted.

"Then yes!"

"She actually responded positively to a surprise?" Rosalie asked in amusement.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am more than capable." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Emmett snickered, "Keep your –"

Jasper nearly tackled Emmett to shut him up. It didn't stop him as he continued to try to speak around his brother's hands.

Esme frowned disapprovingly at something she'd obviously heard before and Edward blushed. I had a sudden horrible realization that Emmett would now have a new pastime; endeavoring to make my fiancé blush.

"Son," Carlisle advised. "Think twice. Then speak."

"Or avoid thinking it altogether," Edward grumbled. "That works too."

I took his hand and squeezed it. Carlisle patted his shoulder, "Lighten up, Edward."

"Just teasin', bro," Emmett offered by way of apology. "I know you can play baseball and all now, Bella, but I want to see if you're still clumsy here."

Edward's only response was to stop suddenly in his tracks. I kept walking and our hands were still joined. When our arms were fully extended, he tugged backward, causing me to spin into his chest. Before I realized what was happening, he flipped me over his arm. I was very grateful I hadn't eaten a huge breakfast because I would have lost it for no other reason than the move was sudden and surprising. Even more surprising was the fact that I landed smoothly on my feet without breaking an ankle.

"I would say not, Emmett," Edward smirked.

"Ooo! Dance off?" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

Rosalie shook her head, "No!"

He made a pathetic kind of face, "Please? You never let me have a dance off!"

"That's because they're ridiculous. Besides, this is a time for fun, not competition."

I knew he was going to argue that competition was fun, so I interjected, "Teach me the basics first, then we can talk."

"Fair enough."

As we entered the building, Esme put her arm around my shoulders in a kind of hug. "Thank you, little peacekeeper."

"I just want everyone happy," I explained.

"We are, honey. We are. Our family is healthy and happy and whole thanks to you." She kissed my temple and rejoined Carlisle.

There was no instructor this time – Alice had merely rented the space.

"Let's see what you can do, Bella. What do you remember?"

"It was never a matter of me having a hard time remembering the steps, Rose. It was a matter of my brain and my feet coordinating that." Without Edward's help I waltzed around her. "See? No problems now."

"I guess you showed me," she teased. "Can you do this?" She moved her feet in a different pattern, one much more complex and energetic than the waltz. At first I thought she was annoyed with me for quite literally dancing circles around her. But then I realized she just honestly wanted to know if I could follow or not.

I frowned in concentration, "Show me again?"

She obliged and I caught it that time. We continued that way – Rosalie demonstrating and me following – for a while. After about three such exchanges, someone turned on the stereo which actually made it easier to imitate her. I could feel the rhythm flow through me, though not physically. It was as if I had some other sense connected to the music itself.

When she was satisfied, I turned around and my jaw dropped. We hadn't been facing a mirror, so I hadn't seen what was going on behind me. The others watched Carlisle and Esme performing some of the most complicated and fast footwork I'd ever seen. They shot back and forth across the dance floor effortlessly, spinning, flipping and completing other acrobatics.

"Hmm," Rosalie murmured. "They've lost a step or two."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "Lost a step? I don't… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured me. "Their routine is just a hair slower and ever so slightly less polished."

My gaze shifted back and forth between them and her for a moment. "I don't believe you."

The song ended and they stopped to catch their breath.

"This… is… different," Esme panted. Her face was flushed with the effort, but she was grinning. They all were.

"They used to be part of a club, years ago," Alice explained. "The rest of us were 'too young,' of course. But their showcases and talent shows brought in a lot of money for hospitals and other charities."

I was almost relieved that this was not something they'd just thrown together. I could follow just fine, but I was fairly certain the dance I'd just seen was still far beyond me. My expression must have remained either blank or confused because explanations continued.

"It's called the Lindy Hop, Bella. And it doesn't always have to be so… much," Carlisle added. It was decidedly weird to see them sweating with their exertions, but somehow comforting at the same time.

A tiny, secret, dark part of my brain had been hoping they would have some difficulty adjusting to their weakened senses, but that did not seem to be the case. That same shameful part of me had been hoping to be the most coordinated of the group for once; it was simply not meant to be. Though on the bright side, I wasn't clumsy any more either. The Fountain of Youth had seen to that.

And it was a good thing that the waters brought accelerated healing as well. By the end of the afternoon, I was certain my entire body should have been one huge bruise. Edward had been right – swing dancing was extremely physical.

He'd dropped me once because I stepped the wrong way and I'd been sure he was going to refuse to continue. But I picked myself back up and dusted off my jeans while the others watched carefully, ready to jump in but waiting to see his reaction first.

"I should have gone left there, huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

He nodded tightly.

"Can we try again?"

To everyone's great surprise, he broke into a grin. "I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore."

"Never going to happen, Edward. Never."


End file.
